This Is How We Meet
by Nightimewriter
Summary: Galaxia is defeated,a new enemy enters. The Soldiers are in for a surprise when a girl who can be Usagi's twin appears... What's this? The Three Lights are returning to Tokyo? Does Seiya still love Usagi? And does she return his feelings? Seiya/Usagi!
1. A New Battle

The battle between Galaxia and the Sailor Soldiers had ended. The Universe was at peace once more. But how long would that peace last? It has been a year since that mega fight and so far so good... Everyone's lives had continued on, but not unchanged...

The Starlights returned to their home planet with their Princess, but despite their best efforts to continue on as normal, everything was different; battles they had fought, enemies they destroyed, friends they had made,...and connections deeper than that had them missing everyone back on Earth.

Meanwhile, Usagi and everyone else were still finding it hard to return back to their normal "student" lives. They were just regular teenagers again, something that they dreamed about since first learning about their true past on the Moon, and finally they have a chance at experiencing everything _normal _teenagers do: hanging out with friends without having to worry about saving the world, concentrating totally on schoolwork, getting a job, and dating.

_What's the point in dating when I know who the one I love is?_ Minako would often think to herself when the subject came up. Ami and Usagi felt the same way…

Suddenly, a new enemy had appeared: Violet Ray and her minions. The Soldiers jumped back into action without hesitation. It was natural to them. And, regretfully, they were a bit relieved getting back into old habits, like fighting the bad guy. According to Sailor Mercury, Violet Ray has nothing to do with Chaos and is not interested in the Star Seeds. There is something else she wants....

The Soldiers have been on edge and on their toes since she arrived. They never knew when she might attack. Of course Sailor Moon, Mercury, Mars, Venus, and Jupiter weren't fighting alone. They do have Sailor Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, Saturn, and Tuxedo Mask to help them out. Yet, even with that extra help and determination, the Soldiers find themselves lacking. Something was missing.....

"Uranus....World Shaking!" She yelled out into the dark night. The attack went flying out and targeted a small group of minions that surrounded them in the desolate graveyard. The minions evaporated, but just as quickly, another group took its place.

"This is hopeless!" Mars shouted to the Soldiers.

"What are we going to do?" Venus asked as more and more minions appeared. They were being surrounded.

"Mercury, anything yet?" Jupiter asked as the numbers grew rapidly. The Soldiers were constantly circling around Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask (who had been injured), and Mercury, trying to keep them from the minions. Mercury continued to scan and enter data onto her little computer.

"I'm sorry guys," she started, "but it's just the same as last time. The source is Violet Ray but she's too powerful to locate!" There was a sound of crashing waves as Neptune took out another group, but more and more appeared.

"This is getting pretty bad...." Jupiter said. "Should we book-it?"

"C'mon you guys," Sailor Moon yelled, "we should!" She was just about to run out when a minions appeared out of nowhere.

"Sailor Moon, watch out!" Mercury yelled. "Ice Water....Blast!" The minion froze and then burst into a million pieces.

"Eep! Thanks Mercury!" Sailor Moon squeaked. "I owe ya one! Now, I don't know about you guys, but I've just about had it with these creeps. I think it's time to toast them!"

"We're with ya!" Mars yelled. "Come on Soldiers, lets get them!"

"Mars Fire...."

There was an evil, cold laugh and a strong freezing wind that suddenly blew out of nowhere. The minions stopped any attacks they were about to do and moved back into a larger circle around the Soldiers. They seemed to be waiting for some instructions....

"What's going on?" Sailor Moon asked quietly. "Whose voice is that?"

There was another cold laugh. The same as the first.

"I've got a bad feeling about this..." Mars whispered.

"Ha ha ha! And you should Sailor Mars," the voice said coldly. "But you've always been able to tell when something bad is about to happen.... Did you see this one coming?" No sooner did she say that, a large fireball came flying down from the sky.

"Run!" Mars yelled, but before any of them could even move, the fireball disappeared.

"It was just an illusion!" Mercury exclaimed.

"Hey Mercury," the cold voice said, "can you compute this?" And a wave of negative energy flooded the graveyard. "Where is it coming from?" Mercury wondered aloud as she scanned the area. Down the road, the street lights that had been giving the graveyard a bit of light suddenly burned out.

"Look!" Venus shouted as she pointed toward the town. "The buildings are all dark!"

"The whole area is losing power!" Tuxedo Mask said.

"We have to do something!" Venus said as the cold laugh started again.

"There is nothing you can do!" The voice said and laughed even more. "This is just another illusion, more of a foreshadowing of what will happen to your precious city! Soon all the energy in this little planet will be mine!"

"That's what she wants?" Neptune said. "Energy? That's it?"

"That seems too simple..." Uranus noted.

"Energy?" The voice said. "Ha ha! That's just the beginning!"

"What are you up to then?" Sailor Moon yelled. "What do you want?!"

The voice laughed coldly, "As if I would let you little brats in on my secret plan! Don't mean to be rude, but I've got to go. I have some...business to attend to... I'll leave you with my minions. Have fun!" And with that, the negative energy vanished, the lights all turned back on, and the minions sprang back into animation.

"We've got to get outta here!" Sailor Moon yelled as the minions jumped at them with exceptional speed.

"Jupiter Thunder....Crash!"

"Uranus World Shaking!"

"Venus Crescent Beam...Smash!"

"No matter how hard we try, more keep appearing!" Mars yelled. They were now totally surrounded by more minions than they could count.

"All right, that's it!" Sailor Moon yelled. She stepped forward and pulled out her wand. "Silver Moon.....Crystal Power Kiss!" A few minions went down, and more appeared! "It didn't work?! NO!"

"Now we're in trouble," Uranus whispered to Neptune.

The Soldiers drew closer together and kept their eyes open for any minion who tried to attack. A few jumped out and were taken down by the Soldiers, but it seemed a never ending battle, for more kept appearing. They were looking downhearted. It seemed impossible to overcome all these minions...

"Don't give up Soldiers!" A small black cat, shouted from the top of the fence.

"Stick together and you can beat them!" A small white cat yelled as well.

"Luna!" Sailor Moon yelled to her black cat.

"Artemis!" Venus yelled to her white cat. "It's dangerous!"

"Get away from here!" Sailor Moon yelled, but it was too late. A few minions had spotted the two cats atop the fence. In a blink of an eye, the two cats were knocked down from the fence. The minions then picked then both up.

"No, Luna!"

"Artemis!"

The minions around the Soldiers drew together, tightening the circle around them, while the two minions continued to pick on the poor cats. Suddenly the dark clouds that covered the stars cleared away and Mercury noticed a shadow that was cast on the ground.

"Look!" She said, pointing up to the top of the tallest gravestone. Standing there was a dark figure of a girl with two dumplings on the top of her head that flowed down into two long pick tails. The figure of Sailor Moon!

"Hey! Who is that?!" Sailor Moon shouted in an annoyed tone from the tight circle of the Soldiers.

"Sailor Moon," Mars said, "I thought that was you!" The other Soldiers agreed.

"For a moment," Sailor Moon said, "I did too..." The minions drew closer.

"Is she a friend or an enemy?" Neptune whispered.

"I don't know..." Uranus answered. "We'll just have to wait and see."

The minions were now inches away from the Soldiers, while the two were still picking on the little cats. It wasn't looking so good. The minions began an attack, when....

"Silver Crystal Power Attack!" A gentle voice said boldly. There was a bright light that filled every dark shadow in the graveyard. The Soldiers covered their eyes from the blinding light and when it ceased, it took a few moments for them to adjust. They soon saw that all the minions were gone and none were popping up. The Soldiers looked back to that gravestone and the figure of the girl was still there.

"Hey!" Venus yelled out.

"Come down here!" Jupiter shouted, but without a word the figure jumped out of sight and disappeared into the night.

"Way to frighten her off!" Mars commented.

"Yeah, but who was she?" Mercury asked. The Soldiers all shook their heads. No one knew.

"She has to be a friend, right?" Sailor Moon asked. "I mean, she did just save us... So she has to be on our side!"

"We'll discuss this later," Neptune said. "We should get Tuxedo Mask home to rest."

"Right,' Sailor Moon agreed and she and the Sailor Soldiers helped him home.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"So who do you think she could be?" Usagi asked as they walked home from another long day at school. Despite their effort to concentrate on school work, Rei, Minako, Makoto, Usagi, and even Ami have all found their minds slipping from their reality back to that night. It has been several days since that night, but it is still the only thing they keep talking about.

"Well we know she's on our side," Makoto said.

"Right, she did save us," Minako commented. "Maybe she's another Sailor Soldier!"

"I think she has to be," Ami said, "but the question

is 'who'?" They all thought about this for a few moments.

"Why did she look like me?" Usagi blurted out. "She can't be Sailor Moon! I am. So she can't copy my style!" Ami, Minako, and Makoto laughed at Usagi's remark, Rei on the other hand...

"Of course she's not Sailor Moon, Odango!!" She took a breath, "She's obviously some other Soldier, and why would she want to copy your style? Your hair looks like something we should be eating for dinner!" Usagi fumed.

"Well she did look like me, right?! So she obviously knows who I am and as a grand gesture of her admiration did her hair like mine! So there!" And she stuck out her tongue.

"OH!" Rei yelled. "If she knew the real you and how much of a ditz you are, I guarantee she would change her look!" The continued to argue all the way to Usagi's house, which they were all going over to for a Soldier meeting. As they approached Usagi's house, Ami noticed a girl across the street. She had long, black hair that flowed down her back and shined in the sunlight. She seemed to be watching them. Ami knew that Rei was too involved in her argument with Usagi to sense any vibes, so it was up to Ami to judge.

The girl noticed Ami watching her and quickly turned the opposite direction and walked quickly away. Ami didn't know what to do, but knew that she had to act somehow.

"Wait!" She yelled while dashing across the street after the girl.

"Ami!" Minako yelled.

"Wait for us!" Makoto said as they all ran after her.

"Ami," Usagi breathed, "what are you doing?" They followed her down the street and around the corner where they all stopped. Ami was standing there looking around intently.

"What was that?" Usagi asked breathy.

"There was a girl," Ami said. "Did you see her?" They shook their heads.

"What girl?" Usagi asked.

"She had long black hair," Ami started. "I don't know, but there was something about her...."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"A girl with long black hair?" Amara asked again as the girls nodded. They were in Usagi's room discussing everything that has been going on. "And she just disappeared..."

"Yes," Ami said. "I was chasing her down the block and when I turned the corner, she was gone." They thought about it for a bit in silence. No one knew what this could mean.

"It could just be nothing," Usagi suggested. "We could just be paranoid about the mysterious Sailor Soldier and just thought that innocent girl was suspicious...."

"Well," Luna said, "it is a thought. Maybe we have been thinking too hard on all of this..." They all agreed, all except Amara.

"I don't know," she said slowly. "We can never be too sure. What if that girl was up to something, and what if that Sailor Soldier is not on our side...? We have to be prepared for everything."

"Oh Amara," Michelle said with a light laugh. "You're taking everything too seriously again. Just relax. If that girl really was up to something, she'll come back, and then we'll get her..."

"Yeah," Minako said. "And if that Sailor Soldier is not on our side, we know how to deal with her!" The girls laughed while Amara just thought about it.

"It's not that bad Amara," Artemis said.

"Yeah," Luna agreed. "How about we all go out for burgers?"

"I can go for that!" Usagi said excitedly.

"Let's go!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"I am sooooo full!" Usagi muttered as they all walked home from the Crown Parlor. "I shouldn't have eaten that much... Why didn't anyone stop me?"

"We tried," Minako said with a laugh.

"Yeah, don't you remember?" Makoto agreed.

"We told you that you wouldn't feel well later if you ate that much," Ami said.

"But no! _Odango_ over here had to stuff her face!" Rei added. Everyone laughed.

"Hey! You can't call me that!" Usagi yelled. "Only Mamo-chan can call me that!" Usagi and Rei continued to argue, again, while Ami, Makoto, Minako, Luna, and Artemis laughed. Amara and Michelle walked slowly behind them.

"You're still thinking about that girl aren't you?" Michelle asked.

"Yes," Amara confessed. "I just don't want to overlook anything. Our job as Sailor Soldiers is to-"

"Protect our Princess," Michelle continued. "I know."

"What if that girl knew something about us?" Amara questioned. "And that Sailor Soldier, she could be working with Violet Ray and saving us from those minions could have been a trap to ensure our trust."

"Oh stop worrying Amara," Michelle said lightly. "If anything is a trap, we'll find out soon enough and Usagi won't get-"

There was a sudden blinding light that lasted for a few seconds then disappeared, leaving everything in complete darkness. No street light was on, nor any house lights. Everything was pitch black.

"What's going on?" Usagi shouted.

"I don't know but we better transform!" Rei said and everyone agreed.


	2. Relations

_Hi! Sorry, but I was rereading my story to try and get a feel for it again so I can continue writing and I noticed that I had Haruka and Michiru as Amara and Michelle instead of keeping with the Japanese names…. So, it bugged me and to try to avoid confusion, I changed it. _

_Also, I'm working on chapter 32 right now, so please don't give up on me!_

**Chapter 2: Relations**

The Soldiers were all ready, suited up and anxious to discover the reason behind the darkness. A few blocks down the Soldiers heard a faint, but strong scream coming from the Crown Parlor. Within an instant, the Soldiers were on their way to the site.

"Is it Violet Ray?" Sailor Venus asked.

"Probably," Sailor Mars answered.

"Mercury, are you picking up anything?" Jupiter asked.

"Nothing," Mercury answered. "I'm getting the same exact static as last time..."  
"...And that probably confirms that this is Violet Ray's doing," Neptune finished as the Soldiers reached their destination. There, in the one single street light that was on, stood the black haired girl. She was tied to the street pole with a steel-like rope that glowed with the color violet. The girl's head hung down and her hair fell messily down her body. It was evident that she put up a struggle.

"That's her!" Mercury yelled. "That's the one that was following us!" Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus, and Luna all moved closer to the unconscious girl. Sailor Uranus and Artemis quickly jumped in front of Sailor Moon before she could get any closer to the dark haired girl.

"Uranus!" Sailor Moon gasped in surprise.

"We don't know who she is," Uranus said sternly. "If she was following us, she could probably know something...this could be a trap." Neptune nodded in agreement.

"But she's tied up," Sailor Moon started.

"It could be an illusion," Jupiter suggested. "To trick us..."

There was a strong, freezing wind that suddenly blew down upon them. A loud laugh rang all throughout the area. A familiar laugh...

"Good thinking, Soldiers," the voice said sarcastically, "but you don't have to worry. This girl is not on my side. She's not deceiving you. She actually needs your help, and the time you just wasted discussing whether she is friend or foe could have been time spent saving her." The cold laugh sounded again. "Now she'll die."

The street light began to dim and the violet steel that bound the dark haired girl grew brighter, so bright that the Soldiers had to shield their eyes. The steel rope began to vibrate and what looked like a static charge was building up. Soon, there was bolts of lightening surging from the rope and as the black haired girl regained consciousness she let out a long agonizing scream that filled the now still air around them.

"Uranus!" Sailor Moon yelled desperately. "We have to do something!" Sailor Moon moved past Uranus, but was soon pulled back. "Jupiter!"

"We'll handle this," she said reassuringly as Uranus, Mars, Venus, and Neptune moved to surround the girl. Mercury was quickly typing away on her computer. Sailor Moon noticed that Mercury had an unusual expression on her face...an expression that Mercury had not had for a long time... She was happy. _She's on to something!_ Sailor Moon thought quickly. _She might be able to figure this out...we just got to give her a little more time._ She thought of a simple plan.

"No!" Sailor Moon cried out. "Stop hurting her! Stop it!" _If I know Violet Ray, like any enemy, she won't stop if she thinks it's what we want her to do... Please be true._ And so it was. Violet Ray let out a cold laugh.

"'Stop' you say?" She laughed. "Never." And with that a huge surge of electricity moved throughout the rope. Sailor Moon watched Mercury, whom seemed overjoyed by the progress. _Surely in no time Mercury will have a plan to stop this attack._ And she was right.

"Jupiter," Mercury said quietly, still typing into her computer, "I need you to throw one of your thunder bolts towards the light above us. It's where Violet Ray's source of power is coming from." Jupiter quickly nodded her head and while she prepared the attack, the Soldiers moved out of the way, except for Sailor Moon.

At the very last moment, just seconds before the attack sped off, Sailor Moon thought of the safety of the girl. She quickly ran and protected her with her own body, as if she were hugging the black haired girl.

"Sailor Moon!" Uranus, Neptune, Venus, and Mars screamed. There was a brilliant flash of light and a few seconds later, the steel-like rope stopped glowing violet and fell off the girl. The black haired girl had passed out during the electric shocks and now collapsed into Sailor Moon's arms.

"Is she okay?" Venus asked as she ran to Sailor Moon followed by Mars, Jupiter, and Mercury. Sailor Uranus and Neptune both had a bad feeling like that was too easily defeated. They carefully scanned the area for any of Violet Ray's minions. And sure enough, there was a ton headed straight for them!

"Uranus World Shaking!"

"Deep Submerge!"

A few minions were disintegrated.

And a lot more appeared.

Sailors Mars, Mercury, Venus, and Jupiter were now on their feet and joined Uranus and Neptune in making a semicircle around Sailor Moon and the girl she held. Their duty as Sailor Soldiers was to protect the Princess at all costs... At their lives cost.

"Aqua Illusion!"

"Flame Sniper!"

"Oak Evolution!"

"Venus Love and Chain Circle!"

All were great attempts at ridding themselves of the minions, but the more they eliminated the things, the more the minions showed up.

_Oh no! My friends... What am I going to do? I have to help them, _Sailor Moon thought with a panic. She was just about to let out a little sob when she heard a soft cough and felt movement. The black haired girl moved. _She's awake! Maybe I can go help my friends now._

The girl quickly sat up and looked around her, seeing the Sailor Soldiers' quick attempts at blasting the minions away before they reached any closer. She then looked at Sailor Moon. She looked directly into her eyes and Sailor Moon felt as if she was searching her soul. With a quick, soft smile, the girl stood up and opened a broach that was pinned onto her dress.

"Crystal New Moon Power!" The girl yelled quickly and right before Sailor Moon's own eyes, the black haired girl transformed into a Sailor Soldier!

X X X X X X

Her black flat shoes were replaced by knee-high blue boots, her dress replaced by a blue and silver Soldier outfit. Her black hair that had hung down messily around her face was automatically fixed up into to two pigtails with two little dumplings on the top of her head. Her eyes seemed to glow with a familiar spark as she winked at Sailor Moon before her transformation was completed by the elbow-high gloves and silver tiara.

_Oh my! I can't believe this!_ A shocked Sailor Moon thought. _I can't believe that the girl who was following us is a Sailor Soldier. And she's on our side too! _She watched as the new Soldier jumped over the other Soldiers and landed in front of Uranus facing the minions.

"Sailor Moon, what are you do-?" Uranus began, but then quickly realized that this was not Sailor Moon.

"Don't worry Uranus," the new Soldier said in a creamy voice, "I can handle this!" She turned back toward the minions and without warning yelled, "Silver Crystal Power Attack!" There was a bright light (_Exactly like the one that happened when we were surrounded by those minions a few nights ago, _Sailor Moon thought.), and all the minions disappeared, with no new ones popping up.

All the street lights and the electricity in the town went back on. The new Sailor Soldier stood looking out at the lit town for a few moments, then turned toward the Soldiers. The stared at her, the majority, awestruck, and Uranus, suspiciously.

"Don't worry," the Soldier said in a light tone, "I'm on your side."

"Who are you?" Sailor Mercury asked finally.

"You are a Sailor Soldier," Venus stated.

"Are you from this galaxy?" Mars asked.

The Soldier smiled and looked at all the Soldiers' eager faces.

"I'm Sailor Lune of the New Moon," she answered calmly. "I am from this galaxy, only, I'm from the far future."

"How far into the future?" Sailor Neptune asked calmly while Uranus stared at Lune with judging eyes.

"Very far..." Sailor Lune answered with a little laugh. "If I could do the math, I'd let you know exactly." At this comment, the Soldiers laughed.

"My turn!" Sailor Moon said as she moved closer to Lune. "You realize that I'm the Sailor Soldier of the Moon in this era?" Lune nodded. "And that you are copying me by being the Sailor Soldier of the Moon in the far future!" Lune laughed a bit, but before she could answer, Sailor Moon continued. "And that you look exactly like me except that you have black hair and I have blonde?" Sailor Lune nodded with a smile and this time answered quickly.

"I know you are the Sailor Soldier of the Moon," she said, "that is partly why I wanted to make sure you were really Sailor Moon before I did anything. I am also aware that I'm the future Soldier of the Moon. This is because it has always been kept in the family. And we do look similar, yes."

"Similar?" Sailor Moon said. "We can be twins!"

"Honestly," Luna jumped in, "you two _can _be twins!"

"Yes that's pretty cool," Mars and Venus agreed.

Uranus finally spoke. She, along with Neptune and Mercury made a note of what Sailor Lune said, and Uranus was the one to call her out on it.

"You said you are the future Soldier of the Moon because 'it has always been kept in the family,'" Uranus said, bring the others' attention to the words. A shocked look quickly took hold of the Soldiers. "What exactly do you mean be that?"

Sailor Lune smile and gave a nod toward Uranus. She then looked back at Sailor Moon and said, "I'm your granddaughter."

X X X X X X

"A granddaughter…" Usagi murmured to herself while she laid in bed that night after the crazy fight with Violet Ray, no, with her minions. "I have a granddaughter…" She turned onto her side and stared at her window. "And she's here with me now…in this time." _This is weird…_

"Usagi-chan," Luna purred softly. "She's Chibi-Usa's daughter." Usagi sat up as Luna jumped onto her bed.

"Luna," Usagi started, "why did she come here though?" Luna shook her head. "I wish I had a chance to talk to her more…" Usagi trailed off, remembering earlier that night, how Sailor Lune said she had to go take care of something and that she would meet up with them again soon to talk. "She looks exactly like me…"

"Well, she _is_ your granddaughter…" Luna said.

"Yes, but," Usagi said, excitement began to grow inside of her, she squirmed under her covers, "when Chibi-Usa was here, she didn't even look exactly like me. Everyone thought we were sisters." Luna made to say something, but Usagi continued, "This girl, my… 'granddaughter,'" she said awkwardly, "she's about my age now, right?" Usagi didn't wait for Luna to answer. "If she looks like me, maybe she has the same interests as me! We can go shopping, maybe get some food. I hope we like the same foods!" Luna didn't bother to try to talk logically to her, and thought it was just best to just not to say anything at all. "And maybe she like video games like I do! We can hangout and eat and watch super cool guys on TV and maybe go out and eat-"

"Oh boy, here we go again," Luna meowed softly as she tried to sleep. _Usagi will never change…._

X X X X X X

"So she's meeting us here then?" Makoto asked as Minako, Ami, Rei, and Usagi sat in their usual booth with Luna and Artemis. Usagi nodded.

"Yes, I found a note on my windowsill this morning saying to meet at Crown Parlor at noon and it was signed 'Lune'," Usagi concluded with a nod. "I guess she doesn't take after my sleeping habits…" she added under her breath.

"Are Haruka and Michiru meeting us here too?" Ami asked.

"I told them about it," Luna said. "They said they would come..."

"Haruka doesn't trust her," Usagi said quietly. The girls looked at her, for her tone was somewhat defensive (_…which can be expected…_Rei thought. …_After all she is Usagi's granddaughter…_Minako thought as well.), but they agreed in any case.

"Haruka always proceeds with caution when meeting new Soldiers," Ami stated.

"Hai," Minako said. "Remember when the Starlights were here…?" Everyone thought back on the first time Uranus and Neptune met the Starlights. Usagi thought of when Haruka first met Seiya…_That wasn't a good experience...I wonder how Seiya is…and Taiki and Yaten…I hope they are good. I miss…them…_

"I hope the same thing doesn't happen with Lune…" Usagi whispered as they saw Haruka and Michiru walking toward their booth.

"Hello everyone," Michiru said happily as she sat down next to Makoto. Haruka nodded her head and sat next to Michiru. She looked at Usagi and smiled.

"She's not here yet, my Little Kitten?"

Usagi shook her head, "No she's not." After a few seconds, she added, "Haruka-chan, what do you think of her?" Everyone tensed up at Usagi's question, everyone except Haruka.

"Well," she started, "…I don't know much about her. Demo, she did save us from Violet Ray's minions… twice now…" The tensions lessened and Usagi smiled at Haruka, who smiled back.

"Arigatou, Haruka-chan," Usagi whispered. The girls went on talking quietly about Violet Ray and what her purpose on Earth was. Then didn't even notice the parlor doors opening to reveal a girl standing there. The girl had long black hair tied up into two long pigtails with two dumplings on the top of her head. She smiled to herself as she observed the girls at the table.

_So that's my grandma…_she thought as she approached the table. _I wonder if we are anything alike..? _She stopped at the table and all the girls grew silent as the looked up at her.

"Tsukino, Usagi?" she asked quietly. Usagi's eyes widened and she nodded her head. Usagi quickly moved over and made room for the girl. _She really does look like me…_both Usaigi and the girl thought in unison.

Before anyone could say anything, a waitress came around and took orders. Usagi and the girl ended up ordering the same things: a chicken sandwich with fries, an extra order of fries, a chocolate shake and a soda, and a piece of mousse cake for dessert.

_She really is Usagi's granddaughter... _Luna thought, _no one else could possibly eat like that!_

"So," Ami started, "you haven't told us your real name…"

"Oh right," the girl replied. "How dumb of me! I am Kato, Rin. The second descendant of Tsukino Usagi and Chiba Mamoru."

"'The second descendant...'" Ami repeated. "That must mean you are from the 40th century, right?"

"Hai, that's correct," Rin said. "Usagi…eh..Chibi-Usa as you called her, I believe... is my mother, reigning on the Moon during the Crystalline Era, which is much like the Silver Millennium." Rin looked at Usagi. "When you sent be back here, to this present time, you were training me to rule in her place over the Crystal Tokyo…"

"Why did she send you back?" Luna asked.

"I don't know," Rin answered, looking down. "She said that there was something I needed to do here, something I need to help with, and someone I needed to meet. That's all that she said," Rin finished as she looked at Usagi. _Do you know why I'm here?_

"Maybe you're here to train to be a Sailor Soldier?" Makoto suggested.

"Hai!" Minako agreed. "Neo-Queen Serenity sent Chibi-Usa back here to us to train, maybe she's doing the same with you."

"Demo-" Rin started.

"She's already a Sailor Soldier," Haruka finished. "She was the one who helped us out those times, right?" The girls nodded. "So there is another reason she's here…"

The waitress brought all the food the girls ordered and while they ate, they talked about they lives, and explained to Rin how life was in this present time. Rin, in turn, talked about the Crystalline Era and Chibi-Usa's reign.

"So," Minako finally said, "how are we all like in the future?" The girls laughed at her question but leaned in closer to Rin for the answer. Rin smiled and was quiet for a bit, then she finally answered.

"You are much like you are now," she said simply, then added, "only a lot older!" They laughed at her response. _I knew it!_ Usagi thought, _she has my brilliant wit!_

_ No way is this girl Usagi's granddaughter,_ Rei thought._ She's way to cool and smart for Usagi! _

"Well, hate to make this short," Haruka said, "but Michiru has a rehearsal for her next concert."

"Oh! A concert, really?" Rin said. "Will you be playing your violin?"

Michiru laughed, "Yes, that's right. I guess you would know that I play the violin."

"To be totally honest, you taught me how to play …" Rin said with a small laugh. "When is this concert?"

"In a few months," Haruka answered.

"And don't worry," Michiru said as her and Haruka stood, "I'm getting you all tickets."

"Oh! Arigatou Michiru-chan!" Ami and Rei said.

"Great!" Minako and Makoto exclaimed.

"Arigatou," Usagi and Rin said and Haruka and Michiru turned and walk out of the parlor after saying their goodbyes. The girls stayed there for a bit, talking about whatever the topic turned to.

"So," Usagi said, "how is Mamo-chan in the 40th century?"

"How do you mean?" Rin asked back.

"Is he still as amazing as he is now?" The girls giggled and Rin smiled.

"Well, I only know him from a granddaughter point-of-view," she replied, "demo, he spoils me…" They laughed even more and Rin noticed how Usagi's eyes sparkled.

"So for how long have you two known what your destiny was?" Rin asked Usagi.

"Well, at first, Mamo-chan and I hated each other!"

"Hai!" Rei exclaimed. "They were fighting regularly."

"But then after an unexpected battle with one of our old enemies, Usagi-chan discovered that Mamo-chan was her beloved Tuxedo Mask!" Minako explained.

"And he learned that she was his Moonlight Princess," Makoto said.

"That was about five years ago," Ami informed. "And they've been together ever since!"

"Oh wow!" Rin said with stars in her eyes. "You two really loved each other for that long! Just like you told me…" she added, "…in the future." They smiled at each other. _This is so weird…sitting here with my teenage grandma and her friends…my Guardians…I'm friends with their grandchildren…weird! _"So what about the rest of you?" Rin asked. "Any guys?"

The girls all contemplated the question for a bit, then looked at each other. They all shook their heads with a laugh.

"We've been too busy fighting to really have any type of relationship," Ami said.

"Hai," Minako said in a overly dramatic sad tone, "depressing isn't it? Four beautiful young women like us have no boyfriends because we have to save the world on a daily basis…" The five girls exchanged looks and laughed while Minako sulked dramatically.

"Minako-chan," Rei said, "aren't you forgetting someone?" Minako stopped her fake depression and looked at Rei questioningly. Makoto caught Rei's drift and smiled wryly.

"Who? Dare? Dare?" Minko exclaimed excitedly.

"Oh, I think you know who we are talking about," Makoto said as Ami giggled.

"Oh! Ami-chan," Rei said, "don't think we forgot about you!" Ami immediately stopped giggling and turned beet red.

"Eh…I don't..know…" Ami mumbled.

"AAAHH!" Usagi exclaimed, finally realizing who they were hinting at. "Ami-chan! Minako-chan! How can you forget you loves like that?"

"Who is it?" Rin asked Usagi quietly.

"These idols we once knew," Usagi explained and Rin nodded in confusion.

"Nani? The idols?" Minako exclaimed.

"Well," Usagi said teasingly, "go ahead and tell us that you don't think about him… Eh?" Minako didn't reply, but turned red and looked down. Usagi turned toward Ami, "Ami-chan..?" She couldn't even look up at them. The girls laughed, even Minako and Ami.

"Usagi-chan," Rei finally said. "I don't know if you should be laughing…"

"Nani?" Usagi replied, stunned.

"Hai!" Minako and Ami said at once.

"I have Mamo-chan!" Usagi said looking away from the girls and crossing her arms. "He is the love of my life, and always will be…"

"Demo, Usagi-chan," Makoto said, "you can't deny that during that year..., you even began to doubt whether or not your destiny would come true…" Rin raised her eyebrows. _What's that? _She thought as she watched how Usagi all of a sudden looked saddened. _What happened?_

"Usagi-chan," Rei said, "you never really talked to us about it…"

"If you need to say something," Ami said, "we're here to listen." Usagi remained quiet for a long time, and so did the girls. Each one wondering whether or not Usagi was going to try to explain what happened between her and….

"Actually," Usagi finally said, "I still don't know…I still don't know exactly how I felt, demo…demo…I know I was and still am devastatingly sad that he went back…" The girls nodded their heads.

"We are too, Usagi-chan," Minako said.

"Dare?" Rin whispered to Rei.

"The Idols," Rei said simply. The girls were quiet for a long time…no one wanting to speak in this awkward silence. Rin had no idea what happened between these girls and the "idols," but she had a feeling it was possibly life-changing.

"Rin-chan," Usagi finally said, startling Rin a bit, who was lost in her thoughts. "Gomen," she smiled. "What about you?"

"Huh?" Rin said, confusion spreading over her face.

"Do you have a love?" Usagi asked and they noted how Rin's face flushed and she looked down.

"Ah…"Minako said, "what's his name?"

"I'm engaged!" Rin said quickly, bringing her head back up. The girls gasped. _Apparently engaging young is something that the whole family does, _Rei thought as Rin showed them the gigantic rock on her finger.

"Oh! It's gorgeous," Minako exclaimed. "When is the date?"

Rin looked down again and explained that is was put on hold until she returned from the this time era. The girls marveled at the ring for a long time, and it wasn't until a good while later that Ami noticed Rin's expression.

"Rin-chan?" Ami said softly, "Are you okay?" Rin nodded but her misty eyes gave her away.

"Aye!" Usagi said. "What's wrong Rin-chan?" She couldn't speak.

"I think I know," Minako said. "She's engaged, but not in love…"

X X X X X X

"To be engaged, demo not in love," Usagi said to Luna. "That's terrible!" Luna nodded in agreement, as they watched Rin sleeping on the living room couch.

"She must have been so tired," Luna whispered. "She was completely knocked out the moment she sat down." Usagi nodded and Luna followed her into the kitchen saying, "Now Usagi-chan, you have to remember to tell your parents about Rin-chan. She must stay with us, so just tell them that she is your-"

"'Friend from school who needs a place to stay for awhile,'" Usagi finished in a tired, we've-been-through-this-a-million-times tone, "I know, Luna." She fished through the cabinets for a bowl, then poured some cereal in and began munching on it. "I think they will understand," she continued as Luna jumped onto the counter.

"…Usagi-chan," Luna said after thinking for a few seconds. "Weren't you supposed to check up on Mamo-chan today?"

Usagi immediately put her bowl of dry cereal down and let out an, "Eeeeh! Luna," she said as she ran into her room and grabbed her purse, "why didn't you remind me sooner?" Luna didn't have a chance to answer. Usagi was already down the hall, past the living room, past the sleeping Rin (whom Usagi temporarily forgot about), and out the door.

"Oh that girl," Luna said as she stared at the closed front door Usagi just ran out of. "Will she always be such a flake?" Her ears perked up. _What's that noise? _Luna turned toward the back door and listened intently. _Usagi-chan's parents…_She just remembered the sleeping granddaughter on the couch. _Oh no! Usagi-chan! You have to come back and explain this to your parents!_ And with that, Luna slipped out the halfway open window and ran down the street in search of Usagi. And Rin continued to sleep on the couch…


	3. A Complication: Enter the Three Lights

"She's our _granddaughter_?" Mamoru repeated in disbelief as he and Usagi sat in his apartment, drinking tea. Usagi nodded. "And why did she come here?"

"We don't know exactly why," Usagi said. "She said that I sent her to our time to…help with something, and meet someone..? Demo, I don't know what that means now." Mamoru nodded, understanding that the reason was probably something they haven't lived yet. "Mamo-chan, do you think she's here to help with Violet Ray?" Usagi suggested.

"She could be," Mamoru answered after taking a sip of his tea. "We're just going to have to wait and see what happens. Did she say anything about the future being in danger?"

"Iie," Usagi replied shaking her head. "Demo…," she started, remembering what Rin told them about her arranged marriage, "….she's not happy, back at home, she's not happy with how her life is turning out." Mamoru raised his eyebrows in curiosity, urging Usagi to continue. "She didn't exactly say that she was unhappy, demo, I just know she's upset," Usagi said.

"Naze?" Mamoru asked. "Why is she unhappy?"

"Chibi-Usa and the King of the Crystalline Era had given her some time to choose a betrothed, demo she didn't find anyone whom she really loved. In the end, just a few months before she was sent back here, the King of a neighboring galaxy came by to discuss the agreement Chibi-Usa and her King had made with him when Rin-chan was born." Usagi took a sip of tea, and then continued, "If Rin-chan didn't find a suitor before her 18th birthday, then she was supposed to marry the Prince of the Galaxy Fanalia."

"An arranged marriage then?" Mamoru said.

"I feel like there is nothing I can do to help her.." Usagi whispered sadly. _I just hope that everything will work out in her favor…._

There was a loud smack outside of Mamoru's apartment, and then what sounded like clawing on the door. Mamoru quickly got up and moved for the door cautiously. Usagi quickly jumped behind him, peeking out from around his arm.

"Mamo-chan," she whispered in a frighten tone, "what is it?"

Not even opening the door a quarter of the way, Usagi saw something slip in quickly. She screamed and jumped on Mamoru's back. He quickly turned to where she pointed and his hand automatically grabbed for something to protect them with…an umbrella was the closest thing.

"Usagi-chan!" An annoyed, out-of-breath voice gasped.

"Usago," Mamoru said with a little chuckle, "it's only Luna." He pointed to the dark figure sprawled out on the floor.

"Oh! Luna!" Usagi said happily, as she bent down toward her cat. "Why are you so out of breath?" Luna meowed loudly.

"Your parents….are…*she gasped for air*…home," Luna uttered.

"Nani?!?" Usagi exclaimed, immediately grabbing her purse and putting her shoes back on. "Gomen-nasai, Mano-chan! I have to go." And with that, she flew out of the apartment, yelling back to Luna, "Haiaku Luna!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Usagi arrived home out of breath, carrying Luna in her arms.

"Luna…," Usagi gurgled, "when did you get so heavy…?"

"Shut up," Luna hissed back at her as Usagi opened the front door. She took two steps in and stopped dead in her tracks. Her mother was standing there, apparently waiting for her, and she didn't look too happy…

"Hi,…Mom?" Usagi said with a scared smile.

"What do you have to say for yourself, young lady?" Her mother snapped back as Usagi made her way to the couch to see if Rin was still sleeping there. She wasn't. "What are you looking for?" Her mother asked.

"Oh! Well, you see…," Usagi stuttered. "Um…I had a friend over…"

"Usagi!" Her mother said. "Stop stalling.."

_Oh here it comes!_ Usagi thought.

"…and explain…"

_She's my friend who needs a place to stay…_

"…why you didn't pick up the groceries like I asked you to this morning!" Her mother concluded, much to Usagi's surprise.

"Ehhh?" Usagi exchanged a quick glance with Luna. "Gomen-nasai Mom," she said nervously. "It slipped my mind…"

"Well," her mother said, "I was so upset that you didn't do as I asked, I completely forgot that your cousin Rin was staying with us for awhile. I totally forgot to tell you."

"My…cousin…Rin?" Usagi said in disbelief. "She's here? Now?"

"Hai! I felt bad, demo I had to ask her to go get the groceries since you didn't," she explained. "She's in the kitchen right now putting them away." Usagi let out a relieved sigh as her mother went back into the kitchen to help Rin.

"Well," Luna whispered, "we should have guessed that this thing would have worked itself out. It always had in the past…" Usagi rolled her eyes. _A little too late, Luna…I need a nap._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Usagi-chan?" Rin said all throughout the house. "Where could she possibly be? It's 9 o'clock in the morning on a Saturday…Her parents and little brother went out, I know she didn't go with them…this is way too early for her! Oh!" And that was her answer. Rin quietly snuck up to Usagi's room and peeked in. Sure enough, Usagi was still in bed, with the covers over her head and the blinds closed to block out the bright beautiful sun. Rin shook her head with a smile on her face at the sight and had to suppress a giggle when she spotted Luna sprawled out on her back at the foot of Usagi's bed. _Might as well let them sleep,_ Rin thought as she turned around and quietly walked down the stair that lead to the living room. _Plus, this will give me the chance to get some cleaning done!_

Rin searched for the broom, mop and bucket, and duster. When she located the items, she quickly began to get to work. Cleaning was something that Rin didn't mind, well actually, something she _enjoyed_ doing. Although she and Usagi had the same habits of eating and occasionally flaking out and laziness, Rin got her perfectionistic side from her mother, Chibi-Usa, who wanted to do everything right the first time.

It had been a few days since Rin first arrived, and she already felt like she had lived with Usagi for her whole life. Usagi's friends were now her friends. She felt that she could tell them anything and everything, and knew that they felt the same way.

As far as Violet Ray went, there had been no attacks or anything out-of-the-ordinary. The girls were feeling a bit more relaxed and at ease. They were doing things that normal teenage girls do; went to school, shopped, did homework, shopped, hung out whenever they could, and shopped… Rin was enjoying the feeling of not having to worry about protecting the moon. Now it's not to say that she didn't loved being the protector of love, justice, and peace. She knew that was here duty as the Sailor Soldier of the New Moon, but back in her time, in the 40th century, she never had the chance to be just a normal teenage girl.

This was her chance.

She had just finished sweeping the living room floor and was just about to turn on the vacuum when she heard the doorbell.

_Who rings the bell this early?_ Rin thought as she put the vacuum down and made her way towards the door. _Especially if they know how Usagi is…_

Rin cautiously unlocked the door and opened it just enough to reveal who was at the door.

Standing there was a guy with jet black hair, which was probably just as long as Rin's, which was tied back into a low ponytail. He was wearing jeans and just a plain red t-shirt, but judging from the way he stood, his physical manner, his physique, Rin knew that he could make wearing a clown outfit look hot. He had a soft, handsome face and a nice mouth, and his eyes, well his eyes were covered with sunglasses. Rin stood, dumbstruck and nervous, not knowing what she should say. He saved her from that. Casually, he leaned against the doorframe and smiled such a smile it sent chills up Rin's spine.

"Yo," he said softly, his voice flowing with a melody of a romantic song. Rin felt her breath catch in her throat. She didn't know what to do…

"Can I help you?" She asked politely, still somewhat struggling to regulate her breathing. She noted his reaction. He seemed dumbstruck and confused.

"You…" he said awkwardly as he quickly straightened up, "you don't remember me?!" He took off his glasses and pointed to his face.

_Oh….my…_ Rin thought as she looked into his big, bright blue eyes. _His eyes are gorgeous! I can't think straight…what does he want..? His eyes! So…blue..!_ Quickly regaining her composure, and trying to not act like a complete reject, Rin smiled softly and said, "Have we met somewhere?" That seemed to throw him off even more.

"You don't remember me!?!" Was all he could say, disbelief dripping off every word.

_He must be a loony tune…_Rin thought sadly. _Too bad! He's gorgeous…_

"Gomen-nasai," she replied, and slowly began to shut the door.

"Odango!" he said just as the door shut.

_Wait a minute,_ Rin thought as she quickly opened the door again, _I know that…_ She saw how there was an expression of hope in his face.

"What did you say?" Rin asked.

"Eh…Odango, what is going on?" He replied. "I know you're a strange girl, but you were never _this_ strange…" Rin couldn't suppress a little laugh, which shocked him. "Is something funny?" He asked in an annoyed tone.

"Gomen," Rin replied as she opened the door wider and gestured for him to come in. _Of course! Why didn't I realize it sooner? He's Usagi-chan's friend._

As he made his way in the house, he followed her with his gaze. _What is going on? _He wondered as she shut the door and turned to him.

"I see you dyed you hair," he said softly, still trying to figure out her strange greeting.

"Oh, well," Rin said awkwardly, "arigatou, demo I didn't dye my hair-"

"Nani?! But you used to have bright blonde hair!" He said in frustration as he quickly made his way closer to Rin. She went to explain, but he continued to talk. "Don't get me wrong…I like you hair this color. It looks…really good on you."

Rin laughed and shook her head. She was about to explain, when he started talking again.

"Odango, you are acting strangely, naze?" He backed Rin up, slowly, into the wall. "Why are you pretending you don't remember me? What is going on?" He slowly put his hands against the wall to block her from moving away. "Don't you know how much I missed you?" he whispered into her ear, his hot breath on her skin. "Didn't you miss me?"

_Who the hell is this guy?_ Rin thought as he whispered all these things to her._ I know he thinks I'm Usagi, demo how does he know her? He's talking to her as if he's in…oh!... He's in love with her?! _Rin tensed up. She remembered when she first talked to the girls at Crown Parlor. _Rei said that Usagi didn't know how she felt about an..idol guy..? Is this him?_

"It pained me so much to leave you that day," he was saying softly, as he brushed his lips up against her neck.

_What do I do?!_ Rin panicked, and within seconds, the guy was doubled over, clutching his stomach and trying to catch his breath.

"Gomen-nasai!" Rin yelled out, unaware of what took hold of her when she slammed her fist into his stomach not even two seconds ago. Rin helped him over to the couch and ran into the kitchen to get a glass of water for him. "Gomen!" she repeated again as she handed him the water. He looked up at her with watery eyes.

"Odango? Are you still with Mamoru?" he asked, not able to look at her anymore. Rin sat down next to him and took a deep breath.

"Yes," she said, "Usagi-chan is still with Mamo-chan." The boy looked at her in confusion. "I'm not Usagi," Rin continued to explain. "I am her…" Rin almost slipped out with the truth, "cousin, from out of town," she said. The boy raised his eyebrows and stared at her in disbelief. "Usagi-chan is upstairs still sleeping. I'll go get her, since you seem to be dying to talk to her." Rin stood up and was just about to leave when he stopped her.

"Gomen-nasai," he said, slowly standing up. "I should have allowed you to tell me this sooner, demo you just look so much like her. I got carried away," he added while dropping his gaze to the floor. "Gomen…"

_He does really love Usagi-chan!_ Rin thought sadly. _Demo, he knows about Mamoru…and I know that Usagi and Mamoru will always be together because there are married in the future….Poor guy._

"I'm Kou Seiya," he said looking back up with a small smile. "Gomen for everything. You don't have to wake Odango up," he added. "Can you just tell her that I stopped by, perhaps?"

"Hai," Rin replied. "I can do that." She saw the expression on his face, the way his eyes glowed when he thought she was Usagi; his eyes were now somewhat dull… Rin was almost upset by his later reaction to realizing she wasn't Usagi….She quickly dismissed the feeling. _Usagi's "Idol,"…don't thin about how gorgeous he is…_"Are you sure you don't want me to wake Usagi? It wouldn't be a problem! And I'm sure she'd want to see you again!" A short glimmer of excitement spread across his face at Rin's last words. Rin's stomach flipped.

"Iie," he said after thinking for a bit. "Just let her sleep. I'll stop by later." Rin felt a bit saddened, both because he was leaving and because he was leaving _without_ seeing Usagi.

_Why do I get this strange feeling about him? I feel so bad for him because I can feel how much he loves Usagi… Demo, why is it that I get this feeling?_ An urge to reach out and touch him grabbed hold of her. Rin found her hand outstreached and quickly pulled it back to her side. She didn't want him to leave yet….

She walked him to the door, a little downhearted. When he stepped through the threshold to the outside, he turned to Rin and said, "On second thought…"

_He'll stay!_ Her stomach flipped again. I'll wake Usagi up_…_she was about to say…to stall him from leaving, but he spoke.

"…Don't tell Odango that I stopped by," Seiya finished as he put his sunglasses back on and turned to leave.

"Wait," Rin said without thinking. He turned back to her. His eyes took her by surprise again. She couldn't thin straight. "Don't go," Rin ended up blurting out to her dismay. Seiya arched an eyebrow and Rin quickly covered up her flub by making this about Usagi "Why don't you want me to tell her?"

He smiled a sad smile as he replied, "Because it will be too hard." He waved. "Jan ne!" And he walked down the steps, down the walkway, and straight down the street.

Rin closed the door, wondering why at this exact moment in time did her brain decided to remember something her grandmother would tell her when she was little: _'If you love someone, you never let them walk away; even if they say they want to…' _ Rin shook her head. _Does that mean that I don't want him to walk away? Should I go stop him? Wait...what am I thinking?! I don't even know the guy! Why would I care if he left…?_ Rin thought carefully, trying to examine every word and secret meaning in that saying….

"I should just tell her," Rin whispered to herself as she moved to vacuum. While doing so, she thought of the feeling Seiya gave her. She felt as if she knew him…she _wanted _to know him… _Maybe we met before….or something._ Rin vacuumed around the couch and thought, _When he thought I was her…I felt how much he loved her. It was like I could feel his heart in my own body, how it beats for her alone… It was only beating like that because he thought I was her….not because I was me. _Rin didn't feel like cleaning anymore. She put the vacuum, mop, and broom away and sat down sadly on the couch.

"USAGI-CHAN!" she yelled out without thinking twice about it. Faster than Rin could imagine, Usagi ran down the stairs, completely dressed and washed.

"Nani? Nani?!" Usagi said, almost falling down the stairs, Luna at her heels. "Rin-chan, what happened? I thought I heard the bell… Was someone here?"

"Eeeh…," Rin uttered. She changed her mind. She felt as if she was being selfish, but she didn't want Usagi to Know Seiya came by to visit her... "Um..no, it was just someone who had the wrong house. Gomen."

"That's ok," Usagi said as she made her way to the kitchen. "Did you eat?"

"Hai," Rin said in an unsure tone. "I was cleaning…I was going to finish up."

"Hai, sure," Usagi said from the kitchen. "Demo, I don't know why you began cleaning in the first place…Definitely not something I would do." Rin smiled at her grandmother's comment and moved toward the vacuum. She tried not to think about Seiy… Luna jumped onto the couch.

"Rin-chan," she whispered. "Can I ask you something?"

"Hai!" Rin replied as she sat down on the ground to be somewhat eye level with Luna. "Of course, Luna." She waited for Luna to speak. She took a deep breath then looked at Rin.

"Was Kou Seiya here?" she whispered.

"Ehhhh!" Rin said automatically. "Well…demo…umm….huh?" She finished with a shallow breath. Luna gave her an amused smile. _Can she hear how my heart leapt at the mention of his name?! Not good!_

"Rin-chan," Luna giggled, "I can smell his scent in the house." Rin let out a deep sigh. "It's ok, demo what did he want?"

"He wanted to see Usagi," Rin said sadly, then tried to cover it up when Luna gave her a strange look. Rin gave a forced laugh. "He thought I was her at first and started… um..saying things…" Luna cocked her head. "Luna, what is Usagi's relationship with him?"

"They are friends," Luna said simply, but then thought about it a bit more. "Well," she whispered, "he fell in love with her…"

"I've noticed," Rin said. "And what does Usagi feel?"

"Usagi…is confused," Luna said sadly. "You know how she is…she cares about everyone she's ever met!" Rin nodded her head and thought, _Demo does she really 'care' about him?_ "The day he and the Three Lights left was the day I thought everything would go back to normal, demo…"

"'Three Lights'?"

"Hai," Luna replied. "They are a musical group of three brothers. Kou Seiya was the lead in the pop group. His brothers, Kou Taiki and," Luna paused with a dreamy look in her face and stars in her eyes, "Kou Yaten…" Rin laughed at Luna's appearance. "Nani?" Luna asked. "What is it? What's funny?"

"Yaten…" Rin repeated and Luna sighed heavily. "So, Luna…what happened?" Luna thought about what to tell her. The full story was too long to tell now, with Usagi being so close and everything. Luna decided to condense it.

"Mamoru was away to America and Usagi was lonely," Luna started. "Seiya was always around, and they became good friends. Poor Seiya ended up falling for her, demo Usagi's heart belongs only to Mamoru and everyone knows that." Luna looked back at the kitchen, for there was a loud crash and Usagi's yell. "The Three Lights left and that was it."

"Oh," Rin breathed. "He seems to still love her…" A stabbing pain hurt her chest when she said that… Luna nodded her head.

"Rin-chan…? It might be better in Usagi's interest if we don't mention it to her."

"Eh…really?" Rin said surprised. "Demo, she still considers him her friend…"

"We'll tell her at a better time," Luna suggested and Rin had no choice but to agree.

"Rin-chan," Usagi yelled from the kitchen.

"Hai!"

"We are meeting everyone at the Crown Parlor for lunch today," Usagi replied as she entered the living room and moved to put her shoes on.

"When?" Rin asked as her and Luna watched Usagi.

"Now," Usagi said and Rin quickly ran to get her purse.

"Demo," Luna was saying," Usagi-chan. You just ate! And so did you Rin-chan," she said as Rin walked back into living room and put her shoes on.

"Demo…" Usagi began.

"We're still hungry…" Rin concluded.

And Luna sighed as she watched them leave. _Those two tire me out_, she thought with a yawn and prepared to curl up on the couch_. One Usagi was crazy enough…_ She took a deep breath, a deep breath of Seiya's scent. _This could be a problem…_


	4. Once They Meet

"Usagi-chan!" Rei yelled as the six girls left the parlor. "Why is it that you always manage to say something stupid?" Minako, Makoto, and Ami all pulled Rin, who was walking right next to Rei, out of the way before Usagi plowed her over.

"What did I say, Rei-chan?!" Usagi shouted back. "You're nasty Rei-chan!"

"So they even argued back here?" Rin stated more than questioned. The three girls nodded.

"They have always had these little arguments," Makoto said.

"Demo they always get over it," Minako added happily. "And they usually argue at the most inconvenient times; when we're going to go shopping, when we're at the movies, when an unexpected battle is just about to begin, when we see some cute guys…you know, those important times." Rin giggled along with Ami and Makoto at Minako's examples. They were soon surprised when they walked straight into Usagi, who had stopped dead in her tracks.

"Usagi-chan?" Minako said.

"Is that…?" Usagi whispered and the girls tried to follow her gaze.

"Kou Taiki?" Ami uttered ever so softly. Her face reddened.

"And…." Rei whispered in shock.

"Kou Yaten?" Minako said, her heart speeding up.

"And…," Makoto said.

"Seiya!" Usagi breathed heavily.

Rin followed their gazes diagonally across the street to a small group of girls surrounding three guys wearing sunglasses. They seemed to be signing autographs and taking pictures with the group of girls.

_Fans._

Rin saw that one of the guys, the one with dark black hair and wearing a red suit, began to slip through the group of girls. The two other guys seemed to follow him and the girls struggled to keep them there.

_Idols!_

From what Rin could see, the taller one that followed had long brown hair and wore a yellow suit and the other had long silver hair and wore a bluish-gray suit. Rin knew that the one in the red suit was the one from earlier. Her stomach knotted up, and she felt her face redden…

_Seiya!_ She thought a little too eagerly. She quickly looked at Usagi. _Oh no…this could be a problem according to Luna…_

"Usagi-chan..?" Rei was saying softly.

"Seiya?" Usagi replied. "Is that really him?" She turned to Makoto. "Makoto-chan, are my eyes deceiving me?" She then turned to Ami and Minako. "Is that Taiki, Yaten, and Seiya!?" Ami and Minako didn't know whether to be happy or worried. On one hand, the two men whom they fell in love with have returned!!! On the other hand…

_Usagi-chan_…Ami thought. _He probably still loves you…_

_Usagi-chan_, Minako thought heavily, _we can't afford for you to have your heart broken again, or for you to break his…_

"Usa-" Makoto started but was cut off.

"Seiya!" Usagi yelled out to the idol across the street and the idol in red looked up. The two idols behind him quickly stepped closer and the three took off their sunglasses to get a better view.

"Odango?!" Seiya yelled back while the other two exchanged looks.

Before anyone knew what was going on, Usagi began to run across the street. In her rush of joy and excitement from seeing that Seiya had returned, Usagi failed to notice that there was a car coming, fast.

"Usagi-chan!" Rei, Makoto, and Ami yelled in unison.

"Watch out!" Minako screamed.

Before Usagi could fully process what was going on, Rin jumped in and grabbed her only seconds before the car flew by. It seemed that Usagi and Rin hung in the air for longer than what was normal.

"What is that?" Yaten uttered to Seiya and Taiki.

"Is that her twin?" Taiki asked more to himself than the others.

"Her cousin…" Seiya responded, his heart pounding from worry and intrigue…. He almost saw his Odango become road kill…but her _cousin_ seemed to have a commanding power over his attention…

"How is she doing that?" Rei marveled as the girls watched as Rin and Usagi floated gracefully down across the street. They landed right in front of the three awestruck guys. Usagi dropped down to the ground in panic mixed with relief and Seiya quickly moved to her side.

"Odango…"

"How did you do that?" Yaten asked Rin with extreme interest as she moved over from Usagi and Seiya, watching them carefully.

"No," Taiki said before she could answer. "How is it that you look exactly like Usagi-chan?"

"Genetics..?" Rin shrugged and hoped that something would happen to distract Yaten and Taiki from wondering about her and asking questions. Her prayer was answered.

There was a loud scream that came from the next block. The four girls that had just ran across the street to join the others stopped and everyone listened intently.

"It came from that way," Rin said nervously, wondering whether or not these three guys new who they really were.

"Let's go!" Rei said as she, Ami, Minako, and Makoto began to run in the direction of the scream.

"Usagi-chan…" Rin said softly but strongly. She watched as Seiya slowly helped Usagi up. He gave Rin a quick glance. The twinkle in his eyes made her heart sputter. He then turned his attention back to Usagi and they stared into each other's eyes.

_Seiya…_Usagi thought happily. _You came back!_

"Usagi-chan…" Rin whispered cautiously. She saw how the happy, serene look on Usagi's face changed to one of confusion and worry. _What is she thinking...?_

_I have Mamoru…_Usagi thought strongly. She suddenly felt herself getting angry that Seiya had come back into her life. _How dare he! He left…he wasn't supposed to return !...I never thought he would return…. _A thought that had been locked away deep in her mind suddenly broke free and made itself known: _Demo, didn't you wish he would return?_

Rin watched as Usagi seemed to be battling within herself. She noticed how Seiya's eyes lit up as he did nothing but look at Usagi. She began to feel a little jealous, and then suddenly ashamed for feeling jealous. The other two, Yaten and Taiki, seemed just as uncomfortable as Rin felt. She didn't know whether to try and snap Usagi out of her little trance or just leave the two standing here staring at one another. Rin had a feeling that Yaten and Taiki were wondering the same thing.

Just then there were screams. The screams of the four girls that went to see what happened. That seemed to snap everyone out of whatever trance they were in.

"Minako-chan!" Yaten breathed quietly, almost inaudible, but Rin heard anyway.

"Ami-chan…" Taiki said.

"Usagi-chan," Rin said strongly while grabbing her grandmother's wrist, "we have to go!" Rin gently, but forcefully pulled Usagi away from Seiya and the two headed in the direction of the screams. Seiya's eyes lock on Rin's for a moment, and she felt her face redden. She quickly looked away and ran off with Usagi.

"Seiya…" Yaten said while he and Taiki looked nervously at one another.

"Hai!" Seiya said, and the three ran after the girls.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The minions had the four Sailor Soldiers trapped and Sailor Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, and Saturn each bound around a tree that surrounded the little park that they were at. The four Soldiers were surrounded by way more minions than they could handle. Mars and Venus were shouting out to the rest of the Soldiers, exchanging ideas on how to get out of this mess. So far, nothing was working.

"Jupiter Thunder," Jupiter yelled, "Crash!"

"Mercury Bubbles Blast!"

Only a few minions were taken out. And many more appeared.

"Mercury," Pluto said while trying to break through the energy rope that held her, "try to locate the source of the minions' power. Then attack that."

She quickly pulled her computer out and began searching for the source. It was then that something that never occurred before happened. The minions began to disappear and in place of the thousands that had the Soldiers trapped was one Sailor Soldier.

"Who are you?!" Mars questioned icily. The four Soldiers bound to the trees tightened up and shot one another quick, worried looks.

The mysterious Soldier laughed and when she did, chills ran down everyone's spine. The sun that once had been so bright and warm quickly hid behind dark black clouds that weren't there a moment ago. A cold chill blew in the once warm air.

"I am Sailor Darkness," the mysterious Soldier said coldly and Venus rolled her eyes.

"Oh, that's really original," Venus snickered and Jupiter and Mars quickly shot her a 'shut up' look.

"Sailor Darkness," Mercury said quickly, "what do you want?" Darkness laughed as if that question struck her as hilarious. No one else saw the humor in it.

"Mercury, don't you know by now?" Darkness answered with teasing attitude. "I thought you were the smart one…" Mercury blushed, but tried to hide it. She didn't know what Darkness was after, or even if she was working with Violet Ray…

Darkness laughed again. "Mars, are you picking up any evil aura?" Mars refused to break the eye contact with Darkness, but her own will betrayed her. The truth was that Mars hadn't felt any evil aura at all, not even now. However, she was slowly beginning to feel as if something was taking hold of her body. _Can anyone else feel this too?_ Mars wondered as she slowly looked at the other Soldiers to see if they were acting strangely. Nothing.

_I feel as if I'm losing control of my body…_ Venus thought as she tried to move her arm up. Nothing happened.

_I can't move my legs_, Jupiter panicked. _What's happening?_

"By now, I'm sure you all realized that you have no control over your body," Sailor Darkness said coolly. "Try to move. Go ahead!" She laughed. "It won't do you any good, though! Now," she said amusedly as she turned to the Soldiers tied to the trees. "What am I going to do with you four?" She walked over to Pluto and quickly looked her over, then moved on to Saturn and did the same. When she got to Uranus, she stopped, "We've met before, haven't we?"

Uranus remained silent but refused to look away from Darkness.

"Sailor Darkness," Neptune said strongly, drawing Darkness' attention away from Uranus. "What is it exactly that you want?" A stupid question to ask, especially since Neptune already knew why Darkness and Violet Ray were attacking Earth, but it was the only question she could think of right now. She would say anything to just get Darkness away from Uranus.

"As I already told your little friends over there," and Darkness gestured back to the four immobilized Soldiers who were straining their ears to hear the conversation, "if you don't know what I'm here for by now, then you have quite a problem on your-" Darkness stopped suddenly and then smiled slowly at Neptune. "You already know why I'm here." She looked back at Uranus and noticed how Neptune tensed up. Darkness laughed quietly as she moved closer to Neptune and whispered, "Don't worry…I won't-"

"Stop right there!"

Darkness quickly turned around to find the source of the voice. There, standing not even twenty feet away was two identical Soldiers.

"Twins" Darkness muttered.

"I am Sailor Moon," said the one with blonde hair.

"And I am Sailor Lune," said the other one who had black hair.

"We are the champions of Love, Justice, and Peace," the blonde one said.

"We will right wrongs and triumph over evil," the dark haired one said.

"And that means you!" They finished together.

Sailor Darkness yawned. "Are you both finished yet?" Sailor Moon looked upset, but Sailor Lune didn't seem to mind Darkness's comment, which made Darkness a bit mad.

"Who are you?" Sailor Moon asked, a bit irritated.

"I am Sailor Darkness," she replied, imitating what the two Soldiers had done earlier. "I am the champion of Hate, Injustice, and War. I will cause the wrongs and not let you right them!" Darkness finished with a pose that seemed similar to Sailor Moon's.

"Hey! That's mine!" Sailor Moon wailed and Darkness laughed as she continued to whine, "You can't take my pose! Did you see what she did?" Sailor Moon turned to Sailor Lune and continued to moan about it.

"My chance," Darkness whispered as she launched an attack before anyone knew what was going on.

"Huh?" Sailor Moon said as Sailor Lune quickly pushed her out of the way. The two crashed down onto the grass and watched as Darkness's attack flew past and hit the tree that was forty feet behind where they stood.

"Cheat!" Venus yelled and Darkness raised an eyebrow. "She was distracted…" Venus finished lamely.

"Yes, and that's why I'm winning," Darkness replied as she moved towards the immobilized Soldiers. "You play by the rules. That's why you are stuck here under my control, because you didn't take me out when you should have simply because I wasn't ready to fight." She laughed as she approached the Soldiers, but before she could get within reaching distance, Sailor Moon and Sailor Lune cut in front of her.

"Going somewhere?" Sailor Lune asked with a smirk. Darkness looked carefully at Sailor Lune and then at Sailor Moon.

"Are you two twins?" She asked with interest.

"No," Sailor Moon answered with a laugh.

"Yes!" Sailor Lune quickly replied after her, much to Sailor Moon's surprise.

"Wait. What?" Darkness asked, confused. "Which is it? Yes or no?"

"They are," Mercury shouted, catching on to what Sailor Lune was doing.

"No, they're not!" Mars said.

"You both look exactly alike," Darkness was saying.

"You think so?" Lune asked, friendly-like. "There is something different though."

"The hair color, I know," Darkness said, oblivious to the fact that she was letting her guard down.

"No, not just that," Lune said with a little, light laugh. "Look," she said as she pointed to Sailor Moon's right arm and Darkness looked, "you see that little birthmark?" Darkness looked even harder, concentrating hard to see it. "I don't have that…" Lune said while she slowly motioned for Sailor Moon to back away slowly.

"Where?" Darkness asked.

"Moon Cosmic Attack!" Sailor Lune yelled as Sailor Moon ran back, leaving Darkness wide open for Lune's attack. The attack was a bull's-eye and Darkness screamed louder than anyone thought possible. The bright light blinded for a few minutes even after it disappeared. When eyesight was regained, the Soldier saw that Darkness had disappeared.

"Where did she go?" Lune asked, a bit panicked.

"No way!" Sailor Moon breathed, astonished. "You totally fried her!"

"That attacked doesn't fry…" Lune said and the Soldiers looked panicked.

"That was tricky!" Darkness's voice boomed from all around. "And that's how you play to win." She laughed as the Soldiers looked around to see where the voice was coming from. "Well, now it's my turn to show you what I can do!" And even before she finished her sentence, Sailor Lune and Sailor Moon felt as if something was winding its way around their bodies.

"What?!" Sailor Moon yelled surprised.

The something tightened, causing the two girls to scream out in pain. The only part of their bodies that they could move was their heads. Frantically, Sailor Lune did, as close as she could, a 360 degree scan of the area for Darkness. She didn't see anything.

_Where is she?_ Lune thought while Sailor Moon continued to scream in pain._ I can't move my arms or legs! What are we going to do?!_ The pain was excruciating. It felt as if the life was being squeezed out of her and Lune knew that Sailor Moon felt the same thing.

Suddenly, the pain stopped, but they still couldn't move. Sailor Moon stopped screaming and hung her head in exhaust, catching her breath. Sailor Lune saw that a figure had appeared before them. _Darkness._

"Had enough?" She laughed.

"What is it that you want?" Sailor Lune asked strongly.

"The sixty-four thousand dollar question!" Darkness said. "Honestly, if I hear that question one more time…" Darkness rolled her eyes dramatically, and then looked back at Sailor Lune. "You know what I'm here for," she whispered quietly. "I know you know why I'm here." Darkness knew that she got Sailor Lune thinking of every possible reason why she was there. She knew that Sailor Lune was secretly freaking out, even though she tried to remain cool.

"Is it something I can do?" Sailor Moon asked weakly. Darkness and Lune both looked at her. The rest of the Soldiers strained to hear where the conversation was going.

"If it's something from me that you want," Sailor Moon breathed out quietly, "then I'll do it, as long as you let my friends go." It was a ridiculous statement; a horrible offer. And yet it was something that Sailor Lune expected her to say.

"Really now…?" Sailor Darkness said, amused. Sailor Moon nodded softly.

"Just let my friends go, unharmed, and I'll give you whatever you want," she said, looking up at Darkness.

"Sailor Moon…" Sailor Lune whispered, a bit chocked up.

"Okay," Darkness said before Sailor Lune could say anything else. "I'll agree to that. Deal?"

"De-" Sailor Moon was cut off.


	5. Starlights

"Penetrating the darkness at night..." a voice said.

"The air of freedom breaks through…" another said in a rhythmic fashion.

"We are the three sacred shooting stars…" a third voice followed.

"Nani?" Sailor Lune whispered along with Sailor Darkness. The other Soldiers, however, didn't seem frightened or concerned, Lune noticed. In fact, they seemed relieved. _Friends, possibly?_ Sailor Lune thought hopefully.

"Sailor Star Fighter!"

"Sailor Star Healer!"

"Sailor Star Maker!"

"Sailor Starlights…." The three said in unison, "stage on!" And with that, three Sailor Soldiers in black, somewhat revealing outfits, jumped down from the highest branch of one of the trees and landed in front of the immobilized Soldiers.

"Nani?!" Darkness said, a bit panicked.

"Healer!" Venus and Jupiter yelled happily.

"Maker!" Mercury and Mars said with relief in their voices.

"Damnit…" Uranus whispered. "Why the hell are they back?!"

"To protect those they love," Neptune replied softly. "Just like what we do."

"Fighter!" Sailor Moon breathed heavily.

"This is going to be a problem, isn't it?" Saturn asked in a heavy tone.

"Hai," Pluto replied, watching the way Sailor Moon's face lit up when she saw Star Fighter. "I think it will be…"

_Why do I have a bad feeling about this…?_ Sailor Lune thought regretfully when she heard the way Sailor Moon sounded and saw the way Fighter glanced at her. _She seems familiar…_

"More Sailor Soldiers?" Darkness snorted. "What can you three do? Don't you know what I already did to your friends here?" She gestured back to the six immobilized Soldiers and then to the four tied to the trees. "I'll just do the same to you!"

"Star Serious Laser!" Sailor Star Fighter yelled quickly and attacked Darkness before she could get them. Darkness stumbled back, dumbfounded that the attack actually hurt her.

"Don't you just love how there were ten of us and none of us could handle Darkness," Sailor Lune said to Sailor Moon with a mocking laugh, "and yet these three come and are actually getting to her?"

"The Starlights can handle anything," Sailor Moon said with a smile. She then whispered, "I know they will always try to protect us."

"Friends then?" Lune asked in a somewhat distracted tone. She was beginning to form a sketchy plan.

"Hai!" Sailor Moon answered hurriedly. "Great friends!"

"How many attacks will you put yourself through before letting the others go?" Healer was saying with a snarky (a/n 'snarky' is a word…google it, it exists…Dane Cook) attitude after Darkness went through her second and third attacks from Healer and Maker.

"Letting them go…not exactly what I had in mind," Darkness spat back with even more venom than Healer dished out. She then raised her right hand and made a sharp, quick motion that one would make to whip something aside and the Soldiers, one by one, began crying out in pain.

"Star Sensitive-" but Healer was cut off by Darkness.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," she said with a wry smile. "I just linked their immobilization units to my body. Whatever pain I feel, they feel," Darkness laughed darkly. "So go ahead. Attack me!" She sent an attack towards the Starlights, but it came too fast for them to dodge it. The three Starlights took on the full blast of Darkness's attack and they cried out in pain.

"What now?" Fighter whispered and Healer just shook her head.

"You know what?" Darkness said after launching a few more attacks and watching the three Starlights take them on at full blast, "You three aren't too much fun. I thought it would be interesting having you three against little ol' me," she stopped and thought, "but you're not doing anything except taking on my attacks and not going down for the final count. It's getting old…Fast!"

"And what are you planning on doing for that?" Sailor Lune jumped in strongly. Darkness quickly looked over to her, her eyes flickering with…well, darkness.

"I think I'm going to let one of you go," Darkness answered back, to the surprise of almost all the Soldiers. She took a few steps closer to Sailor Lune and Sailor Moon.

"And then what?" Sailor Lune insisted.

"Then I'll see what happens," Darkness explained simply, as she backed away from the Soldiers. "It'll probably be boring as well, so I'll put an end to these three," she gestured back to the three battered and bruised Starlights, "and then take you all out, one by one. Sounds like fun, right?"

"Oh! A blast," Lune replied sarcastically. "Demo, I don't think you can do it." Darkness raised her eyebrows and her face twisted with hatred.

"I'll show you!" She yelled back and suddenly Sailor Lune sprang to life. She ran towards Darkness at full speed and at the last moment jumped over her, flipped in midair, and landed in front of the three exhausted Starlights. They gasped in surprise and shock.

"You're fast," Fighter breathed.

"We can talk about that later," Sailor Lune replied quickly as Darkness sent an attack straight for them.

"Starlights!" The remaining Soldiers cried out.

"Fighter! No!" Sailor Moon yelled with tears already forming in her eyes.

There was a bright light…

A loud blast…

Then silence….

"Did you honestly think that would have worked?" Sailor Lune's voice cut threw the smoke and silence like a sharp but sweet knife. "You will definitely have to step your game up if you plan on taking us down." The smoke cleared to reveal a large hole in the middle of where Darkness and Lune were standing.

"How did she stop that?" Healer whispered to Fighter and Maker, who shrugged. "Demo she didn't even do a counterattack!"

"You little twit," Darkness spat. "I don't know how you did that, demo you will pay!" She quickly ran towards Lune, but suddenly stopped. Sailor Darkness looked around questioningly then returned her focus on Sailor Lune. "This isn't over just yet!" And Darkness disappeared right before their eyes.

"What was that?" Sailor Venus asked as all the Soldiers were released from their entrapments. "Where'd she go?"

"She'll be back," Pluto said as she, Saturn, Neptune, and Uranus joined the Soldiers.

"Fighter!" Sailor Moon exclaimed as she ran over, and to everyone's embarrassment, embraced Fighter tightly. For a second, Fighter seemed shocked, but that soon changed to relief and joy.

"Sailor Moon…" She whispered into Sailor Moon's hair. "I've missed you..."

"Sailor Moon!"

They quickly pulled apart and saw Uranus standing right next to them. All the other Soldiers (except for Lune) began to make themselves busy and walked away. Sailor Lune noticed how awkward the other Soldiers were feeling and wondered why. She then looked back at Sailor Moon, Fighter, and Uranus. Lune opened her mouth to ask what was happening, but was quickly pulled away by Mars and Venus.

Once they were out of earshot Mars began explaining what was going on.

"Uranus hates Fighter and doesn't want Sailor Moon to be by her," she said.

"Naze?" Lune asked.

"Well,..um..because…" Venus started, but quickly looked at Mars for help. "Why doesn't Uranus like Fighter?"

"Because Fighter, Healer, and Maker aren't from our galaxy," Mars said simply and Sailor Lune and Venus nodded. Mars then added, "And because Fighter almost changed Sailor Moon's, as well as, our destiny."

"Nani?" Lune questioned in shock as she stopped walking. "How?"

"Oh! Well…" Venus started.

"Sailor Moon hasn't told you anything?" Mars asked. Lune shook her head. "Then maybe we shouldn't say anything just yet. Maybe since Fighter is back now, Sailor Moon will start talking about last time…" Mars and Venus continued moving, walking towards the street to catch up with the rest of the Soldiers.

Sailor Lune watched as Venus met up with Healer and she quickly hugged her, and as Maker moved closer to Mercury and they began to talk. She then looked back at the three Soldiers. Sailor Uranus and Fighter seemed to be exchanging harsh words and Sailor Moon was trying to make them stop arguing. Their conversation seemed to end abruptly when Uranus grabbed Sailor Moon's hand and pulled her away. Sailor Lune watched as Uranus and Sailor Moon moved closer to where she was standing. She saw how Sailor Moon wasn't watching where she was going and was just letting Uranus pull her along. Sailor Moon just continued to stare at Fighter, who had not moved from her spot. Fighter stared back.

As Uranus drew closer to Sailor Lune, Neptune came up on the other side of Lune.

"Uranus has a bit of a temper," she tried to say in a light tone, but it didn't work. Uranus then stopped on the other side of Lune but didn't look at her. "Uranus…" Neptune said in a serious tone and Uranus let go of Sailor Moon's arm.

"They are not our friends," Uranus then said to Sailor Lune. "Remember that." And she and Neptune waked away.

Sailor Lune watched as Sailor Moon continued to stare at Fighter. She took a few steps back towards Fighter, but then stopped.

_Why does she seem confused?_ Lune thought. _What happened with this 'Fighter'?_

Sailor Moon seemed to rock back and forth, as if she decided to go back to Fighter, then decided against it. She then turned around and took a few steps closer to Lune. Sailor Moon looked deep in Lune's eyes, but didn't say anything. She then walked past and did not look back.

Sailor Lune turned and watched her go. _She's terribly sad…demo why? Her eyes had tears in them! Her eyes weren't as bright and shiny as they usually are! She seems to be conflicted. Demo why?_ Lune swallowed hard, and then fixed her gaze on Fighter. A strange feeling emerged in the pit of her stomach. It was like Lune was supposed to _know_ who the Fighter was. _Have I ever met her before?_ Fighter then turned her gaze to rest on Sailor Lune. Her eyes sparkled with a familiar twinkle and Lune felt herself blushing. Fighter continued to stare, and Lune stared back. To Lune's surprise, Fighter then smiled at her. Her smiled sent warm chills up Lune's spine, and she felt herself awkwardly smile back before quickly turning away and following the rest of the group. She allowed herself one quick look back. Her face reddened. _What's her story?_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The moon's soft, white light peeked into Rin's room. (Usagi had made up the guest room for Rin to sleep in while she stayed there.) The soft light flooded Rin's bed, but didn't wake her up. She turned onto her side with her back now towards the moonlight. Rin squished her face up then mumbled something. She was dreaming.

_Rin was standing outside Neo-Queen Serenity and King Edymion's bedroom. Her grandfather, King Edymion, told her to wait outside and she listened and waited patiently. She then heard her grandmother begin to speak… Rin peeked into the room…_

"_It was a bad battle," Neo-Queen Serenity said softly as she gently touched the silver ring with a red gem on her hand. "I just wish I could have saved him…" She thought she was alone. _

_"I know," King Edymion whispered back, to her shock._

_"I didn't know you were-" Neo-Queen Serenity began._

_"Hai. Gomenasai," King Edymion said as he stepped through the threshold. They were quiet for a bit, and then he spoke again. "You miss…him." Neo-Queen Serenity didn't answer right away. She didn't know how to. She didn't know if she should tell him the truth, the truth that he probably already knew…. "I know you miss him," King Edymion said as he sat beside Neo-Queen Serenity. _

_She tried to hold back tears, but they overpowered her. King Edymion comforted her as she cried into his shoulder._

_"Usago," He finally said and she raised her tear stained face to look into his, "there is a way…" She stopped breathing for a moment. "We can save him."_

_"Demo, how?" Neo-Queen Serenity asked as King Edymion stood up._

_"We can send someone back to save him," he replied with a soft smile. He watched as her face lit up, but she quickly turned away, trying to hide it._

_"We can't do that," she said softly with a little choke. Neo-Queen Serenity stood up and walked to the window. Pulling aside the curtain, she said, "If we do that…we don't know how it will affect everyone."_

_"Lives will change," King Edymion said as he joined her in looking at the palace garden from the window. "Especially ours." Neo-Queen Serenity looked up at him._

_"And that is exactly why we must not, we cannot." Neo-Queen Serenity went to move away, but King Edymion took her hands gently._

_"Usago," he said so softly that Rin had to hold her breath in order to hear what he was saying, "you know I care for you." She nodded. "And this is why I want to do this for you….because I care for you so much." She looked deep into his eyes and finally nodded her head. King Edymion kissed her hand. "I will take care of everything," he said as he began to leave._

_"Wait," Neo-Queen Serenity said softly. "Nothing else has to change." She let out a deep breath. "I just want him to live."_

_"I know," King Edymion said, "demo, we cannot tell how he being alive now will change everything else." He moved back toward Neo-Queen Serenity. "It might change everything. It might change us."_

_"Is that something you really want to do?"_

_"If it makes you happy," he took a deep breath and slowly released it, "then yes. It is something I want to do." Neo-Queen Serenity smiled as tears rolled down her cheeks. "I will send someone back to save him."_

_"Send….Rin," Neo-Queen Serenity said softly._

_"Exactly who I was thinking," King Edymion smiled back and he left the room._

_Rin pretended not to have heard anything, but King Edymion knew better that that. He told her to go pack some things she would need to take with her. Rin nodded her head and went to walk away._

_"Rin," Neo-Queen Serenity said. She turned around and watched as her grandmother approached her. "Take this with you," she said as she slowly took off the silver ring wit the red gem that she had always worn. "This will keep you safe." Rin nodded and hugged her grandmother then went off to pack._

_"Rin!...Rin!"_

Rin woke with a start and found that she was still in bed. The moon continued to shine brightly into her room and she covered her face from its beams.

"I dreamt of the day I left…," she whispered to herself as she tried to make sense of the conversation her grandparents had. "Who do I have to save?" She stretched her arms up and yawned. "It would be easier if I knew exactly what to do…" Rin lay back down and closed her eyes, trying to fall back asleep.

Suddenly, she shot back up. _The ring!_ She thought quickly as she jumped out of bed and began rummaging through her drawers, looking for her jewelry box.

"Where did I put it?" She said to herself as she searched the tops of the dressers. She finally found the black box. Rin's stomach knotted as she brushed her fingers over the top of the black velvet box. She slowly opened it, and there it was.

"The ring," she whispered in awe. Her grandmother's favorite ring. Rin couldn't remember a single time when her grandma wasn't wearing it. Ever since Rin was little, Neo-Queen Serenity had always worn that ring on her ring finger.

Rin gently picked it up and examined it. Its red gem shone brightly and the silver shined. Rin put it on and looked at it.

"Demo…why did she give this to me?"


	6. The Truth?

_Okay, Hello! So I know I started this story like over a year ago,_

_then I took it off to fix it, but I got it now!_

_I had to tweak some things, but now the story will continue!_

_I hope you like it!_

_Please leave comments on whatever!_

_Thanks for reading!!_

"Wake up!"

Rin fell out of bed. To her surprise, Usagi was the one who woke her up.

"Usgai-chan?" Rin mumbled. "What are you doing up so early?"

"Early?" Usagi laughed. "It's noon! What are you doing sleeping in so late?" Rin awkwardly stood up and almost tripped over the covers wrapped around her feet. "Rin-chan, we're meeting everyone to go shopping later. You want to go, right?"

"Hai!" Rin said as she quickly hid the ring away. "Usagi-chan?"

"Hai?"

"Are you engaged to Mamo-chan?" Rin held her breath.

"Hai. I am," Usagi replied with a smile and she held out her hand. There, on her ring finger, was a ring.

_Not the same ring…_Rin thought. _Then what's the meaning behind the red gem ring?_ She smiled to not look concerned. "It's beautiful!" Rin exclaimed and Usagi giggled.

"Mamo-chan is coming with us too!" She then left Rin's room to go get ready.

"Why do I have a weird feeling about this…?" Rin whispered as she dug out the black velvet box again. "There's something about this ring…demo, I can't put my finger on it…."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"That purse was cute!" Makoto said.

"Hai! And those shoes, too," Minako agreed as the five girls speed-walked through the store in order to see everything quickly.

"Rei-chan, over here," Minako called out. "This top would look cute on you!"

"Rin-chan, aren't these shoes cute?" Ami said and Rin agreed. She looked out the store window and saw Usagi and Mamoru sitting on the bench eating ice cream outside of the store.

"Ami-chan," Rin said, "Usagi-chan and Mamo-chan are engaged."

"Hai!" Ami replied.

"Did they set a date yet?" Rin asked as Minako, Makoto, and Rei joined the conversation.

"No, not yet," Makoto answered.

"Mamo-chan wants to get married by the end of the summer," Minako added.

"Nani?! That soon?!" Rin gasped.

"Demo they aren't going to," Rei said.

"Naze?" Rin asked.

"Usagi-chan doesn't want to," Ami replied.

"Doesn't want to get married that soon…?" Rin asked cautiously. "Or doesn't want to get married?"

"She has to marry Mamo-chan! It's her destiny." Rei said, then lowered her voice. "She's just not ready yet."

"And we know why she's stalling…" Minako said sadly as the three girls agreed.

"Naze? Why is she stalling?" Rin asked.

"Because of-" Makoto started.

"Seiya!" Ami said in a panicky tone.

"Oh," Rin whispered. "Did she love him once?"

"Seiya!" Ami said again as she pointed to the front of the store. The girls followed Ami's gaze and saw that Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki were across the street from the store.

"What should we do?" Makoto asked. "If we go out there…"

"They will definitely see us," Rei said.

"And then it would be awkward with Usagi-chan, Mamo-chan, and Seiya!" Minako said. "Demo..."

"Seiya might just see Usagi-chan anyway…" Ami said.

"He might," Rin agreed, "demo, doesn't he know that Usagi is with Mamo-chan?" The rest of the girls nodded. "So then he would know that he shouldn't approach her when she is with him." Rin smiled at her logic, but the rest of the girls shook theirs heads.

"Seiya is too bold to care whether or not it is proper or nice to approach Usagi-chan while Mamo-chan is there," Makoto said simply.

"Well then we should go out there," Rin said and the girls looked at her for some sort of reasoning. "It might be less awkward with all of us there."

"Hai!" They said in unison, and the five girls quickly exited the store.

"Let's go!" Rei said quickly as she pulled Usagi up.

"Nani? What's the rush?" Mamoru asked and he slowly stood up as Rei and Makoto were pushing Usagi down the street.

"Rei-chan! Makoto-chan! What are you doing?!" Usagi yelled.

"Quiet Usagi!" Makoto said.

"Don't be so loud and just walk!" Rei said.

"I didn't mean for them to do this…" Rin signed and Minako and Ami agreed. "Talk about causing a scene…" Ami looked back across the street and her heart began to speed up. She stopped walking, causing Rin and Minako to follow her gaze. The three idols had seen them and were crossing the street to catch up.

"Yo!" Seiya said as he, Taiki, and Yaten stopped by Rin, Ami, and Minako. The three girls smiled awkwardly.

"How's it going?" Yaten asked, almost directing the question totally to Minako alone.

"F-fine," she answered in a flustered tone as her face went red. Rin raised her eyebrows, then noticed how Ami and Taiki were staring intensely at one another. She then looked at Seiya. He smiled at her, and seemed to study her intensely. She wanted to break the gaze he held over her, but she couldn't. Rin felt her cheeks begin to burn and prayed they weren't giving her away. He had an unusual power over her and she could not look away from him. She stared deeply into his eyes, and saw that now familiar twinkle returning to them. _He must be thinking of Usagi then…_ Rin thought sadly. Finally, the awkward moment was broken when Usagi yelled out.

"Three Lights!"

Everyone quickly turned to look at Usagi running back with Rei and Makoto right behind her.

"Yo," Seiya said, "Odango."

They stared at each other as if no one else was around…

"Usago…" Usagi quickly turned her back to Seiya.

"Mamo-chan," Usagi said with a small smile. Mamoru came up next to Usagi and she said, "You remember Yaten, Taiki, and…Seiya, hai?" Mamoru nodded.

"How's it going?" He said to the three idols and they all nodded back.

Silence….

"It's a nice day," Rei said.

"Hai," everyone agreed.

Silence….

"Anymore concerts?" Minako asked the Three Lights.

"Hai," Taiki said. "It's in a few month."

"We have to go to that," Makoto said.

"We'll get you tickets," Yaten said.

"Arigatou!" Ami said.

"It's another joint concert with Michiru," Taiki said. "It would be a good way to start our career again."

"Oh! Nice," Rin imputed awkwardly, carefully avoiding Seiya's eyes. She looked at Yaten and Taiki and smilled.

"Are you staying long?" Usagi finally asked and everyone held their breath.

"Hai," Seiya responded. "For a very long time."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"You saw Seiya?" Luna asked again for the one hundredth time while Rin rolled her eyes. "And he said they are staying for a long time?"

"Hai Luna," Rin said quietly. "They're having a joint concert with Michiru-chan in a week's time."

"Usagi-chan has not mentioned him at all to me," Luna said in a soft tone.

"Maybe she doesn't know how to talk about it," Rin suggested. "Maybe she thinks you don't really want to know about Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten..?" Rin paused and noted Luna's expression. "Luna?"

"How did Yaten look?" She asked with star in her eyes.

"Ummm…he's the short one, right?" Rin asked back with a little laugh as she scratched the back of her head.

"I brought snacks!" Usagi said happily as she entered the living room carrying a tray with cupcakes, brownies, and ice cream on it. Rin practically drooled just looking at all the sweets. "You truly are my granddaughter!" Usagi laughed. "Dig in!"

"Usagi-chan," Luna said as the two girls stuffed their faces with brownies and ice cream, "how was shopping today?" Rin almost choked on a brownie.

"Fine," Usagi replied quickly. Luna jumped onto the couch where she was now eyelevel with Usagi.

"Just fine?" Luna pressed. There was a slight, awkward pause, then Usagi cracked.

"We saw Seiya!" She exclaimed, and then waited for Luna's reaction. Rin stopped breathing, waiting for what would happen next.

"And?" Luna asked. Usagi seemed confused.

"And what?" She replied.

"How is he?" Luna questioned.

"Luna…he looks the same. He's acting differently though…" Usagi said, thoroughly confused. "He seems sad…but confused…." she trailed off and looked out the window at the twilight street outside.

"Usagi-chan," Luna said after a brief glance at Rin, "do you think he…"

"I don't know," Usagi replied, not looking away from the window. "He's just different."

"Usagi-chan," Luna said again, "do you still…?"

"Mamo-chan is my love," Usagi said, her voice shaking. She then stood up. "Gomen. I'm tired. Goodnight," Usagi said softly as she made her way to her room. Rin and Luna remained silent until they heard her door shut. Rin looked at Luna, but didn't know what to say.

"She must have loved him," Luna said. "She won't talk about it though, demo we all know. It was so obvious back then, but the question is does she still." She shook her head slowly, and then sighed. "Demo, destiny is destiny! Right?" Rin nodded quickly, but didn't say anything. "I think I'm going to go see Artemis at Minako-chan's," Luna said as she jumped off the couch and jumped up on the window ledge. Rin opened it for her. "I'll probably stay the night there, demo I'll be back by morning. Goodnight, Rin-chan."

"Goodnight," Rin replied as Luna jumped out the window into the setting sun. Rin watched her until she was nothing more than a tiny black dot in the distance. She then brought the dishes to the kitchen and began washing them. _There's so much more going on between Seiya and Usagi than what everyone's telling me...or not telling me. And now we have the Starlights…who are they? And what did Minako-chan mean by Fighter almost changing their destinies?_ Rin dried her hands on the towel, and then slowly began to walk toward her room, still thinking about everything she still didn't know. _There's so much more going on here than I know of…_

Gently, Rin knocked twice on Usagi's door.

"Usagi-chan?" she whispered.

"Hai? Come in," Usagi replied, her voice sounded muffled and hoarse.

Rin opened the door a little bit and poked her head in before entering completely. She shut the door behind her and stood awkwardly, watching as Usagi stared out her window. There was a box of tissue next to her on her bed and a waste basket that was half full of used tissue.

_Was she crying? Over what? What Luna said?_ Rin took a few steps toward Usagi's bed.

"Usagi-chan…?"

"Sit," Usagi said as she turned and faced Rin. Her face was tearstained and her cheeks were red, and yet she tried to smile. Rin immediately remembered the image of Neo-Queen Serenity from her dream.

"Usagi-chan!" Rin said, a bit worriedly. "Nani…?"

"There's so much I have to tell you, Rin-chan," Usagi said taking her future granddaughter's hands in hers. "There is so much you need to know…"

"Hai," Rin said softly and she waited for Usagi to begin.

"Seiya…" Usagi said after a moment's pause, "is a good friend." She took a deep breath and Rin thought, _This must be really hard for her to talk about…_ "When I first met Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten, I only knew them as these idols that were popular with my friends and everyone at school. They then transferred to our school and we had class with them. Before I really knew it, we were spending a lot of time with the Three Lights." She looked out the window and Rin followed her gaze. "Seiya became a very close friend to me… Mamo-chan was gone, and I was…I was lonely…"

Rin gave Usagi's hands a squeeze. Her heart hurt as she listened to the pain in Usagi's voice. She didn't want to hear about loneliness, no one should ever be lonely…

"Seiya was always around, and I guess he…" Usagi stopped, not able to go on anymore.

"He fell in love with you," Rin finished for her. Usagi nodded once, continuing to look out the window at the dark night. "Did you love him?" Rin asked. She knew it was a bold question, but she needed to know.

Usagi remained quiet. She didn't know how to answer. Slowly, she looked at Rin. Their eyes met and Usagi nodded once.

"I did love him," she whispered, "demo, it is like how I love you and my friends. They are important to me and so are you. Seiya is important to me too! I love him as a friend" She broke down, tears pouring from her big blue eyes, cheeks redder than before. Usagi collapsed into Rin and cried into her chest. Rin held her tightly and stroked Usagi's hair gently.

_She just loves him as a friend,_ Rin thought, feeling guilty for being a bit relieved…. _So why is she so upset like this? She's not doing anything wrong. She's so emotional about this. Does she think loving another man is bad? Even if he's just a friend?_

"Usagi-chan?" Rin said gently as Usagi's breathing began to regulate. Usagi pulled back and looked at Rin as she wiped away her tears. "Why are you crying?" Usagi looked at her with confusion.

"Because I love another man, other then Mamo-chan!" She wailed. Rin couldn't suppress her small smile. "Why are you smiling?"

"Usagi," Rin started out slowly, "it is perfectly fine to love many people." Usagi wiped another tear away and continued looking at Rin in confusion. "Mano-chan is you true love. You love him like you love no other, and you wouldn't want to spend the rest of you life with another, right?" Usagi nodded eagerly. "You love Seiya, too, demo you love him as a friend. Friends can love each other very much, but that doesn't mean they will love others any less…." Rin stopped and thought a moment. "Does that make any sense?"

"You mean, it's alright to love Seiya as much as I love you and my friends?" Usagi asked softly.

"Hai!" Rin replied with a smile. "You're not cheating on Mamo-chan by loving your friends. You two are destined to be together and you both love each other."

Usagi smiled brightly. "Rin! Arigatou!" She hugged her future granddaughter tightly and laughed. "I feel much better now!"

"Usagi," Rin whispered after they embraced. "Does Seiya know that you consider him just a friend?" Rin watched Usagi's face as she thought about this.

"I'm not sure," she finally replied. "He understood when he left a year ago…. Why wouldn't he still think that?"

"Well," Rin contemplated, "your greeting towards him today seemed….very…friendly…?"

"He knows that's how I am," Usagi smiled, unworried. Rin smiled back to hide her uneasiness. _I hope you're right…._


	7. The Run

**Chapter 7**

The bright, warm sun cast its beams over the two sleeping girls. Rin stirred and Usagi let out a loud snort. Slowly, Rin opened her eyes and for a second, forgot where she was. She then remembered what happened the night before…

_Usagi-chan_… she thought as she turned to see her grandma still sleeping in a small ball on the edge of the bed. Rin gently sat up and looked out the window at the bright morning. She softly opened the window a bit, and the smell of summer filled the room. She took a deep breath and thought; _It's going to be a beautiful day!_

"Rin-chan!" Usagi yawned happily. "Good morning"

"Hai," Rin smiled back. "Good morning." She couldn't help her smile growing to its fullest when she thought of the little problem they cleared up last night. _Seiya is just a friend to her,_ Rin thought happily. _He's just a friend!_

"Rin-chan," she whispered, "you seem really happy. What are you thinking?" Rin quickly snapped out of her train of thought and hid her smile.

"Oh, nothing important," she replied hastily.

"Are you sure?" Usagi pressed. "You seemed really happy! You can tell me you know! I _am_ you grandmother!" They both laughed and in that short moment, Rin considered asking Usagi to tell her everything she knew about Seiya. Nevertheless, that was just for a moment.

"It's nothing," Rin said. "I just love summer." Usagi smiled brightly, but Rin had a feeling Usagi knew she was hiding something… "Usagi-chan," Rin said as she turned back to face Usagi, who was still sitting on her bed, "Seiya came by…a few days ago..." The expression that came across her face was unusual, like a mixture of joy and bewilderment. Rin looked as she continued to explain what happened. "He thought I was you," she smiled remembering how awkward it was, "and he said things…things I didn't understand until now." Rin paused and took a deep breath, remembering how she felt when he said those things to her. She had wanted him to mean what he said, but she knew his words were meant for Usagi…. Rin took a breath and felt her face redden. She looked up at Usagi and noticed a tortured look on her face. Rin was about to asked what was wrong when Usagi's expression suddenly changed and she grabbed Rin's shoulders.

"Rin…?" Usagi questioned, forcing happiness into the tone of her voice. Rin picked this up. She knew Usagi was hiding something… "OOOOOHHH! I know what's going on!" Rin felt confused. She didn't know whether Usagi was upset or happy. "Rin!! You think Seiya's gorgeous, don't you!?" Usagi smiled wildly at her conclusion, and Rin felt her face immediately turn bright red. She stuttered for a bit, not knowing how to react to this question. Rin had a weird feeling that Usagi hiding something important from her.

"Um…yeah, I guess I do," Rin admitted finally. She thought about how to trick Usagi into revealing her secret, but was cut short.

"His eyes are beautiful, aren't they?" Usagi asked with a daydreamy smile.

"Uh…yeah," Rin replied, bewildered at what Usagi was getting at. "He has nice eyes…."

Usagi's smile soon looked like a smile of a private joke. "Yeah," she agreed. "_He _does have nice eyes…."

Rin was clueless as to what Usagi was thinking about. She just prayed that Usagi remain unaware of Rin's immediate attraction to Seiya.

"I'll admit it too," Usagi giggled, her smile changing back into a normal one. "When I first met Seiya, I was stunned by his looks…his attitude, however, is very annoying…." Usagi began to laugh, and Rin awkwardly joined in. She felt bad for not telling Usagi what she really thought of Seiya, but Rin didn't want to make this awkward for them. She wondered how well Usagi and Seiya knew each other. _Will I ever be able to know him that well?_ The thought crossed her mind unintentionally, and she quickly discarded it. _That's not possible…. It's too strange to even think of…_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Seiya," Yaten sighed in annoyed tone, "what are you doing? Concentrate!"

"We have yet to play 'Todokanu Omoi' all the way through," Taiki said as Yaten began to retune his bass. "Where's your head at?"

"Gomenasai," Seiya whispered as he set his guitar down. "I just need a break, and then I'll be fine."

"A break?!" Yaten yelled as Seiya headed for the door. Yaten moved to go after him, but Taiki stopped him.

"We should leave him alone for a while," Taiki said to his shorter companion after Seiya left the room. "I mean, with everything that's going on…he's hurting badly."

"Hai," Yaten agreed. "I guess we should let him deal with this before we push him to remember a whole song," he added sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

"You're cruel."

"Arigatou," Yaten smiled as he strummed the bass line of 'Shooting Star.' The two idols played their instruments, Taiki on keyboard and Yaten on bass. They played parts of 'Shooting Star' and 'Todokanu Omoi' and even began to play whatever came into their minds, creating new melodies.

After some time, Yaten stopped.

"Taiki," the shorter idol said almost timidly. "Do you think they feel the same way about us?" Taiki let out a small sigh and shrugged.

"We can only hope…" he replied softly.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kou Seiya walked down the street, glad that there was no one around to bother him. Dark sunglasses hid his beautiful, dark blue eyes and his hair was tied back into a low ponytail as usual. Dressed in jeans and a plain red t-shirt with a backwards baseball cap to match, he hoped that if he ran into any fans, they wouldn't notice him. This poor guy didn't feel like being fought over and pulled apart by any fans right now. He just wanted to think.

_She's exactly how I remember her,_ Seiya thought as he turned the corner and continued to walk down another empty street. _Her hair is its bright blonde; her eyes are like the blue ocean…her smile warm like the sun… _Seiya sighed deeply. _What was our purpose in coming back here? Why did we return to Earth?_ He shook his head in answer to his own question. _I'm not sure…I know why Taiki and Yaten are here…demo…I knew nothing would have changed. _He thought about it for a moment._ Well actually, it seems like a lot has changed, it's just not the change I was hoping for…._

Seiya stopped in the deserted street and leaned up against the solid brick wall behind him. _She's happy with Mamo-chan. I just want her to be happy…_ He smiled to himself and thought, _And what about Odango's….cousin? They look like twins, which isn't exactly a bad thing…_ He shook his head and laughed. _What am I thinking? I don't even know her! Just because she looks like Odango…._ He remembered the way her dark eyes sparkled when she looked at him, and how her cheeks blushed. _She a bit intriguing…a new mystery to solve…. And she is Odango's cousin, meaning they might be similar in personality-_ His train of thought was cut off.

"Seiya!"

He turned around and saw a large group of girls following him. They seemed to stop breathing.

"Gomen," he replied in a faked deep voice, "I'm not Seiya." He knew that wouldn't work. Seiya quickly turned around and began to run. The girls followed…fast.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Usagi-chan," Luna said when she spotted the girl walking down the path away from her house. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to visit Mamo-chan," Usagi replied happily. Luna nodded. "I'll be back later," Usagi said and she turned and continued to walk away. Luna watched her for a bit, then jumped through the open window and landed gracefully on the ledge.

"Luna?" Rin asked as she came down the stairs. "Usagi-chan just left."

"Hai," Luna replied. "I saw her. She's going to see Mamo-chan?" Rin nodded. "So then everything is fine?" Rin nodded happily and joined Luna by the window.

"We sorted everything out," Rin explained. "Usagi thought that she was betraying Momo-chan because she loved Seiya, like how she loves us." Luna gave her a wary look. "She loves him like a friend, Luna. Don't be so worried. She didn't know she could love another guy friend like her girl friends." Luna let out a sigh of relief.

"I just get worried when she's around Seiya," Luna confessed. "It might just be my imagination, but sometimes I feel that he has powers over her emotions whenever they see each other. Like he can make her forget everything else and just concentrate on him…"

Rin laughed, "Don't be ridiculous, Luna! Usagi understands her emotions now. Everything is fine." She paused and thought for a moment. "Do you mean like the power Yaten has over you?" She waited for a reply. "Luna?"

"Huh? Did you say something? I was thinking about Yaten," she sighed and Rin broke out into hysterical laughter. "What's so funny?!"

"Nothing at all," she laughed. They continued to look out the window and saw a few cars drive past. Luna turned to jump off when Rin stopped her.

"Luna," she said. "What is that?" Rin pointed to a small black mass that was some ways down the street. "It's coming this way…"

"It's a group of people," Luna said as she squinted in attempts to see clearer. Rin ran to the door and opened it.

"Some one's being chased!" She exclaimed as she peered out the door. Luna continued to watch from the window.

Soon, the group was passing by the house. The guy being chased seemed to be running as if his life depended on it.

"Hey," Rin said as the guy ran past. "Luna, was that Kou Seiya?" Before Luna could even answer, the group of girls came chasing after him, yelling:

"Seiya! Seiya! Come back!"

Luna joined Rin by the door and watched until the group turned the corner, still yelling out Seiya's name. Rin looked down at Luna.

"Hai," she replied. "That sure was Seiya!" The two began to laugh for a long time.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Usagi was a block away from Mamoru's apartment when she heard a strange noise. She paused for a second and listened. _What was that? Screams?_ She listened intently, but nothing. _Guess I was imagining it…_

She came to round the corner, when something moving fast collided with her. Usagi was knocked down to the ground and landed with a 'thud.' The something continued to run but turned around and yelled:

"Gomenasai!"

Usagi just sat there, stunned as she watched Seiya running down the street. He suddenly stopped running and stared at her.

"Odango!" He said with a mixture of happiness and shock. Seiya quickly came to her side. "Gomen!" he said again as he helped her up.

"Why so fast?" Usagi said in a light tone, smiling up at him. She tried to ignore how wonderful it felt when he touched her…

"I'm being chased," Seiya laughed. Usagi thought he was joking, but soon learned that he was being honest when the group of girls rounded the corner. "C'mon!" Seiya grabbed Usagi's hand and pulled her along with him. Usagi looked back at the massive group of girls chasing after them…._after Seiya…._ A stab of jealousy pierced through her heart…

The two ran as fast as they could, up and down streets, trying to lose their hunters.

"These girls just don't give up, do they?" Usagi gasped, annoyed, as she and Seiya darted across the street and quickly turned the corner. They quickly ran into someone's backyard and came out the other side of the street. "Did we lose them?" Usagi breathed when they finally stopped running.

"I think so," Seiya replied in a gasp. He recognized the area and told Usagi to follow him. They began to walk, carefully, down the street, keeping their eyes open for their chasers.

"Where are we going?" Usagi questioned, walking along side Seiya.

"The Studio is close by," he replied, not looking at her. "We should be safe there." Seiya then quickly took Usagi's hand in his and held tightly. Usagi paused for a minute.

"Seiya, I was on my way to-"

"Mamoru's place," he finished. "I figured," he replied when she nodded her head. "Can we just talk a little first? We haven't had any time to catch up." Seiya laughed. "It's been a year, Odango. "I've missed you." _Well she's not pulling away_, Seiya thought to himself with a small smile when he realized that he was still holding hands with Usagi. _That's a good thing! _He paused to evaluate how he felt, and smiled knowing that his heart was pounding. _Or is it from all the running? _He knocked that thought out of his head immediately. _This is my Odango! Of course my heart beats wildly for her._

"Yes. We should talk," Usagi said finally, bringing Seiya back to reality. She smiled warmly at him, and he smiled back. His smile made her stomach knot up excitedly…

They walked the whole way in silence and before they knew it, the studio was right in front of them. They walked in and were greeted by several security guards by the doors and the front desk. Seiya led the way to the break room, up the elevator to the third floor and down the hall, second door on the right.

"Taiki? Yaten?" Seiya said as they entered the room. He turned on the lights and Usagi followed him in. "I guess they went out," he said. Usagi sat down on the couch while Seiya got them each a bottle of water. He handed Usagi her water, and then sat down on the couch next to her.

"Seiya," Usagi said and before she could continue, Seiya scooted back towards the other end of the couch, leaving more room in between the two. Usagi giggled and Seiya gave a small smile. "How have you been, Seiya?"

"Fine," Seiya lied. "Yaten, Taiki, and I are perfectly fine." He took a gulp of water and removed his baseball cape. "How's everything with you?" Seiya asked politely.

"Great," Usagi smiled. _What is he really thinking right now? His eyes are just as I remember them…_

"That's good," Seiya said. "Glad to hear that." He wondered how long they would have to go on with the pleasantries and the politeness. He wished she would start talking like her usual self, so he could test his love for her. Seiya was 99.9% sure that his feelings for Usagi hadn't changed, but then again…there was that .1%... He began to fear that the year apart had changed them both. "How's Mamo-san?"

"He's great," she replied, looking away, concentrating her gaze on the instruments in the corner. She then looked back at him and smiled a happy smile. "He purposed," she announced, her voice anxious, as she held out her hand.

Seiya froze. "What?" Was all he could reply. He quickly grabbed her hand and brought it in for a closer look. _That rock is huge!_ "Congrats, Odango!" Seiya said, trying to sound happy. Seiya felt a chill go up his spine. He was losing her….or he had already lost her, apparently. _What's happening? _He tried to act normally, like a friend would, but his heart sank. She didn't want him anymore… _She never wanted me…_

"Hey," Seiya said, getting up and taking his guitar, trying to distract himself. "I'll play you a song!" He did this partly to entertain his Odango, and to distract himself from the scary truth he was facing. Usagi smiled and nodded her head. "It won't sound fantastic because it'll only be played on guitar, but still…" he said while tuning up his guitar, "it's the thought that counts anyway, right?"

"Hai," Usagi agreed quickly. "It'll sound amazing because you're playing it!" Seiya quickly looked up at her, then smiled that smile. _What did I just say?!_ Usagi thought quickly. _Don't say anything that can be taken into a different context, Tsukino Usagi! It's so strange when I'm around him. It's like he has some sort of control over me. When he's not around, I know where I stand on my feelings for him and Mamo-chan, but whenever I'm near Seiya…_ She looked up at him and watched as he tuned his guitar. The way his muscles flexed drove her heart to start pounding. _When I'm near him…I love him more than anything in the world!_

Seiya began playing 'Shooting Star,' only somehow, it was different. The melody was the same, the words, yet Usagi felt a different message from the song. _It's not the same message for the Princess…probably because they already found her…_ Usagi closed her eyes and listened as the song filled her with a warm feeling. _It's a love song!_ Usagi quickly opened her eyes and watched as Seiya played for her…sang for only her…


	8. The Song

_Seiya's song is 'Ginga Isshinbun Chigai Nakata Omoi,' with the slow melody of _

'_A Galaxy of Differences.'_

_(Those are the actual lyrics to the song…I googled it.)_

_Oh! Also, I don't own anything relating to Sailor Moon…_

_forgot to mention that in the previous chapters!_

_Okay, and the story continues!_

There was a loud knock on the door that made Rin and Luna jump. Quietly, they snuck towards the windows and peeked through the blinds to see who their visitors were. Standing there was two guys dressed in jeans and a simple shirt. One was tall and had brown hair pulled back into low ponytail. Compared to his companion, the other guy was short with silver hair, also tied back.

"Kou, Taiki and Kou, Yaten?" Rin whispered to Luna. "Should we let them in?"

"Hai!" Luna exclaimed as she bounded for the door. Unfortunately for her, Luna is a cat and cannot open doors, so she smacked face first into it. Rin winced.

"That looked like it hurt," she whispered to the sprawled out cat on the floor. Rin unlocked the door and opened it a bit.

"Hey," Taiki said almost expressionlessly.

"Yo," Yaten followed. "Is Seiya here?"

"No," Rin answered politely, "I'm afraid he's not." Luna jumped onto her shoulder and purred loudly.

"Luna!" Yaten exclaimed excitedly. He quickly reached out and petted her gently. Luna purred even louder and soon jumped into Yaten's arms.

"Uhhh…Would you like to come in?" Rin asked oddly. _Talk about infatuation_, she thought while shooting Luna a look.

"I'm not sure if we-" Taiki started, but stopped when Yaten entered the house. Taiki gave Rin an odd smile, and then followed the shorter one. The three sat down on the couch and watched in silence while Yaten gave all his attention to Luna.

"Would you like something to drink?" Rin offered.

"No thank you," Taiki answered politely and Yaten didn't even answer the question. Rin couldn't help this odd feeling that she got in her stomach. _Why do these two seem so familiar?_

"Luna!" He said happily while he continued to pet her. She wiggled in his lap, causing Rin to smile. _If only you knew how much she's obsessed with you_, Rin thought. "How have you been?" Yaten asked with a genuine smile.

"Perfectly well," Luna answered automatically. Rin yelled an awkward, trying-to-cover-something-up yell, causing Yaten and Taiki to look at her in fright. Rin quickly grabbed Luna off Yaten's lap and gave a nervous laugh.

"Hai," she said quickly with a nervous smile, "like I said, 'Perfectly well!' Luna is 'perfectly well!' That wasn't the cat," she continued quickly. "That would be something, huh? If cats could talk!" She gave a nervous, loud laugh while shooting Luna a what-were-you-thinking look.

"Does she not know?" Yaten asked. Taiki shrugged, but began to smile.

"Rin-chan," Luna said, trying to escape from Rin's grasp.

"Uhh…Hai!" Rin yelled towards the kitchen. "I'll be there in a second Mrs. Tsukino!" She gave a smile again.

"Rin-chan!" Luna yelled, this time jumping out of her arms and landing back on Yaten's lap. "It's fine," Luna explained. "They know I can speak!" Taiki and Yaten looked from Luna to Rin, then began to laugh.

"Oh," Rin breathed with relief. "Well, you could have told me that sooner!" She and Luna looked at the two idols. They were cracking up on the couch, rocking back and forth, trying not to die from lack of breathing. Rin looked back at Luna and they began to laugh as well.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Usagi clapped and jumped with joy as Seiya finished the third song he played for her. The last one was a new song that they recently wrote. Seiya had explained that they wrote it for the joint concert with Michiru. It was entitled 'Chasin' After You,' and when Seiya played it, Usagi got the feeling that Yaten, Taiki, and Seiya each wrote this song with someone in mind… It made her heart jump.

"So you like it?" Seiya asked once Usagi finished cheering him on.

"Hai!" She answered enthusiastically. "It's a very good song!" There was an awkward pause, then Seiya looked directly at Usagi.

"There's one more song I want to play for you," he whispered, his voice a bit hoarse. Usagi sat back down on the couch and waited. Her heart began to beat a bit faster. _The way he said it_, Usagi thought slowly. "I wrote words, demo I haven't finished them yet. I'm going to play it a bit slower than it should be… Would you like to hear what I have so far?"

"Hai," Usagi answered in a whisper. Seiya began playing the song. It was a slow one, a thoughtful one. He began to sing.

"In the brightly shining world of white,

With your wings spread out wide your are there,

But those wings are so black and heavy on you,

That you look like you're being crushed by your destiny."

Usagi stiffened when he sang that last line. _I'm being crushed by my destiny?_ She listened as he started to sing the next verse…

"I want to help you; I want to rescue you, if I can do it,

I would even throw away my life, all for you…"

Usagi closed her eyes tightly to try to stop the tears…

"When you're uneasy, when it's painful, I am there with you,

Always keep showing to me your smiling face…"

Usagi couldn't suppress a gasp…

"I, Seiya, feel it, this wondrous feeling,

I, Fighter, feel it, different from my mission,

This surely is unrequited love a station apart in the galaxy…"

Usagi stood up suddenly, tear in her eyes. Seiya stopped playing and looked at her in confusion.

"Odango?"

"Seiya, how could you?" Usagi whispered to Seiya's bewilderment.

"How could I?" he reiterated, trying to make sense of the question. Seiya stood up and placed his guitar down on the stool he was just sitting on. "Odango, what's wrong?"

"Seiya!" she cried. "I can't!" He took a step towards her and she took a step

back, looking at him as if her life was in danger. "Why did you come back here?" Usagi asked after a moment's silence. It pained her when she saw the hurt look that shot across his face, but she needed to know why he returned.

"I came back," he said, "we came back to…to…" Seiya stopped. He couldn't finish. _How can I just stand here and tell her that I came back for her?_ He thought angrily to himself. _How can I just say that, knowing that she has her Mamo-san and that she's happy?_

"I have Mamo-chan," Usagi said before Seiya could think of an answer. "He is my destiny, Seiya, and I'm not being crushed!" Usagi finished, not angrily, but frightened and scared.

"Hai," Seiya whispered. "I know, Odango." They were silent for a long time. No one dared to move. Usagi sucked in her tears, not wanting to cry in front of him again. She remembered the time on the roof of her school when she was attacked by Sailor Tin Nyanko. _Fighter rescued me…and all I wanted was Mamo-chan…_ Usagi looked at Seiya standing before her. _He looks so sad…_ She remembered the way he looked when she cried on the roof. _He looks like he did back then! 'Am I not good enough?' he had asked._ Tears began to spill from her eyes.

"You were," she whispered and Seiya looked up. "I have to go!" Usagi ran out of the room.

"Wait!" Seiya yelled after her. He followed, but she was already down the hall and in the elevator. _I can't just let her go… _His heart was hammering rapidly.


	9. Explanation

Rin, Taiki, Yaten, and Luna were hanging out in the living room. They had soda and snacks and were just talking about anything. Rin was asking what it was like being an idol, and Yaten and Taiki replied happily.

_Taiki isn't so unpleasant!_ Rin thought while they explained how fans are crazy. _He's eased up greatly since he's been here! And Yaten…well, I can see why Luna is so obsessed with him. He can be a charmer when he wants to be…_

Suddenly, everything seemed to freeze: Taiki, Yaten, Luna…they were all moving in slow motion and Rin watched as everything faded to gray. _What's happening?_ She thought, not being able to move. Her heart began to race and Rin thought it was another attack by Sailor Darkness or Violet Ray.

Taiki, Yaten, and Luna, as well as the couch and living room they were sitting in, faded away. Rin was left alone, in the darkness.

"Luna!" She tried to call out, but her voice was lost in the thick silence….

Then something appeared. It was an image, an image, or memory, of when Rin was a little girl. _A flashback?_ Rin thought as she watched the scene unfold.

Rin saw herself, a little girl of six with short black hair in pigtails. She was holding her grandmother's hand as the two entered the courtyard. _I remember this! The whole court was summoned by Neo-Queen Serenity for some event…_ Rin watched as the younger her and Neo-Queen Serenity walked to a fancy chair that had been placed at just beyond the fountain. Everyone in the court was standing in a large circle facing the chair. The young Rin sat down and looked at everyone.

_My birthday! I had forgotten!_ Rin thought as she watched the court begin to present gifts to her and her Grandmother. _Why am I remembering this now? Oh! There are Makoto-chan and her husband,_ she thought as the two approached the young Rin with a gift. _And there's Rei-chan!_

As Rei moved back though, Rin saw Ami and a tall male begin to approach. Rin quickly came up next to the chair to see whom Ami was with. The man had brownish, long hair and wore a black suit with a yellow tie and a yellow rose that matched… _Taiki!_

After Ami presented her gift, Minako stepped forward and a man followed her. He was shorter, but still a bit taller than Minako. His hair was long and silver and he also wore a black suit, but instead of a yellow tie and rose, he had blue…._Yaten!_

_Of course!_ Rin thought to herself as she observed Ami's and Minako's partners more carefully. _That's why they seemed so familiar back in Usagi-chan's present…it's because I had met them in the future, my present! I don't remember seeing them all that much after I turned seven. It was like they disappeared after this day…_ Rin watched as the memory began to fade. _Why can't I remember what happened to them…?_

She was back in the present (Usagi-chan's present). Taiki, Yaten, and Luna appeared before her as if nothing had happened. They were still laughing at a joke Yaten had made about being an idol. _So they end up with Minako-chan and Ami-chan!_ Rin thought with a smile. _Good._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Mamoru didn't even get a chance to open the door all the way before Usagi burst into his apartment. She flew into his arms and cried hard. Mamoru quickly kick the door shut and hugged Usagi. He slowly led her to the couch and they both sat down. Mamoru gently stroked her head as she cried into his chest. With one final hiccup, her breathing began to regulate.

"Usa-ko…" he whispered. "What's wrong?" Usagi raised her face to see him. _He is my destiny,_ she thought as she stared into his dark eyes. He gave her a small smile. _He is the one I love._

"Mamo-chan!" She cried out and hugged him again. Mamoru paused for half of a second, then hugged her back. "Gomenasai!"

"For what?" He asked with a little chuckle. "Usa-ko, what is going on? Are you all right?"

"Hai!" She said, wiping her tears away with her hand. "I'm fine." Usagi smiled at her fiancée. "We'll always be together, right?" She noticed how he seemed taken aback by her question.

"Hai!" Mamoru answered. "Always…Usa-ko, what is this about?" Usagi looked away.

"Nothing," she replied softly. "I just wanted to make sure…." She looked back at him. "Do you love me?" Once again, Mamoru was taken aback.

"Hai!" He said. "You know I do!"

"Tell me," Usagi requested. "Please?"

"Usa-ko, I love you," he said softly, "and will always love you." He watched as she smiled a small smile. _What is she thinking?_ Mamoru wondered. He was getting a strange feeling about this... "Do you love me?"

"HAI!" Usagi answered right away. Her eyes were tearing and her cheeks were burning red. "I do, Mamo-chan!" He nodded and hugged her.

_Then why do I feel as if a change is about to occur?_ Mamoru wondered worriedly while Usagi pulled away and smiled at him…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Jan ne!" Rin and Luna said in unison as they watched Yaten and Taiki walk down the block, into the twilight. They turned and waved one more time before disappearing around the corner.

"Well," Luna said as Rin shut the door, "that was an unexpected and pleasant visit." She followed Rin as she took the plates, bowls, and glasses into the kitchen to be washed.

"Hai," Rin said with a smile. "I know you enjoyed yourself!" Luna jumped up onto the counter as Rin began washing the dishes.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked defensively and Rin laughed.

"You spent the whole time on Yaten-kun's lap!" Rin said as she rinsed off the bowl. "Does he know that you're in love with him?" Luna stuttered for words. "Better yet, does Artemis know?" The two laughed quietly, not wanting to wake Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino, both who had come home from work exhausted. They had stopped in and greeted Yaten and Taiki, then went up off to bed. Rin told them that she would take care of shutting down the house and everything.

Luna and Rin made their way to Rin's room and continued to talk about that evening. Finally, it occurred to Rin that one member of the household was still not back.

"Luna," she said, "where's Usagi-chan?" Luna tensed up.

"She was supposed to be at Mamo-chan's….Demo, "Luna added."

"Nani?" Rin asked, not liking the way Luna said that.

"Where was Seiya while Taiki and Yaten were here?" Luna pointed out. Rin nodded, wide-eyed as her stomach flipped. The two sat in silence for a few seconds, then Luna said, "Mamo-chan is her destiny. They were always meant to be together!"

Rin nodded, but a gut feeling told her they were wrong to just assume that….

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Taiki and Yaten entered the dark apartment, still laughing over their evening with Rin and Luna. Taiki flipped on the lights and shut the door while Yaten plopped himself down on the couch. He, unlike Taiki, was unaware of the unusual silence in the apartment.

"I had almost forgotten what it was like just hanging out with friends," Yaten was saying as he retied his ponytail. "I think we've been taking our jobs too seriously." He thought of the evening, then said, "Why did we go there again?" Yaten waited for a response. When nothing came, he looked around the room, "Taiki?"

"Where's Seiya?" Taiki questioned as he exited from where their bedrooms were located. He moved to the kitchen, then re-entered the living room to where Yaten was.

"How would I know," Yaten snapped back. "I was with you!" He jumped to his feet and followed as Taiki left their apartment. The two quickly walked down the hall to the stairs. The elevator would take too long. Taiki didn't want to waste any time. He had an unsettling feeling in his stomach.

"Perhaps the Studio?" Taiki suggested as the two exited the door and began running down the street. _Seiya, you better be there…_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Usagi quietly opened the front door, tiptoed in, and quietly shut in behind her. She thought she was in the living room alone…she was wrong.

"And where were you?" Luna asked and Usagi jumped.

"Luna!" she gasped. "You scared me!" Usagi saw the Rin was there too. "I was at Mamo-chan's," she answered as she took off her shoes. "Naze?"

"Taiki and Yaten stopped by," Rin said with a smile and the three walked to Usagi's room.

"What did they want?" Usagi asked as she took off her little jacket and placed it on the chair. Luna jumped on the bed and watched her closely.

"They were looking for Seiya," Rin answered with a laugh. She pretended not to notice how Usagi flinched. "It was funny Usagi-chan! Just before they stopped by, Luna and I saw a mob of girls chasing after Seiya! He seemed frightened for his life!" She continued to laugh, but noted how Usagi tried to fake a smile. A knot in Rin's stomach tightened. _Was Usagi really with Seiya instead of Mamo-chan? _A flash of anger shot through Rin's body. _Why is she lying about this? And why is she with Seiya?! She said they were just friends!_ Rin caught herself, and tried to calm down. _There must be a perfectly reasonable explanation for this…_

"Really?" Usagi asked awkwardly. "That is funny. I hope he got away…"

"Did he?" Luna asked slyly and Rin raised her eyebrows. Usagi looked from one to the other, then sighed.

"I was on my way to Mamo-chan's, when Seiya ran into me," she explained as she gently rubbed her hip from when she was knocked down. "The girls were chasing him and I kind of just ended up running with him. We escaped though and hid in the Three Lights' Studio, and-"

"And?" Luna cut it.

"And that's all," Usagi said, a bit relieved that she told them. "I did go see Mamo-chan after though…" She sat down on the bed next to Luna.

"Did you tell him where you were?" Luna asked.

"Why would I have to?" Usagi answered promptly. "It wasn't anything important." Luna breathed a sigh of relief, and jumped down off the bed. "Well, Usagi-chan, I'm glad you feel that way," she said as she walked out the door. "Goodnight."

The two girls waited a moment before looking at each other. Rin was waiting for Usagi to confess something, but she didn't say a word.

"So," Rin started, "was that it?"

"Hai," Usagi answered.

"What happened with Seiya?" Rin whispered trying not to sound as jealous as she felt.

"Nothing," Usagi replied shortly.

"You didn't say anything?"

"About what, Rin-chan?" Usagi questioned quickly. Rin didn't know what to say. "Rin-chan, I have Mamo-chan. He is my destiny, and I love him." Rin nodded once. "Mamo-chan is my only love." Usagi wasn't looking at her, but Rin thought she saw tears begin to form in Usagi-chan's eyes.

"Hai," Rin said finally. "Right." She went to leave, but stopped at the door. "I'm glad you feel that way, Usagi-chan." Rin noted the confusion that Usagi hid quickly. Rin felt terrible for what she was going to say next, but she wanted the truth out. "I like Seiya. I find him very interesting…from what I know." Rin paused for a moment, contemplating how to express her thoughts. "Mean, I would hate to see either of you get hurt…" Rin explained. After a moment's silence, Usagi answered.

"Hai. I don't want to hurt him either," her voice was hoarse, but Rin picked up Usagi's hidden realization.

_She knows…I might care for him…_ Rin quickly replied, "Goodnight," as she left Usagi's room. _Maybe Luna was right about Seiya having some sort of power over her…?_


	10. The Dream

Once Rin entered her own room, she quickly shut the door behind her, frightened that Usagi or Luna would try to come in and talk to her more. She didn't feel like talking to anyone right now. Rin fell onto her bed and looked out into the night. The streets were blurry from the tears in her eyes.

_Why am I crying?_ She wondered as she brushed the tears away. _I feel as if everything I'm doing here is making things hard for Usagi-chan. Why did I press the Seiya issue?_ She thought about the conversation she had with Usagi the night before. _She said she loved him as a friend! So she wouldn't have a problem with me and Seiya…? Wait! What am I saying? I haven't even known him a month yet, and I'm already thinking about him as my boyfriend. That wouldn't be fair to Usagi and I don't want to hurt her! But it's not my fault if… _Rin shook her head and closed her eyes. _I don't even know him well. And he probably has no interest in me whatsoever…especially considering the history between him and Usagi. It's pointless. Why am I here?_ She turned onto her side, her bed forming to fit her. _I think it would be better off if I hadn't come at all…_

Sleep slowly claimed her….

_She was standing on the roof of a short building. Bellow her, Rin could see lights flying in every direction and loud noises._

_"What's that?" she whispered to herself, squinting to see a bit better. "The Sailor Soldiers!" Rin quickly jumped down from the roof and landed gracefully down where all the action was talking place. The Sailor Soldiers were in the middle of a battle with a mysterious shaded figure. "It must be Violet Ray!". By what Rin could tell, Violet Ray was winning._

_"Sailor Moon," Violet Ray yelled to her, "just give up! All your little friends are already in enough pain! Why put them through more?" She laughed as Sailor Moon looked at all the beaten and bruised Sailor Soldiers._

_"Don't give in, Sailor Moon," Uranus shouted. She, Neptune, Pluto, and Saturn seemed to be bound by a glowing purple rope. They were scattered randomly, lying on their sides, backs, or stomachs on the ground. The four other Sailor Soldiers were bound together around a poll and Tuxedo Mask was also tied up._

_"Damn!" Rin said to herself. "I have to help!" She went to transform, but her locket was nowhere to be found. 'What the hell?' She thought. 'What's going on?' Rin jumped down onto the fire exit and quickly descended the stairs. "Sailor Moon!" Rin yelled, but she didn't respond._

_"Uranus, I have to," Sailor Moon said instead. "If I don't stop fighting, then you will all get hurt even more….and I don't want that!"_

_"Sailor Moon," Rin said as she ran up to her. Rin went to grab her grandmother's arm, but her hand passed right through! 'Am I a ghost?' She thought as she stared at her hands. Rin tried to touch Sailor Moon again, but her hands went right though. She began to look around to see if anyone there noticed her presence….no one did._

_It was then that she noticed that Taiki and Yaten were also there. They too looked beaten, and were tied together. 'How did they get involved in this?' Rin wondered as she looked around for Seiya. 'Where is he?'_

_Suddenly, Violet Ray launched an attack at Sailor Moon. Forgetting that she can't touch anyone, Rin went to push Sailor Moon out of the way, and fell right through her! After she landed hard on the ground, she turned to her grandmother to see what happened with the attack._

_Rin's mouth dropped open in shock. Seiya had come from out of nowhere and pushed Sailor Moon out of the way. She landed next to Rin with a thud. Seiya, however, couldn't get out of the way fast enough and Violet Ray's attack hit him full on! Rin watched as he was sent flying backwards and landed hard on his back._

_"Seiya!" Sailor Moon screamed out and in one quick motion, she was up, running, then next to him. Rin followed. "Seiya," Sailor Moon said again as tears rolled down her cheeks, "are you alright?! Please! Please tell me you're okay!" Rin saw how Seiya struggled for breath._

_"I'm…..fine…" he gasped, "Odango…"_

_'Odango?' Rin wondered. 'But how does Seiya know?' Violet Ray was laughing and all the other Soldiers, including Taiki and Yaten, were in a silent shock._

_"How touching," Violet Ray laughed. "Well, time to finish you all off!" She sent another attack, but this time, Sailor Moon stood up, the crescent moon on her forehead, glowing brightly._

_"No!" She yelled. "You hurt my dear friend, and I won't allow anymore! Your time is up!" Her crescent moon glowed even brighter and before Rin fully understood what was going on, Violet Ray, as well as her attack, disappeared with a final loud scream._

_The ropes that bound the Sailor Soldiers, Tuxedo Mask, and Taiki and Yaten vanished and soon, they were all gathered around Sailor Moon and Seiya. For a long time, no one said anything, and then Seiya spoke._

_"Odango…"he gasped, "good work." Seiya let out a loud cough and squeezed his eyes shut. Everyone held their breath and Sailor Moon held him tightly._

_"Seiya!" She yelled. He opened his eyes again…tears fell from them…_

_"Odango," he whispered, "are you hurt?" Sailor Moon bit her lip to prevent a gasp from escaping and shook her head quickly. "Good," he whispered, almost inaudible._

_"Seiya!" Yaten choked. "You'll be fine, right?"_

_"Hai," he replied quietly. "I'm fine…" Rin looked around and saw what was really happening… Taiki was holding onto Yaten's shoulder tightly as they both fought back tears… Sailor Venus and Mercury were silently crying, while Jupiter and Mars looked deathly pale… Tuxedo Mask stood silently next to Uranus, whose face was frozen with an apathetic look. Neptune had tears in her eyes. She and Pluto looked over at Saturn questioningly, but Saturn sadly shook her head once._

_Returning her focus back to Sailor Moon and Seiya, Rin's stomach twisted into knots. She knew what was happening, and so did everyone else…well, everyone except Sailor Moon…_

_"Taiki, Yaten," Seiya breathed, "You both are the best…" The two idols tried to smile and nodded once. Yaten had to look away…_

_"Seiya, we'll get you to a hospital," Sailor Moon was saying. "You'll recover quickly!" She smiled hopefully, but that quickly changed when Seiya took her hand._

_"Odango," he gasped quietly, "take care of yourself… You won't have me to look after you anymore…"_

_"Naze?!" Sailor Moon shouted. "Why won't you bee here anymore?!" She then gasped. "Seiya, no! You're going to be fine! You'll get better!" Seiya smiled and shook his head slowly._

_"Remember me," he breathed. "Please. Remember me?" Sailor Moon shook her head, not wanting to accept what was happening. "You will always be in my heart…Odango..."_

_Silence._

_Seiya's hand fell from Sailor Moon's…_

_"The light of a very brilliant star just went out," Yaten whispered. "Everything feels so cold now…"_

Rin woke with a start. She sat up in the middle of the night and had to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"Seiya!" she whispered to herself. Rin looked out the window and thought; _Was it just a dream?_


	11. The Ring

Yaten and Taiki quickly let themselves into the Studio and searched the recording room, break room, and every other room in between. Nothing. They returned to the break room and sat on the couch.

"Where can he be?" Yaten wondered out loud, a bit irritated. He wanted Taiki to give him an answer, but knew that he had none. _How annoying! He tells us that he wants a little break, and then he goes missing for hours! Well, I guess things have been a bit harder on him than for us…I mean, to see her with him… That must have really hurt!_ Yaten rubbed his forehead hard as if that would make his brain come up with an answer.

"Did we check the roof?" Taiki questioned and Yaten let out a heavy sigh.

"Let's go."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The late night breeze was cool and smelled of flowers and rain. It blew constantly, but gently, and felt good against Seiya's face. He had been standing there all night, ever since the one girl who had unknowingly stolen his heart ran out of the room below. Seiya stood on the top of the roof, overlooking the rest of the city, and thought about everything.

_What was I thinking?_ He wondered harshly. _What was I thinking coming back here? Did I honestly think that she'd have a change of mind…or rather, a change of heart? Did I really believe that would happen? No. I knew she would still be with him. He is her destiny after all….who was I trying to fool? I will never be able to win her heart… So then, why did I come back? I knew I could never win against him...so I came back here because…? Because of her. Just to see her beautiful face, one more time… I'd say I'd be happy with just that, but is that the truth?_

Seiya turned around when he heard the door behind him open. There stood Taiki and Yaten, looking both pissed off and relieved at the same time.

"Yo," Seiya said.

"Where have you been?" Yaten snapped. Seiya gave an innocent smile.

"I've been here," he replied as the two joined him at the edge of the roof. The three idols leaned against the railing and looked down at the city. They were silent for a moment, just looking at the quiet city lights. "Why did we come back here?" Seiya finally asked. He felt Taiki and Yaten exchange looks, but did not look at them.

"Well…" Taiki began, "we came back because we were given the choice."

"Hai," Seiya agreed, "demo, why did we choose to return?" Again, Yaten and Taiki exchanged looks.

"We each have our reasons," Yaten answered abruptly, returning his gaze to the scene below.

"And what is your reason, Yaten?" Seiya asked, looking at Yaten. Yaten quickly looked at Seiya, and his face began to blush.

"What's yours?" He quickly asked back, a silly reaction he had when faced with a question he did not want to answer. Yaten quickly looked away, feeling dumb for asking Seiya that. "Gomen…" he whispered quickly.

"Seiya, did you come back because you want to win Usagi-chan?" Taiki asked boldly. Yaten looked at him in shock. _Even I wouldn't be that bold!_ He thought to himself. Yaten quickly turned his gaze to Seiya, and much to his surprise, Seiya was smiling.

"Hai," he answered with a small smile. "That is why I wanted to come back. I thought that since she knew how I felt, she would change her mind…demo," Seiya sighed. "I know it will never be." He looked up to the dark sky. The stars were few but the ones that shown were brilliant. "She will always be his 'Odango!'"

Yaten and Taiki watched quietly as Seiya's face twisted into one of a jealous boy. He slammed his hands down on the rail.

"Damn!" Seiya screamed out. He then dropped his voice to no more than a whisper. "I was a fool to let myself get caught up in this… A fool." Taiki and Yaten held their breaths and could only watch as their close friend struggled with this. "I should have never fallen in love…especially with the Princess of the Moon…"

"Seiya," Yaten said after a moment's pause, "this isn't like you…" Seiya and Taiki both seemed confused by his remark. "You always used to fight for what you wanted…and now, are you giving up?"

"Things…have changed," Seiya replied quietly, "both in her and in me…"

"Things change," Yaten answered back roughly. "Stuff like that happens. So does that mean you are going to give up?" Seiya opened his mouth to answer, but Yaten cut him off. "Not everything comes easily, Seiya! If she is something that you really want and you really believe that you can make her happy, then you should fight for her!"

Taiki and Seiya were shocked by Yaten's sudden wisdom. They stood wide-eyed and opened mouthed, waiting for him to say more.

"I'm hungry," Yaten said suddenly. "Can we go now? I want to get food!" and before anyone could answer, he was walking towards the door that led down to the break room.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

School was usually an enjoyable experience for Rin, whom had never had the opportunity of attending back in her own time, but today it seemed to drag on forever. The morning classes bored her to no end and she ended up falling asleep during the third class. Of all people, Usagi was the one to wake her up when the bell rang.

Rin knew that once they reached lunch, the day would usually fly by, however, today was an exception. Lunch came and went, and the rest of the afternoon classes seemed to transcend time. Eventually, the last class ended and Rin was never so happy to get out of there. The five girls met up with Rei at the Crown Parlor and had some sundaes and snacks. The girls noticed how both Rin and Usagi seemed out of character. They decided to try and get to the bottom of this.

"Usagi-chan," Rei said lightly, "what's with you today?" Usagi gave her a questioning look and Rei explained. "You're not acting like yourself…same goes for you, Rin-chan." Rin looked up from her chocolate sundae and raised her eyebrows.

"I'm just a bit tired," Rin said. _Yeah, I'm tired because of that dream I had last night…_ After the dream of Seiya's death, Rin could not fall back asleep. Ever since she woke from the horrible dream that was all she could think about. Rin faked a good smile at the girls and thought_, I hope that was just a crazy dream…and not something like a premonition…_

"Well, Usagi-chan," Makoto said, "what's your excuse?" Usagi took a big scoop of ice cream and shoved it in her mouth. She shrugged.

"School always bores me," she said after she recovered from the brain freeze. Rei, Ami, Makoto, and Minako all exchanged looks. They knew it was hopeless to press the issue. It was obvious that Rin and Usagi were lying and also obvious that they were not going to talk anymore about it. The girls spilt up after that, everyone going home to do homework, or in Usagi's case, sleep. Rin and Usagi walked home in silence, each one too absorbed in their own thoughts' to notice the other one's silence. When they reached the house, they both stopped outside.

"Actually," Usagi said after a moment, "I think I'm going to go by Mamo-chan's…" Rin nodded once. "Tell Luna for me," Usagi said as she walked down the street. Rin waited outside until Usagi was out of view, then she turned in the opposite direction and quickly walked away.

Once she knew she was out of view from the house, she slowed her pace and tried to remember which street would take her to the Three Lights' Studio the fastest. _I have to make sure it was just a dream_, Rin thought as she turned down another street and passed by a few kids from her school. _Is that really my reason…or do I just want to see him? _She was a bit worried and her stomach was tied in knots.

When she finally reached the Studio, she paused for a moment to try and calm down. She was extremely nervous. With a deep breath, Rin walked through the revolving door and entered the lobby.

It was full of important looking people dressed in expensive suits and talking on headsets or cell phones. Rin gulped, and then shyly approached the desk.

"Can I help you?" The young secretary asked quickly.

"Um…yes," Rin choked, "I need to see Seiya." Rin felt her face redden as the secretary only looked at her in disbelief.

"Do you have an appointment?" She asked after a pause.

"No, demo, it's kinda important," Rin said.

"Well, the Three Lights are important people, they're really busy," she said in a snotty tone. "Perhaps if you can get an appointment, then you can see them, I doubt it however…" She rolled her eyes. "They just don't see…anybody." And with that, the secretary turned, grabbed a magazine, and began to read it. Rin just stood there in disbelief. "Do I have to call for security to escort you out?" The secretary snapped when she noticed Rin still standing there.

"No," Rin replied back with a mocking smile. "I think I can find my way out." She then turned on her heels and began to head for the door.

"Gomenasai, Kou Yaten! I'll get it right now," a pleading voice said in a panic. Rin turned around to see Yaten surrounded by a group of assistants; one had quickly run into another room to retrieve something he had left behind.

Rin could only take one step forward before a big security guard stopped her. He took hold of her arm and held her back.

"Excuse me, demo the secretary said you are not supposed to be in the building," the security guard said. Rin quickly looked from him to the secretary who gave her a big smile and waved. Rin shot her a dirty look and then the guard began to drag her out.

"Hold on! Hey, you! Stop a second!"

The guard stopped and quickly tensed up. He tried to hold Rin behind his back, but Rin fought to see who was addressing him.

"Hello, Kou Yaten," the guard said politely.

"What are you doing?" Yaten snapped at him.

"I was told to escort this young lady out," the guard informed as the secretary ran up next to the guard, hiding Rin behind her.

"She said she wanted to see Kou Seiya," the secretary laughed in a flirty way, batting her eyes at Yaten and twisting a strand of her obviously dyed bright red hair around her finger. "She doesn't have an appointment…she's no one important."

"Release her," Yaten ordered, raising his voice for the whole room to hear. Everyone stopped what they were doing and watched the scene. The secretary's face began to match her hair and she looked around self-consciously. The guard did as Yaten ordered and Rin stepped out from behind the secretary.

"Hi Yaten," Rin smiled.

"Rin-chan, gomenasai," Yaten said nicely. "I apologize for the little inconvenience," he shot the secretary a look. "If somebody wasn't so caught up in their own life, and actually did their job, we could have avoided this." Rin shrugged. "Remember her face," Yaten said to everyone in the room. "Rin is always welcomed here. Cmon, I'll take you up." Yaten began to walk away and Rin followed close by, but not before turning to the secretary and smiling a big smile.

"That stupid secretary is supposed to call us up to make sure we don't know the person before she decides to kick them out," Yaten explained as the headed for the elevator. "Gomenasai."

"That's okay," Rin replied as the elevator doors opened and they stepped in. "I'm just gad you saw me when you did!"

"So what do you need to see Seiya for?" Yaten asked as he and Rin waited in the elevator. "I'm more interesting than him!" He winked and did a little pose. They then both laughed.

"I just need…to talk to him about something," Rin said looking away. _What exactly was my plan_? She thought. _I can't just tell him what I dreamt…that will just be weird._

"Well, I'm not sure if he's busy right now or not," Yaten contemplated. "I think he's in voice training at the moment." He checked is watch. "Yeah, he'll be done at 5, so that's a good hour and a half." Yaten turned to Rin and smiled.

"Oh," she replied, a little downhearted. "Should I come back at 5 then?" Rin knew the answer to that question before she even finished it. Yaten's eyebrows were furrowed together and his cheeks reddened.

"You don't want to stay here with me?" He asked in a concerned, but innocent voice. Rin couldn't stop a smile from spreading across her lips.

"Oh! Of course I wanna stay with you," she mumbled quickly, trying to say it fast enough before he could change his mind. She then thought about how that sounded. _I just reminded myself of Luna.... _Rin took a breath. noticing how Yaten's once concerned expression changed into a triumphant one after she tripped over herself to respond. "I meant, I didn't know if you had something to do.... I didn't want to be in the way."

"You'll never be in the way," Yaten encouraged as the elevator doors opened on level 3 to reveal a long hall way. Rin followed Yaten out and down the hallway. "I'll give you a tour of our studio in the meantime. Sound good?" He turned happily to Rin and smiled a charming smile.

"Yeah, sure," Rin smiled back. _He's being charming again..._ Yaten lead her past a sitting room with several vending machines, but didn't leave until Rin got a bag of her favorite chips and talked Yaten into getting his so they could share. They continued down the hall and around the corner, Yaten explaining what was behind every door, and only opening the ones he thought were interesting.

As they shared their chips, Yaten and Rin passed the weight room. Both could not resist the laughter at this slightly ironic moment. There were several workers and assistants to the Three Lights who were in the room working out. All waved at Yaten or bowed their heads in acknowledgment when he passed.

An hour later, Rin and Yaten were resting on large couches somewhere on the fifth floor. Yaten was asking her a million and two questions about her life. Questions that Rin was not comfortable answering since she couldn't be entirely honest.

"So where are you from?" Was Yaten's ninth question.

"Far," Rin answered quickly. "Just really far...on the other side of Japan." _Or the Moon, _She thought anxiously.

"Why did you come to live with Usagi-chan?" He asked next.

"Just to visit...for a while," Rin replied after a slight pause. She had to be careful not to accidentally slip up and tell him the truth. _He might just think I'm joking.... What's with the questions anyway? _"What about you?" Rin asked quickly, before Yaten could ask another one. "Where are you from?"

"Oh, we haven't really considered any place our home, until we settled here," he answered smoothly. Rin nodded in interest.

"How long have you been the Three Lights?"

"I can't even remember how long..." He rolled his eyes dramatically. "Not _that _long, but for some time now. You hadn't heard of us before you came here?" Yaten asked, a little suspiciously.

"Uh...no," Rin stumbled. "I was a major shut-in." _That is partly truth...I had no freedom on the Moon...._ She smiled awkwardly to cover up her panicked expression at his questions.

"Oh... I know what that's like," he replied quietly. Yaten looked down at a spot on the couch and concentrated on it. Rin watched him and wondered what he was thinking.

"It sucks," she mumbled and gave Yaten a warm smile when he met her gaze. He smiled back. He was about to ask another question when his phone went off.

"Hai?... Oh." He looked at his watch. "I didn't realize it was that time already... I have a surprise.... Meet me in the break room... Is he there?... Ok, good... Cya in a bit." Yaten flipped his phone shut and stood up. "I forgot I have a meeting today. We'll go to the break room. Taiki is meeting us there, because I know he'd be upset with me if he found out you were here and I didn't let you see him..." He gave a wide grin and winked. "...and Seiya is there too."

Rin's stomach knotted. She had almost forgotten. _I came here on a mission... Yaten just sidetracked me._ She snuck a quick glance at Yaten and smiled. _It was nice of him to showing me around. I feel like we've become closer..._

The two entered the break room, where Taiki was waiting impatiently and Seiya was relaxing, just playing random tunes on his guitar.

"Yo," Yaten said as he shut the door behind them. "Look who I found." Taiki quickly stood up from his chair and made his way over to Rin.

"Rin-chan," he said with a smile, "it's nice to see you again! I had a feeling only something as charming and beautiful as you could make Yaten forget our meeting." Rin and Taiki laughed at his remark, while Yaten blushed and rolled his eyes. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"No, arigatou," she replied with a smile.

"Come sit down," Yaten said as he and Taiki directed her to the couch. Seiya watched in bewilderment as his two fellow idols doted over her.

"How is everything?" Taiki asked as he lead the way to the long couch.

"Pretty good," Rin answered, noticing that Taiki and Yaten were sandwiching her into sitting next to them. She needed to be by Seiya, however. She quickly looked over at him. _I gotta get him alone…_ Rin thought. _I somehow have to make sure he's alright._

"Seiya, quit being rude," Yaten said.

"Gomenasai," Seiya replied as he put his guitar down. "Rin-chan, this is a surprise." He sat down on the chair across from Rin, while Yaten and Taiki were on either side of her. Rin stared Seiya down, trying to somehow let him know that she needed to talk with him privately. It must have worked because Seiya raised an eyebrow then stood up suddenly. "Taiki, Yaten, didn't you have a meeting to go to?"

"Hai," Taiki agreed as he stood up. "I almost forgot."

"You _did _forget!" Yaten teased. "See? Same as me!" He and Taiki laughed, while Rin smiled and Seiya looked confused. Yaten then turned to Seiya. "_Well_, what about you? Don't you have to be in this meeting too?"

"Nope. I already know what's up," Seiya informed. "It's okay," he said when he saw how Yaten and Taiki looked back at Rin, "I'll keep her entertained until you two get back." Yaten raised an eyebrow and exchanged a worried look with Taiki, then nodded once and the two excused themselves. Once they left the room, Rin and Seiya sat in silence for a long time. She didn't dare meet his gaze.

"Was there something you needed to tell me?" Seiya finally asked with an intrigued look on his face.

"Well," Rin said quietly, her face beginning to heat up…_What do I say?_ "Um…how's everything going?" She noticed how Seiya did not expect that question.

"Fine," he said. "Everything's fine… How's everything with you?" The sound of his voice, like honey, made Rin's eyes meet his.

"I'm frightened," she said before thinking. The expression on his face caused her to break the gaze and look away. _Damn!_ "I mean…School's hard." _What?!_

"Rin-chan," Seiya whispered in order to capture her attention. It worked, but he noticed how she looked everywhere except his eyes. "What's going on? Are you okay?" She nodded. "Is Odango?" She nodded again.

"I just wanted to know…more about you," Rin mumbled finally. _I wouldn't mind it actually…_

"Huh?" Seiya laughed, a little less tense since Rin smiled at him. "Well, I'm in a band," he said awkwardly.

"No, not that," Rin laughed, glad that she came up with a good cover-up and that he responded with a sense of humor. She looked up at him, but not directly into his eyes. She knew she wouldn't be able to control herself if she met his gaze. "Tell me what you do in your spare time."

"Well, when we went to school, I played American style football," he said, thinking back to those days spent in school. "I guess I wasn't very good with the classes though…" He laughed. "We're scheduled to return to school in the upcoming fall semester. Right now, we're a little behind and trying to catch up on the material."

"Oh," Rin breathed, trying to imagine what it would be like if Seiya was in a class with her... _The girls would probably be all over him... _"Did you have any girlfriends?" Rin asked shyly. Seiya noticed how her gaze drifted down to his lips. He became very serious after a quick smirk.

"No," he replied. "I didn't have any…" It seemed like he wanted to say more, but he stopped himself. "So why the sudden interrogation?" Rin blushed.

"Well," Rin said_. I guess there's no way of getting around it… Might as well tell him. After all, it was just a dream… _"I had this dream…" And it was then that Rin noticed it. There, on Seiya's right hand, ring finger was the red gem ring. _The ring my grandmother had! The one she gave to me… _Rin quickly tried to cover up her obvious interest in the ring, but Seiya had already noticed.

"I've had this ring ever since I was little," he explained as he held out his hand to show Rin. "My mother gave it to me… Gomenasai, I would let you look more closely at it, demo I never take it off."

"That's fine," Rin managed to say. "Um…it's beautiful." _So the ring my grandmother always wore was given to her by Seiya?! What does that mean?_

"Is something wrong, Rin-chan?" Seiya asked. Rin quickly smiled.

"Iie, nothing at all," she replied lightly. Suddenly, Rin got an awkward feeling in her stomach. _He's going to think something's wrong with me…_

"So, you're dreaming of me," he smiled in an arrogant, but funny way. It made Rin melt inside. "What was the dream?" Seiya asked innocently.

"Um… I don't really know how to explain…" Rin stalled. _Telling him that I dreamt of his death is harder than I thought it would be… How should I word it?_

"Oh," he breathed, realization dawning in his eyes. "I understand now."

"You do?" Rin said as relief spread throughout her mind.

"Hai," Seiya replied. A not-so-innocent smile had made its way across his lips. Rin looked at him with eyebrows raised. Their eyes met and his glowed with an also not-so-innocent thought. "You dreamt of me naked."

"No!" Rin yelled, embarrassed that he thought she would dream something like that. He was laughing, while Rin buried her head in her hands. "I did _not_ dream of you naked!" She couldn't look up at him, but was a bit relieved he thought it was funny instead of just creepy. Rin, however, felt her face redder than it's ever been,

"I was just joking," Seiya said after his laughter calmed down. "Unless you really did…?" Rin couldn't look up, but shook her head furiously. "Alright," he laughed. "Well, I see that I embarrassed you way too much today." He paused, waiting for a response from the hidden Rin. Nothing. "How about we get outta here?" That caused a response. Rin's head shot up and he eyes were wide. "What do ya say? You want to take a walk with me? I need to get out of this studio."

"Uh...hai," Rin replied, the shock still taunting her mind.

"Let's go," he said happily as he stood up. Seiya crossed over to the couch and offered Rin his hand. She took it, her heart beating furiously and echoing in her ears.


	12. Summer Fest

Rin followed Seiya out of the Studio, well snuck out actually. Not wanting to explain where he was going and with whom, resulted in them exiting via fire escape. Once they were in the clear, they slowed to a leisurely pace. Seiya, covered in dark sunglasses and a hat, led the way down the busy streets while Rin struggled to keep up. The people overflowed from the sidewalks, all wanting to get home after a long day's work.

It was at the third crosswalk that Rin lost sight of the idol. She paused, turning left, then right, trying to catch a glimpse of what direction he went in. The people around her pushed passed urgently, eager to move on in their own direction. The light changed and all movement ceased, waiting for the cars to move quickly. A panic started to take hold of Rin.

"Um…hey?" She called meekly, ruling out using his name because of the number of potential fans around. "Where did you go?" People around her started to look in her direction, wondering if she was actually looking for someone or is she was just crazy. The light changed again and Rin decided to go with her gut feeling. It told her to turn left. She followed, keeping her eyes peeled for a sight of him. _Where did he go?_ She wondered anxiously after walking a block with no avail. She turned left again and wandered down a surprisingly empty street. The once bright sun was blocked by the tall buildings, casting a dark, eerie shadow over the block. _Maybe my gut was wrong…_ Rin thought cautiously, deciding to turn back.

Rin stopped and turned, knocking into something hard. She stumbled back and almost fell, but caught herself. Her heart was in her throat as she looked up into the eyes of a not-so-friendly face.

"Gomenasai!" She said quickly, and bowed. She prayed his looks were deceiving.

"Watch where you're going, would ya?" The broad man said angrily.

"Gomen," she mumbled again. "I didn't see you."

"You didn't see me?" He argued. "I'll give you something to look for." The man moved to grab Rin's arm, but she quickly dodged his grasp. He tried again, and failed. "Hey, hold still! You need to be taught a lesson." "He went to push her, but she moved, too fast for him, and he hit the brick wall of the building behind her.

Rin took this opportunity to teach _him_ a lesson. She quickly grabbed his arm before he could turn around and pulled it across his back. He gasped, from the shock of losing to a girl no doubt because Rin knew she wasn't hurting him. She braced her knees against the back of his legs so he couldn't try to kick her.

"You should be more understanding when something happens by accident," she said as sternly as she could. He nodded his head. "You should also accept apologies when they are offered."

"Hai, young lady," he replied. "I'm sorry for losing my temper. I understand you didn't know I was behind you."

"Thank you," Rin answered happily.

"Will you let me go now?"

She took her time responding. "When I do, will you just walk away peacefully?" He nodded and Rin quickly let him go, taking a few steps away from him. The man took his time by the building; straightening his jacket, fixing his hair. Then as fast as he could, he aimed a punch towards her face. Rin easily dodged it, catching his fist in her hand and twisting his arm around to his back again. This time, she applied more pressure, knowing his shoulder was being strained.

"What did we just agree on?" Rin snapped, annoyed now that he went back on his word. "I'm going to give you one more chance, so you better think things through before acting this time. I'll let you go, and this time, I will walk away and you will not follow me and _not_ try to attack me again. Got it?" She pulled up on his arm and he whimpered, then nodded his head. Rin let him go, and quickly turned in the other direction to leave.

"You little-" The man started, aiming to grab Rin's long hair. She turned around just in time to see someone come between her and the man.

"What exactly do you think you are doing?"

"Get the hell outta my way, kid," the man yelled as he aimed a punch at her protector's face.

"Seiya!" Rin warned, and Seiya quickly dodged the blow. He spun around and kicked the man in his back, causing him to fall over right in front of Rin.

"Apologize," Seiya ordered while keeping the man pinned down to the ground. "That is no way to treat a lady." Rin smiled widely as his chivalry.

"Gomenasai, miss," the man grumbled.

"Come on, let's go," Seiya said quickly, grabbing Rin's hand and leading her away before the man could even get to his feet. Once they were out of sight, Seiya stopped suddenly, let go of Rin's hand, and turned to face her. "Are you okay?"

"Hai, " Rin answered after a moment. She was stunned by the intensity in his voice. "Arigatou..." she added after a moment's pause.

"You really don't need to thank me," Seiya laughed softly. "I saw how you had him pinned on the building." Rin looked away from him quickly, embarrassed that he saw that. Seiya gently caught her chin with the tips of his fingers and turned her head back towards him. "It was pretty awesome...watching you stand up to him like that, and not backing down." Rin smiled at his approval. Seiya dropped his hand quickly and looked away, leaning casually against the building next to them. "The way you handled him, it just looked so...natural. Have you had to defend yourself like that before, Rin-chan?" He looked back at her again, and she was immediately sucked into his gaze.

"Um...hai," she answered, unintentionally telling him the truth.

"Really? When? And why?" He asked, now curious about the subject. "Wait, I shouldn't be surprised." Rin raised her eyebrows in confusion. "Remember the first time we met? I thought you were Usagi-chan, and…well, you ended up punching me in the stomach…so I knew you could fight." He laughed.

Rin took this opportunity to change the subject. "Were we going somewhere?" She began walking in the direction they were headed. Seiya was immediately at he side.

"Hai," he confirmed. "I thought about taking you down to the Summer Fest in the park. It started yesterday, and from what I heard, it sounds pretty fun." He noticed how Rin avoided all eye contact with him, by just looking straight ahead, or at anything except him. It bugged Seiya. "Then, the next thing I know, I turn around and you're missing!"

Rin stopped walking, rolling her eyes while she snapped back, "_I _go missing? You were the one who was walking way too fast!"

"Yeah, yeah," Seiya responded, relieved that she showed some emotion toward him, instead of taking interest in everything around her, except him. He also stopped walking and turned to face her. His breath caught in his throat when he saw the reaction his last remark caused: her cheeks were burning red and the annoyance in her eyes flared. Seiya smiled. "Let's go," he said, taking her hand in his. He noticed how she seemed tense at first, then relaxed after a moment. _Good, she shouldn't be so apprehensive about being with me..._

Walking hand in hand, Seiya led Rin to the park where the Summer Fest was underway. It was less crowded than Seiya thought it would be, and he was relieved by this. The more people, the easier it probably would be for him to be recognized... _And I'd rather not have to cut this date short. _Seiya paused for a moment, causing a strain on his and Rin's hands. She looked back at him, first with curiosity in her eyes. However, by the look she saw on Seiya's face, Rin's curiosity immediately turned to worry.

"What's wrong?" She asked urgently, closing the distance between them quickly.

"Uh...nothing," Seiya replied in a moment. "It was nothing... I just thought of something..."_ Is this a date?_

"Oh," she breathed a small sigh of relief. "You scared me. Is it anything I can help with?" She smiled at him gracefully, her face glowing lovely in the setting sun's dimming rays.

"Uh...maybe later," Seiya answered. "This way." They walked towards the game area. _Does she think this is a date?_ Seiya looked over at Rin nonchalantly. Her smile made him smile. _It's contagious..._ He thought, laughing to himself. His eyes then traveled down to gaze at her lips. They were plump, but not big, just full enough to add to the beauty of her face. _What would it feel like kissing those lips?_ Seiya looked away quickly. _What am I thinking?! I just met her...kinda... Demo she's Odango's cousin! I can't! Can I?_

They had stopped by a dart game. Rin was watching as a guy tried to pop a balloon with darts. On his third try, he popped one, and won a tiny stuffed animal for his girlfriend. Rin smiled when the girl kissed her boyfriend happily on the cheek and then hugged him.

"You want one?" Seiya asked awkwardly, tugging on Rin's hand as he made his way closer to the dart game.

"You don't have to..." Rin mumbled, but Seiya had already paid for three darts. The first dart zoomed past the balloon, knocking it over a bit, but not popping it. The second struck the balloon, popping it immediately. Rin jumped, but smiled. The sound a balloon made when it was popped always made her uneasy...balloons in generally, made her uneasy, actually. The uncertainty of whether or not a balloon would pop because there is too much air in it, or if something pinched it the wrong way made her nervous.

Seiya threw the third dart and popped another balloon. The game operator explained that since he made two of the three, Seiya now had the option of taking the tiny stuffed animal or pay half of the price to get another three darts. He, of course, paid for the three more darts and the chance to win a bigger stuffed animal.

"Um..." Rin managed to say as Seiya was about to throw the fourth dart. "May I try?" Seiya laughed as he handed Rin the dart and moved over. Rin took her spot where Seiya once was and aimed the dart for a blue balloon.

"Don't worry if you miss," Seiya whispered teasingly in her ear. "I'll win it for you."

"We'll see about that," Rin replied with a laugh. She threw the dart quickly and it pierced the center of the blue balloon in an instant. Rin smiled widely at Seiya. "Shall I continue?" She laughed when Seiya motioned for her to do so. The second dart popped a red balloon just as quickly. Rin looked over at Seiya, who tried to hide his shock. "Here," she said as she handed him the last dart. "You can do the last one."

Seiya focused hard on the yellow balloon ahead of him and aimed the dart. The dart left his fingers smoothly and flew through the air steadily. The tip of the dart closed the distance between it and the balloon rapidly and on contact, the tip knocked the balloon to the side. It did not pop. Seiya's mouth flew open as he tried to figure out how he had missed the target. Rin laughed and gently patted his back.

"It's okay," she said. "You did your best." She laughed again, happy with her triumph.

"Man," the game operator said, "she tied you, Bro." Seiya just looked at him. "I'll tell ya what. I'll let you have one more dart. If you pop it and save face for guys everywhere that have lost to a girl at one time, I won't charge ya for it. Deal?"

"Hai," Seiya answered quickly as he took of his jacket and gave it to Rin. He took the last dart from the operator quickly and concentrated as hard as he could. _I have to make this!_ Seiya thought. _I'll win that stuffed animal for her!_

The dart flew in the air quietly. The balloon popped.

Seiya was more relieved than he allowed to show. He had taken this very seriously and was glad that he popped the last balloon. He glanced over at Rin and his heart accelerated. She was smiling at him, nothing more than that, but it made him feel good. _I like when she smiles..._ He thought. _It makes me happy..._

"Thank ya for making that!" The game operator exclaimed, clearly more excited than either Seiya or Rin. "All right, which would ya like?" He pointed to the row of medium sized stuffed animals. Seiya looked over at Rin, waiting for her to make her decision.

"I like that Panda Bear," Rin said immediately after she came across it. Her favorite animal was a panda.

"The Panda Bear, please," Seiya repeated. The operator picked the bear up from the rest of the stuffed animal and handed it to Seiya.

"Here. For ya girlfriend," he said happily. "Ya a lucky guy," the operator continued, nudging Seiya's arm. "She seems fun and a great looker!"

"Hai. Arigatou," Seiya responded quickly, taking the panda bear from his hands and urging Rin to walk away.

"Arigatou!" Rin laughed as Seiya pushed her from the gaming booth and the game operator. "Ja ne!" She waved, and then looked over at Seiya. "Calm down. He's not chasing us."

"He shouldn't just go around saying things like that," Seiya replied, apparently irked by the operator's comment. He continued to urge Rin away from the game area and towards an open part of the Fest, where benches were set up in the grass.

"Well, sorry someone thinks I'm fun," Rin said, irritated by Seiya's sudden bitterness towards the comment. She picked a bench and sat down, looking at a couple sitting a few benches over.

"Iie! I didn't mean it like that, Rin-chan," Seiya said quickly, sitting down next to her.

"I know," Rin said after a pause. A small smile played across her lips, but it seemed sad. "Gomen."

"Iie," Seiya whispered. "I'm the one who should be sorry. I guess I just got a bit jealous." He laughed and dropped his gaze to the panda bear prize.

_Jealous?_ Rin repeated in her mind. _Did I hear that correctly? Seiya said he was jealous because some guy said I was fun...? Sweet!_ She tried to hide her excitement, but it was too much to contain. She tore her eyes away from Seiya, afraid he might look up into them and understand everything she saw thinking now. She returned her gaze to the couple just as Seiya finished studying the prize and began studying her.

"Why are you so happy?" He asked, his eyebrows furrowed. Rin looked at him, her head still swimming from what he just said. Her heart began to race.

"I just love summer," she replied. "The hot days, that certain smell in the air that only summer brings... It's my favorite season." She looked up at the now mostly dark sky. "But my absolute favorite thing about summer are the nights it brings." Seiya followed her gaze up to the sky. "The nights are so warm, and the stars are always out."

"Hai," Seiya agreed, and they continued watching the stars in silence for a long time.


	13. Let's Meet Up

The credits of the movie they spent the afternoon watching just ended. Mamoru picked up the remote and switched the TV off. Usagi stirred next to him.

"Is it over?" She asked sleepily.

"Hai," Mamoru replied. "You can sleep if you're still tired." Mamoru sat still on the couch while Usagi continued to rest her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. The tops of her ponytails brushed across his chin and he smiled, thinking back to the first time they met. He had not know, at that time, that Usagi was his Moonlight Princess. He knew her as the young school girl who decided to bug him every chance she could. Mamoru laughed, remembering that he found interest to bug her as well. He had loved her back then too. The first time he laid eyes on her, he knew there was something special about her.

Usagi stirred in her sleep again, not fully awake, but no longer sleeping anymore.

"Usa-ko," Mamoru whispered, "do you remember the first time we met?"

"Hai," Usagi replied softly. "I thought you were mean because you picked on me so much..." She opened her eyes and looked up at him. "Demo, you were really cute!" She laughed, and so did he.

"I loved you then," Mamoru whispered gently after their laughter ceased.

"Hai," Usagi agreed. "I did think about you a lot, too." She sat up. "Of course, I was much more interested in Tuxedo Mask!" They laughed again.

"You are my Moonlight Princess," he said, gently stroking her cheek with the tips of his fingers. "I remember the first time I saw you after we knew what our destiny was. The first thing I thought was 'How lucky am I? I get to spend the rest of my life with the one person I love the most in the entire world.'" Mamoru took Usagi's face in his hands and held her gently. "I am the luckiest man, Usa-ko." He gently wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled.

"Mamo-chan," she choked. "I love you." She buried her head in his chest again and took a deep breath. _Mamo-chan's warmth and scent. This feels like home..._

"Well," Mamoru said after a few minutes, "what shall we do now? Are you hungry?"

"Oh!" Usagi said excitedly, picking her head up. "The Summer Fest started yesterday! Can we go?" She looked up at Mamoru pleadingly and he laughed.

"Of course we'll go," Mamoru answered. "Whatever you want to do, Usa-ko." Usagi laughed and planted a light kiss on his cheek.

Mamoru locked his apartment up and the two took the elevator down to the ground floor. They walked through the lobby, they out onto the street. The sun had already begun to set, casting a warm glow to everything in its path. Usagi looked up at Mamoru and smiled at the way he looked with the dimming rays upon him. They continued walking down the sidewalk, arm in arm, at a steady pace. Rush hour was over, and there were few people on the street. Usagi and Mamoru crossed the several intersections and moved down the several blocks slowly. They were in no rush.

When they finally reached the park, they were relieved it wasn't crowded. The atmosphere at the Fest was laidback, relaxed, and soon turned more romantic as the setting sun went down. The kids that had once been running around from the rides to the games, were now on their way home with their parents. Couples now dominated the Fest.

Usagi and Mamoru first stop was the food area. Mamoru bought Usagi everything she wanted to eat and split it with her. They wandered around, snacking on their food, and investigating the different parts of the Fest. Once they had finished their food, Usagi dragged Mamoru towards the game area, hinting that she wanted him to win something for her. He laughed, but decided that his best bet was to try knocking the bottles down.

Mamoru won on his first try. His aim was accurate and precise. Usagi picked out a medium sized cat, explaining to Mamoru that it reminded her of Artemis and that Luna might like it.

"I agree," Mamoru said. "Luna will thank you." They laughed and continued checking out the rest of the Fest.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Rin and Seiya sat, taken in by the beauty of the stars above them. Seiya noticed when Rin finally looked away from the stars and concentrated on an older couple a few benches away. Seiya casually followed her gaze, and smiled at the sight.

"They look happy," he whispered to Rin. She jumped slightly at the sound of his voice, but turned to look at him briefly. "Gomen," he laughed.

"Hai," she smiled, "they do. I wonder how long they have been together?"

"I bet they were each other's first love," Seiya guessed. Rin raised an eyebrow at him.

"Really?" She asked. "What makes you think that?" She looked back at the old couple who were doing nothing but sitting next to each other, arm-in-arm, and talking.

"Well," Seiya whispered, causing Rin to lean closer to him to hear, "the way they look at each other. It's like they never have or never will look at someone else like that again."

"That doesn't mean they were each other's first love," Rin argued softly, not wanting to ruin the quiet night around them with their conversation.

"They probably got engaged just weeks after they met, and have been happily married ever since," Seiya continued. He was taken aback when Rin rolled her eyes.

"_Or_," she stressed, "they married their first loves, realized that even though they loved them at one point in their lives, things have changed and they can't make it work anymore, got a divorce and then found each other…and have been happily married ever since." Rin smiled at her side of the story, despite the disgusted look on Seiya's face. "What's wrong?"

"That is not how it works, Rin-chan," Seiya argued. "These two have been in love from the first moment they met."

"I agree," Rin argued back. "I'm just saying that the first person you love isn't always going to be your love for the rest of your life." Their voices were raised now, and people around them were starting to stare.

"That's horrible," Seiya said.

"Nani?" Rin replied. "Are you telling me that you will stay with someone just because she was your first love, and you believe that she will be your only real love, even though time has clearly changed the two of you and you both no longer feel the way you did in the first place?" Her face was red, and she was upset by how stubborn Seiya was being.

"Iie," he explained. "I'll stay with someone because she is the one I love, not because she was the first person I loved."

"Exactly!" Rin exclaimed, to Seiya's confusion. "You just proved my point! You said you would stay with someone you loved because you loved them, not because they were your first love!"

"Hai," Seiya agreed. "Wait…nani?"

"I believe that," Rin continued, quieting the volume of her voice. "I'm just saying that your true love isn't always the first person you fall in love with…"

"Demo," Seiya interjected. Rin looked at him with raised eyebrows, ready to battle it out again. "Demo…it would be nice if it was just like that. The first person you love and they love you, would be the true love."

"Hai," Rin agreed in a sigh. "It would be nice if it really worked that way…" They were quiet for a moment, to the relief of the people around them. Seiya was still clutching the panda bear.

"Oh," he said, "here." Seiya handed Rin the prize and she took it gingerly. She held it in her hands, studying it for a moment, then wrapped her arms around it, hugging it close to her chest. That made Seiya smile.

"Arigatou," Rin said after a moment of hugging the panda. She held the panda up to make reference to what she was thanking him for.

"Don't mention it," he said softly. "Anyway, you practically won it yourself." Rin laughed. "You didn't even need me…"

"Oh, Seiya-kun," she whispered so no one else would hear, "you _did_ win this. And knowing that makes this panda even more special." She smiled kindly at him. "So, arigatou."

"You're welcome," Seiya smiled back. Their faces were just inches away from each other's, a result from the whispering, and Seiya only noticed how close they were sitting when Rin's cheeks began to turn a light red. _I should tell her who I really am…_. _I am Seiya…demo, I am Fighter, too. How can I explain that to her? She'll never see me again, if I do... I just want her to know the real me…and love me for all of who I am. _He furrowed his eyebrows. _Demo, who am I really? I was Fighter ever since I can remember. Demo…Seiya feels so natural to me now…_ He stopped thinking for a moment and just looked deep into Rin's bight eyes. All worries of who he is and if he should tell her left him.Seiya didn't want to back away from her, he liked being close to her, but he didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable. He quickly pretended to get distracted by someone walking by, breaking their eye connection, and moved back. _Does she feel uncomfortable with me?_ He wondered sadly as he tried to focus on the person walking.

_Does he not want to be close to me?_ Rin wondered when Seiya pulled back. She didn't want him to feel like she was hitting on him or anything, so she pulled back too, fixing her eyes on the panda. _Did I say too much with the whole panda thing? Oh! Stupid! Stupid, Rin!_ She looked in the opposite direction of where Seiya was looking, and her breath caught in her throat. _Usagi?!_

"Rin-chan!" Usagi exclaimed happily when she noticed her granddaughter sitting on the bench. Usagi dragged Mamoru, because he wasn't moving fast enough, to the bench. "What are you doing here?" She asked before she realized who Rin was sitting next to. "Seiya!" Usagi's excitement seemed to dwindle. Rin got a bad feeling from the way Usagi and Seiya responded towards each other.

"Hey," Rin said with an awkward smile, getting to her feet quickly.

"Odango," Seiya replied, shock in his voice. He kept his eyes away from her, and Usagi did the same. It seemed like each was embarrassed by something... "Good evening, Mamo-san." Seiya stood up and offered a hand to Mamoru who respectfully took it and shook.

"Seiya-san," Mamoru said as he nodded in respect. "Are you enjoying the Fest?"

"Hai," Rin answered, trying to ignore the awkwardness of their situation. "Are you?"

"Hai," Usagi replied. "Mamo-chan won me an Artemis cat!" She laughed forcefully as she held the cat up.

"That does look like Artemis," Rin agreed, laughing a bit. The weirdness of the situation was increasing.

"Oh! I see Seiya won one for you, too," Usagi noted with forced happiness. Usagi looked at Seiya awkwardly. "Did you actually give it to her, or did you keep it for yourself at first?" Seiya and Usagi both laughed, but didn't look at each other anymore. Rin knew Usagi was referring to something that happened in their past together…she just wished _she _was in on the joke, too.

"Eh..." Seiya started loudly, causing everyone's attention, even Usagi's, to focus on him. "_Gomenasai...._for not inviting you to sit and _listen to the music _with us, demo, we've been sitting for awhile now…" Rin and Mamoru quickly exchanged confused looks from the way Seiya phrased that statement. However, after one look at Usagi, Rin figured it out.

"Don't worry about it, Seiya," Usagi answered back happily. She smiled a warm smile, and Rin felt the tension that had been present ever since Usagi and Seiya met, lift away. "It's okay." Rin smiled, happy that whatever was causing a problem between the two of them was fixed now. She just wanted both of them to be happy... "Oh," Usagi said after a pause. "Rin-chan, did you tell Luna…?" Usagi stopped there, noticing the way Rin's eyes widened. "That's a 'no,' I take it?" She laughed.

"Gomen," Rin answered. "I totally forgot! I bet she's losing her mind right now!" Usagi laughed, picturing Luna freaking out at home, and Rin joined in too.

"I'll call Minako-chan and ask her to tell Artemis…he'll tell Luna for us," Usagi explained, proud that she found a solution. Rin nodded her head, approving of the brilliant plan. Usagi stepped away for a moment, to act out the plan, leaving Rin with Mamoru and Seiya.

"So," Mamoru started, "how long are you guys going to be in town?"

"For a long time," Seiya replied. "We've decided to make Tokyo our home."

"Oh, that's nice," Mamoru said. "I've heard many of you songs on the radio. They're really good. It's impressive."

"Arigatou, Mamo-san," Seiya responded pleasantly. They both smiled for a moment, and Seiya learned that no matter how hard he tried, even if he wished with all his being, he could not bring himself to hate Mamoru. _He's a nice guy…and he makes her really happy…_

"Rin-chan," Mamoru said protectively, "how are things? Is everything okay? School?"

"Fine," she laughed. _He's already acting like my grandfather!_ "Everything's perfectly fine, Mamo-chan." After a moment, Mamoru laughed too, realizing how he sounded a moment ago.

"Well, everything's good now, demo Luna's gonna kill us when we get home," Usagi explained as she came back to join the group. She automatically latched onto Mamoru's arm tightly and smiled up at him. She then brought her gaze to Rin and Seiya. For the first time since they met up, she looked into Seiya's eyes. _He seems happy!_ She thought gladly, noticing the way he looked at Rin. _And I'm here with him and Mamoru, and I don't feel torn between the two!_ Usagi rejoiced at this revelation. Her smile widened and she almost laughed out loud.

"Well, we're gonna go…" Seiya said after a moment. "Nice seeing you, Mamo-san. Odango." He nodded his head and turned as if he was going to leave, but Mamoru stopped him.

"Oh, Seiya-san?" Mamoru started. Seiya faced him again. "Protect her." Usagi and Rin watched as Seiya and Mamoru stared at each other, then at the same moment, they smiled. "It's just some words for some guy!" They shook hands and laughed. Usagi laughed too.

"Later, Rin-chan," Usagi and Mamoru said in unison, still laughing. They watched as Seiya and Rin walked off together. "They look cute together, don't they?" Usagi said after a moment of recovery.

"Hai," Mamoru agreed. "I suppose they do..." He looked down at Usagi. "What are you implying, Usa-ko?"

"Nothing," she replied quickly. "I was just thinking...it wouldn't be such a bad thing if Rin-chan and Seiya..."

"She's from the future, Usa-ko," Mamoru whispered. "I'm not sure how that would turn out...or even if it could be possible..."

"I know," Usagi replied. She looked up at him and met his gaze. "I just thought it would be nice, for both of them, to be happy. I mean, with Rin-chan's arranged marriage...and Seiya..." She stopped, lost in her thoughts. "I just want them to be happy...like we are!" She smiled up at Mamoru happily

"Hai," Mamoru smiled back. "I know..." He hugged Usagi tightly and kissed the top of her head.


	14. My Past Life

_More exciting scene coming up...just wanted to_

_give the characters a little break before loading them_

_down with fights and hardships! ^_^_

_(I don't own Sailor Moon...but I wish I did!)_

_Thanks for reading!_

"Was I supposed to understand what he meant by that?" Rin asked Seiya after they left Usagi and Mamoru.

"Oh iie," he laughed. "It was just something from a long time ago…"

"Oh," Rin replied, wondering why no one would tell her anything about a year ago. She was starting to get annoyed.

Seiya and Rin continued to explore the Fest. The nighttime allowed for the Fest to be illuminated by the little white lights that outlined the game booths, food booths, and so on. It had gotten crowded during the time they spent sitting on the bench and talking to Usagi and Mamoru. Couples and groups of friends now filled the park, walking around and talking happily with each other. Rin and Seiya gravitated towards the edge of the park where it overlooked the lake. Rin leaned on the railing, watching as the water slowly rippled in the warn night breeze. Seiya leaned back on the rail, watching Rin.

"I like it here," Rin whispered out into the night as the breeze gently blew her hair around her face.

"Me, too," Seiya agreed.

"It's so beautiful here," she continued, changing her gaze to the stars above. "Look how the stars reflect in the water! It's so beautiful. It reminds me of home..."

Seiya detected a hint of sadness in her voice. He reached out to gently touch her shoulder, but then pulled away.

"Do you miss your home?" Seiya asked gently, watching as Rin tried to blink away the few tears that began to emerge.

"No," she answered quickly. "Not at all! I'd much rather be here!" She turned her back on the lake and faced the rest of the Fest, watching as people walked by.

"I know how you feel," Seiya said, also watching the people pass. "I miss my home, but I like it here, too. I know that if I were to leave here again, I'd miss it even more..."

"What do you miss about your home?" Rin asked, tuning her head towards him.

"I miss the people," he replied softly.

"Oh," she breathed. "That's sad... She couldn't come with you?" Rin assumed it was a girl whom Seiya missed so dearly.

"Iie," he confirmed, and Rin felt her heart pain with jealousy. "She had to stay there. She was...my best friend, I guess you can say..."

Rin's jealously vanished, and was replaced with a certain sadness that clouded her eyes. _He has a big heart...___She wanted to reach out and let him know he was not alone, but she didn't know what to do. Rin dropped her gaze to the sidewalk beneath them and sighed.

"Same thing happen to you?"

"Iie," she replied quickly. She thought about her own situation and gave a bitter laugh. "The exact opposite actually." Rin felt that now she was compelled to explain to Seiya what she meant by that. She saw how his eyes were filled with curiosity and wonder, but something else, too...something she wasn't quiet sure of... her bitterness was overpowered by sadness. "Well...there's something that I kinda ran away from..."

"What is it?" He asked, concerned. "Oh, I think I know." Seiya looked down and laughed shortly. "You have a boyfriend, hai?"

"Uh...hai," Rin responded after thinking for a moment. _Well...that's partly the truth..._ She sighed, wishing she could explain the whole thing to him, but she knew she couldn't.

"Yeah, that's just my luck..," Seiya said under his breath. _I always fall for the ones who are already taken! Wait...have I fallen for her?_

"It was _not_ my choice," Rin declared quickly, turning back to face Seiya. "My parents practically forced me to be with him... Isn't that ridiculous?!" She snapped, angry that this was happening to her. "They're telling me who I should love! It makes me so angry just thinking about it! And he's a nice guy, demo given the situation I am in with him, it makes me dislike him completely..." A tear escaped from her eye and she quickly wiped it away.

"Rin-chan..."

"Gomen," she replied quickly, cutting him off. "I didn't mean to freak on you..."

"Rin-chan," Seiya said again, gently cradling her face in his hands. "Gomenasai. That's not fair to you." He looked kindly at her and wiped away a few stray tears.

"Arigatou," Rin gave him a watery smile. "Thanks for listening to all my drama...." _Of course there's a lot more...but no need to tell you that, since you and Usagi-chan are co-starring in it with me...unknowingly, of course._

"You, of all people, deserve to be happy," Seiya continued. "You deserve to have someone there who can protect you, make you laugh when you are upset, and to listen to your problems when you need to talk it out, and above all...he should love you unconditionally, and you should love him too." Seiya stared deeply into Rin's eyes and felt is heart begin to accelerate.

Rin's breath caught in her throat at Seiya's words. Her heart hammered loudly in her chest, and she was sure he would hear it. Rin felt her cheeks begin to burn underneath his touch. She wanted to just stand there and stare into his eyes forever. She wanted to hold onto him, and never let go. Her eyes slowly drifted down to his lips... _What if I just kiss...?_ She quickly tore her eyes away from his lips, focusing back on his eyes. _He saw! Oh my...he saw me looking at...! He's gonna know!_

She turned away from him quickly and backed up. She looked back out at the lake and clutched her panda to her chest.

"Anyway," she forced her voice to sound happy, "it's not important anymore. I'm here now, and as long as I don't have to go back there anytime soon, I'm fine."

"Rin-chan," Seiya started.

"Iie, really," she cut him off. "I'm perfectly fine. Everything will be fine as long as I'm here..."

"What about when you have to go back, Rin-chan?" Seiya asked sadly.

"I don't want to think about that now," she replied.

"Rin-chan...?"

"Can we change the topic please?" She laughed. She clutched the panda even tighter to her chest.

"Demo, what if you fall in love before you go back?" Seiya asked, his eyes sparkling with hope. Rin looked at him quickly and her breath caught in her throat again.

"I...I never thought of that...Seiya-kun," Rin whispered after she remembered to breath again.

"Hai," he said, taking a step closer to Rin.

"Well," she whispered, turning her body toward him, "then I guess...I'll be free from..." She trailed off, distracted by Seiya's close presence.

"Hai," he whispered taking another step closer to Rin. He felt the panda in between them, and wished it didn't exist when he saw Rin look down at it. She, too, clearly realized how close they were now standing. _Should I?_

"Rin-chan!"

"Seiya-kun!"

The two separated in an instant, each blushing. Minako, Ami, Rei, and Makoto were running towards Rin and Seiya waving.

"Hey, what's going on?" Rei asked, her voice obviously trying to sound casual.

"Uh...nothing, Rei-chan," Rin replied. "Just enjoying the Fest."

"Hai," Minako agreed quickly. She looked at Rin and winked. "It's a nice Fest to enjoy!" The rest of the girls laughed.

"Uh...Usagi-chan is here, too," Rin said. Rei's eyebrows rose.

"Really? Where?" Rei asked.

"She was with Mamo-chan by the benches," Rin replied, noticing how all eyes were now on Seiya. She also glanced at him, to see if what she said bothered him in anyway. He seemed fine.

"Oh, that's nice," Ami said after the awkward pause.

"Yo! I knew we'd find you here." The girls turned around to see Taiki and Yaten, both wearing hats pulled low over their face, emerge from the crowd of people. Their disguises seemed to be successful, since no one from the crowd tried to pull them apart.

Rin saw Ami's face turn red at the sight of Taiki. She glanced over at Seiya again, and knew how Ami felt.

"Having fun?" Yaten said, annoyance in his tone.

"Hai!" Seiya replied with a wide smile. "Gomen. We didn't mean to leave without telling you..." Yaten rolled his eyes and Taiki laughed.

"Well, now that we're here, let's have some fun," Taiki said.

"Hai!" Minako agreed, quickly looping her arm in Yaten's. "Yaten-kun, win me a prize?" She started leading him away, while the rest laughed.

"Cya later," Yaten managed to say before they disappeared. While Rin, Seiya, Rei, and Makoto laughed, watching Minako pull Yaten away, Ami and Taiki wandered off too.

"Where did Ami-chan go?" Rin asked, looking around for her missing friend.

"With Taiki-kun, no doubt," Makoto laughed. "Come on, Rei-chan, let's go get some food." Makoto turned to leave, but Rei grabbed her arm.

"Rin-chan, you want to come with us?" Rei asked, eyeing her and Seiya curiously.

"We already ate," Seiya replied with a laugh before Rin could open her mouth. "Arigatou." Rei was quiet for a minute. "C'mon, Rei-chan! I'm not gonna kidnap her. You know I wouldn't do that…" He smiled and Rei laughed.

"All right," she said. "We'll see you later then." She and Makoto walked off towards the food stands, leaving Seiya and Rin alone again.

Rin thought about the way Ami's face blushed and the sparkle in Minako's eyes every time Taiki and Yaten were around or their names were mentioned. She knew that Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten met everyone a year ago, but no one told her exactly what happened between all of them. She could feel a strong connection between all of them, but how and why that bond was formed, she did not know.

"You all seem very close," Rin stated carefully.

"I guess you could say that," Seiya replied. "We've been through a lot together..." Rin raised an eyebrow, but Seiya dropped the matter. "Well, what do you want to do now, Rin-chan?" He smiled at her.

"Uh..." she felt her face begin to burn under his gaze. "I'm not sure. What else is there to do here?" She quickly looked around, pretending to try to find something fun to do. She was just trying to avoid being sucked in by his magnificent eyes.

"Let's just walk," Seiya suggested. Before Rin had a chance to either confirm or deny his offer, Seiya took her hand in his. She looked up at him quickly. He raised their intertwined hands and said, "So you don't get lost...again." He laughed, and so did she, both hoping that the other didn't realize how nervous they each really were.


	15. Stars

_Happy NewYear!!_

"The stars are beautiful, aren't they, Ami-chan?" Taiki asked softly as he and Ami sat on the last empty bench in the park. She nodded her head once. "And it is the perfect night to be here," he continued. She nodded again. "Ami-chan," Taiki said as he turned to her, taking her hands in his, "We're glad we returned."

"Really?" She squeaked happily.

"Hai," he said smiling at her reaction. "_I'm_ glad _I_ returned...for you."

"Taiki-kun," she whispered, almost not believing her ears. She freed one of her hands and gently touched the side of his face. "Arigatou…" She dropped her gaze to their hands. "I thought you would have…forgotten…or moved on…"

He picked her chin up quickly.

"Ami-chan," he whispered urgently. "I thought of you everyday since we parted last year. Now that I have you back, I'm never letting go." He held her face gently and smiled as he stared into her eyes. "I care deeply for you, Ami-chan," Taiki whispered.

"Taiki-kun," she replied, blushing like crazy, "I care for you, too." She felt Taiki search her eyes for the answer to his question. She nodded her head, and they moved slowly to close the distance between their lips.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"I'll treasure my prize forever," Minako exclaimed, hugging her black stuffed cat to her tightly. "Arigatou, Yaten-kun!" She quickly hugged Yaten tightly, too.

"Yeah, yeah," he laughed, pretending to not be fazed by her touch. "Hey, be quiet too, Minako! You can't just yell me name out." He looked around suspiciously, checking to see if anyone had heard. "If someone hears, we'll have to move our date to someplace more private."

"EEEH!" Minako yelled happily. "You said 'date'!" She hugged him again.

"Hai," he laughed, "demo you knew that!"

"I did," she replied, resting her head on his shoulder, "demo I like when I hear it from you." She laughed and kissed his cheek lightly.

"Iie," Yaten said quickly. "Don't do that here, Minako-chan!" He turned his face away from her in embarrassment. "People will see…"

"So?" Minako countered, then laughed. "Oh! I understand now!" Yaten looked back at her. "You want to go somewhere more…_private_!" She practically jumped with joy at his idea. "Let's go!"

"Iie," Yaten responded, annoyed. "Minako-chan, I don't care where we go!" He stopped waking and brought her closer to him. "I just want to be with you, Minako-chan…" The look he saw on her face made him lose his train of thought.

"Yaten-kun," she whispered, tears starting to form in her eyes, "you really mean that?"

"Hai," Yaten breathed. "That's why I came back here. I came back because I missed you." He wiped the tears from her cheek and smiled. "Did you miss me?"

"Of course," Minako responded seriously. "I missed you a lot, Yaten-kun…" She looked away for a second, then focused back on him. "Promise me you won't leave again?"

"I'll never leave you again," he whispered just before bringing his lips down on hers.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Usagi and Mamoru ran into Rei and Makoto at the food stands. The four decided to stick together for the rest of the night. At Usagi's request, they headed toward the rides and bought tickets for the "Love Tunnel." Makoto and Rei wanted to sit that ride out, but Usagi insisted they came with. After the awkwardness that ride brought on, Mamoru decided it was time to go home.

"I have work in the morning, Usa-ko," he explained when Usagi protested. "Plus, you have school tomorrow, too." Rei and Makoto agreed, all promising Usagi that they would come back to the Fest another day.

"We should find Minako-chan and Ami-chan," Usagi said.

"Maybe not," Makoto suggested.

"Naze?" Usagi questioned.

"They each went off with Taiki-kun and Yaten-kun," Rei explained.

"So…?"

"So, this is really the first time they had _alone_ time with Taiki-kun and Yaten-kun," Makoto explained even further.

"And…?"

"Agggh! Usagi-chan, really?" Rei snapped. "I think you know!" Makoto and Mamoru laughed while Usagi took offense in Rei's comment,

"Usa-ko," Mamoru said, "they are on a date."

"OOOOHHH!" Usagi gasped in realization, her eyes widening. "Great!" She smiled. "Finally! So, Taiki-kun and Yaten-kun will bring them home then!" Rei, Makoto, and Mamoru nodded. "Well, we should get Rin-chan though…"

"Uh…Usagi," Rei said after exchanging a quick glance with Makoto. "I think Rin-chan…is also on a date…"

"EEEEH?! With who?!" Usagi blurted without thinking. Rei, Makoto, and Mamoru all glanced at each other, then back at Usagi. "Oh!" She gasped. "Seiya! Of course!" She laughed. "I knew that! I'm glad. Right, Rei-chan? Mako-chan? It's it great?" She smiled happily at her friends and they returned the smile.

"Hai," Makoto agreed. "It is great!"

"Hai," Rei said, too. _Well, at least she's not upset about Seiya-kun and Rin-chan…_

"Demo," Usagi said after her laughter. Rei began to worry. "Demo…Luna will be upset…"

"Naze?" Makoto asked curiously.

"Because I'll be getting home first," Usagi explained. "Rin-chan and I didn't go home after school and Luna got mad… Now she's going to let all her anger out on me!!!" Usagi sniffled, but Rei, Makoto, and Mamoru laughed.

"It's okay, Usa-ko," Mamoru said kindly, wrapping his arm around her. "We will all come and talk to Luna with you. We won't leave you on your own."

"Arigatou, Mamo-chan!" Usagi exclaimed, jumping up and down next to Mamoru.

"Um, excuse me?!" Rei snapped. "We're going too!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Luna! Gomenasai," Usagi repeated for the hundredth time after Mamoru, Rei, and Makoto left. "We both forgot! I already told you!" Usagi laid down on her bed and Luna jumped onto the windowsill. "I went to see Mamoru."

"Right, demo Rin went where?" Luna grilled.

Usagi groaned, "I'm not sure Luna… I guess she went to visit Seiya, since that's who we saw her with. Can't you just ask her when she gets home?" Usagi turned onto her side. "I'm sleepy."

"Usagi-chan," Luna said, jumping down next to her, "Rin-chan does not know our time very well. She is new here. Things are different for her at home than they are here. We must be there to guide her…" Usagi sat up.

"Seiya is a good guy, Luna," Usagi said simply. "She's safe with him, and you know that." Luna nodded. "I'd trust him with my life…"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Arigatou, Seiya-kun, for walking me home," Rin said happily, but softly. "Demo, you really didn't have to…"

"I wouldn't just leave you to the streets, Rin-chan," Seiya laughed. "You don't know what strange guys you might run in to…" He winked at her. "Then again, you'd probably be able to handle it." Rin laughed with Seiya.

"Seiya-kun?" She said. "Arigatou, for taking me to the Fest. It was fun." She smiled at him, but instantly became serious when she saw the way he looked at her.

"I'm glad you were with me today, Rin-chan," Seiya said. "Arigatou for your time." He took a step closer to her and smiled. "Don't worry," he whispered into her ear. "I won't hurt you…" Seiya heard Rin's breath catch in her throat and smiled, still standing cheek to cheek with her. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before reopening them.

It was then he saw her, or rather, her shadow. A light had come on from a window, and there was the shadow of a girl. Rin and Seiya broke apart and looked up.

"Hey! Rin-chan," Usagi laughed from her bedroom window. "Seiya!"

"Yo, Odango," Seiya laughed, waving to her. It was then that Seiya realized that for the first moment in his life, since he met Tsukino Usagi, he was simply happy for having her as a friend. All those moments they shared together...all the times he wished she would look at him the same way she looked a Mamoru...all the memories of him wanting her to return his feelings of love for her,...they all seemed very far away, as if they happened centuries ago. For the first time, Seiya was able to look at Usagi without his heart aching. He smiled, but furrowed his eyes together. _Is it because of Rin...that I feel this way?_

"Usagi-chan," Rin smiled. "Is Luna mad?" Her eyes widened at Usagi's rapid nodding of her head. "Uh oh… I'll be right up, Usagi-chan."

"Hai," she replied smiling. "Ja ne, Seiya!" Usagi waved again at him, her eyes sparkling with happiness and friendliness.

"Ja ne, Odango," he replied, excited, but at the same time, scared that this change in him had occurred. He smiled brightly up at her and winked. "Sleep well."

She disappeared from her window and shut her light off. Rin watched how Seiya continued to watch the window, as if Usagi would return. She wondered what he was thinking that made him happy and confused at the same time... Rin studied him until he turned his gaze to her and smiled.

"Well, goodnight, Seiya-kun," Rin whispered happily, holding on tightly to her panda bear. She turned to leave.

"Goodnight, Rin," Seiya replied.

His response caused her to freeze. _He didn't use the honor…_ Rin thought slowly. She turned back toward him questioningly. Seiya smiled and nodded once. Rin smiled back.

"Hai, Seiya," she whispered, trying it out. _He must feel the connection, too…_


	16. Attacked

Rin planned on Usagi and Luna wanting to know every detail of her evening with Seiya, but when she came up to Usagi's room, both Luna and Usagi were knocked out.

"They couldn't stay up a few more minutes?" Rin laughed quietly as she snuck back down, quietly making her way to her room. However, the next day would be the time to answer questions.

"So what did you an Seiya do all night?" Usagi asked during their first class. The rest of the girls inched forward so they could listen in without the teacher knowing.

Rin sighed, "We just hung out at the Fest." Rin continued to take notes on the subject the teacher was explaining. Ami did so, too. Minako, Makoto, and Usagi, however, gave up completely. They continued to stare at Rin.

"What else?" Usagi whispered. Rin shrugged her shoulders and gave a quiet laugh. She knew Usagi would be asking a ton of questions but she didn't think they would all be during school hours. Rin had hoped they would be able to talk freely about it after school at Crown Parlor, instead of whispering sneakily during school. "Rin-chan! Come ooooonnn!"

"We are in the middle of class, Miss," the teacher warned. "Please be quiet." Usagi, and the others waited until he turned back around, then inched closer again.

"Did you kiss?" Minako whispered with a laugh.

"No!" Rin hissed back. She felt her face turn red...

"Ooooh!" Usagi laughed quietly. "Rin-chan, that's cute!" She hugged Rin, who sat right next to her, then laughed again. "I'm rooting for you! I was telling Mamo-chan that you and Seiya would be cute together!"

"Usagi-chan," Rin whispered, worried that the tone of her voice didn't match the look in her eyes. _She's upset?_ "Arigatou, demo we didn't kiss... You're not upset?"

Usagi shook her head quickly, but Rin thought she saw her eyes deceiving her. "Not at all, Rin-chan! I'm excited for you! How did you end up at the Fest with him?"

"Miss Tsukino," the teacher said again, "please stop talking! You are interrupting the class."

"Gomenasai," Usagi whispered, dropping her gaze to her desk. She waited until her turned around again, then returned her gaze to Rin hopefully.

"Did he ask you to meet him there?" Minako asked excitedly.

"Hai! Demo, I bet he just demanded you did," Usagi added. "He's a very demanding guy... Well, Rin-chan?"

"We went to the Fest because he wanted to get out of the Studio..." Rin noticed how Usagi's eyes lit up, and sighed. _Apparently I've said too much..._

"What were you doing at the Studio with him?" Usagi asked. Minako Makoto, and Ami all inched even closer.

"I...uh...I needed to speak with him," Rin stuttered. Usagi's eyes lit up again.

"About what?!"

"Uhh...the concert," Rin lied. _Well...it's believable..._

"Oh," Minako whispered. "Right, that's great! Michiru asked you to play with her during her joint concert with the Three Lights." Usagi was bouncing in her seat with excitement, while Minako looked down dramatically. "I wish _I _could be on stage with the Three Lights..." Rin and Makoto had to laugh at Minako's overdramatic expression, while Usagi joined in on Minako's attitude.

"OH! Me too," Usagi wailed.

"All right, that's it!" The teacher yelled, slamming his book onto the desk. "You four, out in the hall."

Minako, Usagi, Rin, and Makoto got up from their seats slowly and dragged themselves out into the hall for the rest of the class.

"Well," Makoto said, "at least Ami-chan is in there to give us the notes later..." They all sighed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The six girls walked down the street easily. They had waited through the rush hour traffic at Crown Parlor and started off home when few people were on the street. Ami had happily let Minako, Makoto, Usagi, and Rin copy the notes from the class they were kicked out of, and had to explain exactly what the teacher said about certain problems. Rin had to retell the whole Seiya story so Rei knew what was going on, and she added even more questions to the mix than Usagi, Makoto, or Minako even thought to ask.

When the reached their final intersection together, the girls said their goodbyes for the day and took off in their separate ways. Rei and Makoto in one direction, Ami and Minako in the other. Usagi and Rin continued straight down the street, talking about the next shopping trip they were planning.

"Well," Usagi said happily, "now that you and Seiya are together-"

"Nani?!" Rin interrupted. "We aren't together, Usagi-chan!" Rin looked down at the sidewalk ahead of her, feeling her face start to burn.

"Hai! Rin-chan" Usagi exclaimed, "I think you are!" Usagi ran up ahead of Rin and turned around, walking backwards, to face her. "Rin-chan, it's cute!" Usagi laughed happily. "Now, you, me, Mamo-chan, and Seiya can go on dates!" Rin watched as Usagi skipped backwards. Usagi's voice sounded happy, but her eyes were sad.

"Usagi-chan," Rin started, "are you okay?"

"Hai, Rin-chan," Usagi replied. She quickly turned her back to Rin and continued to walk. Rin lightly grabbed Usagi's arm and turned her around. Usagi tried to force a smile, but failed. She met Rin's gaze and sighed.

"Usagi-chan," Rin whispered, "I think you have to wrong impression." She watched as Usagi's eyes look hopeful for a second. "When I'm with Seiya, it's like," Rin looked away, trying to explain how she felt, "it's like I know him." She saw how Usagi furrowed her eyebrows and Rin smiled. "It's like I've known him all my life. There's a connection..."

"Oh," Usagi breathed before Rin could finish.

"Iie," Rin responded quickly. "It's not like that. Well, to be completely honest with you, I don't know how I really feel when I'm with him..." Rin sighed.

"I know what you mean," Usagi breathed softly. Rin watched as Usagi gazed up at the clear blue sky. Her eyes were distant and she sighed.

"He's a good guy," Rin said after a moment. Usagi nodded once. "Usagi-chan?" Rin whispered, waiting until Usagi met her gaze before continuing. "Do you want to be with him?"

"I can't," Usagi answered quickly, looking away.

"Usagi-chan," Rin said, forcing Usagi to look back at her, "I know what it's like to be stuck in a situation because it's your destiny..." Rin saw how Usagi struggled to hold back her tears. "If you're not happy, you can change it."

"I can't," Usagi said again.

"You won't be happy..."

"Mamo-chan is a good guy," Usagi replied.

"You won't be truly happy," Rin argued back. Usagi remained silent. Rin sighed. "You should follow your heart to find your destiny." Rin took Usagi by the hand and smiled. "You should be happy with your life."

"Hai," Usagi agreed. She gave a small smile and a tear rolled down her cheek. "Arigatou, Rin-chan." Rin noticed how she sounded a bit relieved. They two continued down the street, only a block away from the house. As the turned the corner, they both froze.

"Did you feel that?" Rin asked Usagi quietly.

"Hai," Usagi nodded her head. "Where is it?" Rin shook her head. The two girls looked around frantically for the source of the wave of negative energy that had just washed over them.

"Should we transform?" Rin whispered.

"I'm not sure," Usagi replied. "It could be dangerous..."

"These two look like good targets," a familiar voice called out. Sailor Darkness appeared on top of the brick wall across the street that ran down the block.

Usagi and Rin stared at Darkness. Both knew that Sailor Darkness had no idea that they were Sailor Soldiers, but they couldn't risk transforming in public...

"What should we do?" Usagi whispered to Rin, both trying to remain as still as possible.

"I'm thinking..." Rin whispered back. She looked around, trying to come up with a plan to get them out of this mess. Nothing. She shook her head and Usagi sighed.

"Don't worry," Darkness said smoothly as she jumped down from the wall. She jumped across the street and landed directly in front of Rin and Usagi. "This won't take long." She looked at both of them. "Oh! What luck! I picked the twins!" She laughed and spoke without turning her eyes off her prey. "Tukra, try these two."

In a blink of an eye, Darkness was back up on the brick wall and something had grabbed Rin and Usagi, pinning them against the wall. It took Usagi and Rin a moment to realize that the thing that had them pinned was an advanced form of a minion. She was massively tall, with black skin and pink hair. Her two arms seemed too long, like they would hang way past her knees if she stood up straight. Her body was disproportionate and her eyes glowed green. The girls exchanged a worried glance and immediately began struggling against the minion's hold.

"Do not struggle," the minion Tukra said. "You will not get away, humans."

"What do you want?" Usagi struggled.

"Hopefully some human energy will sustain us," Darkness said, not bothering to answer Usagi's question. "Hurry up, Tukra!"

"Hai, Darkness-sama," Tukra replied, throwing Rin to the ground and focusing on Usagi. Rin skidded down, feeling the cement of the sidewalk scrape at her knees. She jumped up and was about to run to Usagi when she felt Darkness grab hold of her, pinning her arms behind her.

"Hurry Tukra!" Darkness yelled as Rin struggled.

"Usagi-chan!" Rin yelled breaking one arm free from Darkness' grasp. Rin turned and punched Darkness has hard as she could in her side. Darkness gasped and let go of Rin, clutching her side as she fell to the ground. Rin charged at Tukra and body slammed her. Tukra didn't budge, whereas Rin flew backwards and hit the ground.

"Rin-chan!" Usagi yelled desperately.

"I am much stronger than you humans," Tukra said. She threw Usagi to the ground. Rin could only watch as Usagi's head bounced off the sidewalk. She went unconscious. Rin focused her eyes back on Tukra just in time to see her hand latch on to Rin's throat. Tukra raised Rin up in the air and held her to the wall.

"Do her first," Darkness hissed angrily, rubbing her side. She stood up and got as close as she could to Rin. "You won't enjoy this. That's a promise!" Her eyes flashed. "Do it!"

Rin screamed as a current of energy rushed out from the hand Tukra had on her throat. Rin felt the negative energy enter her body and begin to pull her own energy out.

"Stop..." Rin choked out. Darkness laughed. "Sailor Darkness....stop..." Rin felt lightheaded, but noticed the expression on Darkness' face.

"Wait Tukra," Sailor Darkness said holding up her hand. Turka's energy stopped flowing through Rin and her vision returned to normal. Tukra lowered Rin so Darkness could be face to face with her. "What did you say?" Rin didn't answer. "Are you a...?"

"Penetrating the darkness at night..." a voice said.

"Crap…" Darkness mumbled as she, Tukra, and Rin looked up to see a Starlight with silver hair standing across the street on the brick wall.

_Healer!_ Rin thought with relief. _At least I know they're on our side…_

"The air of freedom breaks through…" another said in a rhythmic fashion as she appeared next to the first.

_Maker!_

"We are the three sacred shooting stars…" a third voice followed, fitting herself in between the firs two.

_Fighter! I'm saved!_ Rin felt herself smiling a bit. She didn't exactly know _who _the Starlights were, but she remembered that Sailor Moon said they were friends. Rin sighed.

"You guys again?" Darkness whined. "Why can't I just finish you off?" She sent an attack at the wall, but the three Starlights jumped off just in time. "You better stay on your toes," Darkness said, directing another attack at them. "You little friend isn't here to help you this time…" She paused and looked back at Rin while the Starlights dodged her last attack. "Then again…?"

"Let her go," Fighter said, landing in front of Darkness.

"You'll have to make me!" Darkness laughed and disappeared, only to reappear on the brick wall above Rin. "Tukra, continue! And hurry!"

Tukra did just that. As Rin felt the energy again begin to leave her body, she screamed. Her eyes watered, but she could see a look of pain on the Starlights' faces. Darkness jumped down in front of Rin. She motioned for Tukra to stop and release Rin. Rin felt her feet touch the ground and immediately, her bloody knees buckled. Each of the Starlights made to go catch her, but Darkness stopped her.

"What's wrong?" Darkness said, pulling Rin up by her arm. "Are you worried about this human?" Darkness laughed and looked at Rin. "Would you get mad if I hurt her?"

"Leave her alone," Fighter yelled, causing Darkness and Rin to focus on her quickly. Darkness smirked at her discovery, whereas confusion took hold of Rin. _Why does she care about me?_ Rin thought, staring at Fighter. She looked into her eyes and for a split second, saw Seiya. Her eyes widened. _No way! That is not possible… _She looked away from Fighter and focused on Usagi. She had been laying there, unconscious the whole time. _Well, you're missing all the action._ Rin channeled the rest of her strength. _And it's about to get even better!_ She broke loose from Darkness' hold and jumped away just as Tukra's fist slammed down into the spot Rin once was.

"You guys take the big one," Rin said eagerly as she landed in between Fighter and Maker. "I'll get the little one." She looked at each of them. Healer and Maker looked shocked, but Fighter seemed like she expected Rin to do that.

"Iie," Fighter laughed. "You take care of…her." Rin noticed how Fighter looked pained for a moment as she pointed to the unconscious Usagi. Rin got the feeling that Fighter wanted nothing else to do but run to Usagi and protect her. _Demo, why? She doesn't know who Usagi is… Does she? _Fighter quickly composed her face. "We'll take care of the rest."

Rin was about to argue, but Tukra and Darkness were heading towards them. Rin put up her fists to fight, knowing that it would take a lot more than a few punches to take down a Sailor Soldier, but she had to try. Darkness was almost within punching distance when Rin felt someone grab her waist and move her out of the way.

She and Fighter flew high through the air with the single bound. Fighter's touch felt familiar, but Rin brushed the thought off before she could start blushing. When they landed, Fighter put her hands on Rin's shoulders and looked deep into her eyes.

"Take her and get out of here," she instructed sternly, but her eyes were kind and concerned. Rin wanted to say something, but Fighter joined in on the battle before she could. Rin watched for a moment, contemplating whether she should listen to Fighter's instructions or help them. _I'll take Usagi home, and transform there!_ Rin turned away quickly and pulled Usagi onto her back. She ran as fast as she could to Usagi's house. Even at the house, Rin could still her explosions and screams from the battle. She burst through the door.

"Luna!" Rin yelled, tripping up the stairs to Usagi's room. Luna was sleeping on Usagi's bed and her head perked up when Rin reached the top step.

"Rin-chan! What happened?" Luna exclaimed, moving over on the bed to make room.

"Darkness attacked us on our way home," Rin explained as she laid Usagi down on the bed. "We didn't have time to transform. The Starlights saved us, demo," she looked out the window and saw a flash. "They need my help."

"Hai," Luna agreed. "Hayaku, Rin-chan! I'll take care of Usagi…although, I think she's just asleep."

"Hai," Rin said as she reached for her locket, and found nothing. "I…I don't have my locket… It's gone." She looked at Luna. "I think it fell off when we were attacked!" They both looked out the window when they heard a loud blast. "Either way, I have to go back!" She ran out of the room, and down the stairs.

"Be careful," Rin heard Luna call after her.

Rin ran out of the house, trying to come up with a plan as she ran. _I have to find my locket. How am I going to do this?_ She neared the end of the block and could hear the battle. She peeked around the corner and saw Tukra holding Maker up against the wall like Rin and Usagi had once been. Darkness and Fighter were facing off together, each trying to dodge the other's attack. Healer was struggling to pick herself up off the ground nearest to where Rin stood. Rin squinted at the ground, trying to catch a glimpse of her lost locket. Finally, something at the far end of the corner, past the wounded Healer, the trapped Maker, and the dueling Fighter was a small thing shinning in the sun. _My locket!_ Rin thought. _How am I going to get over to it….?_

Rin acted before she thought anything through. Quickly, she darted from the corner and, keeping low to the ground, ran to Healer, squatting down next to her.

"Ri-…you!" Healer whispered in shock. For a second, Rin thought Healer had said her name… "What are you doing here?" Healer flinched, collapsing back on the ground.

"Oh God! You're hurt badly," Rin observed. "I'm so sorry!" _This is all my fault! She wouldn't be like this if Usagi and I had just transformed in the first place…_ "Just hold on. I'll get you to safety," she assured, gently putting her arms around Healer and lifting her up.

"Iie," Healer protested. "It's too dangerous for you here." She leaned against Rin anyway and slowly dragged her feet as Rin turned them around to go around the corner.

"Where do you think you're going?" Tukra yelled when she caught a glimpse of Healer and Rin sneaking away. She held Maker with one hand and aimed the other at them. She sent a blast of her negative energy at Healer, but Rin quickly moved in front of her, taking the blast full on. It was just as painful as she remembered it to be.

"Iie!" Fighter screamed out as they watched Rin collapse next to Healer, who was now trying to support her. "Leave her out of this!" Fighter ran to Rin and Healer, placing herself right in between them and Tukra.

"Iie, don't," Rin breathed, looking up at Fighter. "You'll get hurt, too. I can't allow you to protect me anymore." She wished she could get to her locket. Rin wouldn't have a second thought about transforming in front of the Starlights. She just wanted to help.

"Take this!" Tukra and Darkness said at the same time. They both aimed their attacks at Fighter, and she couldn't get out of the way fast enough. Rin, Healer, and Maker watched in horror as both attacks hit Fighter at the same time. Her energy was zapped out of her and she fell to the ground, burned and bruised. Healer leaned back against the brick wall behind them as tears swelled in her eyes. Tukra returned her attention to Maker and took her energy as well, then threw her down to the ground. The Starlights were all done for. And Rin couldn't do anything to help…


	17. Confusion

_Seiya and Rin, or Seiya and Usagi? Hmmm, which will it be?_

_Seiya, Rin and Usagi all seem really confused!_

_Thanks for reading!_

"Now it's your turn, human," Darkness said, taking a step further away from the scene. "Tukra, take all her energy. I want her to suffer for making this harder for us. Plus, I want to see the looks on their faces when they see the life leave her eyes." Darkness laughed as she watched the wide-eyed horror struck Starlights.

"Get out of here," Healer whispered to Rin whiled Darkness laughed at her plan. Rin shook her head, wiping the tears from her eyes and quickly crawled over to Fighter. For some reason she couldn't understand, Rin felt drawn to Fighter and felt terrible for involving them in her fight.

"You'll be fine," Rin whispered to Fighter. "I swear I won't let them harm you anymore."

"Iie," Fighter struggled to replied. "Get out now! While you're still strong enough to. Run as fast as you can…" She choked and coughed.

"I'm not leaving you," Rin urged. She was slowly coming up with a plan, or at least a diversion. Rin was a fast runner. She had great speed and hardly anyone she knew could move as fast as she could. That was an advantage she had when she couldn't transform… Rin cautiously got to her feet. "You want me? You got me!" She took off, heading straight for Tukra.

"Tukra! Get her," Darkness ordered, watching in confusion as Rin continued at great speed at Tukra.

"Rin, iie!" Fighter yelled before thinking. She hoped Rin hadn't noticed that she just addressed her by her name and without the honor…

Rin jumped up, an inch away from Tukra and kicked her straight in the face, hoping at least that that would bring her down. Tukra quivered and grabbed her face, giving off a painful yelp. Rin landed right next to her and kicked in the back of her knees. She buckled and fell down to the ground.

"Move," Fighter yelled, wobbling up to her feet. Rin followed her orders and dove out of the way. "Star Serious Laser," she said, pulling out her star shaped attack device. The blast of lights hit Tukra straight on and she screamed. A second later, she was gone, vaporized by Fighter's attack.

"Iie!!" Darkness yelled angrily. She turned her gaze on Rin. "You little…" Darkness jumped down from the brick wall, landing smoothly on her feet. "You will pay…" It was then that something shiny caught her eye. Darkness bent down to pick up the locket. The moment her fingers touched it, sparks flew. Darkness quickly pulled her hand away, raising her foot to smash the locket.

Rin stiffened. _My locket!_ _I can't let her leave with it..._ She charged at Darkness and slammed into her before Darkness even knew what was happening. Darkness toppled over, and Rin quickly scooped up her locket.

"Woah!" Darkness yelled as she landed on the ground. "You are crazy, kid!"

"You have no idea…" Rin started. She was about to transform when Darkness gave a nervous laugh.

"Forget this!" She said. "I'm out!" Darkness disappeared right before their eyes, leaving Rin dumbstruck. _That was all it took? I fought that hard to get my locket back so we could have a real battle…and she leaves?_ Rin smiled, relieved that it was over, and that she had prevented any further attacks on the Starlights. She quickly put her locket necklace over her head and tucked it into her shirt. She turned back to the Starlights, who were now all standing together, leaning against the brick wall.

Rin quickly crossed the street and stood in front of the Starlights.

"Um…arigatou," she said, smiling. The three Starlights looked at Rin intently, making her feel nervous. Rin looked down, but felt relieved when she heard a laugh. Rin looked up to see Fighter smiling.

"You're a good fighter," she gasped while the three supported each other. Healer and Maker nodded as well.

"Arigatou," Rin smiled. _Well, at least my identity is still a secret…_

"Why weren't you afraid?" Healer asked suddenly, catching Rin off guard.

"Uh…well…I don't know," Rin stuttered. "Adrenaline rush?" The three Starlights continued to stare at her, but finally nodded.

"Stay out of trouble," Fighter said and the three began to move away.

"Hai," Rin replied. _Should I play this up a little more? They think this is the first time I've see them… _"Um," she breathed. The Starlights turned back to her. "Who are you guys?"

They smiled. "Friends." And they were off.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The three Starlights landed quickly and quietly on the roof of the Three Lights' Studio. They each breathed a sigh of relief and took time relaxing a bit and thinking things through before starting a conversation. Healer laid down on the warm roof and Maker sat down next to her. Fighter just stood, thinking over everything that just happened. They were silent for a long time, and then Fighter broke.

"Is she stupid?!" She burst out angrily. Healer and Maker looked up at her cautiously. "She could have gotten killed! Did she not know that?!" Fighter turned away from her fellow Starlights and looked out into the distance. The setting sun washed over everything with a deep orange color. It made Fighter feel sad. _Another end to another day… Why do I feel so protective of Rin?_

"She probably didn't know," Healer replied, causing Fighter to look back at her. "She's human, Fighter. She doesn't know what Darkness and that thing are…" Healer looked up at the orange-clouded sky and sighed. "She doesn't know what we are…"

Fighter took in Healer's words and nodded in agreement.

"Are you sure about that?" Maker said after a pause. Fighter and Healer looked at her curiously. "You both saw how she reacted to Darkness and her monster…and to us…"

"It was adrenaline," Healer replied, looking away and not giving it a second thought. "Like she said."

"She seemed pretty natural…" Maker started again. "Fighting like that…"

"Rin is a fighter," Fighter defended quickly. She smiled, remembering the situation with the guy on the way to the Fest…and the first time they met. "It's her natural instinct…"

"That's what I'm saying," Maker agreed. "She _is_ related to Usagi-chan…"

"She's not a Sailor Soldier," Fighter argued hurriedly. "She would have told me if she was."

"Are you sure about that?" Maker questioned, and Fighter sighed, turning her back to them again.

"After all," Healer piped in, "_you _haven't told her anything…"

Fighter furrowed her eyebrows together at the thought of Rin learning her secret…_Seiya's secret… She won't forgive me…_

"I know…"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Luna? Usagi-chan?" Rin called as she entered the house, and dragged herself up the stairs.

"Hai, Rin-chan! Up here," it was Usagi's voice. Rin heard quick running, then saw Usagi at the top of the stairs. "Rin-chan! Are you okay?"

"Hai," Rin breathed, reaching Usagi's room and laying down on her bed to rest. She had walked home slowly, but the previous events of the day wore her out.

"What happened?!" Usagi wailed. "All I remember is walking home with you and then Darkness and a thing…"

"Hai," Rin agreed. "You were knocked unconscious and the Starlights saved us."

"Did you find your locket?" Luna asked while Usagi held her head gingerly. Usagi had been wondering why her head hurt so much before Rin arrived…

"Hai," Rin said, pulling out from her shirt. "Demo, I didn't have time to transform. The Starlights protected me." _I'll just leave it at that,_ Rin thought, not wanting to get into a long conversation about it. _It's easier this way…_

"Why do you think Darkness attacked you?" Luna asked. "Do you think she knows you two are Sailor Soldiers?"

"Iie," Rin answered. "She doesn't know. It was completely by chance, plus she kept calling me 'human' afterwards." Rin thought back to the moment Darkness might have realized who Rin really was… _Good thing she doesn't seem too smart…_ Rin laughed. "I'm glad that's over with!"

"Demo," Usagi said, "why did she attack us?"

"She said something about taking out energy," Rin explained, not wanting to go into the details about actually getting energy taken from her. "It sounded like a back-up plan anyway, not their main plan."

"I'm calling Ami-chan," Usagi said, springing up to her feet. She took her phone from the charger and dialed his number. "Ami-chan! I have to tell you…" Usagi sat down at her desk and began giving Ami the play-by-play of what happened.

"Did anyone see you get the locket?" Luna asked quietly while Usagi talked.

"Iie," Rin said, shaking her head. "Darkness picked it up, demo…I charged her and she freaked out…" Rin laughed. "She had no idea what it was," she assured when Luna gave her a wary look. They were quiet for a moment, then Rin decided to wonder aloud about something she was unusually concerned about. "I wonder if the Starlights are okay…"

"I'm sure they're fine," Luna said after a short pause. "Don't worry about them…" She was preparing to jump off the bed when Rin spoke again.

"Luna," she whispered timidly, "who are they?"

Luna remained silent for a long time, debating on whether or not to tell her. She looked over at Usagi who was still on the phone, now reassuring Ami that both she and Rin were safe.

"Iie, she didn't know we were Soldiers…" Usagi was saying.

"I…I don't think it's my place to say, Rin-chan," Luna answered finally. "Gomen." Rin nodded once, pretending she understood why everyone was keeping secrets from her. In reality, she was beginning to resent the secrets that she was being kept in the dark about.

"Hai!" Usagi said happily, then hung up the phone. She turned to Luna and Rin. "Ami-chan said she is going to let the girls know what happened and we'll get together tomorrow to talk about it." Usagi sat down next to Rin. "Are you okay?"

"Hai," she answered. "I'm just really tired…"

"Right," Usagi said as she stood up. "I need food. Do you want me to bring anything up?" Rin shook her head.

"You should rest, Rin-chan," Luna said as she jumped off the bed. Rin nodded as Luna followed Usagi down the stairs. Rin laid down on the bed and closed her eyes.

_Good thing the Starlights came when they did… We would have been done for…_ Rin opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling. The warm orange light from the setting sun cast a glow in the room that reminded Rin of the Fest. She closed her eyes again, feeling guilty for not telling Seiya who she really is. _He wouldn't understand,_ Rin thought sadly. _It's better if he doesn't know…_ Her mind wandered back to the attack, and how it had felt to be without her Soldier powers when she had the energy sucked out of her. _It hurt a lot_, Rin thought while grimacing at the pain. Her energy still felt low. She didn't feel like her usual self. _It could have been a lot worse…_

Rin thought back to her conversation with Usagi. _I wonder what she's going to do?_ Rin bit her bottom lip. _Did I just alter all of our destinies? That won't be good…_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten sat in the rehearsal room, but no one bothered to play anything. Each remained silent, lost in their own thoughts. Yaten wondered if human energy was what Darkness was after, while Taiki thought about the minion that Darkness had with her. Seiya thought about Usagi and Rin

_Why did Darkness attack them? There's no way she found out who Odango is… is Rin a Sailor Soldier too?_ He shook his head. _Iie, that's not right… I feel protective of Rin, demo why? I feel like I'm connected to her in someway. Do I love her?_ He furrowed his eyebrows together. _I'm not sure. And Odango?_ His heart pounded and he sighed. _I thought I was over her, demo…seeing her like that today…_ He remembered her unconscious body on the sidewalk. _I thought I was going to lose it._ His heart pounded again._ I'll never stop loving her. I can pretend that I'm okay with her being with him, demo I'm just lying to myself. I guess it's the only way…lying to myself about how I feel about Odango is the only way to make it through each day without her. _Seiya gazed up at the ceiling, watching as the blades of the fan slowly rotated around. _I need to see her… _He squeezed his eyes shut at the possibility of Usagi wanting to see him just as much.

"I need to see her!" Seiya exclaimed, jumping up to his feet quickly. Taiki and Yaten jumped in surprise.

"See who?" Yaten asked.

"Odango," Seiya answered, already moving for the door.

"Eh, what about Rin?" Yaten asked, confused by Seiya's sudden change. Seiya stopped at the door.

"Rin…" he breathed. "I don't know!" Seiya turned around, trying to make sense of what he was feeling. "She doesn't know who I really am…"

"So tell her," Yaten replied.

"Hai…" Seiya agreed. "I'll tell her my secret!"

"Have you thought about what might happen after you do that?" Taiki asked. Seiya nodded once and Taiki gave him an encouraging smile.

"Go for it then," Yaten said, giving him the thumbs up. They watched as Seiya ran out the door, then exchanged looks.

"This could be a problem…" Taiki remarked.

"Hai," "Yaten nodded. "That guy confuses me!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Seiya ran down the street, excided and scared for what he was about to do. _If she understands, then I'm in luck! Demo, what about Odango…?_ Seiya stopped running and stood on the deserted corner. _She already has her destiny. She's not going to change that for me. _Seiya took in a deep breath. _I need to tell Rin and move on from Odango..._ Seiya looked up at the darkening sky. Hints of stars were beginning to appear through the clouds. _I feel something for her…_

Seiya walked the rest of the way slowly, deep in thought. When he finally arrived at the Tuskino home, he stood frozen outside.


	18. End of a Supposed Love Triangle

_Sorry if there's confusion about Seiya/Usagi/Rin feelings, but I hope that the next_

_few chapters will clear that up._

Rin stayed in Usagi's room, venturing once for her room to get her panda bear. She sat on Usagi's bed holding her panda and looking out the window. Her mind wandered from the event that took place earlier that day, to last night with _him_, then back to the first moment she as Sailor Lune saw the Stralights in that first battle. Rin furrowed her eyebrows and squeezed her panda tighter to her chest. _Who are they?_ She got up from Usagi's bed and pulled open the sliding door to her balcony. The warm night air blew gently on her face and Rin took a deep breath. She studied her panda and that brought her mind back to Seiya.

Rin sighed and looked up at the now bright stars. She smiled at the warm, comforting feeling the night gives her, and for a moment, all worries left her. Rin closed her eyes, imagining what it would be like if she was just a normal girl. She hugged her panda.

_I wouldn't have to worry about all of this,_ Rin thought happily. _I wouldn't be concerned with Sailor Soldiers and saving the world…or have to lie to those I care about of who I am because it might endanger them…_ She opened her eyes; face still lifted up towards the dark sky, and sighed. The stars were blurry from her tears.

"I want to be a normal girl," Rin gasped. She buried her face into the panda and tried to stifle her cries. "I want to be a normal girl," she said again, hoping that one day, her prayer would be answered. Despite her prayer, her heart hurt. Rin knew that no matter what she did, or how hard she tried to change anything, she would never be just a normal girl. _I will always be plagued with this destiny…_ She cried even harder, almost choking from her tears.

"Rin-chan?"

She picked her head up quickly and turned around. Usagi was standing on the balcony by the sliding door. She bit her lip sympathetically and focused on Rin's face.

"Rin-chan…?" Usagi said again as she took a few steps closer. "Gomen."

"Iie," Rin replied, wiping her tears away. "It's not your fault…" She accepted the embrace that Usagi offered and held on tightly.

"Rin-chan," Usagi whispered, "someone just told me that when you are unhappy with your destiny, change it." Usagi pulled back and smiled at Rin.

"Hai," Rin gasped. "I think I heard that somewhere before." The two girls laughed and hugged again. Rin felt Usagi stiffen quickly, her breath catching in her throat.

"Seiya?" Rin heard Usagi say and turned to follow Usagi's focus. Seiya was standing below the balcony, near the front door. He smiled awkwardly and waved.

"Yo, Odango," he said. "Rin."

The two girls nodded back. Rin felt Usagi's tension and wondered if Usagi had given her relationship between Mamoru and Seiya any thought. It was obvious that despite what she said, Usagi's feelings for Seiya were strong. Rin smiled lightly at the hope that Usagi might have figured out her feelings between Mamoru and Seiya. Rin wished she knew what she felt for Seiya…

"We'll be right down," Usagi was saying.

"Hai," Seiya answered after a moment. He moved toward the front door to wait while Usagi grabbed Rin's hand and pulled her into the room. Usagi quickly slid the door shut and looked at Rin in a panic.

"Something wrong?" Rin mused.

"What am I going to do, Rin-chan?" Usagi's voice was sad. "I thought about what you said…"

"And?" Rin had to ask when Usagi didn't continue.

"I can't," Usagi whispered. "I can't do this." Usagi began to cry and Rin pulled her into a hug. "Go let Seiya in. I'll be there in a minute." Rin nodded and quickly ran down the stairs that led from Usagi's room to the living room. When she reached the front door, she hesitated, then pulled in open.

"Hey!" She said happily.

"Rin," Seiya said as he walked through the threshold. "Have you been crying?"

"Oh," Rin said in a laugh. "Hai." She wiped her tear-streaked cheeks and smiled.

"What's wrong?" Seiya asked concerned. He moved closer to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Are you hurt?"

"Iie," Rin replied looking down. Seiya followed her gaze and saw her knees.

"What happened to your knees?" Seiya asked concerned. Of course he already knew the answer to his question, but figured he should ask anyway. _She doesn't know I'm Fighter just yet…_

"Oh," Rin laughed. "I fell." She looked up at him and smiled. "I'm fine. It's nothing. Don't worry about it." She moved away from him and made her way to the couch. She sat down quickly at one end and said, "Usagi-chan will be down soon."

"Rin," Seiya said softly as he sat down next to her. "Why were you crying? Please tell me," he persuaded. "We're friends, right?" Rin nodded slowly. "Then talk to me."

Rin didn't know what to say. She was confused about several things that she wished she could tell him. _The Starlights, why I'm here, how I feel about you… I don't know what to do. And Usagi-chan…she seems more confused than me…_

"We're friends," Rin repeated after a moment.

"Hai," Seiya agreed. "We shouldn't keep secrets from each other, right?"

"Right," Rin nodded in a daze. _Is that a sign that I should tell him everything? Who I really am and where I really come from?_ "I want to be normal." She looked up at him, waiting for him to respond to her cryptic request.

"'Normal…?'" he repeated, seeming to think about something.

"Hai," Rin answered after a slight pause. "I want a normal life." She looked down and sighed, feeling a slight relief at getting that off her chest. Rin brought her attention back to Seiya. _He has no idea what I'm talking about…demo, he seems so concerned…_

"You want a normal life," Seiya repeated again. He looked down at the table before them when she nodded. Seiya knew that he couldn't tell her his secret now. His head spun and he didn't know what to do anymore. "What do you mean by that?"

"I want to know that I have control over my life," Rin explained, trying to put her thought into words. She thought about her future with her grandma and guardians... "I want the control over my life, instead of other people having it." She thought about her mother and father and the deal they made for her... "I want to make my own decisions for myself." She thought about the attacks from Sailor Darkness and the Starlights… "And I want to know that no one will get hurt because of me!" Rin felt her eyes burn again with tears. She moved to turn away, but Seiya stopped her. He cradled her face gently in his hands and wiped away the tears.

"I hope you get everything you want," he whispered to her. _I cannot tell her,_ he thought sadly. _I can never tell her…_ _She doesn't deserve to be burdened with my secret as well. She wants a normal life, and my life is far from normal… This must be the end. It seems I can never win with these Odango-atama girls… _ Seiya held her for a moment longer. He didn't want to let go, for he knew that he would be letting go of his last chance to be close to someone he cared about.

It was one of those moments, like a moment in the movies where both characters knew they each wanted to kiss the other and be kissed. Rin's cheeks blushed as she thought about her first kiss. She stared into Seiya's eyes and forgot about everything else. Seiya didn't want to walk away now. He had regretted his lack of action with Usagi a year ago, and now refused to let any opportunity pass him by. Slowly, he leaned down, bringing his face closer to Rin's. Their lips brushed together gently for a few seconds, then both broke away. They sat in silence for a moment.

"Seiya…" Rin finally spoke. She looked at him from under her bangs, wishing she could just hide her face and talk to him instead. He seemed stunned. "Seiya, gomen…"

"'Gomen?'" Seiya repeated distractedly. He watched Rin nod in response, then asked, "Did you feel….something?" He furrowed his eyebrows, trying to sift through his feelings.

"Uh…" Rin felt her face turn bright red. She had felt something, but it wasn't anything she expected. "Hai, Seiya." Rin wanted to run away instead of tell him the truth.

"Was it…?"

"Awkward," Rin blurted, then quickly clapped her hands over her mouth. "Gomenasai, Seiya!" She felt horrible. Those few times she spent with Seiya, Rin had thought what she was falling in love with him. She thought that once they had kissed, it would confirm that she loved him completely. In truth, Rin felt weird kissing him. _It just wasn't right._

"It was awkward…" Seiya reiterated. He smiled.

"You felt that, too?" Rin gasped. Seiya nodded and Rin smiled. "Oh thank you!" They two began to laugh for a long time. "I thought that…"

"I know," he agreed. "Me too! It was like…kissing my sister!"

"Same here!" Rin exclaimed, happy that they were both on the same page with their feelings. "Well, I guess brother in my case." She laughed.

"Yeah…'brother,'" Seiya agreed, finding amusement and a bit of regret in her lack of awareness to his secret. "Well, I guess we are just close friends then." He smiled at Rin and took her hand in his. _This feels much better now._ Seiya studied Rin's face and for the first time, saw her as Rin instead of trying to see Usagi in Rin's eyes. _When I first met Rin, I thought she was Odango…and ever since that, I guess I was trying to convince myself that she _could be_ my Odango. Demo, it's not the same. The feeling I get when I'm with Rin is not the same wanting feeling that I get when I think about Odango. _

"Hai," Rin agreed, relieved that they both agree. "Very good friends!" She smiled at Seiya happily. _I finally know where I stand with him. He's my friend…demo, I feel like I can tell him anything. I know I can trust him, even though I guess we really don't know each other that well. For some reason, I get this feeling that we've know each other our whole lives…that we are connected… _"Seiya?" she whispered.

"Hai?"

"Do you still love Usagi-chan?"

"Hai," he answered softly. "I will continue to love her forever, even though I know she will never love me back." He looked at Rin and gave a small smile. "Don't be upset, Rin," he said when he saw the pained look on her face. "I'm in a one-sided love, and I've accepted that."

"Demo," Rin choked, "when you see her…?"

"My heart aches," he replied truthfully. "I can't help it, demo I can pretend to be fine." Seiya smiled again. "Don't worry. I've got this under control."

"Hey," Usagi said as she made her way down the stairs. She came around the couch and sat on the other end. "What did I miss?"

"Seiya and I are good friends," Rin forced herself to speak, giving a quick smile, hoping that Usagi didn't notice how disturbed Rin was by Seiya's predicament."Great!" Usagi said happily. She smiled at Rin, then looked at Seiya and quickly dropped her gaze. _I wish I could be happy accepting Seiya as just my friend… Demo, he wants more. And so do I._ She thought sadly.

"Well," Rin said after a silent moment, "I'm hungry. Does anyone want anything?" She stood up and waited for food orders.

"I'm fine, arigatou," Seiya replied.

"Same here," Usagi said, keeping her eyes glued to Rin.

"Okay," she smiled. "I'm going to get a snack." Rin moved away from the couch and continued toward the kitchen. She looked back at Usagi and urged her to say something. Seiya had his back to Rin, so she wasn't worried about him seeing her wave her arms frantically. Talk to him, she mouthed to Usagi and winked. She moved into the hall and was relieved when she heard Usagi's voice.

"Seiya…" Usagi started softly. She looked at him for the first time since she sat down and her heart throbbed. "I…"

"Odango," Seiya cut her off, "I'm glad I came to see you."

"We saw each other yesterday, Seiya," Usagi whispered. She dropped her gaze to her hands, but felt Seiya lean closer to her.

"Are you happy?" He asked after a moment.

"Hai," Usagi replied, not looking up.

"That's all I want to know," Seiya sighed.

Rin was creeping in the hallway, taking small breaths so she wouldn't miss a single word that was being said. At Seiya's last remark, she rolled her eyes. _Nani?! 'That's all I need to know'? What is that?! Tell her how you feel!_

"Seiya," Usagi whispered, "are you happy?"

"I'm content just knowing you are," he replied.

Rin wanted to scream! _What is he saying?! Usagi-chan is hinting that she wants him to open up to her! _Rin swore that she would now make it her mission to get these two together.

"Rin-chan?" Luna asked. Rin 'shhhed' and returned her attention to the conversation in the living room. "What are you doing?" Luna whispered, jumping onto Rin's shoulders.

"Usagi-chan and Seiya are talking," Rin explained.

"About what?" Luna asked as the two peeked from around the corner.

"Their feelings for each other, I think. Demo, they are talking in code or something and making it very difficult to understand..."

"Nani!?" Luna snapped. Rin quickly covered her mouth and ran into the kitchen, shutting the door behind them.

"Luna-chan! You have to be quiet!" Rin scolded as she put Luna down on the counter.

"Rin-chan," Luna breathed, "do you know what could happen from this?" Rin nodded and rolled her eyes.

"Hai," she sighed. "Destiny will change and so on…"

"Rin-chan," Luna explained, "I don't think you understand how serious this is."

"Luna-chan, I know what it feels like to be forced to do something because you think it's your destiny and you have no other choice," Rin explained. "It's not a good feeling. It's like you have no control over your life! I don't want that, and I know Usagi-chan doesn't want that either."

"Demo," Luna continued, "Rin it doesn't work the same way. Some time ago, you mother, as a little girl, came to live with Usagi to train as a Sailor Soldier. She was sent back by your grandmother because she needed to learn how to fight." Luna took a breath, wondering how to explain the rest. "Rin-chan, last year we battled an enemy we thought we destroyed. Her name was Nehelenia and she ended up taking control of Mamo-chan's mind."

"What happened?" Rin asked, her eyebrows raised.

"Well, the Soldiers were doing everything they could to get Mamo-chan back, demo Nehelenia kept bring him closer to her." Luna paused. "At one point, Mamo-chan was lost to us, to Usagi-chan…"

"And?"

"And the minute Mamo-chan became lost to Usagi-chan, Chibiusa began to disappear," Luna explained.

"Nani?" Rin exclaimed. "She disappeared?" Luna nodded and Rin began to understand what she was getting at. "Oh," she breathed. "So you mean if Usagi-chan doesn't end up with Mamo-chan, Chibiusa will never be born…and I will disappear?"

"Probably," Luna confirmed. "That's what happened last time…"

Rin remained silent for a long time, trying to process what she just learned. _The minute Usagi-chan decides to leave Mamo-chan for Seiya…I'll being to disappear… how is that possible?_

"That's dumb," Rin mumbled angrily. "And not fair." She turned away from Luna and left the kitchen.

"Rin-chan," Luna said, following her down the hall. "Gomen, demo it's her destiny." Rin turned to face Luna. She lowered herself to her knees to be eye level.

"Demo, if she doesn't really love him…" Rin began.

"It's predetermined," Luna sighed, understanding where Rin was coming from. "Gomenasai, Rin-chan." Rin nodded and picked Luna up.

"She should still get to have a chance," Rin whispered before reentering the living room. Usagi and Seiya were now next to each other in the middle of the couch. They both turned to Rin when they heard her enter the room.

"Rin-chan," Usagi said happily, "Seiya just told me how you took down some guy on the way to the Fest the other day." She laughed.

"Oh, yeah," Rin replied with a forced smile. She continued toward the stairs.

"You're not going to join us?" Seiya asked when they noticed where she was headed.

"Um…iie," she replied quietly. "I just got really tired…" Rin held on to Luna tightly, hoping that she wouldn't say anything. Luna remained silent.

"Oh, I know how you feel," Usagi laughed. "I always get tired after I eat!"

Rin nodded in agreement and smiled at Seiya and Usagi. _They both look so happy,_ she thought sadly. _I never thought her happiness would cost me my life…_ Rin made her way up the stairs and to her room. She shut the door behind her and put Luna down on her bed. Rin sat by her window and stared at the stars. The room was pitch black, except for the light coming from the moon and stars through the window. Rin had not cared to turn the light on.

"Rin-chan," Luna whispered, jumping up onto the windowsill next to Rin's elbow. "Just talk to her about it…"

"Iie, Luna-chan," Rin whispered, her voice hoarse. "It's not fair to Usagi-chan."

"Demo," Luna began but stopped when she saw tears rolling down Rin's face.

"You don't know what she's like back home," Rin tried to explain. "She always seemed so sad… And I never knew why. I thought she had everyone she loved with her, so I didn't know what was upsetting her." Rin wiped the tears from her eyes, but they were quickly replaced with new ones. Rin got up and crossed over to her dresser. She pulled open the top drawer and searched around until she found the small black box. "Look," she said, crossing back to the window to show Luna. "Grandmother gave this ring to me right before I left. She said it would keep me safe." Rin sas how Luna studied it, and knew what she was about to ask. "Iie, it's not the ring Mamo-chan gave to her when he purposed. This ring has nothing to do with Mamo-chan."

"Whose is it then?" Luna asked. "It looks familiar."

"Hai," Rin agreed. "I thought so, too. Grandmother never took it off ntil she gave it to me." Rin took the ring out of the holder and put it on her thumb. "This ring belongs to Seiya."

"Nani?" Luna said. "Why would he…?"

"They love each other, Luna-chan," Rin stated softly, still studying the ring. "Back home, when grandmother thinks she's alone, she whispers to herself about a bad battle and how it was the worst day of her life." Rin looked down at Luna and saw the confusion in her eyes. "I didn't understand it at first, too. I was sent back here to save someone from a battle. They didn't tell me who. I was supposed to figure that out for myself." Rin thought about her dream. "This ring was a big clue…and I figured it out."

"Is it…?" Luna whispered.

"Seiya."


	19. Confessions

_I don't own Sailor Moon…but I wish I did!_

_Enjoy!_

Luna and Rin sat in her room silently, listening to the light rain that had started outside. _Rin was sent back here to save Seiya Kou,_ Luna thought carefully. _That means a battle is coming up that will put us all in danger._ Luna looked over at Rin who was laying down on her bed. Her eyes were closed, but tears still trickled down. _Neo-Queen Serenity must have been terribly unhappy to have sent Rin back to change things… Perhaps she just wanted Seiya-kun to live. That doesn't necessarily mean Usagi-chan will choose Seiya-kun over Mamo-chan!_ Luna jumped down from the windowsill and landed on the bed quietly.

"Rin-chan?" she whispered.

"Hai?"

"Did Neo-Queen Serenity say anything about how this will affect everyone?" Luna asked.

"Iie," Rin replied, keeping her eyes closed. "Demo, it was grandfather's idea to send someone back. Grandmother just insisted that I do it."

"_Mamo-chan_ suggested sending someone back to save _Seiya-kun_?" Luna reiterated and Rin nodded.

"Grandmother was the one who insisted that nothing else had to change," Rin explained. She opened her eyes and lifted herself up to lean on her elbows. "She just wanted him to live."

"Do you believe that?" Luna wondered.

"I'm not sure," Rin confessed. "Grandfather insisted that everything would change, demo he knew it would make her happy…" Rin laid back down on her bed and closed her eyes. "I guess we just have to wait and see."

Luna nodded and stayed quiet for a minute, thinking over everything Rin just told her. _If Usagi-chan really does have feelings for Seiya, we are all in trouble. If she decides against her destiny, then Chibiusa will never be born and neither will Rin!_ Luna looked over at Rin again. _Well, she's not turning transparent just yet. Maybe Usagi will follow her destiny after all._ Luna jumped down silently from the bed and made her way downstairs. She stopped on the closest step she could get to be near Usagi and Seiya without them seeing her. _Remember all our destinies rely on yours, Usagi-chan!_

Seiya continued telling Usagi stories of the recent interviews he, Taiki, and Yaten had to do to promote the upcoming concert. He knew that the moment he ran out of stories, the awkward silence would settle in again. He talked because Usagi couldn't, and he knew that. Seiya felt that Usagi was battling with herself about something, but he didn't know what. He talked to ease her mind. He recalled the funny incidents that Yaten had gotten them into, so he could hear Usagi laugh again.

"And then," Seiya continued, "when we went to leave, this mob of girls were waiting for us out back…." He noticed how Usagi's eyes flashed quickly, and how she tried to cover it up with a smile. "They were annoying…" Seiya had exhausted his stories and didn't know what else to say anymore. _I wish this were easier._

"I've missed you, Seiya," Usagi said softly. She smiled at him. _Why do I feel so happy when I'm with him? Demo…Mamo-chan._ Usagi turned away quickly, before he could see the tears in her eyes. "I've missed your funny stories," Usagi said quickly, trying not to say anything that would give away her feelings.

"Odango," Seiya whispered, "I've missed you, too." He leaned closer to her and gently turned her head to face him.

"S-Seiya…" Usagi choked.

"Run away with me," he whispered. Seiya knew that there was little to no chance that she would actually agree to his request, but he hoped with everything he had that he was wrong.

"Seiya," Usagi breathed. "I…"

"I know," he sighed, backing away from her. "I was just joking…" He had told her once before that he was 'just joking' when he really meant every word of it. _Just before the final concert, she came to see me. I had told her I would carry her away right after, demo I knew she would never go… _"I meant every word I said," Seiya whispered after a moment. He felt Usagi look at him and he smiled. "On the roof, before the concert, and before we returned back to Kinmoku… I thought about you every day that we were apart."

"Seiya…"

"Gomen," he smiled and stood up. "I just had to let you know. I'll never stop loving you, Odango." He walked to the front door and opened it. "I'll see you around!" And with a sad smile, he left.

Usagi sat on the couch in silence for a long time, thinking about her life. _My destiny is with Mamo-chan, demo…why do I keep wishing it wasn't?_ She buried her face in her hands and began to cry. _I feel horrible! Thinking something like that about Mamo-chan, when he's done nothing to deserve it. Demo…Seiya…_ She cried even harder._ I don't want him to disappear again! That year without him…I wanted to die every day I didn't see him. Every night, I would play the Three Lights' CD over and over...just so I could hear his voice. I had tried to pretend I was fine, demo I wasn't! I missed him. I don't want to lose him again!_

"Usagi-chan," Luna whispered as she jumped onto the back of the couch. "What happened?"

"Nothing," Usagi lied wiping the tears away. "Seiya left…"

"Usagi-chan…?"

"He's not my destiny," she whispered. "I know." Usagi looked at the door and envisioned him walking out all over again. More tears trickled down her face. "I don't know what to do."

"Usagi-chan!" Luna exclaimed. "You can't think like that!'

"Demo, I don't know, Luna-chan!" Usagi dropped her gaze to the floor, embarrassed by admitting her true feelings.

"What about Mamo-chan?" Luna insisted.

"I love him," Usagi choked.

"And Seiya Kou?"

"I love other people, too," Usagi whispered after a moment.

Deep in Luna's heart, she knew what Usagi was really saying: 'I love him, too.' _Why, Usagi-chan? Why must your mind be clouded?_

"Usagi-chan," Luna replied after a pause, "you can't have them both." She tried to give Usagi a warm smile when she looked at her, but it didn't seem to help. Usagi continued to cry and Luna's worry increased. "Usagi-chan, just let him go. It's better this way. He knows you two can never be together…"

A loud scream echoed down into the living room, causing Usagi and Luna to jump to attention. They both looked up towards the stairs.

"Rin-chan!" Luna yelled, jumping back off the couch. Usagi got up as well…

Luna ran back up the stairs to Usagi's bedroom and flew through the door. Luna jumped up on the bed and stared at Rin. She was sitting up on the bed, shaking.

"Rin-chan! What happened?" Luna asked hurriedly.

"I had a dream," Rin answered, wiping her face with her hand. "It was the battle again, only…" Rin swallowed hard and looked at Luna. "When Violet Ray attacked Seiya…when he died…I began to disappear…"

"Nani?!" Luna shot back. She thought for a moment. "That means…" Luna looked back at the open door to Usagi's bedroom. "I thought she was following me!" Luna jumped off the bed and made for the door. "Hayaku, Rin-chan!"Rin followed her as quickly as she could. The rushed down the stairs and dove into the living room. It was empty.

"She's gone…" Rin stated as Luna searched the kitchen. She found nothing. Rin walked over to the couch and sat down. She spotted a note on the table and picked it up, reading it aloud, "Rin-chan, Luna-chan, don't worry about me. I'll be safe, promise. See you later, Usagi." Rin held up the note for Luna to reread when she jumped up next to her on the couch.

"Where did she go?!" Luna hissed. She jumped off the couch and ran for the door. "Rin-chan, c'mon! We need to find them! Hayaku!"

"Demo," Rin started, getting up to her feet.

"Hayaku!"

Rin opened the door and followed Luna out quickly. The raced down the street to the corner and stopped. It had started raining, and was coming down harder than they thought. They were soaked within seconds.

"Luna-chan," Rin began, "we have no idea where to look…"

"Rin-chan," Luna replied as she jumped into her arms, "Usagi-chan is making a big mistake. Seiya-kun isn't one of us… The destiny!"

"Density can change," Rin answered calmly. _I should probably be more concerned, since apparently Usagi-chan's decision can end my life… Demo, I can't bring myself to worry about this. It feels right to me. I trust Usagi-chan to follow her heart… And what was up with that dream? Luna told me that when Mamo-chan was lost, mother began to disappear. Why did I dream of me disappearing when Seiya died?_

"Mamo-chan!" Luna exclaimed. "She probably went to Mamo-chan's!" Luna started off towards Mamoru's apartment, but Rin stopped her.

"It's pouring, Luna-chan," Rin stated. "Let's just call him." She turned back around and made her way to the house. Luna hesitated, but followed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Rei sat on her bed and leaned her head on the cool glass of her window. She watched as the rain fell rhythmically and sighed. _The rain always makes me sad…_she thought with another sigh. _Depression, lost love, one-sided love…the rain reminds me of all of these. _Rei closed her eyes and tried not to think of him. _I must be strong! It's our destiny…_

She straightened up suddenly as a wave of change flowed through her. _What was that?_ Rei thought frantically. _Our destiny? It's…different!_ She sprang off her bed and ran out of her room. She zoomed down the hall and quickly put of her shoes. Her stomach jolted as another waved, a stronger wave of a changed destiny hit her.

"Usagi-chan!" Rei didn't bother with looking for an umbrella. She left the shrine immediately and headed for Usagi's house. _Why? You can't do this!_ Rei felt her face get hot when she thought of what this could mean. _Usagi-chan and Mamo-chan would no longer be together…_ She quickly shook the thought from her mind. _Stay strong, Rei. You know there is no use thinking of that… He can never be yours…_

Rei turned down the street quickly and immediate came to a halt.

"Seiya-kun?" Her suspicion was right.

"Rei-chan," he whispered. They stood in the rain, just looking at each other. Their clothes were soaked, their hair drenched, and hopes diminished.

"You were with Usagi-chan," Rei stated more than questioned. Seiya nodded and Rei felt her heart thud. _She…didn't…?_ "And?"

"Nothing," Seiya replied quickly. "Just as I expected. Nothing happened. Nothing to be worried about." He looked down and tried to hide his battered feelings.

"Seiya-kun," Rei said after a moment. "Gomenasai." She waited until he looked up at her to finish. "I know you care about Usagi-chan, demo…she has a destiny that must be followed…" Rei did her best to say it without choking, but she stumbled. "She and Mamo-chan…will always be together. That's just how it is."

"I know," Seiya whispered.

"She doesn't want to hurt you," Rei continued. "And I'm sure you don't want to hurt her, or cause her confusion…"

"I don't!" Seiya exclaimed. "I just want her to be happy."

"She is…" Rei sighed, believing her words were true. "She's happy with her destiny…" _With her Mamoru…_

"Yo," Seiya said, bringing Rei out of her thoughts. "If she ever changes her mind…" He moved close to her and smiled, "let me know." Seiya placed his hand on her shoulder for a moment, and they remained silent. Rei returned his smile with a small one and a tear escaped from her eye. "See you…"

Rei watched as Seiya turned the corner and the sound of his foot steps splashing in the puddles ceased. She let out a deep sigh and another tear streaked down her face. She and Seiya both wished that destiny would change. They were linked by that one hope that the one they love would be able to love them back. _We both hope in vain…_

Rei turned and continued toward Usagi's house.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Once inside, Rin got two towels to dry themselves off with, then headed up to Usagi's room. She shut the door behind her and sat down at the desk, picking up the phone. Rin dialed and waited as it rung.

"Hello?"

"Mamo-chan?" Rin asked.

"Hai. Rin-chan, is that you?" he asked.

"Hai," she replied. "Uhh, Mamo-chan, is Usagi-chan there?" Rin asked awkwardly while Luna paced on the desk.

"Iie, I haven't seen her all day," Mamoru replied. "Why? Is something wrong?"

"Uhh…" Rin stopped when she head the door bell ring. "I'll call you back," she said, then hung up quickly. She and Luna raced down the stairs and pulled open the front door quickly.

"Rei-chan?" Rin said moving aside to let Rei in.

"I felt it," she breathed softly.

"Felt what?" Rin asked, sitting down nest to Rei on the couch.

"I felt our destiny shift," Rei revealed. She sunk back into the cushions of the couch and sighed. "The path is no longer the same.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Seiya walked down the street, chilled from the cool rain, but unaware because of the numbness Rei's words had caused him. _She's happy… She's happy with him… At least she knows that I'll always love her,_ he thought as he turned another corner. _Why did I waste my time hoping she would change her mind? I knew she wouldn't…I know she won't…demo when I look into her eyes, I feel like she loves me too._ Seiya stopped walking and leaning against the wall, thought, _I never should have come back. Princess was right, seeing her again would only cause me pain. I'm such a fool!_ Seiya dropped down to the ground, breaking down from his feelings. _This is too hard to put up with anymore… I need to get away._ Seiya quickly rose to his feet and began to run. He turned down streets, zigzagging in no particular pattern. He didn't care where he went, he just needed to get away, away from his thoughts…. _Then again, there is no escape from that, now is there?_

Seiya stopped running, exhaustion from his emotions and physical exertion taking a toll on him. He bent down, his hands on his knees and coughed, trying to catch his breath, while still being suffocated by his tears. When he looked up, he realized his path had brought him to the Tenth Street High School. Seeing the school brought on some happy and painful memories. Seiya closed his eyes, trying to clear his mind of everything, and made his way towards the school.

Before he realized he moved, Seiya found himself on the roof of the school, overlooking the soccer field. The sky was dark, dreary, as the rain continued to come down, cold and sharp against his skin. _It was like this that day, too._ He thought, remembering his declaration to Usagi that day. _What I wouldn't give…to have you feel the same way._

"It can never be," he whispered in a sharp breath. Seiya covered his face with his hands and squeezed his eyes shut. "Damn!"

"Seiya…?"

He turned around quickly, his eyes widening when he saw his beloved Odango step through the threshold of the nearby door.

"O-Odango!" He said quickly, trying to be strong. "What are you doing here?" He took two steps toward her, then stopped. He forced himself to stop. _I must be strong…for her. I can't allow myself to confuse her any further. _"Are you okay?"

"Iie, Seiya," Usagi replied. She ran to him and grabbed onto his red suit coat. Usagi dug her nails into his sleeves and buried her head into his chest and she sobbed. "Seiya, don't walk out on me like that! I can't…take it anymore!" Usagi cried and choked into his chest, digging her nails deeper into his sleeves.

"Odango," Seiya choked, surprised by her sudden breakdown.

"Seiya," she wailed as she picked her head up and met his wide eyes. Her tears spilled over onto her cheeks and mixed with the rain drops. _It's like that day,_ she thought when she looked up at him. _Only this time, it is me who is confessing…_ "I can't let you leave me again."

"'Leave'?" He breathed as he stared into her sorrowful eyes.

"Don't leave me!" She exclaimed as she dropped down to her knees. She felt his hands on her arms now, trying to keep her from collapsing completely on the ground. Usagi looked back up at him and took a deep breath, preparing for the moment she's thought about ever since their last meeting on the roof. "Seiya, I love you."


	20. Love Lost

_GOMENASAI!!!! I love Seiya!! _

_This was the hardest chapter to write!!! _

_Sorry, again!_

For a moment, everything was right in the world. The rain falling was a blessing, the chilly night breeze was a cool gust of pleasure, and the cloudy sky was filled with hope. For that one moment, everything Seiya had wished for was offered to him.

He knelt there, with her, on the cool, wet cement of the roof. Looking into her eyes, he knew that she meant every word. He realized this was what she seemed to be struggling with when they were on the couch. His hands were still gripping her shoulders gently, and her nails still pierced his sleeves. The sharp stings of the rain as it hit their skin had seemed to vanish. They felt nothing, noticed nothing, except one another.

_She…she loves me,_ Seiya thought calmly. _She said it. She wants to be my Odango…_

Usagi blinked up at him, tears falling from her eyes. She didn't want to move, to breathe, to do anything that would make him move away. She had finally spoken the words she wanted to say for the past year. Her heart thudded rapidly in her chest, waiting for Seiya to respond.

_Did he hear me?_ She wondered when he didn't say anything. _Does he think I'm playing a joke?_

"S-Seiya?" She whispered through her tears.

"Hai," he whispered back. Their eyes were locked. He pleaded with her not to say anything, and she understood. He just wanted to stay there with her, not bothering with words… He just wanted to sit and look at her one last time before he did what he knew was the right thing to do…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Rei, Rin, and Luna sat on the couch in silence. They had discussed the possibilities of what could happen is Usagi was to stray from her destiny. Rin knew Luna was in a panic, but she couldn't pinpoint exactly what Rei was thinking. Rin studied her nonchalantly, watching as Rei leaned back into the couch, then slumped forward. She bit her nails, then wrung her hands together.

_I get this weird feeling that she's not as upset as she is nervous…_ Rin thought as Rei began to bite her nails again. She looked at her watch, then continued biting her nails.

When the phone rang, the three jumped.

"Hello?" Rin said, picking it up on the second ring. "She's still not here… Hai. That's what we thought, too. Rei-chan's here. Hai, of course. See you." Rin hung up the phone and turned to Luna and Rei. "That was Mamo-chan. He's coming over." Rin didn't want to sit back down. She walked over to the front window and watched as the rain fell. _He sounded nervous, too…_

It wasn't long before she saw Mamoru's car pull up in front. He got out, holding an umbrella overhead and made his way to the front door. Rin opened it quickly and made way for him to take off his shoes.

Luna jumped onto the coffee table as Rin and Mamoru made their way to the couch. Rei had moved to the sofa chair.

"Where do you think she is?" Mamoru asked after a moment of silence.

"No idea," Luna mumbled. She looked toward the window and sighed.

"She could be with…" Rei started, but didn't finish. Everyone knew what she was going to say. She looked up from under her eyelashes at Mamoru and he nodded once.

A weird feeling came over Rin as she saw Rei and Mamoru exchange a glance. She became detached from the scene she was in. They began to fade and so did the sound of the rain outside. She was falling, again, into a memory.

_It was her first Sailor Soldier meeting. She had just turned six, and her mother thought she was ready to join the rest. They were in one of the meeting rooms in the palace and all sat around a large rectangular table. Rin saw herself sitting on her mother's lap, with her father on one side, and her grandmother on the other. The memory had no sound, what was being said was difficult to make out. _Probably not what's important,_ Rin thought as she looked around the room. Despite knowing they couldn't see her, she tried to walk quietly, not wanting her shoes to echo on the tile._

_Rin took careful steps, her eyes searching around the room for the importance of this memory. As she watched Ami and Taiki holding hands under the table, her foot caught the corner of one of the chair and she tripped. Rin tried to grab onto the first thing she saw, but missed and landed on the floor with a thud. She turned herself around and sat up. She grabbed hold of the back of the closest chair and pulled herself up. Rei was occupying that chair, and Rin realized the significance._

_Rin looked around the table and saw how everyone was sitting next to their 'important person.' _Mom is sitting next to Dad, Ami is next to Taiki, Yaten is next to Minako._ Rin saw Makoto sitting next to her husband Hedio, and her grandmother Usagi was sitting next to Mamoru._ Michiru and Haruka are together, and even Luna and Artemis. Everyone is with the one they love…except…_ Rin focused back on Rei. She sat in between Ami and Minako._ She never found anyone? _Rin watched Rei as the meeting dragged on. Something about the way she never looked straight in front of her made Rin curious. _Even when grandmother speaks, Rei-chan doesn't focus on her._ Rin looked at her grandmother Usagi, and then at Mamoru. She felt a strange tension, but didn't know where it came from._

_Finally, the meeting ended and everyone filled out of the room. Rei was the last to leave. She busied herself with trivial things until everyone had exited. Rin saw her collapse her head into her hands and take deep breathes. _What's going on?_ Rin looked up and saw the door at the far end of the meeting room open. Mamoru stood in the threshold._

_"Rei," he whispered. _

_Rin focused back on Rei as her head shot up. She stood up quickly as Mamoru closed the door behind him and came over to her. Rin felt embarrassed being there, but she knew there had to be a reason for seeing this._

_Mamoru and Rei stood close to each other, but did not touch. She looked up at him as a tear escaped from her eye. Rei wiped it quickly and gave a nervous laugh._

_"How are you?" Mamoru asked after a moment._

_"Fine," Rei replied, looking down. "And you?"_

_"Fine," he answered. His eyes never left her face._

_Rin's eyes widened. _Oh! I understand now… They love each other!

The memory began to fade, and Rin's present time became clearer. She was sitting on the couch next to Mamrou. Rei was in the chair, watching as Luna paced on the table. The tension that she had felt in her memory was the same. _Mamo-chan and Rei-chan?_ She smiled to herself. _I can see that… Rei-chan is much more serious than Usagi-chan… I could see how he would get along with Rei-chan…_

"We should be out looking for her," Luna was saying. Neither Rei nor amour commented.

"Iie," Rin said. "She probably just needs time to think. She'll show up eventually."

"Rin-chan's right," Mamoru agreed. "Usako can handle herself." He glanced at Rei then said, "Although…I am worried a bit."

"You should go look for her," Rei said strongly. She looked at Mamoru for the first time since he came. "She needs you now."

""H-hai," he whispered in a stammer. Rin knew that what Rei said was not what Mamoru wanted her to suggest. He got off the couch and put his shoes on quickly. "I'll let you know when I find her," he said to Luna and Rin. Mamoru then focused on Rei, his eyes filled with a suppressed sadness. "Bye, Rei-chan."

As Mamoru walked out the door, a single tear slid down Rei's cheek.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_"…She has a destiny that must be followed… She and Mamo-chan will always be together… I'm sure you don't want to hurt her or cause her confusion…"_ Rei's words rang loudly in Seiya's mind. _I don't want to hurt her…_he thought._ Demo, she said…_ He furrowed his eyebrows together. As he stared into Usagi's eyes, a powerful urge to just lean down and kiss her pulsed through him. It took everything he had to resist this urge. _You've made it so far, Seiya,_ he thought to himself. _She has a destiny. And no matter what, you can't change that. _He relaxed his eyebrows and had to suppress a shutter when he saw how Usagi took this action as a good sign. He gently ran his hand through her long golden hair, then placed it on her cheek. Seiya let out a short breath when she leaned her cheek into his palm, closed her eyes, and smiled. _My Angel… It's better this way. It will be easier this way…_

"And what of Mamo-san?" Seiya whispered gently. He composed his face perfectly, unwilling to let any emotion he was feeling shade his cheeks red or creep into his eyes. When he saw the look of confusion in Usagi's eyes, on her face, he reacted in no way.

"M-Mamo-chan?" She repeated and Seiya nodded once.

"What happens with him?" He furthered, dropping his hands.

"Seiya, I…" Her eyebrows furrowed at his response to her confession and she felt the need to re-clarify, "I don't love Mamo-chan."

"Demo he is your destiny, Usagi-chan," he succeeded in keeping his voice steady when he said her name. It was the first time he called Usagi by her name, and not by his affectionate nickname. It was the hardest thing he had to do…so far.

"S-Seiya?" She stammered, taken off guard by his serious words. "Iie. I don't want that destiny."

"You don't have a choice," he said and tried not to flinch or give away how much he was hurting when she raised her voice.

"I do have a choice!" Usagi shouted back. She tightened her grip on his arms. "I choose you!"

"You can't," Seiya said coldly. He felt a stab in his heart as the words left his lips. The look on Usagi's face made his heart ache even more.

"Why not?" She whispered, all anger gone now.

"You just…can't," he stumbled. "You can't change the future. Everyone else relies on you." _Stay strong, Seiya, _he thought to himself sharply. The urge to just laugh and say it was all a joke poked inside him roughly. _You are doing her, as well as all of her friends, a big favor…_

"I want you to be my future," Usagi sobbed. Her grip on his sleeves loosened and her hands dropped to her lap. She cried, harder than she ever did before, choking on her tears, and feeling her heart crack right down the middle at his words.

"Iie," he said after a deep breath. "We can't be together."

"Why not?!" She cried.

"Because I…" he couldn't say it. _I can't tell her "I don't love you," when I love her with my whole life. To see her like this and know it's because of me… I want to comfort her, demo I know I can't. I will force myself to stay away from her, demo I will never lie to her about how much I love her! Demo, this is for the best._ _Don't take advantage of her, Seiya Kou!_ "Because it's not you destiny." Seiya stood up quickly and turned his back to her. The sound of her cries made him die inside, her gasps made his stomach knot up as is he was going to be sick, and when she called his name…

"Seiya!"

He didn't turn back to her. He kept walking, forced himself to walk away from the girl he loved.

"Seiya!"

He reached the door and paused.

"Gomenasai, Odango," he whispered, knowing she heard him. Seiya's heart broke as walked through the doorway and left her up of the roof.


	21. Decisions

Her cries ceased; her eyes had run dry. It had been an hour since she had seen Seiya Kou walk out the door. Her head ached, her eyes burned, and her heart was broken.

_He doesn't want me anymore,_ Usagi thought to herself sadly as she struggled up to her feet. _I'm too late._ She hugged herself tightly and gasped as reality hit her again. _He doesn't want me anymore!_ Usagi ran to the edge of the roof and gripped onto the railing tightly. She dropped her gaze to the ground below, a large part of her wishing he would still be somewhere in sight. _He's really gone…_

"Iie!" She screamed into the cool night air. She screamed until her throat ached and became hoarse. Her cries echoed far, reaching blocks away.

Somewhere, on a block nearby, a heartbroken young man dropped down to his knees and cried.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Rin and Rei waited, silently, and not so patiently for Usagi to return home. Luna had made a run to Minako's to see Artemis, leaving specific instructions on what to do when Usagi walked through the door: 1) Do not let her leave, 2) Make her explain where she was and with whom, and 3) Despite whatever thoughts she might be having, make sure she understands her place in the path to the future.

Rin sighed and looked at her watch. _9:45…She wouldn't stay out this late on a school night… I wonder if something bad happened._ Rin looked over at Rei as she stared out the window.

"Is it still raining?" Rin asked softly.

Rei nodded her head.

"I hope she had an umbrella," Rin mumbled. She half smiled at her comment, but became totally serious when she saw the look on Rei's face. "Are you okay?" Rin questioned timidly. _She looks really angry…_

"Usagi-chan doesn't know what she has," Rei snapped as she began pacing back and forth across the width of the window. "Mamo-chan is a good man! He takes care of her, which I know can be a pain in the ass almost all of the time! He's sweet to her, gives her anything she wants… He's caring, and kind, and serious, but in a good way." Rei stopped pacing and looked out the window again. "She doesn't know what she's giving up…"

"We don't know if she decided to give anything up," Rin put in kindly, not wanting to invoke the wrath of Rei. She stiffened when Rei turned and looked at her sharply. Her stance was tough, but her eyes were sad. "Rei-chan, you…like Mamo-chan…?"

"He's a good man," she answered shortly, turning her attention back to the window. "It's a man who Usagi-chan has a destiny with, not a _boy_."

"Seiya's not _that _young, Rei-chan," Rin said defensively. "He's our age, after all."

"Immature," Rei scoffed. "Just like Usagi-chan… I can't believe she's endangering our future in such a way!"

"Rei-chan," Rin said, "she's just a girl…"

"She's not _just_ a girl," Rei countered. "She's the Princess of the Moon, soon to be the Queen. She needs to grow up and stop living in fantasies. She found her destiny years ago and it's time she's accepted that. By accepting our duties as Sailor Soldiers, we've given up the _luxury_ to be like normal girls..." Rei took in a deep breath and held it for a second.

"And we have also given up the luxury of being able to date someone who you are attracted to…" Rin whispered and Rei looked back at her with confusion. "Since we are Sailor Soldiers, we must follow the rules, right? We must trust those who we are told to trust, fight those who we are told are our enemies, and love those who we are destined to be with…? Even though we might not love them, right? That falls into the life of a Sailor Soldier." Rin watched as tears filled Rei's eyes. "Gomen, Rei-chan. I know…about you and Mamo-chan."

"It was nothing," Rei said quickly, dropping her gaze to the floor.

"Then why are you still so sad?" Rin whispered. She got off the couch quietly and faced Rei. Rin took Rei's hands and held them gently. "Please?"

"He's meant for Usagi-chan," Rei choked out, meeting Rin's gaze. "I was never meant to fall for him…"

"Demo you did," Rin stated and Rei nodded. "And he fell in love with you, too." Rei shrugged. "Hai, he did, and you know it. Just because you all found out that it was once destined for Mamo-chan and Usagi-chan to be together, doesn't mean that it might still be true."

"Demo…"

"If my history lessons were correct," Rin said with a smile, remembering all that Luna, Artemis, and Diana had taught her of the _old times_, "Usagi-chan lived in the Moon Kingdom and was known as Princess Serenity, and Mamo-chan was a prince from Earth known as Endymion, right?" Rei nodded. "So all those years ago, Serenity and Endymion fell in love and were going to marry?" Rei nodded again, dropping her watery eyes down to the floor. "Demo, they never did and Queen Serenity sent everyone to be reborn on Earth in a different time so they could lead normal lives, right?"

"Hai, demo…"

"So they were reborn as Usagi-chan, and Mamo-chan. So while you, Usagi-chan, and Mamo-chan, and everyone else were leading normal lives, you and Mamo-chan fell in love." Rei nodded, her cheeks giving off a faint blush by Rin's frankness. "So why does remembering that you are all Sailor Soldiers have to change how everyone feels?"

"Because of the destiny," Rei shot back. She broke Rin's gentle hold on her and took a step back. "We can't go against the destiny…"

"Did you ever think that maybe destiny could change?" Rin looked at Rei for a moment, then focused on the rain outside when Rei made no response. "Maybe that destiny was meant for Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion, not Tuskino Usagi and Chiba Mamoru…." Rin knew she had Rei thinking.

_It makes sense…_ Rei thought after Rin's words seeped into her mind. _It's possible that Usagi-chan and Mamo-chan can be totally different from their former selves… So what does that make of the destiny?_

"Usagi-chan!" Rin exclaimed loudly, pulling Rei out of her thoughts. The two ran to the door and yanked it open. Usagi was coming down the street slowly, dragging her feet and keeping her eyes down. "Usagi-chan!" Rin yelled to her. She looked up just as she reached the pathway to her house.

"Usagi-chan, hayaku!" Rei insisted, but Usagi had stopped and would not move any further. "Usagi-chan! What are you doing?"

She did not reply. Rei and Rin exchanged a quick glance before they both ran out into the rain towards Usagi. They both wrapped their arms around her and she collapsed into them. Rei and Rin led her back to the house, shut the door behind them, and brought her to the kitchen. Rin grabbed towels and they wrapped Usagi in them, then sat her down in the chair.

"Usagi-chan?" Rei whispered, leaning down to her. "What happened?"

"I…I don't know," she whispered, her voice hoarse.

Rei looked back at Rin who sat up on the kitchen counter. They were both thinking the same thing… 'Seiya?' Rei mouthed at Rin silently. Rin raised her eyebrows then nodded once.

"Usagi-chan," Rin said softly as Rei pulled up a chair next to Usagi's, "have you been crying?" Usagi nodded. "Why?"

"He doesn't want me…" her battered voice choked.

"Who doesn't?" Rei asked kindly.

"I don't know what I…what I did wrong…" Usagi continued. She looked neither at Rin nor at Rei. Her eyes were distant, distracted, empty… "He just…left."

"Gomen," Rin whispered. "What did he say?"

"That we…can't be together," Usagi replied automatically. Her voice wove in and out, sometimes clear, and sometimes scratchy.

"Why not?" Rei asked.

"Because of my…destiny," Usagi whispered. She dropped her dead eyes down to the tile of the kitchen floor and gasped.

Rei looked up at Rin and they nodded. Rin jumped down silently from the counter and moved in front of Usagi. She knelt down and tried to meet Usagi's eyes.

"What do you want to do?"

"I want to be with him," Usagi answered.

"Rin-chan," Rei started, but Rin cut her off.

"Did you tell him that?" Rin asked. Usagi nodded.

"Rin-chan!" Rei said harshly. She jumped to her feet and grabbed Rin's arm, pulling her into the hallway. After shutting the door from the kitchen, Rei turned to Rin and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Trying to find out exactly what Usagi is thinking," Rin explained. "If her heart says Seiya, then she should go with Seiya… Same for you Rei."

"Iie," Rei replied in a harsh whisper. "Mamo-chan is her destiny. They belong together. Plus, you are putting your own life in danger by encouraging this! You know that, right?"

"Hai, demo do you honestly believe that this is the life Mamo-chan and Usagi-chan were destined for?" Rin asked and raised her eyebrows when Rei faltered. "This isn't their destiny anymore…"

"Demo…Mamo-chan," Rei whispered sadly.

"Rei-chan…" Usagi said softly, poking her head out the door, then moving into the hallway with them. "Do you love Mamo-chan?"

"Nani?!" Rei laughed nervously, watching as Rin made her escape back into the kitchen. _She just left me here!_ "Usagi-chan…"

"Please, tell me the truth," Usagi persisted. She looked up at Rei with sad eyes. "I always thought you did…am I right?"

"Usagi-chan…you love Mamo-chan," Rei tried.

"Iie," she whispered, dropping her gaze to the floor. "I don't. I thought I did, demo…I don't really love him… Am I terrible?"

"Iie!" Rei answered quickly. She put her hands on Usagi's shoulders and smiled at her. She was at a loss for words, however, and knew that Usagi was looking for advice. Rei thought of what to tell her, but nothing came to mind. She looked up ad saw Rin poking her head out from the kitchen. She smiled and gave Rei a thumb's up, and suddenly Rei knew what to say. "If you follow your heart, Usagi-chan, you are not a terrible person."

"Even when my heart tells me that I love someone other than Mamo-chan?" Usagi questioned.

"Uhh…"

"Everyone says he's my destiny and the one I should want to be with…and I want to believe that, demo…" Usagi looked down again. "I don't _feel_ it…"

"Destiny can change, Usagi-chan!" Rei said strongly before thinking. She almost covered her mouth from her little slip up. _Oh God! Now I really messed up the future! _Rei saw how Usagi's head shot up and how her eyes seemed hopeful. Rei smiled and glanced over at Rin. She was silently cheering at Rei's words of wisdom. Rei smiled even more, and her heart felt warm. _Hai, destiny _can_ change! _She looked back down and Usagi. "Follow your heart, Usagi-chan, that's how you find your destiny."

"Arigatou, Rei-chan!" Usagi exclaimed happily, pulling her friend into a tight hug.

"Me, too!" Rin exclaimed as she ran into the hall to join the hug. Unfortunately for Rin (and Rei and Usagi), her foot got caught on the corner of the door as she took off for the run. Rin launched into Rei and Usagi with a scream, and the three landed on the floor with thuds. "Gomenasai!" Rin exclaimed as she picked herself off from Usagi's back and Rei's legs. "I tripped."

"We know," Rei muttered, touching her head tenderly. She and Usagi sat up, turning to face Rin.

"Well, I feel better now that everyone's on the same page," Rin said sheepishly, feeling better when Rei cracked a smile. Usagi, however, looked sad. "Usagi-chan? What's wrong?"

"Not everyone is on the same page…" she said.

"You have to tell Mamo-chan," Rei said.

"Hai, demo…" Usagi looked at Rin and Rei and sighed. "I don't want to hurt him."

"The longer you keep this up, the harder it will be," Rin offered.

"You should probably just talk it over with him," Rei suggested.

"Hai," Usagi agreed. "I'll go call him now and ask if we could meet tomorrow after school…" Usagi walked down the rest of the hall followed by Rei and Rin.

"Rei-chan, it's late," Rin was saying as they made their way to the couch. "Why don't you just spend the night?"

"Hai," Usagi agreed happily and she started up the stairs. "It's too nasty for you to walk home."

"Uhh… I really don't mind walking home," Rei whispered, dropping her gaze. "Plus we all have school in the morning…"

"Oh, okay," Usagi said, pausing on the stairs to give Rei a thankful look. "Arigatou, Rei-chan."

Rei smiled at Usagi as she moved toward the front door. _She was just as confused as I was… _she thought, putting on her shoes and grabbing her umbrella. "Bye! See you tomorrow!" Rei smiled and waved before she turned and headed out into the damp night. She head Rin shut the door behind her softly, then let out a big sigh. _I hope we decided on the right thing,_ Rei thought, turning away from the Tuskino house and walking down the block slowly. _It had to be the right thing…it feels right, demo…it's scary, too. What's going to happen to our future now? _Rei crossed the desolate street at a slow pace and continued toward Hino Shrine. _How will Mamoru react to this? _She blushed as she thought of him. _Well, he's an understanding guy… I just hope he understands what this could me for him and I…_ Rei stopped walking. The rain continued to fall at a steady rhythmic pace that comforted her. The possibility of there even being a 'him and I,' made her heart race. _We could…have our chance. Everything we had before we learned of who we were can return. It can be as if their destiny never existed._ Rei quickly brought her free hand over her mouth. _Iie! It's wrong to hope for that! If we move on as if the destiny never existed, Chibiusa will never be born! And neither will Rin-chan!_ Rei cringed and she lost her grip on the umbrella. It fell into a puddle with a tiny splash. _We can never be together,_ Rei thought sadly. She pushed all her hopes and thoughts from this evening at Usagi's house out of her mind. _Everything Rin said is wrong! That is their destiny, and they cannot stray from it! I can't believe we considered otherwise…_

The sound of a car approaching slowly drew Rei out of her panicked thoughts. She bent down and picked up her umbrella, not really caring that she was totally soaked. Rei pulled shut the umbrella and took one step forward, then realized that she recognized the approaching car.

_Oh God! Not now…_

The car slowed to a stop as it pulled over to the curb where Rei stood. The window rolled down and a concerned Mamoru met Rei's gaze.

"Get in," Mamoru said kindly, and Rei obeyed without hesitation. "I guess that umbrella was no use," he said once Rei shut the door. "You're soaked."

"Hai," Rei whispered. She looked away, out her window, keeping her head turned away from the man she loved. She watched the dark houses as they passed by slowly, past the school, turning down empty streets… Rei was thankful that so far they hadn't caught a stop light…and then cringed when she saw the green light up ahead turn yellow, then red.

Mamoru stopped the car slowly and stared at the light. No words had been spoken since Rei entered the car. Mamoru rested his arm on the window and leaned his head up against it.

"What's wrong?" he finally asked, trying to break the cold ice Rei was trying to preserve between them.

"Nothing," she replied softly.

"I think you're lying," Mamoru said, turning to look at Rei.

"Why would I be lying?" Rei shot back angrily. She met his gaze and felt her cheeks burn, but she refused to look away. "Do you know what's happening? Do you know what Usagi-chan is thinking right now?"

"Hai," Mamoru answered softly.

"You do?" Rei asked, taken aback by his honesty.

"Hai," he said again. The light had turned green, but the car remained stationary. "Usagi is wondering about our destiny. I have been, too… For a long time, I have been thinking about if everything we're doing is the correct thing to lead to the destiny. I know now, that we have been wrong."

"Nani?!" Rei exclaimed in a breath. She waited as Mamoru switched the parking gear on and took his foot off the pedal, turning to face her.

"Rei-chan," Mamoru started, "this destiny has been controlling our lives for the past five years…" He sighed, looked up at the light and then took a deep breath. "It's not right."

"Demo," Rei began, but when Mamoru met her gaze, she forgot what she was going to say.

"I love Usako," Mamoru said with a smile.

"That's good," Rei responded quickly, dropping her eyes to her hands.

"Demo, for a long time now," he whispered, "I've been feeling like a brother to her."

"Nani!?" Rei shouted, looking up at him quickly. She felt her cheeks redden when the thought of 'him and I' returned, but she pushed it away quickly.

"She feels it, too," Mamoru smiled softly. "I know she does. We've changed, Rei-chan. We both know that. That destiny wasn't meant for us…"

"I don't understand…" Rei whispered. Her eyes suddenly widened when Rin's theory of the destiny popped into her head. _Was she right? They aren't the same as Serenity and Endymion?_

"Usako and I are meeting up tomorrow to talk about this," Mamoru said, putting the car back into drive and starting off slowly. "This is for the best." Rei simply nodded once, in a slight shock that this was actually happening. She looked out the window again, watching the houses, but not focusing on anything. Her mind wandered aimlessly and before she knew it, they were parked outside of the Shrine.

Rei opened the car door slowly and stepped out. She shut the door gently, turned to leave, but paused when she heard a second door shut. Rei turned and saw Mamoru coming up next to her.

"What are you doing?" She asked quickly.

"Walking you to your door, Rei-chan," he smiled back. "Shall we?" He waited for Rei to start walking, and followed her closely. They were silent as they made their way up the many steps to the top of the shrine. The rain continued to fall gently, but neither used the umbrella. Rei kept her eyes glued to the steps before her, her mind racing to come up with conclusions to why Mamoru was walking her up…

Re sighed when they reached the last step. She paused for a moment, then crossed the distance to her lodging. She turned to her companion and gave an awkward smile.

"Arigatou. Goodnight," Rei said quickly, not looking fully at Mamoru. She turned to enter her house, but froze when she felt Mamoru grab her wrist gently. Rei turned back to him and looked down his grip on her.

"Rei-chan," Mamoru said softly. He took a step closer to her and felt her tense. "Do you ever think of where we would be if we didn't no of the destiny?"

Rei nodded and looked up at him.

"This is our chance to go back," he said with a small smile. "Think about it." Mamoru brought her hand up to his lips and placed a quick kiss. He released her hand and turned to leave.

Rei stood there in shock, watching him walk down the steps until the top of his head had disappeared. Rei lifted her hand to her face and sighed as she gently touched the back of her hand to her cheek.

"Mamoru," she whispered. "Oh God…."


	22. Promises

Rei moved quietly from her bedroom to her prayer room. She silently slid the door shut behind her, then moved to the open pit in the middle of the floor. Rei quickly started the fire and knelt down in front of it, bowing to the floor. Sitting up, she closed her eyes and prayed to the god of fire, Ho-Masubi, for the strength of her friends, as well as for herself, to do the right thing. She concentrated hard on her prayer for several minutes, then opened her tear-drenched eyes and collapsed on the floor with a gasp.

Even though Rei had prayed for everyone to do the right thing, in her heart, she wished that Mamoru would be hers. For that, she cried.

_I'm selfish,_ she thought as she lay on the wooden floor. Her tears stung her cheeks and she wiped them away quickly. _I don't know what to do…_ Rei sat up and took a deep breath. She faced the fire and closed her eyes. _I promise, Usagi, that I will not do anything to hurt you. I promise I will stay strong, and be there for you when you need me. I promise I will not let my feelings get in the way of my duties to you as a Sailor Soldier._ Rei opened her eyes and sighed.

"I promise I will not come in between of you and Mamoru…"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Rin turned onto her back and opened her eyes. The moonlight cast a comforting shadow onto her ceiling, but it could not cure the strange feeling that was growing inside of her. Rin sat up, bringing her knees up to her chest, and looked over at the digital clock on her bedside table. _2:24 AM,_ she read. _I'm going to be exhausted at school…_ She sighed and looked out the window next to her bed. A cloud had come over the moon, darkening the street below. Rin's uneasiness grew…

Lifting her hand close up to her eyes, she was relieved when she confirmed that she was not becoming see-through. _Well that's good news, anyhow…_ Rin dropped her hand and looked out the window. _Why did he walk away? Does her realize what he's doing to Usagi? Oh!_ Rin smiled. _He was trying to do the "right thing."_ _He's a good guy…_

Rin thought of nothing for a moment, and then remembered why she was sent back here in the first place. _I have to save him. I cannot make any mistakes…_ She remembered the way her grandmother talked about the battle, and how sad she sounded all the time. She thought about her memory of her first Soldiers' meeting and how sad Rei and Mamoru when they were so close, but could not _be _together.

Rin sighed. _I promise I will make everything right._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

In her room, Usagi sat on her bed, also looking down at the silent street below. She replayed her discussion with Luna over in her mind and sighed. _I hope she's wrong…_ Usagi thought when remembering how Luna told her that Rin might disappear if she didn't stay with Mamoru. Usagi cradled her head in her arms. _Please. Rin can't…not because of me…_ She watched the moon, beaming brightly up in the dark sky. _She seemed fine though… She hasn't begun to disappear. I know! If she starts to disappear after Mamoru and I talk about things, then I'll just have to get over this…thing I'm feeling, and stay with him… Demo, if she doesn't disappear! _Usagi smiled briefly at that thought. That single thought represented freedom to Usagi. _If Rin doesn't disappear after Mamoru and I breakup, then I can…_ She couldn't finish her thought.

"Seiya," she whispered. Tear filled her eyes quickly and streamed down her face. _He doesn't want me anymore…_ Usagi fell back onto her bed and covered her mouth with both hands to hold back a cry.

Her heart hurt.

When she gained control of her emotion, and was positive that she wouldn't utter a cry that would wake Luna, she removed her hands from her mouth and placed them over her heart. She pushed down hard, hoping to stop the hurt. Usagi felt her heart beating rapidly. Every pulse brought to mind a pained memory of the rooftop. _He left me,_ she thought with a painful burning in her heart. _He changed his mind about me? I don't understand… I thought he loved me._ Usagi tried to clear her mind, and when that didn't work, she tried to come up with logical reasons for Seiya to deny her.

_He misunderstood what I meant…_ was her first "logical" explanation. _He thought I meant I wanted to just be friend with him…?_ She shook her head. _He already has someone else! Oh God!_ That thought made her eyes tear again. _His Princess. I always thought…iie! Don't think like that!_

Usagi sat up quickly and looked at her clock. _3:01 a.m._ She sighed and flopped back down onto her pillow. _Maybe he thought he was doing the right thing…_she mused, turning over onto her side. _He thought he was making it easier for me this way. _Usagi widened her eyes with realization. _Why didn't I see it before?! If he made me believe that he doesn't love me, then I wouldn't have a predicament with Mamoru!_ Usagi bolted up.

"That's it!" she exclaimed excitedly, then clamped her mouth shut when Luna twitched in her sleep. _He was faking!_ Usagi smiled widely. She wanted to get up and jump on her bed, but told herself there was a better time and place for that. Instead, she rested her head on her pillow and tried to calm herself. Usagi couldn't stop smiling, however, and her mind raced with ideas for the conversation she would have with Seiya.

The blonde girl twitched excitedly, wanting morning to come early, even for the torture of school to start immediately, just as long as afterwards, she would get to see Seiya and straighten everything out with him.

Tuskino Usagi, Sailor Moon, was a brave girl. She was a tough girl, even though sometimes everyone saw her as a crybaby. Usagi knew in her heart, that if she set her mind to it, she could endure anything for her friends. As long as she could keep them safe and happy, she would battle any enemy for her friends' sake.

Tonight, she made a promise to herself: she, Tuskino Usagi, would not give up until Seiya was hers.


	23. The BreakUp

It was the longest walk he had ever taken.

_I left her…_

His feet dragged.

_I just walked away…_

The rain stung his skin like tiny icicles, stabbing him everywhere, yet the discomfort that offered was no match to the pain he felt in his heart.

_She said she loved you…_

The blonde angel he had fallen in love with the first day he met her had finally spoken the words he dreamed every night she would say to him.

_She said she loved me…_

He stopped walking.

_BAKA!!! _

Seiya stood outside the building to his apartment for a moment more, and then slowly forced his feet to move. He dragged himself through the lobby and to the elevator. When he reached his floor, he moved out automatically. Turning left, then walking straight, his feet brought him to his apartment without him even knowing. Seiya took out his key and slowly opened the door.

"Where were you?" an annoyed voice greeted him. Seiya didn't answer. He shut the door behind him, and dragged himself past his two concerned comrades and into his room.

Taiki and Yaten remained silent until they head Seiya shut his bedroom door. The two exchanged looks.

"It's worse than we thought…" Taiki said softly. Yaten nodded, recalling his conversation with Minako about two hours ago.

"What do you think we should do?" Yaten asked quietly as he and Taiki sat on the couch. "Should we talk to him?"

"I don't think we'll be able to help him much," Taiki answered slowly. "He has to figure this one out for himself…"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Rin-chan!" Usagi bounded into Rin's room with great energy and jumped onto the girl's bed. "Wake up!!! Time for school!"

"Usagi-chan?" Rin gasped in shock. She freed herself from the covers and met Usagi's happy face. "You're up really early…"

"You look tired, Rin-chan," she replied. "Did you not sleep well?" Rin shook her head and sighed. "Yeah, me neither…demo, I feel fine." Usagi smiled and jumped off the bed. "Maybe you would want to stay home today?"

"Possibly…" Rin agreed. "It's the last day before the weekend anyway…" She looked back at her pillow and sighed. "I think I will!" Usagi nodded encouragingly. "Stay home with me," Rin laughed.

"Uh…" Usagi's smile faltered. "I would…normally…demo…I need to take good notes today!" She smiled again, and Rin furrowed her eyebrows.

"You actually _want _to go today?" Rin asked. "That's unusual…"

"Well, I was thinking that one of us _should_ go today," Usagi tried to explain. "I mean, if we both miss, everyone will get suspicious! Demo, if I go, I can tell our teachers that you're not feeling well and also I can give you the notes from class!"

Rin thought about this plan for a moment, and decided it sounded reasonable…but unusual considering it was Usagi's plan. Rin was going to argue about it to try and find what Usagi was really up to, but a yawn quickly snuck up on her. Exhaustion hit and Rin decided whatever Usagi was up to, she didn't really want to know.

"Sounds good," Rin said in another yawn. "I need to sleep…"

"I'll see you after school!" And she was running down the stairs before Rin could even reply.

_Usagi-chan excited for school?_ Rin thought as she heard the front door slam shut. _Not possible…_ She shrugged and laid back down, pulling the covers up to her chin. Sleep overtook her immediately.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Usagi quickly ran down the crowded paths, dodging from in between people. She waited impatiently at the stoplights, and ran across to the other side as soon as the cross sign changed. She walked with other students towards their school, and when she finally reached the street it was on, she passed it by.

_The girls will probably think Rin and I are just not feeling well,_ Usagi thought as she ran to the next block and turned down that street. _Demo, if they stop by after school, Rin will tell them I was going to school today._ Her stomach turned, and Usagi immediately regretted not letting Rin in on her plan. _She could have covered for me…_ Again, Usagi's stomach turned. _Now I'll have to lie to everyone… How did I get myself into this?!_ Usagi finally found the street she was looking for.

"Too late to turn back now," she whispered to herself. "This is just something I _have_ to do." She took a deep breath and walked into the lobby of Mamoru's apartment building.

Mamoru opened the door quickly, as if he expected this visit. They said their greetings quickly, and Usagi entered the apartment as she had done many times before. Once inside, Usagi and Mamoru fell into a deep silence, neither one of them knowing what to say. Mamoru sat down on the couch, leaving a little it of space in between them.

"Usako," he whispered, and smiled a bit when Usagi jumped. "There's something on your mind, I know, right?"

"Hai," she answered.

"May I guess?" He waited for her to nod, but she didn't. Instead, she raised her teary eyes to meet his.

"Gomenasai, Mamo-chan," she whispered. "I never wanted to hurt you…" She gasped and Mamoru brought his arms around her.

"It's okay, Usako," he said comfortingly. "I know, demo, Usako, people change. It's not your fault."

"It's not?" She asked, head still buried into his chest.

"Iie," he replied. "Everyone has a change of mind, or a change of heart…"

"Demo, you will always be in my heart," Usagi said quickly, lifting her head so she could look at him. She loved his kind smile…and that made this situation even harder for her. "I don't want to hurt you…"

"Usako, you're not hurting me," he replied kindly. "We've both changed, and knowing that gives us the opportunity to work things out."

"It does?"

"Hai," Mamoru replied. "It's Seiya-san, isn't it?"

Usagi's eyes widened when Mamoru spoke his name. She felt her cheeks burn and nodded once.

"That's fine," he continued with a smile. "Usako, I think we both knew this was coming for a while now, am I right?" She nodded. "We've been changing, and for a long time, we've been trying not to. That was wrong. I apologize for that." He saw how Usagi's eyebrows furrowed and he continued, "We've both been under the impression that our destiny is the only destiny we are allowed. I believe that is not our only option, and I apologize for never speaking to you about it."

"That's okay," she answered with a small smile. "So you feel that we no longer match our destiny?"

"Hai," he answered. "Usako, that doesn't mean I don't love you. I do, demo, you feel more like my…sister…"

"Really?!" She exclaimed, almost jumping up from that couch. She turned her whole body to face Mamoru and smiled. "Mamo-chan, really?!" He nodded with an anxious smile. "I've felt the same!"

"I had an idea," he said. "So this was easier than you thought it would be, right?" He laughed and Usagi nodded.

"Demo, Mamo-chan," she said after a moment, "who do you love now?"

Mamoru remained silent for a moment, thinking things through. He knew that if he wanted to be with Rei, he would, first, have to talk to Usagi about it….but he never expected it to be so soon…

"Mamo-chan?" She said again.

He swallowed hard.

"It's Rei-chan isn't it?" Usagi asked with a confident smile.

Mamoru nodded once.

"It has always been her, hasn't it?" Usagi asked, her voice a little shaken.

"Hai," Mamoru answered.

"Gomenasai," Usagi said before Mamoru could say anything more. "I never wanted to come in between the two of you…"

"I know…"

"So this is it…" Usagi said after a moment's pause. Mamoru nodded and they both stood up. "I'm glad we had this time together, though."

"Hai, me too, Usako," Mamoru smiled. The two hugged. "I'll always be here for you."

"Arigatou, Mamo-chan."


	24. The Disappearing Act

_Hope you like it!_

Usagi left Mamoru's apartment feeling relaxed. She was glad she hadn't hurt him. Usagi skipped out of the building and met the warm sun with a big smile. Her heart was light and it fluttered happily. She checked her watch. It was now 10:10 a.m. _I hope the girls aren't worried…_ _There's just one more thing I have to do. _She turned down the block and began walking quickly.

Her watch buzzed.

Usagi stopped walking and leaned against the fence near her. Her watch buzzed again. It was her Sailor Soldier Communicator, conveniently disguised as a normal watch. Usagi pressed it on and whispered.

"Hai?"

"Usagi-chan? Where are you?" It was Rin.

"I'm fine Rin-chan," Usagi whispered into the watch.

"You're not at school," she continued.

"Hai," Usagi confessed. "I…I went to see Mamoru…"

"How did it go?"

"Great, actually! He totally understands, and he's fine with it," Usagi responded happily. "To tell you the truth, he's in love with Rei-chan."

"He told you that?"

"Iie," Usagi giggled at Rin's shock. "I figured it out for myself. Uh, Rin-chan? How are you feeling?"

"Fine," Rin answered. "Don't worry, Usagi-chan. I'm not disappearing!" She laughed and Usagi breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh, good!" Usagi laughed. "I was worried about that!"

"Don't be," Rin replied seriously. "I can take care of myself. I'm perfectly fine."

"Demo," Usagi started.

"Usagi-chan, please," Rin cut in. "Trust me. If I stare to disappear, I'll let you know, okay?"

"Hai…"

"I really think we have nothing to worry about now," Rin added in cheerfully. "You and Mamoru breaking up was what we thought would do me in…"

"Please don't say it like that," Usagi whispered as she started walking down the empty block. "That sounds awful!"

Rin laughed, "Well, nothing bad has happened so far. You have nothing to worry about!"

"I wouldn't say that…"

"Have you spoken to Seiya?"

"Iie," Usagi sighed, "not yet…"

"Go get him, Usagi-chan!" Rin encouraged strongly.

"Hai! Arigatou Rin-chan!"

"Lemme know what happens," Rin added excitedly.

"Hai, ja ne!" Usagi disconnected with Rin, and immediately felt 100% sure about her decision. She took off in the direction of the Three Lights' studio, her heart fluttering with anxiety and excitement.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"He said he wasn't coming in today," Yaten explained gently. He and Taiki were shocked to see an out-of-breath Usagi burst into their rehearsal. Taiki made her take a seat and catch her breath, offering her a glass of water. Usagi had wasted no time, and asked for Seiya immediately. Taiki froze, but Yaten broke the news.

"Why not?" Usagi asked, her voice shaken.

"He was a wreck last night…" Yaten continued.

"Oh God," Usagi gasped. "Where is he now?" She jumped to her feet and made for the door.

"Usagi-chan," Taiki said, stopping her from getting far. "I don't think…he can go through it again…"

Usagi turned from the door, releasing the knob and faced Taiki. He and Yaten were standing now, facing her desperately.

"What do you mean?"

"He can't go through the pain of losing you again," Yaten answered. "He's strong, demo…I don't think he'll make it this time…"

"Demo, he seemed fine…"

"When we returned home to Kinmoku…we've never seen him look so defeated," Yaten continued. "He had hit rock bottom, I guess…"

"We didn't know it was as serious as that," Taiki began. "We just thought it was just a crush…"

"If it happens to him again," Yaten said, "I don't know how he'll react this time."

"I-I didn't know it hurt him so much," Usagi whispered, leaning back against the door for support. "Demo, I thought of him every day since we parted…" She looked strongly at Taiki, then at Yaten. "That's why Mamo-chan and I broke up."

"Nani?" They replied in unison.

"Hai," Usagi answered. "I told Seiya I loved him last night…"

"Demo, he looked so upset!" Yaten interjected.

"He said we couldn't be together…" Usagi continued, trying to hold back tears. Just repeating that story made her heart ache with sadness.

"I can't believe it!" Yaten mumbled.

"Why not?" Taiki asked.

"Because he's not my destiny…" Usagi wiped a stray tear from her cheek. "I'm changing my destiny now."

"He's at the apartment," Taiki said, smiling. "Don't return without him."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Usagi reached the apartment building faster than she expected. She took a deep breath before entering the lobby. Anxiety beat excitement as she got into the elevator. The ride up was quick, and Usagi's nerves were frantic. She reached the apartment before she realized her feet moved. With another deep breath, she knocked three times on the door.

…nothing…

She swallowed hard, and knocked again.

………

Usagi turned the knob slowly and found it unlocked. She pushed the door open gently and poked her head in.

"Hello?" She tried. "Seiya?"

No reply.

Usagi entered the room and silently shut the door behind her. She moved carefully through the room, past the small kitchen counter and the couch, to the back of the apartment where the bedrooms were. The hallway had four separate rooms, three bedrooms, a bathroom, and at the end of the hall, a sliding door leading to a small balcony. Usagi peeked into the first two rooms, knowing at once that it was not Seiya's. The third room's door was closed. She knocked on it softly and waited. She tried the knob, and with a pounding heart, opened the door.

The room was empty, except for a twin sized bed, a small desk, and a dresser. On top of the bed were several large black garbage bags. Usagi moved closer and saw that a note was taped to one of the bags. It read:

Taiki, Yaten, arigatou. I know it's hard putting up with me sometimes.

I know you both will understand that I have to leave the group. I am returning home. You can donate my clothes to the poor, if you want. I packed them up, so Yaten won't complain that I left you guys all the work. Come visit some time. I'll miss you.

P.S. Watch over her. For me.

Usagi dropped the note and torn open one of the bags. The first item she saw was his red suit.

Usagi ran from the apartment as fast as should could, praying that he hadn't gotten far. She had a feeling she knew where he was going to depart back home. Usagi ran as fast as she could to her school, the same place she watched them leave from a year ago. _I have to stop him,_ she thought as she jumped up the stairs two at a time. _I can't let him go like this!_ She reached the roof and burst through the door, only to be met by a blinding light. Usagi shielded her eyes for a second, and then gasped.

"Seiya!"

He was gone. His bright light now a distant shooting star in the sky, faded out by the bright sun.


	25. The Art of Disappearing

_Hope you like it!!_

_Also, I don't own Sailor Moon in anyway…except for the dvds that I bought!_

_Enjoy!!_

Rin moved swiftly from the kitchen to the living room after finishing her breakfast. She looked out the window and smiled as the warm rays of sun hit her face. It was subtly, but a pain stabbed quickly at her heart. Rin furrowed her eyebrows and stepped away fro the window, brushing off the feeling. She ran up the stairs and headed for her room. Luna was still at Artemis', and Rin knew that if she came home and saw that Rin had ditched school, she would be in big trouble. She didn't want to deal with that.

Rin quickly changed out of her pajamas and into jean shorts and a blue shirt. She grabbed her purse and slung it over her shoulder casually as she exited her room. Rin skipped down the stairs and left the house, closing the door behind her.

The heat from the sun soothed her and Rin decided to spend the entire day outside. Rin headed in the direction of the park. She walked slowly, wondering why those around her weren't just enjoying the day as she was. By the time she reached the park, it was around 10 a.m. She found a bench and figured it wouldn't be too rude to take up the entire bench for herself, since there were very few people in the park at that time. She stretched out and pulled a book out from her satchel-sized purse.

Just as she was about to begin the next chapter, her watch buzzed. Rin quickly turned it on.

"Hello?" she whispered.

"Rin-chan! Where are you? Why aren't you in school?"

"Has something happened?"

The first three questions were from Ami, the last from Minako who sounded as if she had yelled it from further away.

"I'm fine," Rin laughed. "I was just so tired this morning; Usagi-chan suggested that I take the day off. Why didn't she just tell you that?"

"Usagi-chan's not here," Rei's voice boomed.

"Nani? She told me she was going…" Rin rolled her eyes, disappointed that she hadn't figured it out sooner. "Don't panic. I'm pretty sure I know where she is," Rin said, sounding confident.

"Are you sure? Where?" Minako's voice came through the watch again.

"I'm pretty sure she's with Mamoru," Rin replied.

"Should we contact her?" Makoto asked. "Just to make sure she's okay?"

"I'll do it," Rin said quickly. "I'll let you know what happens." She disconnected from the girls, and paged Usagi. She answered quickly.

"Hai?"

"Usagi-chan? Where are you?" Rin asked.

"I'm fine Rin-chan," Usagi's voice whispered through the watch.

"You're not at school," she continued.

"Hai," Usagi confessed. "I…I went to see Mamoru…" Rin's stomach flipped at Usagi's words.

"How did it go?" She bit her lip, waiting for the response.

"Great, actually! He totally understands, and he's fine with it," Usagi's voice rang happily through. "To tell you the truth, he's in love with Rei-chan."

"He told you that?" Rin gasped.

"Iie," Usagi giggled. "I figured it out for myself."

Rin breathed a silent sigh of relief.

"Uh, Rin-chan? How are you feeling?" Usagi continued.

"Fine," Rin answered with a smile. "Don't worry, Usagi-chan. I'm not disappearing!" She laughed.

"Oh, good!" Usagi laughed. "I was worried about that!"

"Don't be," Rin replied, serious now. She didn't want anything to worry Usagi. "I can take care of myself. I'm perfectly fine."

"Demo," Usagi started.

"Usagi-chan, please," Rin cut in. "Trust me. If I start to disappear, I'll let you know, okay?" She laughed at how easily she could talk about her potential nonexistence.

"Hai…"

"I really think we have nothing to worry about now," Rin added in cheerfully. "You and Mamoru breaking up was what we thought would do me in…" She laughed again. Rin felt relieved when she thought about it. _She and Mamoru already broke up…and I'm still here! I guess my existence didn't really rely on their old destiny anyway!_

"Please don't say it like that," Usagi said. "That sounds awful!"

Rin laughed, "Well, nothing bad has happened so far. You have nothing to worry about!" Rin stretched out on the bench and continued her conversation with Usagi. She urged Usagi to go find Seiya and wished her luck. Rin had a good feeling about this.

After disconnecting with Usagi, she called Ami back.

"Well?" Minako asked eagerly.

"She was with Mamo-chan," Rin informed.

"How are they?" Makoto asked.

"Uh…fine," Rin answered, a little confused as to why the girls would think anything would be wrong. _Unless they can sense the change…_

"Are they still together?" Rei asked.

"Iie, I think Usagi is on her way home now," Rin halfway lied.

"Iie, I meant are they still a couple," Rei clarified.

"Oh!" Rin laughed, forcing amusement. "Of course they are," she lied. Why? She felt like it was the right thing to do. Something deep inside her told her to lie. _If they find out that Usagi-chan and Mamo-chan broke up, they'll try to talk some reason into Usagi-chan… I believe she's doing the right thing…_

"Ok, that's good," Minako laughed. "Well, we'll come check up on you two after school… Gotta get back to class now!"

"Have fun," Rin forced a laugh and then disconnected. She sighed as a knot grew in her stomach. Rin wasn't exactly comfortable with lying to them, but she knew that if they suspected anything, they would try to change Usagi's mind… _It's not fair for one girl to be in charge of everyone's destiny,_ Rin thought sadly. _Poor Usagi had to live her life like this for so long…_ Rin took a deep breath and stretched.

"It's her decision now," she whispered as she reopened her book and got back to the next chapter. Rin was lost in her book for almost a half hour when something made her look up.

A brilliant light flashed overhead, and Rin's gaze immediately focused on the sky. _A shooting star? At this time of day! That's unusual…._

Her heart pounded heavily. Rin grasped at her chest uselessly. Her heart pounded again. She gasped for breath as a shooting pain ran through her whole body.

_What's happening?_ She wondered anxiously.

It then hit her.

She looked back up at the sky and tears formed in her eyes.

"Seiya!"

Rin gasped again as pain pulsed through her veins…

Rin tried to move as quickly as she could, grabbing her book, purse, and running from the park. She stumbled down the streets, ignoring the angry yells that followed her as she bumped into people.

_I don't understand,_ she thought as she raced down the now crowded sidewalks. _Why am I feeling so terrible now?_ She brought her hands up in front of her to break through a crowd of people and froze.

She could slightly see through them.

_I'm disappearing?!_

Rin ran as fast as she could down the streets, praying that she would make it to Usagi's house before she had become completely translucent. It was becoming harder for Rin to control her body. Her legs and feet were more difficult to move, and her running slowed. She rounded the corner of Usagi's block, trying to hold onto the brick wall to keep her up.

_I have to get to Luna…_ Her eyes widened. _Luna! Is she still at Minako's?!_ Rin's heart pounded slowly. She felt herself slowly disappearing, losing herself…

She opened the front door slowly and kicked it shut behind her. She dropped down to her hands and knees, wiling herself to keep moving.

"Luna!" She yelled as loud as she could. Her throat ached, and her head pounded. Tears poured from Rin's eyes, and she prayed Luna was there somewhere. "Please…"

"Rin-chan!" Luna exclaimed, bounding down the stairs in one leap. "Oh my God!! What happened?! Where's Usagi-chan?! She and Mamo-chan broke up?!"

"Hai," Rin answered hoarsely.

"Nani?!" Luna pawed at Rin's arm gently, and grimaced when it passed right through. "Rin-chan, hold on, you'll be fine…" Luna didn't know what to do…

"They...broke up, demo…" Rin gasped. "That's not…the reason…"

"Nani!? What is it then? Why is this happening?"

"Seiya…" Rin met Luna's eyes. "Seiya's gone…."

"That…can't be," Luna whispered. "Her destiny is with Mamo-chan!"

"They broke up an hour ago… Luna-chan… Seiya just left." Rin took a deep breath. "Tell her…" She fell unconscious on the floor.

Luna panicked for a moment, then forced herself to think things through quickly. She understood completely what this situation meant, and tapped Rin's watch, which was the only thing on her, besides the book and purse that wasn't disappearing with her. She tapped it and connected to Usagi.

"Rin-chan!" Usagi's voice sounded muffled.

"Iie," Luna yelled hurriedly. "Usagi-chan, where are you?"

"Luna-chan? I'm on the roof at school," she whispered.

"With Seiya?"

"He's gone…back home to Kinmoku," Usagi's voice cried.

"Listen to me, Usagi-chan," Luna continued quickly. "You need to go after him!"

"L-Luna…."

"Has anyone seen you?"

"Iie…"

"Go now," Luna ordered. "You need to transport to that planet this instant!"

"What's wrong?" Usagi asked worriedly.

"Rin-chan is disappearing…"

"Oh God! I have to find Mamo-chan…" Usagi started.

"Iie!" Luna cut her off. "Usagi-chan, she began to disappear when Seiya left…"

"Demo…that means…"

"Go Usagi-chan! There's no time to think about it!" Luna said strongly. "You must do this!"

"Hai!"

The watch was disconnected… it fell to the floor as Rin continued to become more and more transparent.

"Hold on Rin-chan," Luna whispered. "You'll be fine…" She prayed that her words would come true.


	26. Their Night

_This is the chapter I've been waiting to write for the longest time!!_

_Hope you like it!!_

"You've come back."

"I had to. I couldn't stay there… I was never supposed to be there in the first place…"

"Are you sure about that?"

"I've complicated her life too much as it is. It's better this way…"

"It's your choice."

"Iie, it's her destiny."

"Welcome home, Fighter."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Oh my God! Rin. I can't believe this is happening to her…now! Why now? What does that mean? _Usagi shook her head and tried to clear her mind. _I can't worry about that now. I need to just fix it._ She looked up at the sky and sighed. _Demo…isn't Mamo-chan the only way to fix this?_

Usagi dropped her head into her hands and tried not to cry.

_Luna said to go after him,_ she thought through her confusion. _I have to go!_ Usagi straightened up and brushed her tears away. _How am I going to do this with everyone?_ She tried not to cry again, but the tears spilled over. _I need their power to do this! I can't transport by myself! I'm not strong enough._ Usagi dropped down to her knees and cried. She remembered doing the same thing that one horrible day…she had cried because she couldn't see Mamoru….and now, she cried because Seiya had left her.

Usagi's heart ached as that thought crossed her mind. She was in the same place she was a year ago, only this time her actions caused someone their life.

_Rin-chan!_ Tears poured from her eyes as Usagi imagined Rin disappearing the same way Chibiusa did. _Iie! I won't let that happen again!_ She rose to her feet and grabbed her locket.

"Moon Eternal…Make-up!"

The transformation was quick, and with her wings spread wide and every hair in place, Sailor Moon was ready to go.

_I have to do this on my own,_ she thought as she closed her eyes. _I can't always rely on everyone else…_ _I need to learn how to rely on myself. I can do this!_ She concentrated hard, willed herself to move. Sailor Moon imagined Seiya back on Kinmoku and forced herself to see her there as well.

After a moment, Sailor Moon felt a breeze fall around her. She didn't dare let that distract her, focusing on the image of her and Seiya on his planet. A whooshing sound filled her ears, and she knew that she had done it. Sailor Moon had teleported off Earth.

* * *

She landed gently on her feet and took a moment to adjust to the gravity. Sailor Moon looked around at the lush green field she was standing in and sighed.

"I did it!" She almost jumped with joy. Sailor Moon quickly spotted two people walking in the distance and ran to them.

"Excuse me! Gomenasai, demo I'm looking for Seiya," she said quickly once she caught up.

"'Seiya'?" A young dark haired woman answered. "I don't believe I know a Seiya here…." She looked at her companion.

"What does she look like?" The second woman asked.

"Iie, Seiya is a guy," Sailor Moon clarified with a smile. "Black hair, long…beautiful blue eyes…taller than me…"

"A man?" The second woman said. "There aren't any men here."

"Nani?" Sailor Moon said, shocked. She looked around, but it did no good. "Is this Kinmoku?"

"Hai," the first woman answered. "Where are you from? You're a Sailor Soldier, correct?"

"Hai," Sailor Moon answered. "I'm from Earth…" She raised her eyebrows when the two women exchanged looks.

"You're the Blonde Angel?" The second asked.

"Uh…no… I'm Sailor Moon," she answered, a little confused.

"You saved us all!" The first woman exclaimed, taking Sailor Moon's hand into her own and squeezing it gratefully. "Arigatou!"

"Arigatou! Sailor Moon!" The second one said. "Princess Kakyuu told us all about you! You're Fighter's Blonde Angel!"

"Hai! Fighter!" Sailor Moon exclaimed. _I had forgotten about that…_ "Where is she?"

"In the palace," the first woman said. "We'll take you there!" The two led Sailor Moon into the city, explaining to her what everything was. The main city in Kinmoku was so much different from Tokyo. Everything seemed relaxed and easygoing. There were no cars or busses, everyone walked. The streets were made from either dirt or gravel and reminded Sailor Moon of the Greek and Roman time she had learned about in school. _I could like this,_ she thought happily, as she watched people walk by. And Sailor Moon did notice that the only people she was seeing were women. _Seiya never mentioned that about his planet…_

"This is Sailor Moon," the first woman said to a female guard with long red hair when they reached the palace gate.

"Really?!" The guard said with a warm smile. "Please follow me!"

"Arigatou," Sailor Moon said to the two women who brought her there. She waved and followed the guard into the palace garden.

"I never thought I would ever get a chance to meet you," the guard said kindly as they waked through the garden. "Arigatou, for everything you've done!"

"Oh! No problem," Sailor Moon smiled, feeling a little embarrassed by all the attention. She looked around at the garden and a feeling of calm took hold of her. "This garden is beautiful!"

"Hai, it's Princess Kakyuu's favorite place to relax," the guard said. "Here we are." She pulled open a large door and held it open for Sailor Moon. "This is the main entrance. To the left is the dining room, and to the right is the music room. The kitchen is more towards the back of the palace. The second floor contains many rooms, such as the painting room and the dueling room…"

"Dueling room?" Sailor Moon repeated.

"Hai, it was created this year. Princess Kakyuu believes that if something like Galaxia appears again, we need to be prepared," the guard explained as they walked straight into a big room with two large tables to the right and left of them. "Before, all the soldiers would train in the field in the back of the palace."

"Oh…"

"The third floor has the bedrooms… Here we are," the guard said happily. "Wait here and Princess Kakyuu will be out in a minute." She disappeared behind a large opaque curtain that draped down right behind a throne. Sailor Moon gazed around the room curiously, noticing the large silver chandeliers that hung from the ceiling, and how the walls seemed to glitter with silver. The floors were shiny enough to see your reflection in it, which made Sailor Moon stand with her legs a little closer together…

"Is that her?"

Sailor Moon turned to the direction of the voice. A door to the right was open and several head were poking out.

"Hello," Sailor Moon said with a smile.

"Are you the Blonde Angel?" A young girl asked, partly hiding behind an older girl.

"Of course that's her," the older girl answered. "Look at her hair! It's just like she said!" At this, the little girl ran to Sailor Moon with her arms extended. Sailor Moon knelt down and embraced the young girl.

"Hi, what's your name?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Miyako," the small child answered.

"Gomenasai," the older girls said as she approached Sailor Moon. "Miyako doesn't really know her manners yet…"

"Please, don't worry about it," Sailor Moon said with a smile. She went to stand up, but Miyako wouldn't let her go. Sailor Moon scooped her up and held her with one hand on her hip as she extended her other hand to the older girl.

"Nice to meet you," Sailor Moon said, shaking the older girl's hand gently.

"You, too!" The girl turned her gaze back to the door which she just came from and motioned for the other girls to join them. "May I ask what brings you here?"

"You're just as pretty as Fighter said," another young girl said.

"Arigatou," Sailor Moon laughed. "Actually, that's why I'm here…"

"For Fighter?" Miyako asked.

"Hai, that's right. He…I mean she left on bad terms…"

"She looked terrible," the older girl whispered. "Did you fight?"

"Not exactly," Sailor Moon replied, getting a bit depressed. "It was just miscommunication…"

"Girls, are you bombarding our guest with questions?"

Everyone turned to see Princess Kakyuu coming through the large curtain.

"Iie, Princess," the small group of girls responded in unison as the bowed.

"It's alright," Kakyuu laughed as she approached Sailor Moon and the group. "Sailor Moon, I hadn't expected this visit…"

"Gomenasai…" she replied, feeling her cheeks begin to burn.

"Don't be! I'm excited that you are here," Kakyuu said with a warm smile. "I think it's time you go back to your lessons, girls."

"Hai, Princess," the girls replied in unison again. The older girl took Miyako from Sailor Moon and smiled. They exited quickly through the door they came. Princess Kakyuu started off toward the left of the room, bringing them to stairs.

"Lessons?" Sailor Moon asked as they climbed.

"Hai, the school is here in the palace," Kakyuu explained as she led Sailor Moon up two flights of stairs and down a hallway, to another part of the palace. "Education is very important, as you know."

"Oh course," Sailor Moon sighed. "It's so beautiful here!" They were on a balcony overlooking another garden.

"I enjoy it very much here, demo my favorite place is the garden in front," Kakyuu said.

"This is beautiful, too," Sailor Moon suggested.

"This is Fighter's favorite spot to come and think," Kakyuu said. Sailor Moon looked at her quickly. "She was upset when she arrived."

"I don't know why he left," Sailor Moon whispered. "I thought we could be together…"

"What about your destiny?"

"It's not mine anymore," she answered, no longer looking at Kakyuu. Sailor Moon turned her attention to the sky. It was light when she first arrived, but now twilight was taking over. The stars were becoming clearer. She sighed. "I told him I loved him…and he left."

"She believes she's doing you a favor," Kakyuu explained.

"How?"

"She's stepping aside so you can fulfill your destiny," she answered.

"I don't want that," Sailor Moon answered.

"Tell her that." Kakyuu turned and pointed down the hall. "Make a right as you step of the balcony, and then at the end of the hall make another right. First door on the left." She took Sailor Moon's hand in hers. "Good luck."

Sailor Moon walked quickly down the hall, but tried not to make too much noise. The clicking of her boots on the tile made her nervous and her stomach twisted as she rounded the last corner. She stood in front of the door for a second, thinking of what she was going to say. Finally, with a deep breath, she knocked.

"Princess, I don't feel like talking right now...." The voice sounded distant and weak.

Sailor Moon turned the knob quickly and opened the door. She didn't see anyone, just a lump of covers in the middle of a queen size bed. Sailor Moon moved silently to the bed and crawled next to the covers. She put her hand on top of an outlined shoulder that was underneath the covers.

"Princess, please…"

"Why did you leave?" Sailor Moon asked in a choked whisper.

The mass of covers shot up quickly and Seiya's eyes met Sailor Moon's. Only now, he wasn't Seiya anymore….

"Odango…" Fighter breathed. "What are you doing here?" She let the covers slip down and her chest became exposed. Despite being covered by a sports bra, it was still somewhat of a shock to Sailor Moon. Fighter saw her eyes widen, and she quickly pulled the covers over her again.

"Seiya…uh, I mean Fighter," Sailor Moon tried to laugh, "why did you leave?"

"You know why," Fighter answered, reaching for her robe at the end of the bed. She slipped in on quickly and stood up. "You shouldn't be here, Odango."

"Why not?" Sailor Moon snapped back.

"Mamo-san."

"We broke up," she answered swiftly, also standing up. She moved closer to Fighter and waited for her to say something.

"Truly?" Fighter asked after a moment. Sailor Moon nodded once. "What about your destiny?"

"Everything's fine," she lied. She knew that if she told Fighter about Rin, she would try to convince her to go back to Mamoru. Sailor Moon knew it would be easier if she didn't say anything. _I'm taking charge of my own destiny. And I want Seiya…Fighter to be in it! _"Fighter, I love you," Sailor Moon whispered, taking a step towards her. She took Fighter's hand in hers and squeezed it gently.

"I never meant to ruin you life," Fighter said in a nervous laugh.

"You've made it better," Sailor Moon smiled. She closed the distance between the two and rested her head on Fighter's chest.

"Wait," Fighter whispered, causing Sailor Moon to look up at her nervously. "I want this to be perfect." She took a step away from Sailor Moon and smiled. "I want us to be just Usagi and Seiya…"

"Hai."

They both retransformed into the civilian looks and smiled at one another sheepishly.

"Odango," Seiya whispered as she closed the distance between them quickly and wrapped her arms around him tightly. "Are you sure?"

"Hai," she whispered, looking up at him. "I'm positive, Seiya."

"I'm glad."

He leaned down a bit and kissed her cheek softly. He then felt one hand on the back of his neck and the other wrapping into his hair. His eyes met her's and they stood still for a second. Seiya held onto her tightly.

A quick smile flashed across Usagi's face as Seiya's lips met her's.

Her heart pounded as the softness of his lips kissed her gently. They broke apart and Seiya looked at her seriously. He seemed to study her face.

"Is this a dream?" He whispered.

"Iie," she laughed. "Thank God!"

Usagi's stomach flipped when Seiya pulled her to him again. He kissed her passionately, harder than the first time. It sent a shiver up her spine and she feared her knees would give out. His tongue slipped into her mouth and her knees did give out. Seiya caught her and without breaking away from the kiss, placed her on the bed.

Seiya leaned on top of her gently, mainly propping himself up with his hands, not wanting to crush her with his weight. His skin burned where her hands touched him and his lungs ached from lack of breath. He broke the kiss quickly and gulped down some air.

In the meantime, Usagi pushed him over next to her and leaned on top of him, taking charge of the kissing. She kissed him with all the passion she had felt for him since they first met. Usagi swung her leg over to the other side of him and leaned on Seiya even more. She had never felt like this before.

"Usagi?"

"Hai," she whispered, her eyes meeting his eagerly.

"Stay with me tonight."

"Of course."


	27. Rin's Subconscious

_Hello! This one's a bit longer, but it is tying up some of the loose ends!_

_Enjoy!_

_And I don't own Sailor Moon…unfortunately…_

_Was it all a dream? "Iie." I don't remember how I got here… "Seiya left." Did she go after him? "Hai…" So everything will return to normal then? "Not yet…"_

_Rin opened her eyes and sighed. She was back home: The New Moon Kingdom, with her mother Chibiusa ruling as queen. Rin stood in her grandmother's bedroom, leaning back against the wall, exhausted._

_"Rin-chan, arigatou," her grandmother whispered as she stood by the window across from her. "Gomenasai for putting you through this."_

_"It's over then?" Rin asked, leaning her head back against the wall as well. She watched the silver patterns of light dance on the ceiling._

_"Iie, not yet," her grandmother answered. She removed her hand from the curtain and let it fall back in place, dimming the silver light that came through the window. She turned herself completely towards Rin and sighed. "I believe you need to know the whole situation before you can understand what is happening now and how it will affect the future."_

_"Is something wrong?" Rin asked, pushing herself from the wall and moving closer to Neo-Queen Serenity._

_"Everything will be fine," she replied, placing her hands on Rin's shoulders. "There is just something I need to show you…" The room faded, the kingdom was gone, disappeared, and Rin felt as if she was falling into nothingness. She closed her eyes, and opened them again; afraid of what she was seeing. Everything was dark, pitch black, no hint of light anywhere. Rin's heart began to pound and she reached out and felt her grandmother's hand. In that instant, all her panic ceased and calmness flowed through her body. She opened her eyes a moment after she felt her feet gently land on a solid surface. Rin searched the room and recognized it as Mamoru's apartment._

_"Why are we here?" Rin asked in a whisper. She froze when she heard a knock on the door behind her, and Mamoru entered from his bedroom, reaching to answer it._

_"They can't see us," Neo-Queen Serenity laughed._

_"Oh right. I forgot," Rin sighed. "It's been a long time since we went on one of these adventures!"_

_"Quiet now," her grandmother hushed. "Watch."_

_Mamoru opened to door to reveal Usagi. She entered and they exchanged greetings quickly with a short hug. _

_Rin shifted weight at how uncomfortable the exchange between the two felt. She turned to her grandmother and opened her mouth to ask what was going on, but Neo-Queen Serenity answered the question first._

_"This is the day that Usagi and Mamoru break-up."_

_"Didn't that just happen…" Rin searched her mind for a date, trying hard to remember how long she has been in this state of being, "today? Usagi-chan and Mamo-chan just broke up today!"_

_"Correct, demo, Rin-chan, I am showing you a time when you were not present in their lives," she explained. "This Usagi is me. This is what I specifically did on that day many years ago."_

_"So their breaking up had nothing to do with my encouragement?" Rin stated more than questioned._

_"Correct."_

_"Why did you break up?"_

_"Watch and see."_

_Mamoru and Usagi were sitting on the couch. There silence was running short, and Mamoru finally spoke first._

_"Usako, there is something on you mind, I know, right?"_

_"Hai," she answered, looking down at her hands._

_"May I guess?" Mamoru asked with a small smile. He waited for her to nod, but she didn't. Instead, she raised her teary eyes to meet his._

_"Gomenasai, Mamo-chan," she whispered. "I never wanted to hurt you…" She gasped and Mamoru brought his arms around her._

_"It's okay, Usako," he said comfortingly. "I know, demo, Usako, people change. It's not your fault."_

_"It's not?" She asked, head still buried into his chest._

_"Iie," he replied. "Everyone has a change of mind, or a change of heart…"_

_"Demo, you will always be in my heart," Usagi said quickly. "I don't want to hurt you…"_

_"He just knew?" Rin whispered. Her grandmother nodded._

_"Usako, you're not hurting me," he replied kindly. "We've both changed, and knowing that gives us the opportunity to work things out."_

_"It does?" Usagi had asked._

_"Hai," Mamoru replied. "It's Seiya-san, isn't it?"_

_"He wasn't mad," Rin commented, judging by Mamoru's kind voice._

_"Iie," Neo-Queen Serenity replied, smiling to herself. "He understood completely. He always did…"_

_"So what happened?" Rin asked, still watching the memory before her. "You loved Seiya, and Mamo-chan loved Rei-chan… It didn't end up that way in our present, Grandmother…"_

_"You'll see…" They returned their attention back to the memory._

_"Mamo-chan? How will they react?" Usagi asked softly._

_"They will be concerned," he replied gently. "They will be worried about you, about our future, as well as theirs."_

_"What do we do?"_

_"They will have to understand. The inner soldiers will be more forgiving," he mused with a smile. "Haruka-san will be the toughest on us." Usagi laughed and then become serious when Mamoru continued. "Setsuna-san might have seen this coming though…"_

_"We should talk to her about…"_

_"Chibiusa?" They were silent for a moment. "She will make her way to us somehow," Mamoru whispered. "I can feel it. We have not lost her."_

_"I'm glad," Usagi said. "Mamo-chan? Maybe we shouldn't tell everyone just yet…"_

_"I understand," he smiled._

_They began to fade, and Rin looked at her grandmother._

_"We went to see Setsuna later that day," she explained as they traveled through the darkness once more. "She was the only one who knew that Mamoru and I broke up."_

_"And Chibiusa?"_

_"She didn't know," Neo-Queen Serenity said. They landed once more on the steady ground and another memory was waiting for them. "Setsuna explained that our destiny was in our own hands now. She could no longer keep tabs on it."_

_"Did Haruka-san and the other find out?"_

_"Iie," her grandmother answered. "They felt the destiny shift, demo Mamoru and I keep denying it." She gestured to where Rin should focus, pointing out a door on the right in a hallway. Rin looked around, trying to figure out where they were this time._

_"This is the Three Light's apartment," her grandmother said, just as several loud knocks came from the front door. The door on the right opened and Seiya walked out slowly._

_"Hold on," he mumbled as he pulled a white shirt over his head before opening the door. "Odango!"_

_"Seiya!" Usagi exclaimed and ran into the apartment excitedly._

_"Please come in," Seiya laughed, rolling his eyes at her eagerness. He closed the door behind him and moved toward her. "What's going on?"_

_"You see very happy," Rin giggled._

_"I was," Neo-Queen Serenity laughed. "Watch what I did!"_

_Usagi jumped at Seiya, who was taken off guard by this and they both landed on the couch. Usagi landed on top of him and laughed._

_"Odango? What is it?" Seiya laughed._

_"Something I've wanted to do for a long time now," Usagi answered quietly. She leaned down and smashed her lips to his' for several seconds. When she pulled away, she smiled._

_"Nice move, Grandma!" Rin cheered with a laugh. She jumped and clapped happily._

_"It gets better…" Neo-Queen Serenity giggled._

_"O-odango…"_

_"Stay with me?" Usagi asked seriously._

_"For the day?"_

_"For forever."_

_"I thought you'd never come around," Seiya laughed. He kissed her, wrapping his arms around her body and hugging her tightly to him. Seiya then quickly brought his hands to her shoulders and pushed her away slightly. "What about Mamo-san?"_

_"He loves Rei-chan," Usagi smiled. "Isn't it great?!"_

_"I'm never letting you go," Seiya whispered. They were both silent for a moment, staring into one another's eyes. Seiya sat up, and so did Usagi. He kissed her once more and then took off the red-gemmed ring he always wore. He lifted Usagi's left hand and slipped it onto her ring finger._

_"Arigatou," she whispered._

_Seiya picked her up gently and made his way to his bedroom, not taking his eyes away from her's once. He kicked the door shut behind him. _

_ The scene faded and Rin and Neo-Queen Serenity were back in the kingdom, in her room._

_"My mother is his daughter!" Rin exclaimed, sitting down quickly on her grandmother's bed. Neo-Queen Serenity nodded as tears formed in her eyes. Rin didn't notice, being lost in her own world for a second as she pieced together everything. "Seiya's my grandfather! I can't believe this! I always felt a strong connection to him! Oh, God! I can't believe I thought I was falling in love with him at one point!" She rolled her eyes and laughed. "This is great! So Chibiusa was born because you and Seiya…" She stopped abruptly and cleared her throat._

_Neo-Queen Serenity took that time to quickly brush away the tears before Rin could notice. "That's correct," she smiled._

_"Wait, that doesn't connect," Rin said after a pause._

_"How so?" Neo-Queen Serenity asked, sitting down next to Rin._

_"Luna-chan told me that when Usagi-chan and everyone were battling against one of their old enemies, Mamo-chan was put under a spell and was being pulled away from Usagi-chan." Neo-Queen Serenity nodded, knowing the battle she was speaking of. "Luna-chan told me that my mother was there as well, and when Mamo-chan was being pulled away from Usagi-chan, she began to disappear."_

_"That's right."_

_"How can that be if my mother wasn't Mamo-chan's daughter?"_

_"Chibiusa was destined to be born either way," her grandmother tried to explain. "No matter which guys I ended up with, Chibiusa was going to be born." She saw Rin furrow her eyebrows and smiled. "I know it sounds strange, demo I guess Chibiusa was more connected to me than to either Mamoru or Seiya. She began to disappear when Mamoru was slipping away from me because, I had not yet met Seiya. Mamoru was the only man in my life, which meant he was the only way Chibiusa could be born."_

_"So after meeting Seiya, if Mamo-chan disappeared from you, Chibiusa was no longer in danger of not being born?"_

_"Hai, it is because I had Seiya there as a potential relationship," Neo-Queen Serenity explained._

_"At first, her existence relied on Mamo-chan, demo then it switched to Seiya," Rin concluded simple. Her grandmother nodded. "Wow. That's twisted." Rin laughed, but then became serious. "How come Seiya's not with us now?"_

_"The battle," her grandmother replied somberly. She dropped her gaze down to her hands and began wringing them together._

_"The one I dreamt of." Rin remembered her dream. It all made sense now. She was invisible to everyone there because she was not present in their time yet. Seiya had dove in front of Sailor Moon to protect her. He risked his life for her…for their daughter. "You were pregnant during that battle. That means it happened shortly after…" Her grandmother nodded. "And he died?"_

_"He left me," Neo-Queen Serenity whispered. Her voice cracked and tears streamed down her face. "He sacrificed his life to save mine, as well as Chibiusa's…you're too."_

_"That's why you sent me back," Rin said. "I was to save his life." She watched her grandmother nod once, then reached her hand out and gently touched her grandmother's cheek. She looked up at Rin, the tears still sliding down her face. "I will save him. I promise you that."_

_They were silent for a long time, both sitting, looking at each other and then the floor. Rin wanted to know, but she didn't want to put her grandmother through anymore pain. Neo-Queen Serenity knew it was something she had to do. Rin needed to know everything that happened in order to be prepared. She closed her eyes and took hold of Rin's hand. The darkness appeared again, and before she wanted, they were in the middle of the battle._

_"Fighter, we'll get you to a hospital," Sailor Moon was saying. "You'll recover quickly!" She smiled hopefully, but that quickly changed when Fighter took her hand._

_"Odango," she gasped quietly, "take care of yourself… You won't have me to look after you anymore…"_

_"Naze?!" Sailor Moon shouted. "Why won't you bee here anymore?!" She then gasped. "Fighter, no! You're going to be fine! You'll get better!" She smiled and shook her head slowly at Sailor Moon's words._

_"Remember me," she breathed. "Please. Remember me?" Sailor Moon shook her head, not wanting to accept what was happening. "You will always be in my heart…Odango..."_

_Silence._

_Fighter's hand fell from Sailor Moon's…_

_"The light of a very brilliant star just went out," Healer whispered. "Everything feels so cold now…"_

_Rin watched in confusion as Maker and Healer held onto Mercury and Venus tightly, and Sailor Moon knelt, frozen, next to Fighter._

_"I thought it was Seiya…?" Rin whispered. Her eyes widened when Fighter's lifeless body transformed in that of the idol. She gasped. Now everything made sense. "Seiya is Fighter," she whispered. "And Healer and Maker are Yaten and Taiki!"_

_Rin felt chills run through her body when Sailor Moon screamed. She squeezed her eyes shut and wanted to cover her ears, but forced herself to be stronger than that. She opened her eyes and found that tears were brimming over. _

_ The next thing she saw was Taiki and Yaten comforting Sailor Mercury and Sailor Venus, while Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter moved over to Sailor Moon. Her screams had stopped but she continued to cry hysterically. They tried comforting her, but she wouldn't leave Seiya's body. She clutched to him, shaking him violently, begging him to come back to her. Rin swallowed hard and wiped away the tears from her cheeks._

_Finally, Seiya's body began to disappear. Sailor Moon began screaming again as tiny little stars rose from his body and slowly dwindled away. She tried grabbing onto them, but her hand passed right through. The other Sailor Soldiers watched in horror at their princess' hysteria._

_After a period of time, everyone was back in their civilian form. Mamoru and Usagi were off to the side. She was in a daze, but tears continued to streak down her face._

_"Usako," Mamoru whispered._

_"He's gone," she breathed. "I…can't believe…" Mamoru pulled her into a gently hug, and she began sobbing once more. "Naze! Why did he have to die?!"_

_"Usako," Mamoru whispered, unable to answer her question._

_"What about Chibiusa?!" She gasped, quietly enough not to draw attention from her friends._

_Mamoru pushed her back and looked deeply into her eyes for a moment. "She will have a father," he said. "I will always be here."_

_The scene faded, and they were once more, in the bedroom. Rin leaned back against the wall and her grandmother sat back down on the bed._

_"So that's it then," Rin sighed sadly. "That's how it came to be?"_

_"Hai," her grandmother answered._

_"The ring was my clue, wasn't it?" Rin asked with a small smile. "Gomen, for not figuring out on my own."_

_Her grandmother smiled. "I didn't really expect you to…"_

_"Everything will be different," Rin said strongly. "I'll make everything right."_

_"It will be difficult," Neo-Queen Serenity said seriously, as she rose to her feet._

_"I know."_

_"I have faith in you, Rin-chan," she said._

_"I'll bring him back to you."_


	28. A Fight and Last Goodbyes

_Just as a short note: Kinmoku is 12 hours ahead of Earth…or at least that's what it is in my story._

_Enjoy! Thanks for the comments!_

Taiki paced anxiously around the room while Yaten sat on a stool by the counter of their break room. Taiki moved back and forth, waiting for something to happen. He looked over at his companion and sighed when he saw Yaten biting his nails.

"That's not a good thing to do," he whispered.

"Whatever," Yaten mumbled, biting another nail down to the skin. His eyes glanced at the clock in front of him. Yaten sighed. "How long?"

Taiki continued to pace around. He, too looked at the clock. "We knew what he meant, Yaten," Taiki said, not bothering to look at his band mate.

"I know, demo…" Yaten sighed and brought his hand down from his mouth. He turned around and leaned his elbows on the top of the counter. His eyes followed Taiki around for a second, as he continued, "she went after him, right?"

"We can only assume…"

"I hope she did," Yaten whispered, afraid of having to face the reality if they were incorrect and Usagi didn't go after Seiya. He sighed again, but smiled when he saw Taiki jump from the unexpected knock on the door.

"Hai?" Taiki said as he opened the door quickly. "Oh, Michiru-san! Good to see you." He stepped aside and motioned for Michiru to come in. "Haruka-san."

"Hello, Taiki-san, Yaten-san," Michiru said sweetly as she entered with her violin case on her back.

"Yo," Haruka said quickly, following Michiru in. Haruka stiffened for a moment and looked around as Taiki shut the door behind them.

"We were scheduled to practice today, correct?" Michiru was saying.

"Hai," Yaten confirmed, jumping down from the stool.

"Where's Rin-chan?" Michiru asked. Yaten looked at Taiki for instructions. Michiru followed his gaze with her eyebrows furrowed.

Before Taiki could open his mouth, Haruka spoke, "Where is he?" She watched with her eyebrows raised as Taiki and Yaten exchanged glances. "Is he here?"

"Iie," Yaten finally said.

"Dammit!" Haruka breathed. She turned to Michiru, who was already on the same page. "We have to go."

"Hai," Michiru agreed.

"Where?" Yaten asked eagerly.

"That's none of your business," Haruka snapped. "It's obvious which side of the team you two are on." She ran from the room quickly, with Michiru right behind her.

Taiki and Yaten stood dumbfounded by their sudden departure. Yaten looked up at his friend and asked, "What was all that about?"

"I can't be sure," Taiki answered, "demo I believe Usagi-chan has left this planet…" They both smiled.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ami, Minako, and Makoto were having lunch outside of their school, discussing their classes and homework. Minako was begging Ami and Makoto to tutor her for their math and chemistry classes, which she wasn't doing too well in. A test was coming up, and she didn't want to worry about failing both the test _and_ the make up exam. She had gone through that once before with Usagi a year ago, and she didn't want to lose sleep over it again…

"Speaking of Usagi-chan," Makoto said, "I wonder what was so urgent that she ditched today to go see Mamo-chan?"

"Yeah, I don't know," Minako and Ami agreed.

"It seems a bit odd though," Ami mentioned. She quickly changed her expression and smiled. "However, Rin-chan did say that Usagi-chan and Mamo-chan were still together, so we have nothing to worry about!" She laughed along with Minako and Makoto, but somehow couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right…

"I wonder if Rei-chan got in trouble." Minako mused, thinking back to earlier that morning when they realized both Usagi and Rin were not coming to school. Ami had contacted Rei who immediately left her school and ran over to assess the situation.

"Probably, demo she doesn't care," Makoto said. Ami and Minako looked at her in confusion. "Rei-chan cares for Usagi-chan deeply, as we all do, demo, I feel that if something happens to Usagi, Rei-chan always blames herself…"

"I know what you mean," Ami whispered as she picked at her food. "She seemed very concerned about Usagi-chan and Mamo-chan still dating…"

"I think she still cares for him," Minako whispered. The other two nodded their heads in agreement. They heard the bell toll and knew that their lunch period was over. "Well, back to class," Minako sighed. The three girls paced up their stuff and stood up to leave.

"Wait!"

Ami, Minako, and Makoto all looked back to see Rei running towards them. She stopped in front of them and gasped for air.

"Rei-chan? What's wrong?" Ami asked nervously.

"I never thought you'd be kicked out of school for this morning!" Minako gasped and Makoto rolled her eyes and sighed.

"U-sagi!" Rei wheezed.

"Where is she?" Makoto asked, knowing something was wrong.

"She's gone," Ami gasped. The feeling in her stomach finally clicked. She had known all along that Usagi wasn't with Mamoru.

"Her light is weak," Minako whispered. "I feel it too." The four girls exchanged looks, and then ran as fast as they could from the school. They headed for Usagi's house.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"She's still asleep?" Mamoru asked as he entered Rin's room with a glass in one hand and a bowl in the other. He placed the bowl filled with milk on Rin's bedside table and then took a sip of his water.

"Hai," Luna answered worriedly. She took a moment to study Rin one more time before jumping to the table and lapping up some milk.

"She still looks a little pale," Mamoru commented. He saw how Luna's ears twitched and added, "At least she's not transparent anymore…" It had been three hours since Usagi had left for Kinmoku and within that first hour, Rin had disappeared completely. Luna panicked and contacted Mamoru, who had come over as soon as he could. Shortly after he arrived, Rin began reappearing, much to their relief. When they were able to touch her without their hands (and paws) passing thought her, Mamoru carried Rin up to her room and laid her down on the bed. Since then, she has been asleep peacefully. Now it was around 1 p.m.

"That must mean Usagi-chan found Seiya-san," Luna breathed with relief. She looked at Mamoru and cocked her head. "I still don't understand though…"

"Me neither," Mamoru replied. "But I guess all that really matters is that Chibiusa and Rin exist." Luna nodded but continued to stare at Mamoru. "Luna-chan?"

"You two broke up," she stated. He nodded once. "Are you okay with that?"

"Hai. As much as I love Usako, for once I feel like I have a destiny that I chose." Mamoru dropped his head. "That sounds wrong, demo Usako and I were growing apart. Sure, we still went on dates and such, demo it wasn't the same as when we first started dating. I think we were so wrapped up in knowing our future that we only focused on making that come true." Mamoru looked at the sleeping Rin. "Demo, having Rin-chan and Seiya-san come into our lives, I guess it opened our eyes, and we no longer lived by the image of our future."

"I understand," Luna whispered. "Demo, for the time being, I think it would be easier, on both of you, as well as the rest of the Sailor Soldiers, if you and Usagi-chan did not share this turn of events." Mamoru looked at her and raised his eyebrows. "Just for a little while…"

"I understand."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Usagi opened her eyes slowly, trying to remember if she had dreamed it all. She scooted around a bit and felt a body next to her. Usagi smiled. She turned her head slightly and saw Seiya looking down at her, his blue eyes shining.

"Hi," he whispered. Usagi smiled and stretched. She grabbed Seiya's hand, which was already around her, and kissed it softly. She snuggled closer to his body and smiled again.

"Can we stay like this all day?" She asked softly.

"You mean all night," he laughed and Usagi looked at him in confusion. "It's 1 a.m."

"Then why am I awake?" Usagi exclaimed. "I enjoy sleeping during the nights…"

Seiya laughed and hugged her closer to him. "We're both still on Earth time, Odango. It's around 1 p.m. there, so this was kinda a nap for you." He smiled suggestively. "Although, I can say that I might have tired you out…"

"Seiya!" Usagi exclaimed, as she lightly pushed him. "Don't speak like that." She laughed anyway.

"Odango," he whispered after a moment, "arigatou."

"For what?"

"For not letting me get away," he smiled. "I thought I was doing the right thing…"

"I know," she replied. "I understand now, demo all I want is to be with you."

"I'll never let you go."

Usagi rested her head on his chest and listened to the rapid pace of his heart. She felt her face get hot.

"Your heart's beating fast," she whispered.

"Uh…I…"

"It's okay," she smiled. "Mine is, too."

"Well of course yours is," Seiya said knowingly. "You're in my presence."

Usagi sat up quickly, about to tell him off for starting his cocky routine, but quickly lost track of her thoughts when she laid eyes on his naked chest. She slowly placed her hands on his muscular shoulders and then moved them down his body. A thought struck her, and she blushed, realizing that they were both without clothing. Usagi lay back down quickly and pulled the covers up to her chin.

"Is that really necessary? I mean, after what just happened…?" Seiya laughed loudly and sat up. He attempted to pull the covers from her, but Usagi fought back.

"Seiya, no! Stop it!" Usagi started seriously, and then began to laugh as they fought over the covers. Seiya began tickling her and tears formed in her eyes from laughing so hard. "S-S-Seiya!! S-stop!" They struggled for a few moments, and then Seiya finally gave in. He smiled at Usagi and gently leaned half of his body onto hers, first making sure that the covers were securely tucked around her. He kissed her gently and cradled her cheeks in his hands.

Usagi looked up at him lovingly, her bright blue eyes radiating with her feelings for him. She smiled softly and managed to pull one of her arms from the mass of covers to play with his hair.

"Odango, I want to give you something," Seiya said gently.

"You don't have to give me anything, Seiya," Usagi replied. "I'm happy enough just being with you."

"I'm glad." Seiya leaned on his elbows and took his ring off his finger. He held it up to Usagi, who now propped herself up to get a better look.

"Seiya?"

"Will you accept it?" He asked softly.

"Of course," Usagi whispered, shocked by his actions. Seiya took her left hand and slid the ring onto her ring finger.

"We will always be together."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Luna sat on the bed silently, looking out the window. She brushed her tail around eagerly. _What are you doing over there, Usagi-chan?_ Worry vibrated though her body, causing her to be oblivious to what was happening around her.

"Luna-chan!" Mamoru gasped, sitting up in his chair.

Luna jumped to attention and looked from Mamoru, to Rin. She was stirring.

"Rin-chan?!"

"Save…Seiya," Rin mumbled. She turned over onto her side and pulled the covers up to her chin.

"'Save Seiya'?" Mamoru questioned. He looked at Luna. "Is he in danger?"

"Rin-chan mentioned something like that a few days ago," Luna started. She thought back to the night Seiya came by to visit Usagi. Luna and Rin were in her room discussing the reason why Rin was sent back here. "There's a battle coming up. Rin was sent back, by King Endymion, I might add, to save Seiya."

Mamoru raised his eyebrows. "I wonder what will happen…"

"According to Rin-chan, you and Usagi-chan did get married and she gave birth to Chibiusa a sort time later, demo it doesn't make sense…"

"I guess there's nothing to do but wait and see…" Mamoru said after Rin stopped stirring and slept peacefully.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Usagi sat on the bed, lost in thought as she gazed out the window nearby. _Everything is right now…_ She sighed and smiled, feeling a warm hand running gently up her arm. She turned to Seiya and with her free hand, cupped his cheek softly. Usagi met his lips gently, and then broke away and stared into his beautiful blue eyes, smiling.

"Someone's in a good mood," Seiya laughed, still not entirely believing that he wasn't dreaming.

"I'm finally getting what I want," Usagi whispered back. She laughed a bit when Seiya's eyes widened and he pointed to himself, mouthing the word 'me?' in wonder. Usagi took his hand in hers and kissed it. "You have been what I've wanted for a long time now, Seiya." She broke eye contact with him and brought her attention back to the window.

"Odango, what's wrong?" Seiya asked, worry in his voice, as he moved closer to her.

"Wrong?! Nothing!" Usagi laughed. "I have you."

"I never thought I'd see the day…" he began, but the look in Usagi's eyes made him cut off.

"Don't talk like that," she whispered, her eyes now saddened. "Seiya, gomen. I should have told you…that day on the roof…" Usagi's breath caught in her throat and she gasped.

"Odango! It's alright now," Seiya calmed her, pulling her close to him and hugging her. "We're together…that's all that matters now." He felt her breathing hard and his chest constricted. He didn't like seeing his Odango so upset this way. _I never want her to be unhappy…_ "I have an idea!" Seiya said happily, pulling back and looking down at her, relieved that now curiosity had taken over in her eyes. "How about I show you around Kinmoku before we head back to Earth?"

"Hai!" Usagi exclaimed, her eyes lighting up. She bounded off the bed and towards the door, her baby blue sundress flowing gracefully after her. Seiya sighed as he watched her move. _That's more like it, my blonde angel…_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ami, Minako, Rei, and Makoto raced down the streets, dodging and darting past those in their way, towards Usagi's house. Each one had felt it. Three hours ago, Usagi's light faded…

_Why didn't I realize it before?_ Makoto thought angrily as she passed an elderly couple quickly.

_This could mean bad news,_ Minako worried. _Is it Sailor Darkness?_

_I should have spoken up earlier,_ Ami scolded herself. _I knew something wasn't right, demo everyone else seemed so calm about it…_ As they continued to run, Ami looked ahead at Rei, who was leading the group to Usagi's house. Ami's eyebrows furrowed. _I wasn't the only one who was worried…_

Rei ran as fast as her legs would move. She willed them to go even faster. Her stomach felt weak and the lack of air in her lungs burned, bet she didn't dare stop running. _Usagi! What have you done?_ She gasped for air as they turned the corner. _Mamoru…_

"Rei-chan, stop!" Ami and Minako screamed in unison.

Before Rei knew what was happening, Makoto's arms were around her waist, restraining her from moving any farther. She turned back to face her friends and gasped, "What's wrong?!" They didn't even need to answer. She felt it. Rei whipped her head around and saw Sailor Darkness with some sort of minion. They had a couple up against a wall, sucking the energy from them.

"Let's go!" Minako said and the four girls transformed into the Sailor Soldiers.

"Ready?" Sailor Jupiter said. Mercury and Venus nodded.

"I fear," Mars began and the rest looked at her wit worry, "that we will be fighting this battle alone…"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"So you already have seen most of the palace, I take it?" Seiya sighed as he lead Usagi from Princess Kakyuu's garden.

"Well, not really," Usagi laughed. "When I first arrived, everyone was so friendly. Two girls brought me through the town, and the guard explained the layout of the palace…" She thought for a moment as they headed back up to Seiya's room. "And then I met some girls from the school here. Princess Kakyuu is so wonderful to open her home to them and teach them here!"

Seiya smiled. "Hai, she is a wonderful princess…" He stopped in front of his door and thought for a moment. "I bet I know a place you haven't seen yet!" He took her hand gently and led her down the hallway. Seiya lead her out onto a balcony that overlooked the back garden. "What do you think?" Seiya asked with a warm smile. Usagi giggled, knowing that he would probably be discouraged if she told him that Princess Kakyuu already showed her his favorite spot.

"It beautiful," Usagi said simply. "I could come here and stay all night!" She looked at Seiya and smiled as he joined her by the edge and leaned on the cement railing looking down at the garden.

"I'm glad to see you two have worked things out!"

"Princess!" Seiya said, coming to attention and bowing with his right hand over his heart. Princess Kakyuu smiled at him and touched his shoulder lightly, letting him know he no longer needed to bow. "I was just showing Odango-atama around…"

"That's good," Kakyuu said with a warm smile. She wined at Usagi when Seiya wasn't looking and Usagi laughed. "Are you two planning on returning back to Earth soon?"

"Hai, we are," Seiya answered softly. Usagi grabbed his hand and squeezed it lightly. She knew this must be hard for him. He had left his princess once before, coming back to Earth to lead a normal life, and now he had to do it all over again, only this time, Usagi knew he was doing it for her. A twinge of guilt plucked at her heart. She watched the way Kakyuu looked at Seiya, and knew that she was on the verge of tears. Usagi felt horrible…

"We can stay," Usagi said quickly, causing both Seiya and Kakyuu to look at her suddenly, "for a bit more, if you want…" She looked at Seiya an offered a smile.

He smiled back and brushed his fingers against her cheek softly. "Iie, it's better for this trip to be a short one…" He turned his attention back to his princess and bowed again. Usagi released his hand and exited the balcony, knowing that they would want privacy to say goodbye.

"Fighter," Kakyuu said, and then covered her mouth. "Gomen, Seiya." She smiled, and then became serious. "Take care, Seiya."

"Hai, Princess. I will," Seiya replied softly. "You as well."

Princess Kakyuu nodded once. They looked at each other for a moment more, and then she slowly brought her hand up to Seiya's cheek.

"She makes you happy…truly happy," Kakyuu smiled at the brightness of Seiya's eyes when she mentioned Usagi. "I can see it, and I can feel it. They love you two share for each other is deep… Be happy." She dropped her hand and turned her attention to the dark night sky.

"Good-bye, Princess," Seiya whispered, bowing one last time, and then moving past her, off the balcony. He stepped back into the hallway and saw Usagi leaning against the wall halfway down. He smiled as she straightened up and ran to his side. "Ready to go?" Usagi nodded once and they both began to move.

"Usagi-san?"

Usagi and Seiya stopped, and she turned to see Kakyuu facing them from the balcony.

"Be good to him," Kakyuu laughed.

"Hai!" Usagi exclaimed, and then turned and linked her arm with his. She leaned her head against him as they walked down the hall and turned out of sight.

Princess Kakyuu turned and faced Fighter's favorite garden once more. She sighed and looked up at the stars. "Good-bye, Fighter," she whispered. "May you get everything you want in life." Kakyuu felt a tear slide down her cheek. She knew, this would be the last time she would ever see her Starlight again.


	29. BreakUps and CoverUps

_I apologize for the lateness of this chapter! It took entirely tooo long to write…I could never get started!_

_Anyway, hope you enjoy it!_

_I was going to make it longer, but that would take even more time…so I decided to just end the chapter and put it up before people get upset!_

_Hope you didn't lose interest in the story!!!_

Sailor Mars and Mercury diverted Sailor Darkness, while Venus and Jupiter took care of the minion. The couple thanked them and ran away before Darkness would get hold of them again.

"Flame Sniper!" It burned a hole through the brick wall across the way, and Mars grumbled as she watched Darkness leap away.

"I'm not going to let _you_ four get me," Darkness laughed. "I'm not that pathetic. I can hold my own against you!" She sent an attack at the four girls so fast that neither one of them could dodge. Each Soldier screamed in pain as Sailor Darkness' attack sucked up part of their Sailor Soldier energy. "This is much better than regular human energy!" Darkness laughed as she felt the Soldiers' energy flow in and mix with her own. Suddenly, she stopped. Darkness finished her attack and gazed past the Soldiers as they all fell onto the ground.

Something about their energy felt familiar to her…

Darkness jogged her brain for a time when she attacked a Soldier before, but found none. Her mental list of victims had all been humans…

Her eyes widened.

"Except…" Darkness whispered as the image of Rin popped into her mind. "That twin girl!" She smirked, feeling as if she had the upper hand now. She had figured out the identity of the Sailor Soldier of the New Moon. "And no doubt her _twin_ is a Soldier as well!"

"World Shaking!"

Sailor Darkness snapped back to reality just in time to dodge a fatal attack. She landed on the ground a few feet away, falling onto her hands and knees. Her heart pounded and her cheeks flared.

"You!" She growled, looking up to see two more Soldiers coming to join the fight.

"Who else?" Neptune laughed. Her smiled immediately faded when she felt Uranus shift next to her.

"Space Sword!" Uranus leapt from her spot and landed near Darkness a second later. She raised her sword with a yell, and aimed it for Darkness, who was frozen in fear. Uranus gripped her sword tightly and narrowed her eyes at the fallen Soldier in front of her.

"You wouldn't…." Darkness stammered as her pleading eyes locked with Uranus'.

"There is no other choice." Uranus whispered, more to herself than to the soldier. She took in a deep breath, and then left it out in a yell. Uranus pushed her arms down with everything she had and waited for the feeling of her sword disintegrating her opponent. That feeling never came.

Uranus hit the ground with a rough thud, knocking her head slightly. She heard her sword clatter down next to her, and several gasps followed. The next moment was silent.

Uranus took a moment, but finally opened her eyes. She sat herself up cautiously and looked around. Her gaze fell onto Neptune, who was on the ground as well, her arms still entangled around Uranus' waist.

"Neptune?" She breathed while picking her partner up and tried to wake her. She looked up to the four Soldiers as they approached slowly. "What happened? Darkness?"

"She's gone," Mars replied softly.

"How'd she get away?" Uranus urged. "Did she attack? I didn't see anything coming…" Movement from her fallen partner caught her attention for a moment and she gently shook Neptune. "Hey, are you alright?"

"She didn't attack," Jupiter answered.

"Then what happened?" Uranus' patience was wearing thin. Her eyebrow twitched when she saw the four Soldiers exchange wary looks. "How was I knocked down!" Her head snapped down. "Neptune!"

"I did it," Neptune confessed in a breath. She picked herself up and shrugged out of Uranus' hold. The look in her partner's eyes was one she knew Uranus kept for the enemy or a traitor… Neptune composed her face and continued. "I stopped you."

"Why?" Uranus quickly looked away and focused on Mars, Jupiter, Mercury, and Venus for a moment. "Could you give us a moment?" She watched as the four Soldiers quickly backed away and congregated near the end of the block. She then returned her attention back to Neptune.

"I cannot allow you to destroy her," Neptune explained strongly as she got to her feet. She offered Uranus her hand and felt her stomach churn when Uranus rejected it and stood up alone.

"Our mission is to protect our Princess!" Uranus spat.

"I know!" Neptune agreed quickly. "Demo, Uranus….Sailor Darkness is…"

"Not anymore!"

"How can you say that?" Neptune felt the tears sting at her eyes as she watched her partner pace in front of her.

"Darkness is nothing to me anymore, Neptune. You should know that." Uranus paused for a moment and slammed her fist into the wall in front of her. She stood with her back to Neptune for a moment more, her head resting on the wall. She sighed. "She's not the same person…"

"She is!" Neptune argued. She grabbed hold on Uranus and spun her around. "You need to see that! It's the only way we can help her!"

"We can't!" Uranus yelled, breaking the hold and taking a step back.

"Uranus…" Neptune warned her partner about the volume of her voice. Soon their private conversation wouldn't be so private…

"I don't care if they hear," Uranus yelled, indicating to the four Soldiers in an awkward huddle. "In fact, they _should_ hear. So please, continue with what you were saying."

"Uranus!"

"Neptune, we can't help her," she urged, taking hold on Neptune's arms and shaking her for a moment. "She's lost to us. She is under Violet Ray's control and there is nothing we can do about it! Now, she in a threat to our Princess, so she must be destroyed. And we are the ones to do it!"

"But your own sister…" Neptune gasped, horrified at what she was hearing. She locked her eyes with Uranus' and prayed that she could find a hint of doubt when Uranus answered.

"Hai. I will destroy my own sister if I have to…"

There was no doubt in Uranus' eyes and Neptune felt a shiver creep up her spine.

"Uranus, you are my partner," Neptune whispered as she gently gripped onto her partner's shoulders. "We have been through everything together. We have sacrificed each other for the sake of saving our Princess and her Court, and we have never disagreed about those decisions. Demo, this time…I am disagreeing with you. I know there is a better way. We _can_ return your sister to normal!" She saw Uranus about to cut her off, but continued to speak, now louder and stronger than before. "If we cannot save her, then Sailor Moon, Princess Serenity, can! Trust in Sailor Moon! If you cannot trust in her…then I will do everything in my power to stop you from harming Sailor Darkness!"

They were silent for a moment. Neptune held her breath, waiting for Uranus to react. When she did, Neptune's heart sank.

Uranus broke Neptune's grip on her shoulders and stepped away. She looked her partner straight in the eye with a cold, hard glare.

"Then we are no longer on the same team." Without any hesitation, Uranus leapt away.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Usagi and Seiya walked back slowly to Usagi's house. Their journey from Kinmoku was short, but tiring. They locked arms and intertwined their fingers together, walking together as if time waited for them. Seiya smiled to himself when he felt Usagi lean her head on his shoulder. He slowly untangled his arm from her's and wrapped it around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

Seiya kissed the top of Usagi's head gently as they rounded the corner to her house. His stomach flipped when he thought about Luna's reaction to this whole situation. For a fraction of a second, he wanted to just take Usagi far away and never deal with the repercussions of their decision. Seiya shook his head to clear that thought out of his mind. He knew that Usagi would never leave her friends and family, even if he asked her to. That was something he admired about her.

Seiya took his arm from Usagi's waist as they walked up the pathway. He laced his fingers with her's and squeezed her hand gently.

Usagi smiled at Seiya as she gripped the doorknob and turned. She pushed the door open and walked in, feeling Seiya right behind her.

"Hello? Luna?" She yelled out as Seiya closed the door behind them. She directed her attention to the top of the stairs when she heard a thud coming from the ceiling.

"Usako? We're up here."

"Is that…?"

"Mamo-chan?" Usagi whispered to herself, more than Seiya.

"What is he doing here?" Seiya questioned, his voice a little tense.

"I don't know," Usagi answered, confusion flooding over her. Her stomach knotted as she thought of the possibilities behind Mamoru's visitation. _Does he want to get back together?_ Usagi's stomach churned at the thought. She glanced over at Seiya who bit his lip and furrowed his eyebrows together.

"Well, let's find out," he said after a moment. He held Usagi's hand gently and led her towards the stairs. They climbed up together, and when they reached the top, Seiya released her hand.

Usagi passed him slowly and entered her bedroom first. Her eyes moved from Mamoru, to Luna, to Rin.

"What's going on?" Usagi asked softly, returning her focus to Mamoru. "Mamoru…?"

"Luna was worried when you left," Mamoru explained, smiling gently at Usagi. He looked over at Seiya and extended his hand. "Hey, Seiya-san."

"Mamoru-san," Seiya acknowledged, shaking his hand firmly.

"I can't believe you took off like that!" Luna snapped, jumping off the bedside table and into Usagi's arms. "I was so worried!"

"I'm fine, Luna-chan," Usagi smiled as she began to stroke her cat.

"Iie," Luna hissed, jumping down from Usagi's arms. "I meant about Rin-chan!" Luna jumped onto the bed and sat down anxiously.

"She's…sleeping?" Usagi questioned quietly and gasped when Mamoru wouldn't meet her eyes. "What's wrong with her?" Usagi threw herself next to the bed and placed her hands on Rin's shoulders. "Rin-chan? Wake up. Rin-chan?!" Usagi started off shaking her future granddaughter gently, but soon turned frantic at the lack of response. "Rin-chan!!" She felt tears explode from her eyes and gasped for breath. "What did I do?" She buried her face in the covers of the bed and cried.

"Odango," Seiya whispered, coming to her side and trying to comfort her. "It's not your fault…"

"Honestly?!" Luna snapped. "Seiya-kun, please excuse me, demo Usagi-chan knew something like this would happen and she did it anyway!"

"Rin said she was fine…" Usagi tried to reason. She lifted her head up and looked at Luna. "I never wanted this to happen, Luna…you know that."

Luna was silent for a moment, feeling guilt creep into her stomach. She was blaming Usagi for something that _almost_ happened. Luna looked over at the dormant Rin and sighed. _She is still alive…_

"Are you and Seiya-kun together now?" Luna asked, still looking at Rin.

"Uh…hai," Usagi stammered, feeling awkward answering the question in front of Mamoru.

"And Rin's still here," Mamoru said, looking down at Luna. She nodded her head and sighed.

"I guess there really was nothing to worry about then…"

"Can we know what you two are talking about, please?" Seiya said, irritation sounding in his tone.

"In short," Luna spoke after a pause, "Rin disappeared…" For some reason, she couldn't bring herself to admit Rin's disappearance started when Seiya left…

"Nani?!" Usagi cried. "Demo…she's fine now?"

"Hai," Mamoru smiled. "We aren't sure why, demo Rin reappeared an hour later and she's been like this ever since."

"At least she's here," Seiya noted. He rubbed Usagi's back gently when she nodded.

"Do the girls know?" Usagi asked.

"Iie," Luna replied. "Um…we were thinking…perhaps it would be a better idea to hold off on the break-up news for a little bit, right?" She looked up nervously at Seiya and Usagi, and then at Mamoru for some assistance.

"It will be simpler if we didn't tell the whole court just yet," Mamoru explained.

Usagi thought it through for a minute, and then looked at Seiya. She took his hand in her's and smiled.

"Please?"

"I won't say anything," Seiya agreed.

"Arigatou, Seiya-kun," Luna sighed.

"Demo, if they guess, it's not my fault!" He laughed and stood up. He helped Usagi to her feet, and then draped his arm around her waist.

"Ehem…" Luna purred.

"Seiya, keeping the whole thing a secret would be easier if you stopped touching me," Usagi giggled.

"Oh!" He removed his arm and then furrowed his eyebrows. "That was a bit harsh, Odango!"

"Gomen, Seiya," she laughed, but then became serious. "It's just that I know how the girls would react if they found out too soon." She glanced over at Mamoru and bit her lip. "We must first assure them that their future is safe…then we can all follow our hearts." She smiled, first at Seiya, and then at Mamoru.

"It will just take time," Mamoru agreed.


	30. Haruka's Sister and Setsuna's Promise

_A/N "Umbriel" is a moon that orbits Uranus. It is also called "Uranus II."_

_And…I do not own Sailor Moon…_

_enjoy!!!_

Haruka slammed her fist into the wall, ignoring the pain that shot through her hand. The pain in her heart was much worse. _For the Princess,_ she thought strongly. _I have a duty._ Her (ex)partner's words ran through her mind and she grimaced. A small part of her wanted to believe that if they trusted in their Princess, her sister could be restored to her former self… Haruka shook her head furiously. _Iie! It can never be. I've already lost her…_ She leaned up against the wall and sighed. _I've already failed her._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Rei, Ami, Minako, Makoto, and Michiru stood around the now empty battle scene silently. The four girls exchanged worried looks about Michiru. She hadn't moved from her spot since Haruka left. They weren't as close to the two Outer Soldiers as Usagi was, but each girl knew that right now, Michiru needed a friend.

"Michiru-san?" Minako said quietly, taking a step towards Michiru timidly. "Are you alright?"

Michiru nodded.

Minako looked back at the three girls for help. Ami stepped forward.

"Michiru-san? Would you like to talk about it?"

Michiru shook her head.

Ami and Minako both shrugged and Makoto stepped forward.

"You want to go eat?" She asked with a hopeful smile. Rei, Minako, and Ami all sighed at her lack of delicacy.

"Hai," Michiru replied. "Crown Parlor, please."

***

"I know we've never mentioned it," Michiru said while nibbling on the end of her straw. "Gomen. Haruka has a younger sister. We didn't think informing you guys would be necessary…" Michiru took a sip from her milkshake. "She wasn't the first born, so technically she doesn't hold a title for the Planet, but she is a warrior for it. I guess you can say she is Sailor Uranus' understudy or her second-in-command. Sailor Umbreil, her name before Violet Ray took over, was not a born fighter." She smiled at the distant memories, and looked up from the table for the first time.

The four girls were leaning toward her intently, waiting to hear the story. Michiru took a deep breath, and continued.

"Sailor Uranus trained her hard. She wanted her sister to be able to defend herself, as well as her planet, and eventually defend our Princess, just in case something happened to Uranus." Michiru sighed. "She pushed her hard, but I don't think Unbriel cared, just as long as she could spend time with her big sister…" Michiru smiled. "Well, you know how Haruka can be…she was like that with her sister too. Hikaru, that was her name when she wasn't a Soldier, wanted Haruka to approve of her, so she was willing to do anything."

"So what happened?" Makoto asked.

"Well, we haven't been back home to our planets for a long time… Haruka and Hikaru kept in touch via Setsuna, but about three months ago, Hikaru disappeared. Haruka and I, as well as Hotaru and Setsuna tried to locate her, but she was nowhere to be found. Now, we see that it was Violet Ray's doing." Michiru finished her milkshake and sighed.

"Well, we have to help," Minako said.

"Hai. I really wish you informed us of this sooner," Ami added.

"I know that when Usagi finds out…" Rei started, but Michiru cut her off.

"I don't think we should tell her…at least, not right now," she said. "And don't mention that Haruka and I broke up…" She dropped her eyes to the table for a second and took in a deep breath. "Usagi shouldn't be worried with this. This is my problem." Michiru raised her gaze again and furrowed her eyebrows, but a soft smile played across her lips. "And you four shouldn't be bothered with this either. Gomen…"

"Don't say that!" Rei said.

"We want to help," Makoto smiled.

"In any way we can," Ami added.

"And don't you worry about Haruka-san," Minako giggled. "That Goddess of Love knows when two people truly love each other, and I know you two will work it out!" Michiru smiled at Minako's comment, and the three others rolled their eyes.

"Speaking of Usagi," Michiru said suddenly. "Her light's back!" The four girls closed their eyes and focused.

"Thank god!" Minako exclaimed, once she felt Usagi's star.

"Where was she?" Rei fumed, remembering how worried Usagi's vanish-ment made her.

"Let's ask her!" Michiru suggested. She stood with the four girls and after they paid, they ran over to Usagi's house. Michiru was worried about her Princess, and she secretly hoped Haruka would be just as worried.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Usagi had slipped Seiya's ring off her finger and put it in her pocket. Mamoru, Seiya, and Luna had ventured downstairs to get some food, and Usagi promised to be down soon. She knew how important it was to keep her relationship with Seiya a secret, and the fact that she and Mamoru were no longer sharing their destiny together, but she felt guilty not sharing with her friends. Luna said it would be for the best, and Usagi knew that. The girls would freak out if they knew their future wasn't a sure thing anymore…

Usagi sat down on the edge of Rin's bed and sighed. She knew there had to be a logical explanation to this whole thing, but she didn't understand. _Perhaps I'll never understand it…_she thought sadly. She didn't like being kept in the dark, especially when it came to her own life.

"Usagi?"

She turned quickly and saw Rin looking up at her with a smile.

"Rin-chan!" Usagi pounced on her granddaughter happily. "I'm so glad you're alright! I was so worried! Gomen!"

"Usagi-chan," Rin laughed, hugging her back, "there is nothing to be sorry about!" Rin sat up in her bed and stretched. "That was the most relaxing sleep I've ever had!"

Usagi's smile quickly changed into a frown and she furrowed her eyebrows. _Luna said something about Rin-chan being different because she was no longer related to Mamoru and I…_

"What's wrong?" Rin asked.

"Do you remember where you are?" Usagi questioned seriously.

"Hai. Your house."

"Do you remember who you are?"

"Nani? Of course," Rin laughed. She threw the covers off her and stood up. "Usagi-chan, you are acting very strangely!"

"Rin-chan, who are you?" Usagi knew the possible two answers to this question: either Rin remembered everything about who she is, what she is doing here, where she came from, or she thought she was the "cousin." Usagi waited impatiently for the reply.

"Usagi-chan," Rin smiled, " I'm your _cousin_!" Rin laughed and used air quotes on the last word.

Usagi hesitated. She couldn't tell if Rin was being serious of not.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Oh! Usagi-chan!" Rin said in an exaggerated sigh. She took Usagi's hand into hers. "You know what I mean…" Rin cut off and looked down at Usagi's hands. "Where's the ring?"

"The ring?" Usagi asked.

"Your ring!" Rin panicked.

Usagi hesitated and then answered, "In my room." She hardly finished before Rin took off toward Usagi's room. Usagi chased after her. "Rin-chan, what are you doing?" She reached her room and found Rin frantically searching though her jewelry boxes. Usagi moved next to her and pulled open a small drawer with one box in it.

"Oh god!" Rin whispered as Usagi picked up the box and held it out to her.

"Is this what you are looking for?" Usagi opened the case to reveal the ring Mamrou had given her. He left her keep it even though they were no longer together.

"Iie!" Rin panicked. "Seiya's ring!"

Usagi blinked several times. _How did she know about that? Does that mean she remembers something from the past?_ Usagi jammed her hand into her pocket and pulled out the ring Seiya had given her just a few hours ago.

"What…why aren't you wearing it?" Rin asked quickly. The image of Fighter/Seiya dying on the battlefield popped into her head. _Did I miss it?! I'm too late!_

"Luna said it would be simpler if we waited to tell everyone," Usagi answered. "Rin-chan? You remember everything?"

"Seiya's here?"

"Hai, where else would he be?" Usagi laughed. Rin smiled, entirely relieved that she had not missed her chance to make her grandmother happy again. She hugged Usagi tightly and silently promised her that she would not have to know of Seiya's previous death.

"Odango? I heard running…" Seiya said as he appeared at the threshold of Usagi's room. "Rin, you're awake!" He barely finished his sentence when Rin launched herself at him and hugged him tightly. "Wow! Hi," Seiya laughed.

"I'm soooo glad to see you!" Rin exclaimed. She pulled out of her hug and looked from Usagi to Seiya. "I'm so happy for both of you! Don't worry, I will handle everything!"

"Well, we aren't exactly telling people yet…" Seiya started.

"No need. My lips are sealed! You don't have to worry! I've got it all under control!"

"Usako?" A voice came from downstairs.

"Is that Mamo-chan?" Rin whispered and Usagi nodded. Rin smiled and took off down the stairs, leaving Usagi and Seiya standing in her room dumbfounded.

"What was that all about?" Seiya laughed.

"No idea," Usagi replied. "I'm just glad she's up…"

"You still haven't explained that whole situation to me." Seiya sat down on Usagi's bed and patted the spot next to him. "I'd like to know exactly what is going on."

"Hai! Gomen," Usagi smiled as she sat down next to Seiya, ready to explain who Rin was and where she came from…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Rei knocked on the door rapidly and waited with the four other girls for a response. They heard someone approach the door and then open it.

"Rin-chan," Rei said strictly, but was cut off when Rin hugged her quickly and then moved on to Minako, Makoto, Ami, and Michiru. "Uh…"

"I'm just happy to see you all," Rin exclaimed. "What brings you here, Rei, Ami, Makoto, Minako, and Michiru?" She prayed that her extremely high volume would go unnoticed by the four, but that a certain Odango-atama and her secret boyfriend would catch the message.

"Uh…we need to see Usagi," Rei replied after a moment's recovery from her newly acquired deaf state.

"Usagi-chan!" Rin called immediately. She stood in the doorway for a second, trying to block whatever was going on behind her, and then moved aside when she heard Usagi's greeting.

"Everyone! Hi," Usagi laughed. She and Rin watched as the four girls entered the house with caution.

"Usagi-chan, where were you?" Rei said, getting straight to business.

"Oh, I'm afraid I was taking up her time," Mamoru said cheerfully coming from the kitchen with a tray of drinks. Seiya was right behind him.

"Mamo-san…?" Makoto whispered.

"Seiya-kun?" Minako said.

"Would you care for some drinks?" Seiya offered, putting down his tray on the living room table as the girls filed into the room.

"We were just hanging out," Luna purred as she jumped onto the couch. The girls sat down on the couch and chairs with confusion and took their drinks.

"Oh, we thought something was wrong…"Ami explained.

"Nope, nothing here," Usagi smiled. Her eyes fell upon Michiru and she gasped. "Michiru-san! I've never seen you without Haruka-san before!" Usagi ran to the light blue-haired girl. "What happened?"

"Oh, nothing to worry over," Michiru laughed casually. "We just had a little misunderstanding… She'll be around. She's probably just blowing of some stem walking around town, or she might go home…"

Rin stiffened. She remembered her grandmother telling her that Setsuna was the only one who knew of Usagi's and Mamoru's breakup. And Setsuna lived with Haruka and Michiru. If they hadn't asked her to not say anything to anyone…their whole cover would be blown! And the first person to find out would be the one who was least accepting…

"Have you talked to Setsuna?" Rin whispered to Mamoru.

"Iie, why…" His eyes widened. "I completely forgot about that!"

Luna slipped over to Mamoru and Rin to find out what all their whispering was about, while Usagi entertained the girls with her random chatter.

"Setsuna would be the only one who knows," Rin explained and Luna gasped. "If she tells Haruka…"

"Rin-chan, how fast can you get there?"

"I'll drive her," Mamoru suggested. They agreed and quickly excused themselves from the little gathering. Rin and Mamoru rushed to his car and got in. He started the engine quickly and screeched off, heading toward the Time Keepers home.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Setsuna mama," Hotaru called from her favorite reading spot in the front window. "Mamoru and Rin are here."

Setsuna came in from the kitchen and peeked out the window. She watched Mamoru and Rin come up the walkway and knew what to expect. She opened the door before they could knock and raised her eyebrows.

"Well, what do you have to say?" Setsuna sighed, motioning for them to come in.

"You haven't told?" Rin pleaded more than asked. Her eyes immediately found Hotaru and she smiled. "Hi Hotaru. What are you reading?" She came up next to the younger girl and looked at her book.

"Wuthering Heights," Hotaru replied shyly.

"It's a great book," Rin smiled. She remembered how close her mother and Hotaru were back in her home time and loved hearing stories of when they first met, here in this present. Hotaru had been a loving Aunt to Rin. Shy, but sweet.

"Hotaru," Setsuna smiled, "will you please give us a moment?" Hotaru nodded and bid goodbye to Rin and Mamoru. Once they heard her door shut, Setsuna, Mamoru, and Rin sat on the couch. "So?"

"You've seen it," Mamoru said with a shrug. "It's what we both want."

"Demo, the destiny," Setsuna urged. "What becomes of that?"

"There will be a different destiny," Mamoru said simply. "It can't be _that_ different."

"I don't know! Honestly," Setsuna said, her voice losing its sharpness, "I can't see what the future hold anymore. The last thing I saw was you and Usagi breaking up." She lowered her head and took a deep breath. "You've come here to ask me not to tell anyone… I should tell them! Let that deal with you two! You could have jeopardized our entire future!" Setsuna took another deep breath, her anger now returning. "What about Chibiusa?!"

"She'll be born," Rin chimed in. Setsuna's wondering gaze startled her at first, but she continued to explain how she knew. Setsuna nodded in understanding.

"Rin-chan's still here anyway," Mamoru pointed out. "That means Chibiusa was born after all."

"Demo, she is no longer your child," Setsuna stated and Mamoru nodded once. "Can you accept that?"

"I'm glad she is living," Mamoru said. "I will always care deeply for her, even if she is not my biological daughter, just like how you care for Hotaru, or even for our Princess." Setsuna smiled and nodded. Rin felt a lump in her throat. "And I will still treat Rin-chan as if she were my own granddaughter." Rin smiled at him.

"Alright then," Setsuna said. "I won't tell."


	31. Concert Going

_Oki! I'm not dead, and no, I haven't dropped off the face of the Earth! …well, maybe only for two days, but enough about that!_

_I've had MaSSive writer's block as to how to start out this chapter…so it took me, how long? Like two months to figure it out and complete it! Wow. That's sad._

_Anyway, it's a bit longer and a whole lot of tedious stuff, but I hope you enjoy it…that it, if you are still reading it!!! Wow, hope my two months of writer's block didn't make you lose interest in the story. Anyway, here it is…finally!_

The girls stayed at Usagi's house for a long time, way past dark. Seiya left, explaining that he had "played hooky" for the day and should probably go find Yaten and Taiki. Of course, only Usagi and Luna knew what he really meant.

By the time Mamoru and Rin arrived back at the house, the girls had gone. Usagi explained how she and Luna craftily made up an excuse for Usagi and Rin's missed day of school. Rin and Mamoru explained that Setsuna promised not to tell anyone what she knew, much to the relief of everyone.

Mamoru soon left, leaving Usagi and Rin to rest from the long day. The girls headed up to Usagi's room and lounged around on her bed after changing for the night.

"I'm exhausted!" Usagi sighed as she dropped onto her bed and stretched out.

"Despite my day-long nap, I am too," Rin laughed. Luna joined them on the bed and sat down lazily.

"Rin-chan," Luna purred, "how was it that you knew what to do?" Rin tilted her head in confusion and Luna tried to explain. "You knew about the ring Seiya gave Usagi-chan and that Setsuna would know about their break-up…"

"Oh yeah," Rin said with a nod. "Well, while I was unconscious today, I was brought back home to my grandmother. She showed me everything." Usagi and Luna nodded, finally understanding. "I even know that Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki are the Starlights!" Luna and Usagi gasped and Rin laughed. She decided not to fill them in on the battle ahead. She didn't want to worry them, especially Usagi.

After some more conversation and plans on how to keep the girls in the dark about Usagi's relationship, Rin left for her room. She was exhausted and dragged her feet up the stairs and down the hall until she plopped herself down on her bed. Rin let out a big sigh, rolled over onto her side, and looked out the window.

The night was warm, with the moon shinning brightly and the stars twinkling happily. A smile crept onto her lips as she recapped the day's events. She was glad Usagi was happy now. And Mamoru was on his way to being happy… Rin frowned slightly. _ Mamoru is going to have a harder time with this keeping everything a secret thing. Usagi and Seiya both know the truth, so they could sneak off on dates if they really want to, demo…Rei doesn't know. There would be no way of Mamoru spending time with her without raising suspicion. _Rin sighed. She felt bad for Mamoru but they all understood the seriousness of this situation. Rin rolled onto her back and sighed again. _He'll just have to endure… We all will…_

As her eyes closed, a vision of their upcoming battle flashed through Rin's mind. _I have to save Seiya._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Seiya's eyes flew open. He was being shaken, and he didn't know why. Pleased by this? No. Startled? Yes.

The last thing he remembered was coming home to his apartment in search of Taiki and Yaten. They were nowhere to be found, so Seiya assumed they were at the studio. He sat down on the couch, prepared to wait for them and now…he was being rattled to death. _That's what I get for dozing off!_

"Yaten, knock it off!" Seiya yelled as the silver-haired young man continued to grip his shoulders and rattle him violently.

"Seiya, if you ever do something like that again, I swear I'll kill you, you black-haired bastard!"

"Yaten, I think that is quite enough," Taiki said calmly as he entered their apartment. He shut the door behind him quietly and past the couch where the two comrades continued to struggle, and continued to the kitchen, where he pulled a bottle of water from the refrigerator.

"Will you at least help?" Seiya shouted to the bystander.

"Not my issue," Taiki said between sips of water.

"Seiya, you are an asshole," Yaten continued to shout. "I felt bad for you the other night, but that's because I thought you were rejected again. You bastard! You didn't even explain that _you_ were the one who walked away!" Yaten continued to rattle his band mate, despite his arms weakening.

"You're right. I'm sorry," Seiya said in between breaths. He stopped struggling against the eldest member and after a few more seconds, his shaken state ceased. "I'm sorry, Yaten."

"Good." He held onto his younger friend for a moment more before releasing him quickly and turning toward his room. With a loud slam, Yaten shut himself inside.

Seiya looked from the slammed door to Taiki leaning against the kitchen counter. "What the hell was that about?" He straightened himself on the couch and waited for Taiki's response.

"You left," Taiki explained as he joined Seiya on the couch. "We agreed to come back to Earth to continue our lives as the Three Lights…to make music, keeping our fans pleased, to return to school and try to lead normal lives. And you left. You broke the pact we made, and while I understood why you did, Yaten did not. He tried to, but he couldn't." Taiki paused and sipped his water while Seiya gazed at Yaten's slammed door.

"He…was really that upset?" Seiya whispered.

"While he doesn't always show it," Taiki answered, "Yaten is a very sensitive guy. He missed you Seiya. He didn't want the family to break up." Seiya nodded at Taiki's words. They have been like a family since as far back as Seiya could remember. First sisters, and now brothers… They always stayed together. "So is everything okay now?" Taiki asked, breaking Seiya's thought.

"Oh. Yes, demo no one knows that Odango and Mamo-san are broken up. They can't know, so don't let it slip." Taiki nodded in complete understanding while Seiya stood. He made his way to Yaten's room, and opened the door without knocking.

"I don't believe I said you could come in," Yaten snapped when he saw Seiya appear and then shut the door behind him. "Get out. I don't want to talk to you."

"Yaten, shut up," Seiya said softly. "I'm sorry I left. I really am. I wasn't thinking clearly. Please don't be upset with me,"

"I'm not upset," Yaten tried to snap back. Instead, his voice broke and he diverted his eyes quickly. They were silent for a moment. "Just don't do it again…"

"I promise," Seiya whispered.

"Good. Now get out of my room," Yaten laughed. Seiya smiled and let himself out, running into Taiki in the hall.

"So, you weren't upset that I was gone?" Seiya asked as Taiki walked past towards his room.

With a hand on the doorknob, Taiki turned to Seiya and smiled. "I was upset. So don't ever do that again…black-haired bastard." He opened the door and disappeared into his room.

"Both of you stop calling me that!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The joint concert between the Three Lights and Michiru was in a few days, and with all the events and confusion between the large group of friends, no one had started practicing. Michiru and Haruka hadn't seen each other since their little fight which upset everyone greatly, since for as far back as the group could remember, the soldiers known as Neptune and Uranus were practically inseparable.

Michiru had waited, on edge, nerves rattled and frayed, at home for Haruka to return. She hadn't. Setsuna and Hotaru worried silently, trying to provide comfort to their close friend, and offer encouragement that Haruka would turn up eventually. Despite Michiru's nodes and smiles, they knew she was putting on an act.

* * *

Michiru met the Three Lights at their studio for their final rehearsal before the concert the next night. They ran through the newer songs first to make sure that everyone was on the same page, and then went over their older hits.

Sensing Michiru's detached state, the three guys tried to put her at ease. They knew about the rift between her and Haruka, and despite not actually _liking_ the later, they wanted to ease her mind of the incident. Yaten resorted to engaging her in a discussion about make-up and which shade would look best for Michiru's complexion… That only seemed to agitate her further. Taiki quickly stepped in, changing the conversation to classical music which he wanted Michiru to elaborate on her favorite.

For the time being, that did the trick. Michiru seemed a little less worried through the rest of the rehearsal, which relieved the Three Lights greatly. The only problem now was wondering if Michiru's state of depression would return tomorrow. If so, how would that affect their performance?

After they all packed up and Taiki and Yaten wandered off ahead of them for the door, Seiya stopped in the middle of the hallway, catching Michiru gently by the elbow.

"Seiya?"

"Are you going to be alright?" He asked softly, his eyebrows furrowed in concern.

"I'll be fine," Michiru said with a false laugh. "I'm not going to let this affect the performance tomorrow, either, in case that is what you are worried about." She raised an eyebrow and Seiya removed his hand from her arm.

"To be honest, I was a little worried about tomorrow," he admitted regretfully. "Demo, I'm also worried about _you._ I now what it's like…" he chose his words carefully, "to go through what you are going through. And I know that it sucks a whole lot, demo everything will turn itself right in the end."

"You're so sure of that?" Michiru asked, small smile set on her lips and eyebrow still raised.

"Hai," he answered confidently, smiling at Michiru's expression of surprise. "I just...know. Everything will set itself right because tomorrow, you will be playing the music you love, and through that music, your feelings will transmit. She'll sense them and realize that this fight was pointless."

Michiru remained silently for a moment and then nodded. "You're right, Seiya. Haruka will finally be able to understand my side of our disagreement. Through my music." She smiled at him. "Arigatou." He nodded and watched as he made her way down the deserted hallway, towards the exit.

Seiya sighed once the door shut behind her and smiled to himself. He was amazed and curious to wonder why he wanted to set things right between Michiru, whom he didn't mind, and Haruka, whom he minded – and even disliked – very much. _Because they are Odango's family,_ he answered his own question as he continued down the hall. _Keeping her family happy will keep her happy._ And Seiya always wanted to see his Odango happy. He stretched his arms out just as he reached the door and pushed on it lightly.

Stepping out into the warm night air was refreshing and he sighed. Michiru's words rang through his head. And he paused. _…will finally be able to understand…through the music._ His eyes widened. If Seiya played tomorrow with all his heart and all his feelings, everyone would be ale to see that he and Odango were finally together… Seiya squeezed his eyes shut and roughly ran his hand over his forehead.

_Crap._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Usagi jumped up and down happily while she waited for Rin to descend the stairs. The concert was tonight and she was excited to finally be able to hear, and see, the Three Lights, as well as Michiru, play again. When Rin finally got her shoes on, she and Usagi exited and walked to Rei's temple, where they planned to meet everyone.

Of course, being Usagi and Rin, they were already fifteen minutes late, so running there was their only option. When they arrived, they found everyone waiting for them…impatiently, of course. Rei began a rant on being on time for events especially when it concerns other people, while Ami, Minako, and Makoto laughed.

Usagi did her best to ignore Rei's words, laughing along with the others. Mamoru came up next to her and smiled at her kindly. They had just about fallen out of the habit of kissing each other in greeting, and backtracked to a simple hug, trying to keep the suspicions of the others low.

Rin hid her smile at this. When they finally began to move out, she noticed Haruka come forward from a corner of the temple. She hadn't even seen her there, and half thought that she wouldn't even show up tonight, considering her current state with Michiru. Rin smiled, however, glad that Haruka was there. _That's true love,_ she thought.

They decided that half would pile into Mamoru's car, and the others would go with Haruka. The concert hall was about a half hour's drive from Rei's temple, and they should be able to make it there on time, as long as traffic was decent.

Rin wondered what the night would hold, seeing how Usagi had to, for practical purposes, stay close to Mamoru, and, he in return, had to stay as far away from Rei as possible, for emotion purposes. Rin grimaced to herself and reprimanded herself for not driving with Usagi in Mamoru's car. She left them alone up against Minako and Mokoto! Those two could simply _sense_ if something was off between Usagi and Mamoru. Luckily, Setsuna and Hotaru had agreed to go with them…at least Setsuna_ might_ be able to keep the topic off their relationship, even though Hotaru had the senses of a hawk.... Rin wondered for a moment though. _Maybe it wasn't the best idea to let Setsuna go in Mamoru's car instead of Haruka's. Setsuna and Haruka live together, so it would make more sense to have them take the same car…_ She sighed. They messed up. It was probably now _more_ obvious to _everyone_ what was going on here.

Rin, Ami, Rei, and Haruka drove together in silence. Each lost in their own thoughts. After giving up on trying to figure out if skipping out on Mamoru's car was hurtful or helpful, she noticed the deep silence. She could practically assume what was occupying Haruka's thoughts, but the others were a mystery. Ami was usually quiet, so that was normal, but Rei had Rin worried the most. _Was she trying to figure out the secret Usagi and Mamoru were keeping? Or is she simply wondering, as I am, how this night will turn out._ Rin stole another glance at Rei, and her heart thudded. _Her eyes…are so sad._ Rin wondered if that had anything to do with Mamoru specifically…

The reached the concert hall with a few minutes to spare. They found their seats, which were practically front row thanks to knowing the band personally, quickly. The concert started moments later, and the electricity and excitement filled the room immediately.

_The next chapter takes up right after where this one left off. I wasn't going to skip out on the actual concert, after all… But it's going to mainly be in Seiya's point of view. _

_Oki. _

_I promise I'll have it done soon!!!_


	32. Backstage Passes

_ Hi! So, I'm back…and I'm sorry that I've been MIA for like a year! But don't worry, I swear this story will be finished soon! There's only a few chapters left, so please stay with me!_

_ Arigatou!_

The light dimmed quickly, and just as quickly, green, blue, red, and pink lights filled the stage, mixing in together at some moments to create a new wonderful color, and then all pulling apart to return to their original states. A light fog began to overflow off the stage, and the audience went wild.

Rin took a quick moment to try and judge what her friends were thinking at that exact moment. Were they all as excited about this concert as she was? Or maybe she was just a little bit more excited because this was her first time seeing the Three Lights and Michiru in concert together. Of course, Michiru had been the one who taught Rin how to play the violin in the first place, back in Rin's present time, so she had obviously seen Michiru play before. But it would be a first for her to see the Three Lights perform, and Rin found herself hoping it would be as amazing as she imagined.

Judging from everyone's expression, no one was thinking about their current problems at the moment. Rin's smile widened. She was glad that everyone wanted to enjoy the concert.

"Hey, Rin-chan," Minako whispered to her as the lights continued to fill the stage, "how come you aren't playing up there with Michiru?"

"I haven't really had that much time to practice," Rin sighed. Michiru had told Rin back when they first discussed the concert that she wanted Rin to play with her. Rin had agreed, but due to the stream of events that had currently taken place, Rin found ery little time to practice. She sighed again and shrugged at Minako who look disappointed.

"I would love to up on that stage," Minako sighed dramatically.

"You mean you'd love to be up there with Yaten, right?" Makoto laughed. Minako turned red but nodded once, and then laughed as well.

"Well, good thing they gave up backstage passes," Ami added with a smile.

"I'd love to go backstage," Minako said.

"To be with Yaten backstage, right?" Makoto laughed when Minako stuck out her tongue.

A chord struck, and the crowd, including the biggest fans in the front row, all shrieked. The stage went black and then a second later, four people were standing under four separate spotlights.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Seiya felt his heart squeeze in two extra beats when the lights came on around him. The crowd cheered, sounding like a thousand fans. Seiya knew that the crowd was way less than a thousand, being in a theater too small for such a number, but knowing that people were out there, screaming for them, for the Three Lights, and for Michiru, made Seiya's heart speed up. He opened his eyes, the lights blinded him, but he didn't care. He looked out into the crowd, but everything faded into the darkness, everything except for the first two rows. Seiya smiled. That was all he wanted to see, those first two rows where the Three Lights' biggest fans were, well, their biggest fans and Haruka. Seiya snorted to himself and wondered how Michiru was doing right now. He wanted to turn to her and offer a look of support, but knew he really couldn't.

Soft music started and Seiya knew that was his cue. He raised his microphone to his mouth and waited for the screams to die down. "Arigatou mina!" Seiya waited as the crowd cheered again. He turned slightly to Taiki and Yaten and knew that they were just as excited as he was. "It's so good to be back!"

"We've missed you all," Taiki said, a big smile spread over his lips.

"We are so glad that you all came out tonight!" Yaten smiled. "Have you missed us?" There was a deafening cheer and the three boys laughed at the response.

"Arigatou!" Seiya smiled. "We are glad to be back! And also glad to have violinist Kaiou Michiru with us on our first concert since re-banding!" There were more cheers and Seiya turned to Michiru with a smile.

"Arigatou, Seiya-kun," Michiru smiled. "I'm so glad to be here."

"As a special surprise for our fans tonight," Taiki said, "Michiru is going to be starting off our concert with one of her own compositions!"

Seiya turned to Michiru and offered one more smile before Michiru started to play. Originally, the Three Lights and Michiru were going to start off the concert together with _Todokanu Omoi_, but when Seiya found out about Michiru's current situation with Haruka, he insisted on letting Michiru open alone, giving her a chance to patch things up with Haruka through her music.

Seiya smiled as he felt Michiru's music wash over him, filling him with a warm feeling. He hoped Haruka was opening herself up to the music so she could feel the same thing. Although Seiya had never gotten along with Haruka, he knew she was important to Usagi, so then it became important to him. If Michiru and Harkua were arguing with one another, then that was causing Michiru to hurt, and what caused one of Usagi's friends to hurt, caused Usagi pain too. Seiya wouldn't have it. He encouraged Michiru to put her whole heart and soul into what she played, and he knew it would reach Haruka.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Rin smiled as a warm feeling settled inside her. Everything was calm, and she was relaxed. Rin knew it was Michiru's music that was causing this feeling, and she wished her song would never end. Rin took a moment and snuck a peek at Haruka, whom this song was for. A mixture of confusion and forgiveness played cross Haruka's face, and Rin knew that Michiru's message was getting through to her. Although Rin had no idea what their little "misunderstanding" was about, she knew they would find a way to work it out. Rin smiled and let the music take her over once more.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"That was a great concert!" Usagi exclaimed as everyone made their way backstage to meet their friends. "I'm soooo glad the Three Lights regrouped! And Michiru is always amazing, right Haruka-san?" She ran over to Haruka's side and smiled up at her.

"Hai, my Little Kitten," Haruka said after a pause. "Michiru played exceptionally well tonight…"

"Yaten-kun was amazing as always!" Minako sighed as she flashed her backstage pass to the guards in the back. "He sang just the same as last time…" She sounded lost in thought.

"Hai, and Taiki-kun was great, too, right Ami-chan?" Usagi laughed when Ami's face turned a bright red and she nodded.

"They all sounded great together," Makoto added as they made their way down the hallway.

"Well…" Everyone stopped and looked at Usagi.

"What's wrong, Usagi-chan?" Minako asked.

"Did you notice," Usagi started, "that Seiya didn't really sound like himself…?" Everyone thought for a moment, and Usagi wondered if she should have just kept quiet about it.

"Hai," Ami agreed finally. "He didn't really sound on key tonight…"

"Come to think of it," Makoto said, "you're right. He sounded a bit flat."

"I wonder if he's feeling alright," Rei said, giving Usagi and Mamoru a quick look.

"He was probably just nervous," Rin said quickly with a smile. She continued walking down the hallway, and everyone else followed. "I mean, it's their first concert in how long? I'm sure he was just getting back into the swing of things…"

"That's true," Minako said with a smile as she flew past Rin, Makoto, Rei, and Ami. She bounded down the hallway and came to an immediate halt in front of the third door on the left. Everyone watched as she knocked on the door with the name "Yaten" written on it.

"A little eager, right?" Rei laughed halfheartedly.

"Oh they're in love Rei-chan," Makoto laughed, giving her friend a light slap on the back. "So she acts a little crazy sometimes…" Makoto laughed awkwardly when Rei didn't respond, and then turned to face Usagi and shrugged.

"They you are!" Taiki said as he, Yaten, and Seiya came down the opposite end of the hallway.

"We've been looking for you," Yaten laughed.

"Yaten-kun!" Minako yelled as she raced down the hall and jumped on the silver-haired boy. "You were amazing! You made me melt! I knew you were singing just for me! Arigatou!" She smothered him with hugs and kisses.

"Minako-chan! Not in public!" Yaten said as he tried to fight her off, with no avail.

Usagi saw Taiki move over by Ami and take her hand secretly. Usagi smiled and looked over at Makoto who was still laughing over the Minako/Yaten scene.

"Yo, Odango," Seiya said, the smile evident in his voice. "Did you enjoy the concert?"

Usagi turned around quickly to face him. She moved to jump over to his side, but was stopped when she felt Rin's hand on her arm. Usagi debated on whether or not it was worth keeping everyone in the dark about her Mamoru's breakup. She could just explain to everyone that they had both grown apart, but she knew they would overreact, and then there would be more arguments about what the future holds for them now. Usagi looked over at Rin, then and Mamoru, and then at Rei. Rei's eyes said it all. If Usagi didn't stick by Mamoru, Rei would know that their destiny had changed, and somehow, Usagi knew that Rei had decided that their destiny was more important than their happiness. Usagi sighed and moved closer to Mamoru. She took his hand in hers and smiled up at him before returning her attention to Seiya.

"I enjoyed the concert very much, Seiya," she said through forced happiness. "We all did." Usagi tried to give him a look of reassurance, but felt her heart sink when sadness crossed Seiya's face.

"I'm glad," he said with a small smile. He knew it would be hard, he knew that in order to keep their secret safe, Usagi would have to stay by Mamoru, but it still hurt to see her take his hand when Seiya wished Usagi's hand would be in his. "Oh, Michiru is in her dressing room," Seiya said after a pause. He looked over at Haruka, who was eying them suspiciously, and raised his eyebrows. "I believe she wanted to talk to you."

"I know," Haruka said simply. She turned to leave, then paused and looked back at Seiya. "You were flat." Haruka then turned around and made her way down the hallway quietly.

"Arigatou," Seiya muttered under his breath as Rin laughed loudly.

"It's understandable," Rin said quickly before anyone could say anything else about it. "You were nervous, right?" She didn't wait for a response. "We understand, and it wasn't even that obvious. Haruka-san is just grouchy. So is there food here, I'm starved!" Rin grabbed Seiya's arm and started down in the opposite direction from where Haruka was headed. "Oh, Usagi-chan, are you coming?"

"Uh…" Usagi hesitated and then looked up at Mamoru. He smiled and nodded to her, releasing her hand. "Hai!" Usagi ran to catch up with the two and they headed off in search for some food.

Rei watched suspiciously as the two Odango-atamas turned the corner with the pop singer. She looked behind her and noticed that Minako, Yaten, Ami, Makoto, and Taiki were headed into Yaten's dressing room, and Hotaru, and Setsuna were headed after Haruka. Rei and Mamoru were alone in the hallway.

"Would you like to get some coffee?" Mamoru asked after a moment of silence.

"Uh…hai," Rei whispered, feeling her face get warm. They walked down the hallway in silence, and Rei wondered why Mamoru would let Usagi go off with Seiya so easily. Rei thought back on the night, she Usagi, and Rin were talking about their destiny. _Rin said that destiny would change, that just because Mamoru and Usagi were destined to be together back on the Moon Kingdom doesn't mean they are destined to be together in this lifetime…_ Rei bit her lip as she followed Mamoru down one hallway and then another. _If Mamoru and Usagi don't end up together, Chibi-Usa won't be born! All of our live would be ruined! Usagi would never become Neo-Queen Serenity and we would never have our era of peace! All because Usagi had to fall for a boy in a band!_

"Three sugar cubes, hai?" Mamoru was saying. "Uh..Rei-chan?"

"You can't let Usagi go that easily!" Rei snapped suddenly. "Mamo-san, do you understand what will happen if you and Usagi choose a different destiny?" Rei didn't give him time to answer. "Everything we have been working for would be ruined!" Rei paced back and forth, enraged that Mamoru and Usagi thought it was okay to break the deal with their destiny. "Chibi-Usa must be born, and we must have Crystal Tokyo!"

"Rei-chan!" Mamoru said, as he grabbed onto her shoulders and turned Rei to face him. "We will have all of that! Chibi-Usa will be born, and Usagi will become Neo-Queen Serenity. Everyone's lives will be as they were supposed to be…"

"They will?" Rei said, calming down a bit by the news.

"Hai," Mamoru said. "Just with two exceptions: Usagi will be with Seiya, and I will be with you."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Rei looked upset," Usagi said as she and Rin split a pizza. Seiya sat on the table next to them, no longer surprised by how much the Odango-atama girls could eat.

"Hai," Rin agreed, finishing her fourth slice. "I think she changed her mind about the new destiny."

"She's really set on the old one," Usagi noted, starting on her fifth slice. "I can't understand why though. Rei has been in love with Mamoru from the very beginning. You would think that if there were a chance she could be with him, she'd take it."

"She's scared," Rin stated. "She's one of the most loyal, dedicated soldiers in your court, Usagi-chan. It's her duty to protect you, your prince, and the destiny." Rin took a sip of her soda and then sat back in her chair.

"Demo, Seiya is my prince," Usagi said with a smile as she looked over at him. "Rei isn't trying to protect him…"

"Because she still believes that Mamoru is your prince, Odango," Seiya interjected. He jumped down from his table and moved over next to Usagi. "You can't fault her for being loyal."

"Hai, demo…"

"Seiya," Rin said before Usagi could finish, "why were you flat tonight?"

Seiya's face turned red and he muttered something about not being able to find his voice. Usagi laughed and teased the great Seiya being shy.

"Seiya, when you sing," Rin said after a few laughs, "you sing with your whole heart. Could it be that tonight you were unable to sing with your whole heart?"

"Hai," Seiya finally admitted, smiling at Rin's sharpness.

"Why couldn't you sing with your whole heart, Seiya?" Usagi asked, concern in her voice and eyes.

"Because my heart is so full of joy at the thought of finally being able to be with you. I've wanted this ever since I first met you, Odango. If I sang out fully tonight, everyone would know that you are finally mine and that I am yours…"

"And that would be a problem considering Haruka and all the other soldiers don't know that the path to their destinies had changed," Rin finished.

"Oh, Seiya," Usagi whispered, tears in her eyes. "I knew from the beginning, too, but I thought it was impossible for us to ever be together. I'm so glad that we finally are." She smiled and looked over at Rin. "And I'm glad that you are still here! I wouldn't know what to do if I didn't have you or Chibi-Usa!"

"Well, don't be overly happy just yet," Rin said, rising to her feet and stretching. "Remember what happened last time? We took one wrong move and I began to disappear. Now, I don't know about you guys, but that wasn't too much fun!" Rin laughed. "We just have to be careful still. If something happens to either one of you…" The image of Seiya dying in Usagi's arm flashed in Rin's mind and her breath caught in her throat. She couldn't tell them now…. "I'm just saying, my existence relies on you two!" Rin forced a believable laugh and was relieved when Usagi and Seiya joined in.

"Oh, Rin-chan," Usagi said once their laughter died down, "you don't have to worry about disappearing anymore. Your existence is a sure thing now." Usagi moved her hand over to her stomach and smiled.

"Usagi-chan?" Rin and Seiya said in unison.

"I'm pregnant," Usagi whispered. Her hand found Seiya's and she squeezed gently.


	33. Enter Violet Ray

_**Hello all! So no, I don't own Sailor Moon, and yes I really wish I did!**_

_**And just as a reminder (or maybe you just didn't know if you didn't watch the original Japanese version...like me, I had to google it) Furuhata Motoki (Andy in English) works at the Crown Game Center where everyone goes! And he has a younger sister! **_

_**Just saying!**_

_**Oh! And in case you can't remember and don't really feel like rereading the entire story, Sailor Darkness (Umbreil) is Haruka's sister, Rin is Seiya's and Usagi's granddaughter, and it's Rin's mission to save Seiya from dying in one of the battles against Violet Ray.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_

"I understand your reasoning behind what you did, however, I still do not agree with it," Haruka said as she leaned up against the wall. She watched as Michiru sat in her chair by her vanity, and brushed her hair. Haruka waited for Michiru to respond, and let out an aggravated sigh when she didn't. "Michiru…"

"Haruka," Michiru said, putting down her brush and turning to face her partner. "I'm doing what is the best interest for our Princess. If Usagi knew that Sailor Darkness was once your sister Umbreil, she would not want to fight against the attacks anymore, for risk of hurting you and your sister."

"That's why we must destroy her before our Princess makes that decision!" Haruka snapped. "Umbreil knew it is a Sailor Soldiers duty to protect our Princess at all costs! Even if it means our lives, we must willingly lay them down so she may live! She knew that!"

"That's why you are so willing to destroy her, because she knew that _that_ is our duty?" Michiru questioned softly. "Haruka, Umbreil is still in there somewhere. Darkness has not taken over completely, and if you would just open your eyes, you could see that I'm right! We can save her!"

"And if we can't?' Haruka asked bitterly. "She'll kill our Princess."

"Iie!" Michiru said in almost a laugh. "She won't kill our Princess because our Princess will be the one to save her. You can't say you still doubt Usagi's powers, hai? After everything we've been through, Usagi is the one that always saves us. Am I right?"

Haruka nodded once and thought for a moment. "Demo, there must be some way to handle this without endangering Usagi…"

"Haruka, Michiru," Setsuna said as she and Hotaru opened the door to Michiru's dressing room and entered. "I hope you two aren't planning something without us."

"The Inner Soldiers know about Sailor Darkness," Michiru explained. "We were just thinking of what our next step would be."

"Does the Princess know?" Setsuna asked, a little concerned.

"Iie," Haruka said. "I'd rather her not find out…"

"So what's the plan?" Setsuna asked.

"Michiru is convinced we can save her somehow…" Haruka started. "Demo, I don't believe it. Gomen, Michiru. We need to destroy her before she hurts Usagi."

"You plan on destroying your own sister?" Setsuna asked, shocked. "Demo she is not fully taken over. I agree with Michiru. We can save her!"

"We will need their help," Hotaru said softly.

"Whose?" Michiru asked with a small smile.

"The Inner Soldiers and Usagi. We cannot do this alone," Hotaru whispered.

"We cannot involve them," Haruka snapped, beginning to pace around the room. "We will do it alone."

"Demo," Michiru started.

"Iie."

"Haruka-mama," Hotaru said quietly. "Do you remember last time, against Galaxia, when we decided to work by ourselves instead of as a team?"

"We all died. All except Usagi and the Starlights," Michiru finished.

"We must work as a team," Hotaru stated again.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"This can never be, Mamo-san!" Rei said after the initial shock. "We are going against a destiny that has been planned centuries ago!"

"Exactly the point, Rei-chan!" Mamoru exclaimed. "This destiny is for Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity, not for Usagi and me!"

"You sound like Rin! You don't understand," Rei said as she broke away from Mamoru's grip. "We can't alter the destiny!"

"Why not, Rei-chan?" Mamoru questioned. "What would happen if we did?"

"Chibi-Usa and the fate of the planet!"

"Chibi-Usa will be born," Mamoru said calmly.

"She…will?" Rei asked after a moment. Mamoru nodded and Rei quickly sat down in the nearest chair. "That's good," she whispered.

"Rei-chan, what's the matter?' Mamoru asked after noticing her teary eyes. He knelt down beside her and took her hands in his. "Please tell me."

"You're going to be a father," Rei said softly.

"I am?" Mamoru questioned.

"You just said…" Rei began, but stopped when Mamoru laughed.

"I haven't done anything that would result in me becoming a father, Rei-chan," Mamoru cleared up. "Did you think…?"

"You and Usagi…?" Rei whispered and Mamoru shook his head quickly. "Demo, Mamoru…you said Chibi-Usa would be born. If you two didn't… And you're asking me to stay with you?"

"Rei, I love you, and I always have," Mamoru said softly. "We are more suitable for one another, and you know it. We weren't meant to fall in love, but we did, and I'm so glad we did."

"Mamo-san, don't!" Rei snapped. "I can't sit here and let you speak like that! Not when I have a duty as a Sailor Soldier to protect my Princess and her destiny! Chibi-Usa is the future Queen! I can't allow myself to come in between you and Usagi!" Rei took a deep breath and looked Mamoru deep in the eyes. "I do not love you, Chiba Mamoru. You do not have a destiny with me. I am the Sailor Soldier of the Planet Mars, and I have taken a vow to protect my Princess Usagi, her Prince of the Earth, which is _you_, and your destiny together!" Rei stood up and took her hands away from Mamoru. "None of the other Soldiers know about this. I suggest you go back to Usagi before you ruin all of our lives." Rei turned and bolted out of the lounge.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"O-odango, truly?" Seiya stuttered.

"Usagi-chan..."

"Hai!" Usagi exclaimed with a brilliant smile.

"That's why you've been sick the past few mornings!" Rin exclaimed, still in shock. "I can't believe I didn't put it together…"

"Hai, getting sick is definitely not the fun part…" Usagi said, furrowing her eyebrows and pouting.

"Odango…" Seiya whispered. Usagi turned to him and smiled. She placed a quick kiss on his cheek. "Our daughter?"

"Hai," Usagi replied with a giggle. "Chibi-Usa!"

"Are you sure?" Rin asked after a pause. She was frozen to her spot, afraid that this might all be too good to be true.

"Rin-chan," Usagi said softly. "Of all people, you should know… Come." Usagi held out her hand, reaching for Rin's. Rin took her hand and let Usagi halfway pull her over to where she and Seiya sat. Rin sat down on the other side of Usagi and gently placed her hand over Usagi's stomach. A sudden warmth that started at Rin's fingertips spread throughout her body quickly. There was a certain peace and quiet, and Rin couldn't help but smile.

"Usagi-chan!" Rin exclaimed, knowing that the unborn child was definitely Rin's future mother. "I'm so happy!" Rin exclaimed as tears filled her eyes.

"You're crying," Usagi noted. "Rin-chan, how do you feel?"

"I feel more alive than I have since I got here!" Rin said through laughs and tears. "I guess just knowing that Chibi-Usa is on her way makes everything about the future seem safe, do you know what I mean?" Rin laughed.

"I'm glad that my Odango-atama girls are so happy," Seiya said in a laugh as Usagi and Rin hugged one another.

"Oh, Seiya, get in here too!" Rin said as she pulled Seiya into their embrace. For the first time in a long while, Rin felt safe. She hugged her future grandparents tightly as tears rolled down her cheeks. _There's no way I'm ever letting go of them!_

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"I'm so glad the Three Lights are back!" Minako squealed as she hugged Yaten's arm tightly.

"Hai, Minako-chan," Yaten laughed. "You keep telling us…"

"I'm gonna have to agree with you, Minako-chan," Makoto said with a laugh. "I haven't realized how boring it's been without having a band to obsess over!"

"I have to stock up on posters," Minako said.

"Oh Rei said that Motoki told her that they were going to start selling them at the Crown Arcade," Makoto said with a laugh. "Oh, speaking of…where is Rei?" Minako and Ami shrugged. "I think I'll go look for her. I'll meet up with you guys later!" Makoto left the dressing room and turned down the hall.

"Well, it's good to be back," Taiki said with a small smile as he snaked his arm around Ami's waist and pulled her close. "I love the feeling of being up on stage like that! That feeling was something I definitely missed when we were back on Kinmoku!" "I agree!" Yaten laughed.

"Oh? Is that the only thing you missed? Is that the only reason you guys came back?" Minako teased.

"Of course not!" Yaten grumbled, his face turning red. Minako laughed and hugged his arm even tighter.

"So anymore concerts planned?" Ami asked, smiling up at Taiki.

"Well, we were planning another one in a few months, demo…" Taiki started and then look at Yaten.

"What? What is it?" Minako said excitedly.

"Well, our managers want us to do concerts for all of our fans," Yaten explained a little further. "Which means we will have to start traveling…" Yaten watched as Minako's bright blue eyes became clouded, her smile fading. He looked over at Taiki and saw that he was experiencing the same situation with Ami.

"So, you'll be going away?" Minako asked softly. Yaten nodded.

"When will you be leaving?" Ami asked, just as softly.

"We haven't decided on a set date," Taiki replied, "demo it will be in a few months…"

"What about school?" Ami asked.

"We will get a private tutor when we are on the road," Taiki said. "And then when we come back we will enroll back in school."

"How long will you be on the road?" Minako asked, trying to keep her voice steady.

"Well, for at least a year…" Yaten replied. The look on Minako's face nearly made his heart stop. He wanted to tell her, but knew he had to wait a little longer.

"That's…not too long," Minako breathed, trying to sound supportive. "It'll be good publicity for you guys…"

"Hai," Ami agreed, dropping her gaze down to her hands. "It will really boost your fan base… It's just…"

"Ami-chan?" Taiki said, wishing she would say something along the lines of 'please don't go! I'll miss you too much!'

"Hai," Minako said, looking over at Ami. "It's kinda funny."

"Funny?" Yaten questioned. He glanced over at Taiki to see if he understood what was going on. Taiki seemed just as lost.

"Well, last time you left, you were gone for a year," Ami said. "We all thought we would never see you again, and at first the months dragged by…"

"Demo, in the end, the year ended up going by pretty quickly," Minako continued. "I found that as more time went by, the less my heart hurt." Minkao smiled at Yaten when he visibly started at her comment. "Same goes for Ami," she added, looking over at Taiki.

"Ami-chan?" Taiki waited for confirmation, and furrowed his eyebrows when Ami nodded.

"Then when we saw you again," Ami said.

"It was as if nothing had changed," Minako finished. The two girls waited for the guys to say something, and smiled when they saw that the two idol seemed at a loss for words. "I guess what we are trying to say is, it's funny that a year later we find ourselves in the same situation, with the only difference being that this time we know you will be coming back!"

"However, that means it will make the year drag on forever as those few first months did," Ami put in. Minako nodded in agreement, but then turned her sad eyes over to Yaten and forced a smile. Ami looked at Taiki and smiled too. "These concerts will be good for you."

"We wish you the best!" Minako said, fighting back tears. "We will keep tabs on where your guys are and follow you on your fanpage!"

Yaten and Taiki exchanged hurried looks and then both sighed. "Do you think it's alright to tell them?" Taiki asked. "I know we wanted to wait for Seiya to break the news, demo…."

"Hai, I agree," Yaten said as he turned back to Minako. "Girls, actually, we wanted to know if you would agree to come on tour with us?" They waited for what seemed like forever as Minako and Ami processed the question.

"We would have atutor, so you won't fall behind in schoolwork!" Taiki interjected quickly.

"Taiki…you want me to go with you…on tour?" Ami asked. She waited for Taiki to nod and then smiled. "I would love to go with!" She ran to him and gave him a giant hug, which he accepted without question.

"Well, Minako-chan?" Yaten prompted impatiently.

"Yaten-kun," Minako started out sternly. "I have one condition."

"What is that?" Yaten asked, a bit nervous.

"Can I be one of your backup singers?" Minako laughed before he could even reply. She linked her arm with him and smiled. "I can't wait to go with you!"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Makoto wandered the hallways blindly in for, what started out as her search for Rei, but now turned into a search for anyone who could give her directions to where any of her friends are.

"This isn't like me," Makoto whispered to herself as she turned another corner to find a hallway that looked exactly the same as the last. "Usually it's Usagi who gets lost, not me." She continued down the hall, randomly opening up doors to see if she could find anyone.

When she reached another lounge room, Makoto plopped down in one of the chairs and sighed. "I can't believe my luck…."

"Are you lost?"

Makoto jumped to her feet and spun around all at the same time. It unnerved her that she hadn't heard anyone approaching, hence the jumpiness. She faced her new companion and nearly fell over in shock.

"Makoto-chan?"

"Motoki-san?" They both laughed. "I never expected to see you here! What are you doing here?"

"Well, do you remember my sister, Unazuki? She's a fan of the Three Lights, and I promised her I'd take her to their concert," Motoki said, a little embarrassed to be caught at a Three Lights concert.

"That's so sweet of you," Makoto smiled. "We're all here with Usagi…Oh, um, hai! I lost my friends." She laughed in embarrassment and felt her cheeks start to burn. "Demo, I will admit that we are all huge fans of the Three Lights. Oh and I should probably stop saying 'we' since it's really only me here and the 'we' is just making me sound crazy…Ah…" She literally had to put her hand over her mouth to stop her from talking.

"Well, we are kinda in the same boat then," Motoki laughed. "I seemed to have lost Unazuki… Perhaps we can search for your friends and Unazuki together?"

"Oh! Hai!" Makoto replied eagerly. "I'm glad to have the company!"

"Me too," Motoki said as they made their way down one of the many hallways. "I'm really glad we ran into each other! I feel like we haven't talked in ages!"

"Yes, I feel the same way," Makoto agreed with a smile. "How have you been?"

"Good, demo I have so much to tell you. A lot has changed since the last time we spoke like this…"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Rei didn't stop running until she was a few blocks away from the concert hall. She leaned up against the brick wall of the corner building and gasped for breath. Her eyes stung from the tears she had been fighting ever since she left the hall. Now, however, she didn't feel like fighting anymore. The tears dropped freely, leaving streaks down her cheeks. Rei sucked in breath and let out loud sobs. She cried until she felt as if she were going to throw up.

_Why would he even say something like that?_ She thought as Mamoru's words echoed in her mind. _Why would he say he loved me if he knew we could never be?_ Rei let out another sob and wished she could stop crying. She hated crying. It made her feel weak.

_Why would he willingly throw away his destiny with Usagi? Does he understand that he's throwing away all of our destinies? He's throwing away Chibi-Usa?_ Rei's mind wandered back to Rin's philosophy of destiny and for a brief moment, her heart felt a bit lighter. _Can it really be? Can we really still have the destiny of Chibi-Usa without Mamoru and Usagi being together?_ Rei shook her head quickly. _It doesn't make sense!_

Her heart hoped for Rin's words to be true anyway…

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Makoto and Motoki talked about their lives, what was new and what still remained the same, the whole time in search for anyone. Finally, after what seemed like an hour of going in circles, they came across Motoki's younger sister, Unazuki.

"Where have you been?" Motoki said, half scolding, half concern. "We've been looking everywhere for you! Oh!" He turned to Makoto and smiled. "Unazuki, you remember Makoto-chan, hai?"

"Hai!" Unazuki smiled brightly. "I do! How have you been? It's good to see you again!"

"You too, Unazuki-chan," Makoto replied.

"Gomen, demo right after the concert the Three Lights were signing autographs for those with backstage passes. I didn't mean to slip away from you, demo I wanted to get there quickly!" Unazuki held up her cd with Seiya's, Taiki's, and Yaten's autographs scribbled on the cover.

"It's okay," Motoki laughed. "I was just worried. That's all. I'm glad you got your autographs. It's getting pretty late, and I have to go to the Arcade early tomorrow." He turned to Makoto to explain. "We are getting in our first big shipment of Three Lights' posters and such, so I need to be there to take in the delivery." He smiled warmly and he cheeks turned a little pink. "Um… I know we were looking for your friends, and gomen for not finding them, demo if you want, I wouldn't mind taking you home…"

Makoto stuttered for a moment, unsure if she heard him right. She felt her face get hot. "Oh! Hai! I mean, I'm sure they won't mind if I go with you, Motoki-san…" Makoto couldn't believe her luck! She gets lost trying to find Rei and then ends up bumping into Motoki!

"Oh good! I'm glad," Motoki said with a big smile. "I parked in the back lot."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Seiya and Rin sat on the now deserted stage and looked out over the empty concert hall. They were lucky it was a nice night out, since it was an outside hall. The warm breeze was soothing and Rin and Seiya both enjoyed the silence of the night. The three of them had wandered outside, eating ice creams (Rin and Usagi, two cones each) and talking about what their new future would bring. Usagi had just wandered back in to use the washroom, leaving Seiya and Rin alone together to talk for the first time.

"Odango told me everything, you know," Seiya said with a warm smile.

"Meaning?" Rin laughed.

"What happened to you when I left for Kinmoku," Seiya breathed. "Gomenasai, Rin! If I had know…"

"None of us knew," Rin sighed. "It came as the biggest shock to Luna, I think. I believe she was one hundred percent certain that Chibi-Usa and I were Mamoru's descendants. She never imagined that it could be any other way." Rin laughed but quickly became serious when she saw the look in Seiya's eyes. "Uh…Seiya?"

"You're my granddaughter," he whispered and then smiled. "I knew I felt a strong connection to you."

"I felt it, too," Rin smiled. "We didn't expect this though, huh?" They both laughed as they remembered their awkward kiss. "I thought I was in love with you!" They laughed again for a long time.

"Rin, I do love you though," Seiya said with a smile. "You are my favorite granddaughter."

"I love you too, Ojiisan (_grandfather)_," Rin smiled. "And I'm your only granddaughter!" She laughed.

"Nonetheless," Seiya smiled, "I will spoil you rotten." He was quiet for a moment and then said, "You didn't know we were related when you first came back to this time?"

"Iie," Rin replied. "I had no idea."

"But surely you remember me from your present time, in the future, hai? I mean, why wouldn't you be able to recognize me now? Do I look that differently?" Seiya began to laugh, but suddenly stopped when he saw the expression on Rin's face. "I am in your future, hai? I'm with Odango?"

The vision of Seiya dying trying to protect Usagi flashed in Rin's mind and she quickly blinked it away. "Seiya…" Rin started, but was cut off by a scream. The two exchanged looks as they jumped to their feet. "Usagi!"

"Odango!"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Michiru, Haruka, Setsuna, and Hotaru walked down the deserted street silently. Setsuna was glad, and felt guilty for being so, that Michiru and Haruka were too preoccupied in their current tiff to realize the uncomfortable silence between the four of them. It had been a little over a month since Rin and Mamoru asked Setsuna to keep their secret, and it had been the longest month of her life. Setsuna had never kept a secret from her three Outer Soldiers, surprising, given that keeping secrets from the Inner Soldiers was a regular habit. Setsuna wondered why it was so easy and almost in their nature to keep secrets from the Inner Soldiers, but then when it came to her three Outer partners, she was finding keeping this secret difficult. She reflected on that question for a few moments, and came to the conclusion that since the Inner Soldiers' duties were more along the lines of protecting the Princess solely and the Outer Soldier's duties were to protect the border of their Solar System as well as the Princess, the Outer Soldiers had no reason to reveal every little detail to the Inners. _Force of habit, perhaps? Maybe it was just something we were taught to do back on the Moon when we first learned our destiny and duties as a Sailor Soldier. Being Outer Soldiers, our duties are more tedious...no need to bother the Princess' court with the details..._

Setsuna sighed. That was a stupid theory. _What we need now is to just work together,_ she thought as they turned the corner and continued down the block in silence. _I'm sure if everyone knew of Usagi's and Mamoru's decision, they would all support them._ Her eyes fell onto Haruka and Setsuna retracted her last thought. _This is going to be more difficult than I anticipated._

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Rin and Seiya took off in the direction Usagi had headed in, leading them backstage. Rin followed Seiya as he darted down the hallway and to the bathroom he directed Usagi towards. Rin's breath caught in her throat when she heard another scream. _Please, Usagi! Hold on! We will be right there!_ She willed her legs to go faster, and had a feeling Seiya was wishing for the same thing. _I won't let anything happen to you now, Usagi! Not when everything is just starting to turn out right! We will both protect you!_

Rin and Seiya came to a fast halt when they turned the corner to see Usagi backed up into a corner. Sailor Darkness was a few feet away from her, looking ready to attack.

"Don't you even think about it!" Seiya yelled before Rin could even think. He quickly put himself directly between Sailor Darkness and Usagi. "What are you doing here?" He demanded, and Rin got goose bumps from the intensity and anger in his voice.

"I need her energy," Darkness replied in a snap. "Get out of my way!"

"You'll have to go through me first," Seiya said. "And I warn you, I'm much more difficult to beat than you'd expect."

"I don't think it will be a problem," Darkness laughed. "I do have to ask though. What's so important about this girl that you are willing to die for?"

"I love her," Seiya responded, his voice strong. "It's as simple as that."

"Seiya…" Usagi said softly.

Darkness laughed. "That might make killing you even more fun, but the question is, should I kill you first, or her? It might be interesting to see what you do when you are powerless in saving her…"

"I'll never give you that satisfaction," Seiya spat out. "I will destroy you! And in the rare chance that I can't, then you'll have to kill me first before you can get to her!"

"Will do!" Darkness raised her hands to attack, and Rin saw how Seiya's hand reached in his pocket for his transformer.

"Sailor Darkness!" Rin screamed as loud as she could, causing everyone to turn to her with a jump. "You deal with me first! Crystal New Moon Power!" Rin willed her transformation into a Sailor Soldier to go quickly, and it did. She smirked at Darkness' shocked face, but quickly took her stance in front of Seiya and Usagi.

"You're that twin girl that I attacked last time," Darkness mumbled, more to herself in surprise than to Rin. "How interesting. Why take such interest in these humans? You're a Sailor Soldier. You can rule the world if you want."

"Well I don't want," Sailor Lune said. "I'm the Sailor Soldier of the Moon and it is my duty to protect the people of this planet, in the name of the Moon! I will not let you get away with this!"

"You talk too much!" Darkness made to attack, but Lune was quicker. She blocked the attack and countered quickly.

"Seiya, get Usagi out of here now! I can handle this" Sailor Lune shouted after dodging another attack.

"Demo…"

"Go!" Sailor Lune attacked her enemy again, and sighed when she missed. She needed to keep Darkness occupied until Seiya and Usagi were at a safe distance away. Lune attacked again, but again it missed.

"You don't have very good aim," Darkness laughed as she sent another attack at Sailor Lune, who barely dodged it.

_Just a little bit more,_ Lune thought when she saw Seiya and Usagi running towards the exit door. _If I can hold her off for a little longer…_

There was a sudden thunderous crack, and the lights flickered on and off for a few moments. A certain chill filled the air that made everyone stop what they were doing. Moments later, a loud female voice filled the room.

"Sailor Darkness, you are letting this little girl distract you." Sailor Lune winced. She had heard this voice before. It was one she could never forget. It was Violet Ray.

A purple mist filled one corner of the room, and everyone's attention was drawn to it. Moments later, a figure appeared. A girl, only a few years older than Rin and Usagi, with purple hair cut short and piercing green eyes smiled at them. Her eyes seemed to glow and Sailor Lune got a bad feeling in her stomach.

"It's so good to finally meet all of you," Violet Ray said, her smile still in place. "I've been waiting for this moment." She turned to Sailor Lune and her smile seemed to grow. "Ever since Darkness told me about her little run-in with two twin girls, I've been trying to locate you. Arigatou! Now I know for sure that you are a Sailor Soldier, and that must mean," she turned her attention over to Usagi, "your twin is one, too. Excellent."

"She has nothing to do with this," Lune said strongly.

"Then why bother revealing your identity?" Violet Ray laughed.

"Because she is important to me," Lune replied. "They both are! And I will not let you hurt them!"

"Neither will we!" Sailor Lune turned to see Sailor Mercury, Venus, Star Maker, and Healer making a circle around Seiya and Usagi. "You will have to destroy us first, to get to them," Venus said.

"Well, it looks like we have a little party going on here, Darkness," Violet Ray grinned wickedly.

"What is it that you want?" Maker asked.

"It's simple really," Violet Ray said. She brought her attention back to Seiya and Usagi, and then over to Sailor Lune. "Your family has been so very selfish," Violet Ray said to Lune. "Keeping the powers of the Soldier of the Moon in the family only…" She laughed, and Lune barely had a moment's notice to understand what she meant. "It's time to end the family tradition!"

The attack was fast, aimed at Usagi and Seiya, as well as their circle of protectors. Lune knew the attack was powerful, she could feel it from across the room. She moved as fast as she could. She had to get to them before Violet Ray's attack did. Lune was certain that kind of attack would wipe out all of the Soldiers. She wouldn't let it happen.

"I'm not letting you hurt them!" Lune shouted just as she threw herself in front of the attack. She felt a surge of warm, bright energy swell within her, but moments later, it was gone. It felt like she was being electrocuted by a million volts over and over again. They traveled all throughout her body, and Lune Screamed until her throat went sore. When the volts stopped, she felt herself fall to the ground, but could even make a move to keep herself up.

There were screams.

And then blasts.

And then everything went dark and silent.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Reviews are appreciated! And if you are confused on anything that's going on cuz you don't remember what happened in the previous chapters (cuz I posted them like a year ago...) please let me know! I will be happy to give you the quick and dirty! I don't expect you to reread all 30 something chapters, although if you really want to, yay! Go right ahead! Thanks!**


End file.
